


Beware of Wolves

by SweetCocoaBerry



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Non-Inquisitor OC, Rating will change, Slow Build, Some Non-Canon, The Fade, lots of dream scenes, plot heavy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2019-09-03 03:00:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 74
Words: 105,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16754761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetCocoaBerry/pseuds/SweetCocoaBerry
Summary: A lost mage elf looking for a home, finding it in the most unlikely places. The Inquisition. her past is just as much as mystery as her future.





	1. Everything Starts With a Bang

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, this is my first time sharing anything and it's embarrassing how shy i am and if this isn't for you then it is not for you. I don't mind criticism good or bad, but hate I will not tolerate in any way. Any language translations will be at the end of the chapter. Thankfully there isn't the first chapter.
> 
> Enjoy! <3

Arihris didn’t mean to join something like this, she wasn’t deliberately going out of her way to join such a cause. She had no choice when her circle fell. It was either travel in a pack with other mages or risk being alone and be found by Templars who will have no patience for her.

She stayed with this group unwillingly becoming apart of this apostate rebellion. Not that she didn’t want her freedom from the Chantry, she did not want to die in the journey to get to her freedom. She was supposed to go to Haven to gather supplies after this meeting between the leaders failed so they could be ready to run. She was supposed to join the other members at the temple of sacred ashes. She was about halfway to the Haven, when the destruction happen she did not have it in her elven heart to run the other way.

To get away in the confusion of everything. Someone could be alive, someone had to be alive. There has to some survivors if any. Her friends. Her family has to be alive. She ran towards the mess. Like a fool.

Arriving to the temple of sacred ashes to find the place destroyed. No survivors. The destruction was enough to make her heart break, so many mages and Templar lost. What of the divine? Was she killed in this explosion? This was supposed to be what stopped the war between mages and Templars. This was supposed to be something good. The green sky caught her attention, looking to the sky she saw what looked like a giant hole in the sky. Was that the fade on the other side of that rift?

She was so lost in the sight that when she heard someone. She saw other soldiers rushing to the temple as well she moved to hide behind a small rock, not wanting to be blamed for something like this. A rift was opened and stepping out she turned to look at the man stepping out of a rift a woman behind him. The man who stepped out fell to the ground passing out. Arihris ran to the man despite her best nature looked the man over recognizing him as Cassian the man she met.

You exchanged a few pleasantries with him in the past, what was he doing stepping out of a rift? She reached her hands out to cradle the human in her arms as soldiers surrounded her a commander stepping forward. Reaching out to force the man out of her own arms and she stared up at the soldiers who bound her friend and started taking him to the village in haven.

Another soldier stepped over her glaring down at her as if she was an apprentice in what happened here. “Did you have anything to deal with this rabbit?” A soldier asked and she shook her head scowling at the racist comment. She watched as she saw them carrying her friend away. She was speechless she didn’t even know what to say to the man.

“I was running alongside you soldiers.” she spoke honestly still shaken.

“Are you a mage?” he asked and she nodded slowly.

“Apostate then?”

“Would you believe unwillingly?” she spoke honestly as she stood to her feet and they started for the village that was no doubt going to be crawling with more soldiers, this was going to turn into a more deadly problem.

The soldier was kind enough to not bound her like a prisoner at least not yet. He was not threatening her in anyway at least not yet or she would have heard something by now.

They were half way back to haven when something fell from the new hole that ruptured the sky. She screamed as the soldier moved her behind him and the two of them saw as rift was torn open and the soldier looked behind at her a bit worried. Like she was going to be getting in his way. Out of the rift came a shade demon. She fought plenty in her harrowing to know one on sight. She looked to the warrior who held up his sword and shield.

“You should run.” he warned clearly shaken.

“I have fought this before let me help.” she begged and he nodded.

“Just watch yourself.” he warned earning a nod back from her.

She was quick to cast winter's breath on the demon before it even saw the two of them, giving the soldier enough time to pierce the shade demon. That didn’t close the rift though. It was left opened. She looked to the soldier in fear. The two of them would get tired eventually, they can’t fight an army of demons, it would lead to their deaths. They need to get out of here.

“We need to run.” she reached out to grab his arm

“We can fight-”

“No we cannot, we have to run, I can’t close that and I know you can’t either. We have to run.”

She picked up speed to start running looking back to see him running behind her just as fast demons trailing behind them as they kept running when they finally lost them. It seems the demons didn’t travel far from the rift they came out of. They kept running not daring to look back as more rifts fell out from the sky all across thedas no doubt. Her legs were screaming in protest to stop, but she knew that the moment she stop she would die. She only looked back to see the soldier that was escorting her next to her. She was grateful to have him with her.

“The commander isn’t far from here, just keep running!” he yelled

“Commander who?”

“Commander Cullen!” he yelled

That almost made her stop but she couldn’t, there was no stopping, if she stopped she would be dead. He will be dead. She knew the name Cullen, she has heard of it from Kirkwall and even before then.

The circle templar.

The idea of that made her want to vomit or that could be from running so much. Just ahead of them was a small camp that she assumed was for the conclave. The warriors there were packing up as if getting ready to go to the temple but now they were just standing there with their heads looking up, staring at the sky in shock.

They didn’t know what it was they were not aware of what that thing was in the sky. In truth she didn’t know either, but if demons and maker knows what else is falling out of it, then it must be something dealing with the fade. She spotted the Commander staring at the sky along with his men.

“Commander!” the man behind her yelled getting Commander Cullens attention he turned his gaze falling on the two of them and he took action.

Arihris didn’t know if it was because he was trying to help her slow down or because he thought she was the one responsible for this mess, but Commander Cullen crashed in to her. His metal plate knocking the wind out of her as his arms wrapped around her to grab her and hold her.

As if he was trying to apprehend her. Almost as if she was the mage to cause this. Why does everyone like to put the blame of the mages? She gasped as her arms were pinned to her sides and she couldn’t catch her breath.

She just let herself go limp in his grasp, her body screaming in agony at the pain. Looking back to see the soldier that was following her slowing down to a stop. Trying to explain what happened and catch his breath at the same time with no avail. She looked up at the commander a bit taken back by how different he looked from the last time she saw him. He probably doesn’t even recognize her, judging from the look in his eye as his gaze met hers he let go of her the moment he knew she wasn’t going to try to fight him. he didn’t know her, that stung a bit, but it’s for the best that he doesn’t know her. She almost fell to the ground her knees ache so bad.

“What happened. What is that!?” he pointed to the sky for added emphasis, asking her what the giant hole in the sky was.

“How am I supposed to know that?”

“You were running away from it.” he argued back until the man she was running with earlier cleared his throat, finally caught his breath to explain to the commander that she was no threat and that she ran towards the explosion once it happened. That seemed to calm the commander down as he looked her over with a small sigh.

“We need to get down to the temple, if we are to expect a war with demons we need to deal with it right away.”

“I need to get to haven, my friend is there.” She spoke up

“I don’t have the men to spare to babysit you mage.” he hissed, he realized what he said, shaking his head with a deep breath.

“Commander, I can escort the elf to where they are keeping the prisoner.” The man that has gotten her this far volunteered himself.

“See to it Pearson, then get to the real fight.” Cullen said nodding as he looked her over one more time with a small sigh leaving to gather his men and then he was gone to deal with the problem up front. Leaving her alone with Pearson. She looked over at the human man a bit nervous. She wondered if this was a good idea. Looking up at the hole in the sky she knew that things were just getting started.

“Do you have a name?” Pearson asked getting her attention.

“Arihris.” she answered his question looking over at him as he removed his helmet showing off his bright green eyes and tanned skin, a scar along his cheek.

“Just Arihris?” He raised a brow at that, was he assuming she was lying?

“Are you just Pearson?” She retorted earning a small smile from the man.

“Samuel Pearson.” He rubbed the back of his neck a bit nervous.

“So Ferelden.” She rolled rolled her eyes with a sad smile.

“We need to leave if we want to get there before sundown.” He instructed as he placed his helmet back on.

He was right, they needed to leave right away if they wanted to get to Haven at all, before more demons fall from the sky like a bad storm. She let him lead the way, trusting him enough to guide them along the way.

Just hoping that they can get there in one piece. She needed to see Cassian, needed him to be alright. She needed to be the voice that protests to whatever crime they will try to put on him. He will not die.


	2. Do you know the prisoner?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arriving to Haven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So still shy, still taking a chance and sharing this work, unsure if it's worthy of it but still going to.

The walk through the valley was met with little resistance thankfully. Only having to stop twice when they needed to clear the way of demons. Stepping in to Haven, out of breath and desperate for water or even something a bit stronger. Haven was a mess, people were scrambling to getting things set up for refugees. There was wisdom in preparing for the storm to get worse. From this far away she could see the devastation that was raining down from the sky.

Looking to Samuel who had the same face she had, that look of ‘well... shit.’ The world is going to go topsy turvy from here. Samuel gave her a small smile as he walked over to her to reach his hand out. She took it with a small shake and respect for the man.

“Come back alive.” She encouraged

“I will.”

They parted ways, she watched as he left to get back to the fight, taking a group of men with him. The hole in the sky growing larger and they were their defense from something much worse. She prayed for a moment in hopes that they all come back alive. She can work with harmed, but not dead.

Turning her head to look at the snow covered chantry. She needed to get in without people stopping her and assuming that she was lost or the help. She started running for it. knowing that is where she hoped that they would be keeping her friend. Pushing the doors open slowly to assess the situation before just storming in. The chantry was cleared out for the most part. The only people that stood in the main hall was two figures. she saw a woman talking with another elven mage.

“Figure it out Solas! He is responsible for the death of the divine and many others” She yelled.

“I can only work with so much Seeker I am keeping it from killing him. I will study the mark until he wakes.” the man that would be Solas argued back.

Seeker. She was a seeker. That should have made her hesitate that should have made her turn around and run. Get as far away from all of this as soon as possible, but her friend was here and being blamed for something he didn’t do.

Instead she pushed the doors open further, walking further into the chantry. The two turned to look at her, confused on who she was and why she was here.

“Where is He? Where is Cassian? he didn’t kill anybody.” She defended, looking between the two her eyes falling on the seeker who was no doubt the woman in charge.

“And who are you?”

“I am his friend. He couldn’t have done this.” She didn’t know she was raising her voice until she heard her words echoed off of the chantry walls.

“You know the prisoner?” It was Solas turn to speak, eyeing her suspiciously.

“His name is Cassian. We traveled to the conclave together. I can assure you that man doesn’t have a cruel bone in his body.” She defended her.

“Do you know who caused this then?” the seeker asked.

“No, i'm sorry. I don’t know. If I did I would be dead.” Arihris sighed as she looked behind them to see the path to the prison. 

She went past them down to the prison, finished with debating with them they tried stopping her but she pushed past them. She wanted to see her friend who was unconscious and in pain. Worry fell over her and she knelt down by her friend who laid on a small cot in the middle of a prison cell. He was groaning in pain as his left hand glowed that green like in the sky. 

That was not a good sign. Arihris knelt down by her friend running her hand through his ash golden hair in hopes of soothing him. It was not helping despite her best efforts. She sighed watching him in pain. The seeker was trying to get her to leave peacefully, but she refused to leave his side. She started casting an enchantment to help her friend rest. He finally stopped groaning through his hand wouldn’t stop shaking though. She finished her enchantment looking up at the seeker who stared down at her with a sigh.

“Solas, she can stay with you until the prisoner wakes up.” The seeker said as she left, she had bigger things to put her attentions to.

“Many thanks, Seeker.” he managed to say, his tone overflowing with sarcasm. “I need to do more experiments” he addressed her

She looked up at him full of concern shaking her head. What kind of experiments was this man thinking about doing to her friend. Surely he wouldn’t hurt him. At least that is what she hoped he wouldn’t do.

“If you can keep casting your enchantment that would be most beneficial.”

“I will do my best.”


	3. Dreams of the Fade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's fade dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A small time skip just because I am unsure how much time passes between the conclave and the Inq. waking up.

The next few days went by, in such a foggy haze of listening to people fighting, Solas instructing her, Cassian in pain, and the chancellor who would not stop spewing doubt. She was starting to doubt that Cassian would wake up, the mark on his hand was going to kill him.

Her own mana was starting to drain more quickly than before. She knew that she needed to eat and sleep. She had been eating nothing but broth to keep her barely going, not bothering with sleep, not when Cassian needed her the most.

She hasn’t talked to anyone besides Solas since arriving unless it dealt with reminding people that Cassian was not guilty of the things they were blaming him for.

With another healing session finished Arihris looked around to see Solas gone. He must have been called away to the battle that was being caused the breach that was spreading just like the mark on her friends hand. She sighed raising her hands to return to it’s work.

Cassian groaned in response like he was starting to wake up. Arihris ran her hand through her friends hair standing to her feet to go let Cassandra know that he was waking. She found Cassandra in the war room with Lady Josephine and Leliana.

“Sorry to interrupt, but I believe he is waking up. Just try to take things slow.” she informed them, her voice sounded so scratchy, reminding her that she hasn’t had anything else but broth to drink in a long time.

Cassandra put everything down to go to the prison alongside with Leliana. She went to follow behind them both when her legs gave out from underneath her as if it was a twisted fate of irony. it was her turn to pass out. Josephine called out for someone to help her, rushing over to make sure she was alright. She felt arms move underneath her to pick her up. She was not sure who carried her but she will have to figure it out later to thank them.

“How did this happen?” The stranger asked Josephine.

“She has been working on healing the prisoner along side Solas for two days straight. No food or rest, her body must have caught up with her.” Josephine explained to them.

That was the last thing she heard before she felt the fade rip her away from the world of the living.

* * *

She was so deep in the fade that when she took a step forward she knew she was seeing moments of the past in haven. She knew the circle taught her that she could trust nothing while here in the fade, there was no doubt demons and spirits at every turn, just waiting for something or someone to let them in to the world of the living. She couldn't help but like to watch Spirits from afar.

She wanted to speak with the spirits here to find out rather or not they knew what was happening in the fade and if it was just as bad there as it was here. They can be a bit dangerous to interact with on normal basis but this could be extremely dangerous. She started walking among the fade letting the magic in the air pour over her, filling her with all the mana she was missing.

Yet the peaceful Spirits were baring her no mind, the ones that were originally from Haven or the temple of Sacred Ashes were leaving the area as fast as the could to not be near the chaos of what was happening. She even tried to speak to one but it refused to converse it wanted to escape just as much as she wanted to get back to Cassians side.

She let the more darker memories of Haven play out. She remembered Solas saying something about the Fade reflecting great battles or important moments in history, but she didn't believe that entirely. She viewed the fade as something that likes to show any point in history no matter how small, everything is history and it could be learned at any time. That's what she enjoys about the fade.

Nothing was concrete and linear. 

To prove her point there was nothing indicating danger as she watched a flicker of a knight walking past and into a an older building that looked like to be the shop before Haven was discovered to be the cult that it was. She went to follow the knight, yet something told her that was not a happy memory to see. She pulled away, not wanting to see that.

She needed to wake up at some point. She couldn't linger in the fade forever, as much as she wanted to learn more about what was happening. this was not the time for her to find out. The fade has other plans of it's own. She had to respect that, as annoying as it was.

She would have to find the answers she seeks in the real world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters will get longer the further I get into the story, i am keeping short for now for my own sanity.


	4. Just friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Best pals to the end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So im still shy about sharing my work cause i know it's not that good but it's something? The chapters will get longer the further we get into the story. Keeping it short for now doesn't burn me out.

Arihris heard the sounds of birds and what she could only assume was foot traffic of people running back and forth. She was in a cabin she didn’t recognize. She slowly sat up in the small bed that was covered in furs. They didn’t put her in a cage, that was normally a good sign.

She looked around the small cabin a bit miffed on whos home and bed she had invaded. She moved off the bed to see a desk that was completely cluttered with books and what looked like research. She looked at the covers of each book.

Most were about the fade and healing tomes. She caught a glimpse of light reflecting off a small hand mirror. She held it up to look herself over. Surprised by how much a moment of rest has helped her condition. She has less prominent dark circles under her lilac colored eyes. Faded pink temporary tattoos covered parts of her face, she remembered one of the nights her friend painted these on her face, she is starting to suspect that it wasn’t as temporary as they promised. She put the mirror back in its place.

She felt a bit nervous about what she was going to expect when she stepped out of the cabin. She pushed the anxiety down, finally walking outside to the blistering cold making her shiver. She looked to the sky immediately hoping for the best and receiving mixed feelings. The breach that was still there, but it wasn't spreading.

“I'm pleased to see you yet still live.” a charming voice spoke to her, causing her to jump with a small yelp.

her gaze falling on Solas who was standing next to the cabin a hand resting on his chin. Was that Solas cabin? Did she take his place of rest?

“I apologize, I didn't mean to take your bed.” She shied away, playing with the ends of her messy waist long blonde hair.

“It is no trouble, you do not have a place to rest your head since you have been glued to your Cassian side.” He explained crossing his arms as his bright blue eyes stared into hers raising a brow at her a bit.

“I... I still didn’t mean... Also He isn’t mine, just a friend.” Her voice was small and she had a small stutter. She closed her eyes in embarrassment at her lack of convenience, in time it will return.

The realization was that her friend was awake rushed through her causing a smile. “Speaking of him I should go check up on him” she breathed slowly walking away from Solas and she started for the chantry.

* * *

She shouldn’t have been running, but she needed to see her friend. The only one left since the destruction on the conclave. She pushed the doors open passing the chancellor on the way to the war room. She couldn’t let herself hesitate not this time. She needed to see him. She pushed the door open to see Cassian standing and talking, he seemed perfectly alright, despite the thing on his hand. Arihris met the gaze of the others in the room, causing their conversations to end early. Cassian turned to meet his gaze with her own. Raising his brows a bit confused until he recognized her and his face lit up a smile on his tanned skin.

“Cassian.” Arihris breathed out at the dalish man.

“Arihris, they said you were taking care of me!” Cassian came over to her, wrapping his arms around her body. Clinging tight to her. Arihris returned the hug, the lump in her throat making her tear up.

“Feynis, Antonia, and so many others, just gone.” She cried burying her face into Cassian’s neck.

“They will not be forgotten Arihris." There was a pause "Could you give us the room.” he spoke to the rest of the crowd who nodded leaving the two of them alone.

Arihris pulled away looking up at his perfect green eyes, letting Cassian put his hands on her face holding her in place.

“Things are bat shit strange." He put it simply earning a laugh out of her.

She felt bad for laughing but he could not have delivered that better. "That bad?"

"There is much that is at stake here, if you want to get away I can give you food and money to run. It is only going to get worse from here.” Cassian offered.

“Cassian you are not going to get rid of me. I will stay by your side.” she placed her hands over his smiling up at him.

He only laughed with a small nod, dropping his hands.

“Well you can’t follow me around each moment of the day, you need a job. Perhaps you could help Solas, he mentioned that you seem to know a decent amount about the fade.” he suggested.

“Did I tell him that? I barely remember talking with Solas.” She nervously whimpered, wondering for a moment if he paired the two of them just because of their shared heritage.

picking up on her hesitance “I do remember you being a very well versed healer if you prefer that?”

“I think that would be better than an assistant. What are they wanting from you anyways?”

“They want me to me this herald of Andraste.”

“Herald of Andraste? Did not realize you believed in the maker?”

“I don't.” They shared a laugh at the humans and their way of making things in their own favors. Arihris didn’t really believe in any gods or religion but she often kept that to herself, didn’t find it worth anything to disclose what she believes or not.


	5. Settling in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Girl is just trying to check in on her friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I plan on updating in two days I will try not to let this linger too long.

Reluctantly she had to leave Cassian’s side. He had work he needed to discuss with his new advisors. That damn commander was one of those damn advisors. She did not like that.

She started down the steps from the chantry, she had her own work she needed to attend to. Like the healing tent and all the injured, but first she planned on going down to the battlements to see if Pearson had survived or not, She hoped he did, she rather liked him. Even if he was a Templar. They kept each other alive during the run to Haven.

She looked to the sky the breach was only getting bigger and she knew that. She could feel that. The magic rippling into the air and changing the very energy around everything. She could sense the old magic in the air. When the sound of someone clearing their throat caught her attention she looked to see it was a Dwarven man. She believed his name was Varric but she wasn’t positive if it was.

“You settling in alright?” He asked carefully and she raised a brow unsure if he was talking to her.

“W-who me?” she asked, pointing to herself. earning a laugh out of him.

“Of course you. Do you see any other elf staring at the hole in the sky I would be addressing.” he joked.

“Well come to think of it, I suppose there is the other elf who walked by... What can I do you for Ser-”

“Just Varric.”

“Pleasure. I'm Arihris”

“Beautiful name, but I think I like my nickname better.”

“A nickname?”

“Yeah. A real good one too.” He smirked

She laughed soft a bit confused on what exactly he named her. She waited for him to keep talking.

“So _are_ you settling in alright, Goldilocks?”

“As fine as any homeless healer and really? Why Goldilocks?” She expressed with a sigh.

"The hair, isn't obvious. I've never met an elf with hair like yours."

She nervously moved her hair onto one shoulder looking it over, what was so strange about it? She went to speak more on the matter but she caught Solas looking at her as if waiting for her to finish her conversation with Varric so the two of them could speak. She gave a farewell to Varric and stepped over to Solas with a small smile.

“Cassian is awake and well, he wanted me to stay as lead healer and if you needed or wanted any assistance with your work I was to lend it.”

“I am not sure if I will need the help of a Dalish mage.” he quipped, a bit dishearteningly. Earning a small glare from her.

“Oh, I'm not Dalish.” There was an awkward silence as he rudely pointed to the markings that decorated her face.

“These are not Vallaslin. They aren’t even permanent, they should vanish on their own, in time. There was one dalish in the party and they wanted to practice their vallaslin art. I accepted under the condition that it wouldn’t be affiliated with the creators.” She explained earning a chuckle out of him. He looked a bit less worried about it after explanation

“Forgive me, it takes a lot to surprise me. So did you design it yourself then?” he asked curious.

“I did. Does it look that bad?” she asked.

“I never said that.” He stated that with an expression that confused her.

She was silent for a moment, looking up at him the silence becoming more noticeable. “Was there something else you wished to discuss?”

“Housing arrangements, not that I partially mind sharing my cabin I worry for what the inquisition might think of it’s lead healer.” he said with so much flair she wondered if he practiced it.

“I was not given any other place. I will speak to the Ambassador about it before I settle for the night. Rest assured you can sleep easy knowing I wont be bothering you.” She spoke as she started back down the steps she must really be seeing to Pearson about now and hopefully avoid any one else is in the process.

After all she is an apostate surrounded by soldiers who have been known for killing other mages. The only thought that brings her comfort is that Solas is also an apostate, different from her, but apostate nonetheless. She should have given Solas a moment to reply, but she had other plans she wanted to attend to, before sunset.

* * *

She got past those gates to see the soldiers training. She carefully ran her hands along her sides suddenly nervous. She was never comfortable around the Templars in the circle tower. Their eyes burned into her and when the circle fell she was met with more horror so she hid. She hid until the Warden saved them, and how was she received, with lashing and swearing from the templars that had survived. Commander Cullen included and he doesn’t even remember her now. While they are not official Templars they no doubt had the same mindset. She carefully walked among the battlements when there was a voice that yelled at her.

“What's a mage doing here?” One of the soldiers said walking over to her accompanied by another.

The one that spoke first was a tall pale human man, dark hair and even darker smirk. The second one was a hair shorter than the other a shade darker when he smiled there was clear smile lines.

“And a rabbit mage at that.” The other one

She straightened her posture, irritation on her face, making sure her hair was in place before she spoke. Glaring the two of them down. “I am looking for Pearson. Samuel Pearson.”

“And why should we tell you that?”

Silence as she rested her hands in front of her tilting her head to the side weighing the options of threatening to turn them into toads or just going to the commander himself and getting the information she needs herself. The look in their eyes convinced her to go to the commander. She walked past them further into the battlements, ignoring their threats, until she saw the Commander Cullen. He smiled at her. How sickening. Why does he smile at her? When the last things he said to her were so vile and disgusting. She didn’t smile back.

“Pearsons mentioned you made it to haven alright.”

She didn’t want to spend the rest of the evening playing small talk with the Commander. “Where is he Commander?”

“He is in the healing tent.” He spoke so nonchalantly.

“The what?”

“Healing tent, he didn’t get hurt to bad but it needed attention.”

“I should head there right away then.” She said her goodbyes to the commander by just walking away, leaving behind a very confused Commander. Good. Let him be confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do plan on sharing art in the future. Cause i am terrible at describing tattoos. I should practice it but its on the womans face! thats hard to describe!


	6. Makers Balls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some healing and some happy accidents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said I wanted to wait a couple days, but I couldn't resist! So here. One more for now. I have up until the Storm Coast drafted, it just needs to be edited and then so on.

She is lucky she knew where to go from Cassian earlier explanation, it would have been very embarrassing if she had to go back to Commander Cullen for directions to where the healing tent was.

Rushing would be an understatement as she walked to the healing tent. She saw a man staring at herbs with a cheat sheet next to him. She walked next to him and he gasped looking at her.

“Who in the bloody fade are you?” He groaned

“Arihris, a healer.” she spoke as she tied her hair back tight looking him over

The look on his face was the face of pure thanks. “Thank the Maker, you can take over while I return to my real job.”

“I am looking forward to it. Now how many are injured?” She asked carefully.

“It is ranking up. There is a list on the table.” He pointed over to the ledger of patients. She walked over to the table, picking up the slowly becoming heavy ledger. There was a lot of names, but not too much she can’t handle. The list of dead was even longer, the thought of how close she had been made her almost want to cry. Now wasn’t the time. She had patients.

She gathered the basic potions, advance potions, along with a plenty of lyrium potions in case she needed to. She started with Pearson almost out of picking favorites, but his condition was indeed worse. She opened the makeshift cloth that was working as a door for rooms. She saw Pearson laying on the cot and when his green eyes saw hers he smiled at her. Such a charming smile. She walked over to him and she placed her hand on his.

He gripped her hand with a chuckle, questioning her. “You are visiting me?”

“Didn’t you hear hero? I'm head healer. Now let me take a look at you.” She spoke soft as she pulled back the small sheet to see the bandage on his ribcage.

She undid the bandage to look it over. Burns from a rage demon. She saw enough of those to know the pattern. She hesitated as she looked him in the eye. This could turn into something rather serious if not treated properly.

“I have balm for burns and a spell to help the healing along.” She explained as she looked to her supplies to dig out the balm.

“Your going to use a spell?” He asked clearly uncomfortable by the idea of it.

She nodded as she uncapped the balm, taking a generous amount and she placed it on his ribcage earning a hiss and then a soothing sigh from him. He clenched his fist then laughed it off. He was trying to play it cool and it only made her smile.

“Pearson are you trying to impress me?” She asked as she kept up the rubbing motions on his ribcage.

He scoffed rolling his eyes. “What? No? Why would I try and impress you?”

What a terrible liar. She didn’t laugh at him though

“Now that is rubbed in I am going to apply some healing magic.” Arihris explained as she looked him in the eyes.

“Arihris please... I am not comfortable with that.” his voice held a bit of fear.

Taking a deep breath she shook her head at him. “Pearson. This will not affect you in any serious negative way. It might make you tired, but that is a good thing. You won’t even know it’s magic.”

He was hesitant she could hear it in his voice as he spoke. “Just don’t let anybody else know I needed magic hands.”

The idea of it made her want to laugh as she started running her hand along the burn letting her spell mend his wound and help the balm do what it was already doing, which was soothing the skin as it healed. Once she was finished she stood from the bed walking over to the bucket of clean water where she washed the balm off her hands smiling at him as he relaxed.

“This feels so much better. When do you think I can get back to training?” A common question any soldier would have.

She thought it over as she unrolled some bandages to put back on him. “After a day of bed rest you should be good to go, hero.”

“Thanks nurse.” He actually thanked her, the gesture of it made her smile.

“Happy to help. Now get some rest I will be back to check up on you in the morning.” She informed as she moved to the exit looking back at her patient who smiled back at her.

She left the room and started on another and fell into a routine of taking over until Adan came back and claimed that he will take over the night shift and she can go get a dinner and she wasn’t in a position to argue. There was not much much she could do when she was low on energy.

* * *

She made sure to wash her hands, she wanted to stay longer just to double check her work but Adan was short with her and insisting that she gets a meal in her belly before he complains to the ambassador. She agreed, grabbing her cloak and tying it around her shoulders before leaving the tent getting hit by that winter wind from the mountains it made her shiver instantly. 

She started up the steps to Havens gate when an arm went around her shoulder making her peep as she was held close to someone she didn’t know, her back hitting the brick pillar of the gates. It was the soldier that was talking to her earlier. His sick smirk was unmistakably his.

“There you are little rabbit. I was just wondering about your fine face.” His breath reeked of ale and whiskey that made her queasy to her stomach.

“You will release me!” She smacked his arm off of her.

“What’s wrong, rabbit? Did my words earlier offend you?”

She was about to slam her knee into this man's groin and stab his eyes out when she caught the light of Commander Cullens armor. As he pulled the soldier off of her and on to the stone steps. 

“She told you to release her! Now stay down recruit or else.” He threatened.

The soldier didn’t move. He was laying there and for a moment she was worried that the Commander had killed him when his head hit the ground. She looked up at the commander her jaw dropped.

“Makers balls did you kill him?” she whispered in horror.

“Fuck...” he whispered back.

She was about to suggest burying the body when thankfully the soldier started snoring.

“I think he is alive, Commander.” She spoke soft as she looked between the two.

He scowled as he turned to look her over. “Are you alright? Did he hurt you?”

She shook her head nervously as she looked away from the commander. “No... Thank you for stepping in.”

"It’s my duty.” he said with a charming smile.

“It’s ironic that you are saving me now.” she didn’t realize what she said until it was too late. Completely implying that he failed to save her before.

“To be fair, you were the only mage running away from that mess when it happened.” he huffed a bit embarrassed.

She was embarrassed as well, she was talking about when he was a Templar at her circle. It’s better that he thinks she was talking about when he almost let get to Haven by herself, knowing there was demons around.

“Well I suppose I could forgive you, Commander. Say were you going for dinner?” she curiously asked.

“That I am, why? Do you want to join me?” He offered, now that was something she was not expecting. Does he even know how it sounds?

She spoke so flat that even she knew that was rude.“No..” there was a pause as he eyed her offended.

“I have something planned with Solas already, reasearch and all, mage stuff. Would be completely boring for you and besides you should take that guy to either the barricks or the healing tent. He hit his head hard” She gestured to the man passed out in the snow.

“I understand, no need to explain it to me.” He said as he started down the steps to pick the man back up to his feet, an arm around his shoulder. 

It was awkward and he kept staring at her with this offended look in those golden eyes of his and was he pouting? He was really reminding her of a puppy. Reluctantly she gave in to him. Maybe it was the puppy eyes or the way he was pouting she couldn't say no.

“Perhaps tomorrow if you have time.” she threw him the bone and he smiled at her.

“That would be lovely, tell me. I never did get your name.” He smirked

“Me? Oh, just Arihris.”

There was a pause.

“Arihris... Strange... I knew someone with that name once.”

That would be her commander and boy does it hurt that he doesn’t recognize her. Well she was ten years younger then and certainly time does change the body. But honestly, how many mages does he know? She wondered if she should tell him, but bitterness changed her mind. Maybe if he wasn't always staring at _her_ , he would know his other charges. Thankfully she spotted Solas and she knew she should be getting over to him if she wanted her lie to hold.

“Have a peaceful night, Commander.” She politely excused herself and started over to Solas, hopefully he will be in a good mood and play along with her.


	7. How Can I Assist You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting to know the Elven Apostate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops. Another one.

The courage to step up to The elven apostate took a lot. He was charming yes, but something about him unnerved her, worried her even. How above it all he seems. She took a deep breath not even looking back to the Commander. 

Earning a look a confusion and amusement from Solas when he spot her coming up to him. He moved to face his body towards her, giving his entire attention. His arms resting behind his back. Does he always have this look of pride about him?

“And how can I assist you, Arihris?” He spoke with such calculation and such flair she almost forgot what brought her over here.

She didn’t waste a moment cutting to the chase “Dinner. Did you have it already?”

“Not yet, have you?”

“Would I be asking you if I didn’t?”

“I would guess not, are you asking to join me, healer?”

“That I am... I already told the commander we had plans.”

He made a face at her that she just smiled at, then he nodded.

“I will fetch the dinner and we can eat in that toasty cabin of yours.” She offered, that made him soften a bit and she started for the tavern.

She stood in the rather empty tavern waiting for Flissa to give her attention. Until soldiers started piling in from the cold and that was her cue to get in the kitchen grab the food and scram. It didn’t take long to gather the food herself, being confused for the help at first then she threw coins at Flissa and took her two meals. Doing her best not to get caught up in the foot traffic of the solders.

Running over to the cabin, careful not to trip seeing the door propped open. she stepped in to see Solas setting up his desk and chairs for them to sit on. She shut the door behind her with her hip. She set the tray down on the table, handing him what looked like a bowl of stew. What was in it she didn’t know. It didn’t smell terrible though.

“This doesn’t look terrible.” She was the first to speak as she held up a spoonful blowing on it before taking a bite.

Solas did after her. “It could use a bit more seasoning, but the taste is not horrible.”

“I may have also nabbed another thing, without being noticed.” she smirked as she held up a bottle of wine, uncorking it.

“Are you planning on getting drunk?” He asked his tone that of concern.

“Do you think one drink will get me drunk?” She returned the question with a laugh as she poured herself a glass, offering him a pour.

Surprisingly he took it with a nod and a mouthful of stew.

“Just one glass.” He insisted.

Three glasses and more than half the bottle later the two of them were sitting back with their bellies full and just talking to each other. This is one way to break the ice between the two of them.

“So wait, you're telling me that you actually sleep in ruins and tombs to explore the fade?” She gasped as she finished her last glass placing it on the table.

“I do set wards and I set food out for the spiders.” He informed, placing his glass next to hers. 

She laughed softly as she undid her hair from it’s ponytail. “That is so impressive. I used to think I go deep in the fade, but _you_? You put me to shame.”

That seemed to get his interest “How deep do you normally go in the fade?”

“I often see past of some history, not like you. Though sometimes....” She hesitated, her face turning red a bit embarrassed.

“Though sometimes?”

She nervously looked away from him picking at the ends of her sleeves. “It will sound foolish to you.”

“Enlighten me, _lethallan_.” His voice smooth not even a hint of teasing.

After a moment she decided to just tell him. Taking a deep breath.“Sometimes I dream of ancient times. Elven times.”

“Why would that sound foolish to me?” Solas asked her as he looked her in the eyes.

“Most elves berate me and say it’s useless dreams and nothing more. It’s like it’s painful for them to hear of what we have lost and I don’t blame them.” She sighed as she looked to the floor, tugging at her sleeve.

There was a peaceful air of silence, it was enough that she looked out the window to see the sun was completely down and the night was setting in. She should have been heading to bed at some point and she knew that. She looked to Solas who was staring at her. For just a moment he looked sad, full of pity, then nothing. A blank face.

“It’s getting late, I should be going.” She finally spoke.

“I need to be ready to leave in the morning.”

“You’re leaving? You're not leaving the inquisition are you?”

“No no, we are leaving to the hinterlands to look for this mother Giselle and settle any unrest in the area.”

“I wish you good luck then, that will be a tough endeavor on it’s own.” she hope she sounded sincere. She moved to stand from the chair. all at once the wine made her legs like jelly, she started to fall. 

Solas stood to his feet to catch her. Not in time to stop her from taking him with her to the floor. She whimpered when she landed on top of Solas, her head landing on his chest. His hands hovering above her shoulders. She sat up slowly, looking down at him as he stared up at her.

“I was not planning for the evening to go like this, honestly.” She was quick to say.

He chuckled as he placed his hands on her shoulders, helping her up. “Planned or not you are in no condition to walk out in the cold.”

“I don’t mind the cold it can be exciting.” She could feel the wine going to her head.

“As exciting as the cold can be, I would feel guilty if we lost one of our healers cause she fell down the stairs. Now, unless you plan on sleeping atop of me will you please remove yourself from my lap.” He huffed keeping his hands off of her body.

Arihris stumbled her way off of him, blushing as she sat back in her chair. Well if he wasn’t going to let her walk herself back to her own bed, which she still had no idea where that even would be. she would just sleep here. It was probably safer to just rest here for the night. She nodded staring up at Solas.

“Come now” Solas stood in front of her.

“The chair... are fine Solas, it’s not that cold.” she tried to say, knowing that it didn't make sense. Solas arms went under her legs lifting her from the chair and started carrying her to his bed.

She gasped as she left the chair, wrapping an arm around his shoulders as he carried her and placed down on to the bed. 

“Get some rest Arihris, you have been through much as of late and now your three drinks drunk.”

“I'm sorry... I even told you I wasn’t going to be intruding on your space and yet here I am...” She whimpered, a bit guilty she stole his bed once more.

“Do not worry, I do not mind the company.”

She couldn’t help but wonder if that was a lie, staring him in his beautiful blue eyes seemed truthful, but there was something else underneath those beautiful pools of blue and a mix of green.

“Your eyes are unlike any elven i have met.” She breathed out.

“As are yours.” he looked like he was fighting the urge to smirk. “A beautiful lilac and blue.” He pointed out.

“The Dalish I traveled with said those were the eyes of royal elven.” she gestured to him

He scoffed with a smirk. “The Dalish got one thing almost right. Now get some rest Arihris.”

She went to speak once more, but his hand on her forehead silenced her. Did he just use a spell on her? She would have to remember that when she woke up. He can’t be doing that to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lethallan: Casual reference used for someone with whom one is familiar


	8. Baby it's cold out there

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conversations with Cullen and getting to work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When inspiration hits, it hits okay.

The sounds of the days commotion going about outside that stirred her from sleep. She sat up on her knees as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, she was grateful that she didn’t get drunk enough to cause herself any physical pain. She yawned looking around the cabin, she was alone. Yet she didn’t remember falling asleep alone. This is Solas cabin. She briefly remembers Solas telling her that he was to leave for the hinterlands. That thought spurred her out of bed and she rushed out of the cabin, just barely getting her boots on.

She managed to make her way to the gateway where she saw Cassian along with his companions. Cassian was talking to Varric when he saw her, his face lightened up. He started over to her. She smiled at him, admiring how he looked in his armor. Like a proper rouge. She assumed he was a mage since he was traveling with them to the conclave, that must have been a ruse.

“How did you sleep?” She asked him carefully.

He shrugged with a long yawn. “Terrible. This will take awhile and I am not looking forward to it one bit. Bunch of mages and Templars clawing at each other, while looking from some maker sucking mother. That sounds vulgar but I do not mean it as such.”

“I don’t care how you sass the chantry folk. Just come back alive.” She said sternly.

“How lucky am I to have you as a friend. My cabin will be free if you wish to stay there, though Solas says that you have taken a shine to his bed.” He raised a brow his tone clearly teasing her. How did he even know about that?

“You make that sound like i'm a harlot. We didn’t share a bed.” She shoved him, keeping her voice soft like a whisper.

He laughed at her reaction. “I trust you Arihris. Keep the place safe, if you need anything speak to the Lady Josephine. We have to be leaving.”

Arihris wrapped her arms around his shoulders for a brief second before looking to see Solas who looked like he was waiting to speak with her. She told her goodbyes to Cassian, turning to to Solas.

“I am amazed to see you still stand, you drank so much.”

“I had three glasses and so did you. How are you so chipper?” She argued back.

That earned a laugh out of him as he fastened his pack on to his back. “It is clear I can handle my wine better than you.”

“We’ll see in the future.” She huffed, clearly challenging him in the future.

"We need to leave now.” Cassandra yelled from a distance.

Solas sighed with a nod, not a man for more friendly farewells clearly.

“ _Dareth Shiral_.” She nodded back

“ _Dareth Shiral, Lethallan_.”

After they said their goodbyes they started on their journey to the hinterlands. She wondered if they would be safe walking, but without horses there no other choice. What they would find on the adventures. She always found such wonderful beauty in Ferelden. That was the one good thing from the collapse of the tower. She was lucky enough to get the chance to see the beauty of Thedas.

Once they were out of sight, she knew she had to continue with the day. There was patients that she had to attend to, then she could have breakfast and spend the rest of the day gathering supplies for the apothecary.

She started for the healing tent, pulling her hair back along the way, the bite of the wind on her face making her smile. She loved the cold, it reminded her of times in the circle when she would study with _her_. Her beautiful dark eyes, her laugh when she explained things over with her. Pulling herself out of her memory at the sound of metal against metal. Crossing the yard to get to the healing tent, passing the battlements along the way. Doing her best to go unnoticed.

“Arihris.” a voice called out, causing her to stop in her tracks. Commander Cullen.

Looking him over head to toe as she tilted her to the side. “Commander.” she greeted

“I saw you sending off the herald this morning. How well do you actually know them?” He asked curious.

She glared up at him a bit annoyed. Did her really stop her from her duties to talk to her about relations? “Were you watching me, commander?” She hissed

He froze for a moment, his cheeks going red. “Not watching, I just noticed you and him get along is all.”

“You noticed me? What exactly did you notice about me?” She crossed her arms smirking up at him.

“By noticed... I mean... I saw you, caught a glimpse of you and the herald, I was only wondering... I mean... How did you meet him?” He was tripping over his words nervously rubbing the back of his neck as he avoided her gaze.

She tried not to laugh at his sudden behavior, was he always so flustered? “We met on the road to the conclave, he was traveling alone, we thought he was a mage so we invited him to join us. Its dangerous for mages to travel alone. He just ended up falling into our party we became friends.”

“That’s it? No more detail then that?” He asked, resting his arm on his pommel, getting her attention she took a step back. Was he intimating her?

“What else is there to tell Commander?” She hissed, getting defensive.

He eyed her over, no doubt he was noticing her shift in attitude. He didn’t press on why she was being difficult with him. He only nodded. “I only thought... I mean... you seemed very keen on defending him and staying by his side. I was just wondering why.”

That is what this is about? She raised a brow at him, crossing her arms with a laugh shaking her head at him.

Covering her mouth to hide her smile, “Commander Cullen, are you trying to ask if i'm courting the herald of Andraste?”

“Makers breath woman, When you put it like that it does sound like I am trying to ask if your seeing someone. I was just trying to figure out how you got lucky enough to escape the conclave.” He was turning from pink to red

“Then you should have just said that, Commander. Now excuse me, as fun as this has been I am going to go tend to the injured now. I will see you for dinner Commander.” She turned to leave, laughing under her breath.

“Dinner?” He questioned.

“Do you not remember? You invited me for dinner you can ask all of your questions there.” She started walking when she thought of a wicked thought. “For the record commander, i'm not attached to any one. Not yet at least.” The red on his face increased making her giggle.

* * *

Thankfully she did make it to the healing tent without anyone else stopping to talk to her, grateful for that. Stepping into the main tent she saw her apron hanging and ready, She didn’t have a cloak or anything to hang, so hopefully today will be warmer than it was yesterday. She made sure her hair was pulled back tight enough to not get in the way and she started on her work. Starting with the first on the list, not going to show Pearson any favoritism today.

Everyone was healing very well thankfully, the only person left was Pearson. She opened the cloth door to see him sitting up in bed reading. He looked up to see her with a smile, putting down his book.

“Came to check on me?” he asked

“Well I do work here so yes.” She smirked, rolling her eyes as she moved closer. “Now come on, let me look at you.”

“Oh, of course. Whatever you did yesterday I am already feeling much better.” He talked as he pulled the covers back sitting straight.

She sat next to him, reaching over she started to undo his bandages, tossing them away as she looked his side over. He healed up rather well. The burn was hardly there anymore, all that was left was slight bruising. He could get back to training if he wanted.

“Stand for me.” She ordered, moving off of the cot standing in front of him in case he needed help.

He stood to his feet taking it slow with a small laugh, at himself she could tell. Once he was standing, he presented himself with his hands on his waist clearly proud of himself for just being able to stand. She looked him over once with a nod. He was good to go.

“You look ready to get back out there Hero, just don’t push it too hard. Understand?” she warned earning a nod from him.

“I understand, nurse. Don't forget to stop around and say hi, perhaps I can even teach you the blade.” He offered as he started to get dressed.

She knew he meant well when he offered but the idea sounded insulting, Like magic was the only thing she knew. She argued. “I do know my way around a dagger.”

“Daggers really? I don’t think I could imagine you with such a blade.”

“Better stay on my good side then, Pearson.”

“I will keep that in mind. I should really report in to the commander now, will you be alright?”

“I was planning on escorting you to the battlements so I could speak with the commander myself about your recovery, but seeing how you are a big boy you can handle it yourself.”

“That would be best, might embarrass me if I have my nurse with me.”

“Yes, would so hate to embarrass you.” She rolled her eyes at him.

That earned an shy laugh out of him as he finished getting dressed. They stood there for a moment in silence. He looked like had something to say, but choose to withhold it. He simply nodded.

“Thank you for all your help, Arihris.”

That made her smile and she held out her hand to rest it on his bicep with a nod.

“You’re welcome, Pearson.”

After that he left the healing tent leaving her to clean the room. She needed it ready for the next patient whomever that may be. Once she finished putting new sheets on the cot she placed the dirty ones in a basket to be washed.

As she cleaned the room she wondered what happen to the guy from last night? She should see if he was brought here or not, hopefully he didn't get hurt during his drunken fall last night. Not that she cares what happens to the guy.

With the room newly clean she stepped out to the main room where she looked at the ledger looking for any new patients. None. Cullen must have taken care of him. She turned her attention to her supplies. She started on making salves and a few potions, they were running low on elf root and other herbs. She would have to go out to look for what she needed. Making a list to stuff in her pocket she left the healers tent to be hit by a chill.

Looking to the sky it must be about mid afternoon. The ache in her stomach reminding her that she still has to eat, she worked through breakfast. It would be wise to eat before going out to collect herbs. She should also collect where ever she left her cloak. The day was settling in a chill and it looked like it was going to snow.

She wanted to gather herbs without catching a chill. Last place she saw it was in Solas cabin on the back of the chair. She started for his cabin, stepping up the steps, went to open the door into his cabin when she paused looking the cabin door over. Solas had left a ward on it she could feel his magic on the door. Settle as it is, she could still feel it. It feels so light yet old. When did he cast that? A part of her wanted to go in anyways, but that does not seem wise.

It would be best to leave it be for the time being until he comes home. She shouldn’t be intruding on his home when he isn’t there anyways. She will just have to tolerate the cold. She won't freeze to her bones hopefully.

Taking a step back she decided to go have lunch. She managed to scrape some bread and a bowl of stew to partake in. Taking it to Cassian cabin where she sat at the empty desk to eat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like im the only one who spends as much as time as they can in Haven just enjoying the area knowing the out come.


	9. Royal Elfroot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snow adventures. Thankfully there is a nice Fireplace, dinner, and a small table? Almost like a date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations of any languages will be at the bottom, thankfully none this chapter
> 
> Enjoy <3

After her lonely lunch in silence she worked up the nerve to stand from the desk. She had work she needed to complete. They were desperately on their last amount of elfroot. According to Cassians' reports there was an abundance of it in the field.

She started down the steps out of Haven. A small basket in hand as she started looking for any elfroot she could find. she got pretty far out near the abandon cabin was, listening to the snow crunching under her boots as she went. It was small but when she found the patch of it she knew she struck gold. Elfroot in a perfect patch. Like a garden.

If she could find royal elfroot that would be an amazing find as well. She kept walking, her basket not even half full. She lowered herself to the ground looking among the fallen snow. in hopes of finding patches that got buried by the snow.

An hour passed and she was worried that was all she was going to find. This would only be enough for a couple weeks. She looked to her basket with a small pout. She was sure she still had time to keep looking. She decided to go further, closer to the frozen lake. careful with where she stepped not wanting to slip an injure herself. that would be funny.

As the thought passed, the hill of snow she was standing on gave way, taking her with it. She yelped as she made sure to keep her basket close to her, not wanting to loose all she's gathered. once she stopped falling she was laying in a patch of snow on her back looking up at the breach. she really needed to be more careful.

Sitting up, she checked her basket to make sure she didn't loose anything. counting she had lost a couple, cursing as she sat up on her knees to look around. There was a few of the strays. She reached over picking up the runaways when something caught her eye. Looking up she saw the mother load.

a large patch of elfroot just ahead of her. Looked a bit like a infestation of it. She was quick to pick it when she saw more. That first patch was just the first of many. to have a hand full of the stuff in her basket would have worked, but this. This would last them a year. She was finished her work going from one patch of elfroot to another patch of elfroot, some even had royal elfroot.

This was more than enough. Satisfied for her tumble that lead her to what they needed. She could head back for dinner.

The valley doesn’t hold any rare herbs, well that was her thought until she saw it on the way back home. The beautiful orange and white flower getting just a moment of sunlight for it too grow. She gasped when saw it, lowering herself on to the ground admiring the beautiful blossom of the Andraste's Grace. How lucky is she to find such a flower so late in the year. She carefully picked it minding the roots, she planned on keeping this.

* * *

She wanted to hurry up and get near a fire. She was feeling the cold seeping into her skin from her wet clothes. She needed to get warm, the sun setting was only causing a thicker chill to set in. She didn’t mean to spend the entire afternoon picking herbs as needed as it was, it could have been dangerous. She fought a yawn as she saw the gates once more, the need to tread carefully once more seeped in. There was plenty of people she needed to watch for. She almost forgot that she was supposed to be having dinner with Cullen. Would he take it personal if she was late or didn’t show up? She is kicking herself for reminding him about it, now he will be expecting it.

She stopped to take a peek at the battlements to see if Cullen was there, it doesn’t look like it. His feathered self can’t be seen from miles away. He must be going to dinner without her, maybe she caught a break and he forgot about her. Looking to her basket of herbs she should put this away and replant this flower. Nodding she walked to the healing tent.

Sitting the supplies on the workbench she started sorting the herbs she found. Taking a small pot she filled it with dirt re plotting the flower she picked. Hopefully it will survive in captivity. Once she was finished she dusted her hands off noticing just how pale they look. So cold she should cast a spell for something like this.

“There you are, you know you don’t make easy to find you.” A voice that she knows well got her attention.

Commander Cullen.

Her smile dropped, he didn’t forget after all. That is a bit surprising, a man as busy as him should be harder to get alone. “Commander.”

“You sound surprised, did you forget?” He was trying to tease her, the way he smirked at her gave that away.

She finished watering her flower making sure it was in the sunlight, glaring up at him. “I thought you were the one that forgot, I went to the battlements and you weren’t there.”

“What are the odds of that.” He chuckled, running his hand nervously over the back of his neck. “Is that an andraste's grace?” He pointed to the flower.

“It is, I found it when I went out to collect herbs.” She looked to the flower with a smile.

“You went out alone?” He questioned, his tone a bit of a hiss.

She raised a brow looking back at him. “Is that a problem?”

“It could have been, a lady traveling alone is always a bit dangerous.” He spoke soft as he stared at the flower and then her.

That made her laugh, crossing her arms. “Are you assuming that I - a mage isn’t able to take care of myself in the wild. I did make it to the conclave after all and out.”

He opened his mouth to speak and then closed it again. “I wasn’t trying to imply that you couldn’t, just that you shouldn’t.”

“I believe it was you commander that said you didn’t have a spare soldier to babysit a mage.” She shouldn’t have messed with him. She knew it was a bit much but she couldn’t help herself.

His jaw dropped, his cheeks turning that kind of adorable shade of pink from earlier. “I didn't mean it like that, I apologize Arihris.”

“I understand Cullen, I don’t blame you for being hesitant about helping a mage running away from the mess.” She kept her tone soft as she looked up at his eyes. The gold flecks in his eyes distracted her just a moment.

He was staring back, the silence becoming noticeable she was going to say something until her stomach growled in protest. “Should we be on our way?” he said trying not to laugh.

“That would be lovely, lets go.” She just wanted to be out of there. She looked over her supplies one last time before nodding, starting for the exit.

“It’s cold, we are predicting a snow storm. Don’t you have a cloak or something?” he asked the sound of concern pouring through his tone.

She could feel heat rising on her cheeks, running her hands along her arms shaking her head. “I left it in Solas cabin on accident after dinner, I don’t feel right going in there without him there.” She spoke honest.

“You have been outside in the cold with nothing?” He looked shocked as he removed his cloak to drape it over her shoulders.

She gasped shaking her head trying to fight it. “Commander what of you?”

“I will be fine, Arihris. Please just until we get some dinner.”

“Alright... for now.”

She couldn’t stop blushing at how his feathers almost engulfed all of her. It no doubt looked embarrassing on her. Looking up at Cullen he was fighting a laugh she could tell. She wanted to kick him for laughing at her. Though it was warm and made her smile for just a moment when she hoped he wasn’t looking. For a moment she could forget he was the same Templar from ten years ago.

She knew there was eyes on the two of them as the walked into the Chantry. She didn't know his chambers was in the Chantry. She didn't even know it had rooms. Stepping into the Chantry she looked to the ceiling. it wasn't as grand as the others but the history was etched into each stone She sighed at the smell. dust, mixed with new smells of fires and dinner being served to the people.

The Commander escorted her into his room, shutting the door behind them. was, waiting for the both of them on a table. A small fire in the background. She sighed grateful for the warmth of the small Chantry room. Clean, orderly, like how a commander of an Inquisition should be. Though she didn't know if this was how it always looked or if he cleaned it knowing he was having company. She hoped this didn’t cause for talk, that would be embarrassing if recruits thought she was some sort of harlot trying to sleep her way to the top.

The two of them sat at the small table across from one another. Their dinners looked splendid maybe not completely perfect. But splendid nonetheless. The conversation though, was silent.

She nervously sipped her drink. “I wonder how many people think we are more than we are.” She teased

The poor man choked on his drink, his face turning red

“By the maker, none I hope!” He huffed once he was able to breathe.

“I apologize, commander I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.” She couldn’t help but laugh as she brought the soup soaked piece of bread to her lips.

She would have to thank the cook responsible for this delicious meal.

"How is training?" She asked, just wanting to keep the conversation going.

"The ones that grew up in the area are struggling, never had to pick up a blade since the blight and even then it didn't effect them. Moved here after the discovery of the temple. The few lucky who volunteered were already soldiers some cocky some good at what they do. They all need training though, including me."

She took another bite from the bread thinking it over. "Can you imagine discovering one of the most important things to humans history just to have it blown up. Do you know if the ashes are still there or did you Chantry folk move it so nobody could find it?"

"I don't think I have an answer for that. I would assume it was moved? Maybe to be with the Divine herself, or maybe moved to a new location during renovations of the temple. I think Leliana is the one you want to ask about that."

"Ask Lady Nightingale? No thank you, I would rather avoid her."

"Why is that?" he laughed.

"She can be a bit intense and scary." She shivered, feeling like she was listening to their conversation herself.

That earned a loud laugh from him, he had to hide his lips behind his hand he was laughing so hard.

"What? Commander! I am not the only one who thinks so?" she raised her voice in embarrassment.

Once he could breathe he shook his head. "You would not be the first, that's why it's so funny."

She threw a piece of bread at him with a growl. "Don't laugh at me then!"

"Hey! Hey! im not laughing _at_ you."

For a moment she stared him over, completely distracted by his smile. This was better then eating dinner a lot that was for sure. Though the pricking thought of 'Was this really the man who told her she deserves far less kindness than what was showed to her' in the back of her mind. The thought of it made her face heat at the memory. The wound was still fresh to her.

She never thought she would be sitting across from the one who grew to hate her kind as much as he does, sharing a meal with him, while the world was in the need of saving. She had half the mind to go to the tavern and forget about this evening.

“Is something on your mind?” He asked

“Worried about the breach, what caused it.” Not a complete lie

“As am I.”

“I just hope we can close it.” She breathed soft finishing the meal.

"That depends on who we decide to reach out to for help."

"Who are you thinking a noble home? Or something along that line?" she asked

He hesitated, rubbing the back of his neck. Was he avoiding the conversation?

"Come now, this won't turn into a debate." she encouraged from him.

He sighed sitting back in his seat drink ale in hand. She could see his leg twitching underneath the table, unable to sit still.

Clearing his throat. "I had hopes we would consider the Templars.." he mumbled.

"Of course you did, it's only natural." she finished her drink sitting back into his cloak.

"And I suppose you hope Cassian would reach out to the rebel mages?" he smirked.

She shrugged crossing her legs. "That isn't my decision. Will I stick around if more templars start showing up...? probably not. That has nothing to deal with this whole ideal though."

"You would leave?" he questioned.

why did she say that? She could feel the heat of embarrassment on her face. "I don't have the best history with them."

He tilt his head, narrowing his eyes at her. "What happened?"

That was diving into dangerous and personal territory. "What's _your_ history with mages?" She retorted.

He chuckled at that. "Fair enough."

Awkward silence, picking at their plates.

“What circle are you from Arihris?” He asked, breaking the silence.

She felt like her tongue was lead as she looked into his eyes wondering if she should tell him the truth or not. Or did he just remember her?

“Does it matter?” She asked curiously

“Call me curious.”

She wondered if she should lie or change the subject, would he remember her even if she did tell.

“Fereldans, Lake Calenhad.” She spoke honest curious on his reaction.

That threw up his brows. “Really, for how long..?”

“Awhile.” She bit her cheek to stop her smirk.

“How did you end up not going to conclave?”

“I was sent to get supplies, luck of the draw... In a way.” She sighed sadly.

“Do you miss them?”

“All the time, but it will get better. Oh, look at the time... I should be going.” she stood to her feet dusting herself off.

“It is getting rather late.” He stood with a smile.

“Good luck with training your recruits.” She started for the door before she remembered.

She removed his cloak placing it safely next to the door.

“You don’t have to do that... It’s freezing-”

She cut him off with a giggle. “Commander, I promise I am not going to freeze to the ground the moment I step outside.”

“Well... If you insist.”

She left his quarters, with a small nod and wave. Shutting the door as she left. Leaning her back against the door letting out a breath. Alright no more dinners with Cullen, we are going to avoid the Templar. Avoid him completely. She took a deep breath, feeling a bit relieved to be away from the Commander, she needed to breathe. Time to be alone to her thoughts. Tomorrow she planned to find any refugees with healing talent and put them to work. It shouldn't all fall on Adan and her. There is too many people here for just her.

Pushing off the door started leaving the chantry almost running to Cassians cabin. He did say she could stay there while he was away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not a cullen fanfiction i promise. There will be less cullen! Also really what did happen to the ashes?


	10. Naturally Curious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> time in the fade and meeting Leliana

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy <3

Stepping into Cassian's cabin for the night was more then enough to let a heavy breath leave her. She sighed a bit over dramatically as she shut the door, locking it and carefully placed wards up around the cabin. It was for her own protection and for the cabin itself. Could never be too safe.

She looked around the wood cabin, it was large enough for two. a bed in the middle of the room with a simple fur blanket. A desk completely clear of any paperwork. Where did he do his paper work if any? She laughed kicking her boots off with the most relaxed giggle at freeing her small feet from the wet leather. Cause of the snow she fell into this afternoon. All of her clothes were more wet then dry. She hoped this didn't ruin Cullen's cloak.

Stripping from the leather pants and old green long fur lined sleeve tunic she placed them over the back of Cassian's chair. She carefully cast a spell over them to clean themselves and hopefully be warm in the morning. With that out of the way she looked to where there was a small back room for a bath. That sounded wonderful and it would be a shame to not take advantage of it.

After a nice long bath, she braided back her hair unable to replace the comb she lost when she left the circle. It will be a mess to deal with in the morning and she knew that. rummaging through Cassian's trunk she found a loose shirt to on before bed. Sliding that on she was ready to curl up in that big empty bed sitting back against the headboard, with a book about the local fauna. Half hour into the book and she was more than ready to fall asleep, she doesn't even remember falling asleep.

In the fade she was surrounded by the Village of Haven but from ten years ago, when Lyra first came here it was a town that belonged to a cult. A very disgusting cult. She walked the village carefully, knowing that there was no doubts spirits. She didn’t wish to visit them, not this time. She missed her friends, She missed Cassian, and apart of her wondered what Solas was doing. She wondered if they even made it to the hinterlands alright. She sat on a rock that was in the village watching as a kid played with something. She was unable to make out what it was though. She tilt her head to the side watching him.

“You are naturally curious.” The voice made her jump with a scream falling off the rock she was sitting on.

She looked up to see Solas, standing there like he never left. The scene shifted to the hinterlands. She recognized the beauty in the leaves that surrounded them. Was this really a dream.

“How are you doing this?” She asked carefully, standing to her feet. She was eyeing him head to toe, this certainly looks like Solas and even feels like Solas.

“You called for me and I came.” he kept a blank face.

“I was only wondering how your journey was fairing.”

“It’s going well. Only Varric snores and Cassian likes to talk. It’s horrid.”

That earned a laugh from her. "He does like to talk about anything and everything."

“How does someone have that much to talk about? He kept talking about the weather, then about the circle, then the Dalish.. I am not fond of his talk of the Dalish." He paused looking her over realizing he was ranting, clearing his throat. "What of you? How was your day?” He asked.

Was he really curious? “It was slow, most of the patients have been healed and I restocked our ever draining storage of elfroot, I also left my cloak in your cabin. Would you be alright if I went to get it in the morning?” She asked out of respect for his space.

“I would not mind, the wards I set were made to alarm me of intruders when i returned, but not of you.”

She knew he was lying when he said that. No apostate was that trusting. Even more so for an elven.

“I will be in and out. What are your thoughts about Cassian?” She pondered.

Solas took a moment to think before he answered. "Cassian is... unique. seems to have a good heart. Fitting for the Chosen if Andraste, blessed hero to save us all."

"Is he riding in on shinning steed?" She smirked.

"I would have suggested a griffin,but sadly. They are extinct. Every great war has it's heroes, I am curious on what kind he'll be."

She giggled under her breath, shaking her head at him. "I am sure he will impress you." she smirked.

"I have my doubts..." a small whisper, looking her over.

“As much as I would like to sit and discuss, we are waking soon to break camp. I can hear Cassian already. Be safe Arihris.”

“You as well, Solas.” She smiled at him as he left the fade, leaving her alone.

* * *

That morning she laid in bed, longer then she meant too. She didn’t realize how long she was awake until she heard a commotion outside. She looked to the door silently hoping that the sound will pass and things will return to being peaceful. The sound of people dimmed but she vaguely heard loud laughter.

It was too late in the day to fall back asleep. She made it out of the bed, she held up her clothes curiously. Thankfully they were dry, warm, and not smelly. She thanked her stars and slipped on her pants. Pulling on her sweater and boots. she peeked out the window. She couldn’t see anything. She carefully stepped out not bothering fixing her messy wave of hair which fell from it's braid at some point during the night.

The morning chill made her shiver, but she didn’t mind it. If anything it helped her energy levels. She made her way down to tavern, wanting to get a meal in before she continued to her duties. She shut the tavern door behind her. The tavern was remarkably empty saved for one or two patrons.

“Morning Arihris.” Flissa called out to her.

“Morning Flissa, how are things?” She asked sitting at the bar, admiring the decorations she put up, was those new?

“Things are.. How they are. What about you healer? Did you lose your comb?” she teased

Arihris laughed at that with a nod. “I went to bed with it wet, gets so wavy if I don’t comb it out.”

As she spoke she worked her finger through her tangles and knots with a sigh. Flissa placed a bowl of oatmeal in front of her. Which was to be expected, they can’t have the richest of meals all the time when trying to run an inquisition.

“Thank you Flissa.” She smiled finishing with her hair she braided it back carefully.

“Sooo rumor has it you dined with the commander?” She asked.

Arihris signed into her meal, she knew that someone would ask eventually. “It was just dinner as thanks for shoving a drunk guard off of me.”

“Just dinner? Well I think some women are going to be mighty jealous of you.” Flissa joked making her laugh.

“It is nothing like that, I am an elven apostate I doubt the Commander is even considering the option and neither am I.” She rolled her eyes.

“I will do my best to stop any gossip.”

“I would be very appreciative of that.” She grinned taking a spoonful of oatmeal.

After breakfast she worked her way to Solas cabin opening it slow she walked in slowly. She wanted to grab her cloak now before she forgot and froze to the ground. A simple cloak made from wool, it was all they had on the road, but it kept her perfectly warm.

Wrapping the cloak tight around her, letting it’s warmth protect her from the cold. She left replacing his wards to the best of her ability. She then started for the healing tent when a man ran up to her out of breath.

“Sister nightingale wishes to speak with you.”

“With me?”

“Yes.”

“I will be along shortly.”

What would the sister leliana want with her? She started up the steps to the tent where Sister Leliana was standing over large amounts of her work. She looked absorbed in her work.

“Sister.” she called out carefully

The nightingale looked over at her and her cheeks redden embarrassed turning her gaze to the ground. She wasn’t the same bard she met when Lyra came back to the tower. She looked so much more upset.

“Healer Arihris, how are the patients healing?”

She called her over for this? “They are healing remarkably well.”

“That’s wonderful to hear. Tell me what we need and I can pass it along to the Ambassador, we can send scouts to collect any materials you need.”

“Excellent, well let me start by saying more healers would be wonderful, if you know of anyone looking for work please send them my way and I can teach them.”

"Wonderful, I will do so. Expect some more hands within a day or two." she looked up from her plans and smiled. "You're hair is longer then the last time I seen you."

That got her attention. Leliana remembered her? She felt the blush returning to her cheeks with a smile. "I have been adamant on not cutting it."

"I always liked seeing you when you changed your hair when we visited the circle. you always had the most beautiful braid work." she mentioned.

"im surprised you remember me.." She nervously played with the ends of her sleeves.

Leliana raised a brow. "But of course Lyra talked about you often. Mentioned you almost caught the library on fire."

Arihris smiled even as she argued with her.. "That was all Lyra, not me."

"I believe you both are to blame." she smiled back.

There was a moment of silence, the question on her tongue that she wanted to ask. She really shouldn't but she wanted to, was curious, and eager a bit.

"Have you heard from her?" she asked

"Not recently, we used to write each other often, her response has not made it back to me yet." she explained.

That worried her more then she would like to admit. Lyra isn't writing? or maybe the letter got lost? "I hope she responds soon."

"As do I." a moment of silence. "I don't think I could handle another loss." she sighed.

Arihris reached her hand out to place it on hers with a sad sigh. They both have lost more then they planned. "I don't think I could either. Im sorry... I do not worship the maker but I do respect the work his faithful does... most of the time. She was a wonderful woman."

"She was, thank you for your words. I should let you get to work." she smiled.

"I suppose a healer should go heal." She squeezed Lelianas hand encouragingly before pulling away.

She started to leave her when she stopped turning back with a small laugh. "If you see cullen try not to tell him.. I don't think he remembers me."

"I can confirm that he does not. I tried asking him about you... Men." she joked.

They parted with silent nods, both of them had work that they needed to return their complete attentions too. The healing tent needed some work done to it and she was going to get everyone sick and injured out of the tent. More healthy people the better, hopefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I adore Leliana, I like to think she has a almost perfect memory and just good with faces. I hope you are enjoying what I have so far! Please don't be shy to leave a comment or kudos <3


	11. Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party comes home!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations are at the end
> 
> Enjoy <3

Three weeks passed by pretty quick when falling into the same old routine, more refugees were flocking to haven, more than she could ever imagine. Cassian must really be making a difference out there.

They have been moving in making more room for all of the people who flocked this way. With more refugees, means more of the sick. So much for getting the tent cleared.

Leliana kept her word, she found a group of four new healers to help her and Adan. Today she was supposed to work with Anna, the only human from the group of four.

The best part of the day was the news that Cassian was supposed to be returning today. To say she was excited would be an understatement. She was up before sunrise so she could go check on her patients. She was given more clothes by the ambassador thankfully.

She couldn’t wear the same thing to the healing tent and back, it would be bad. She dressed in a pair of leggings and her sweater pulling her hair back. She stepped outside to be faced with the bitter cold, catch the fluttering movements of snow. 

She took a moment to admire the beauty. The two moons high in the sky making her smile. She never felt more alive then she did at night.

Right, she had things to do. Getting back on task she walked her way to the healing tent, minding her steps as she went. Ice covered stairs she knew that one of these days she is going to slip on these damn stairs.

Walking past the tent she could see Anna a human mage who was becoming one of her best healers along side with three others. Two of them were dalish elves and the other was a dwarf surprisingly, even though he didn’t have magic he was a remarkable alchemist.

“Morning Anna.”

“Arihris what are you doing up so early? Everyone is fine, fevers are down. Some broken bones are mended. You can go get more hours of sleep.”

“Just came to make sure, I don’t want to be caught up with work when Cassian comes home.”

There was a moment of silence and Anna had a question, she could see it when she wanted to ask something personal. She always curled a piece of her red hair around her finger.

"Just come out and say it, Anna." she smiled, encouraging questions.

“Are you and the...”

“No no, we are just friends, nothing more.”

“Really? That is surprising considering how highly you speak of him.”

“I just know good when I see it. Lets check on room 3.” she spoke looking over the ledger of sick then moving to get to work.

* * *

Once she was finished with the patients and the cleaning rather early with Anna’s help. She could get a bath in, a warm one at that. The sun was rising she could hear the birds in the air. She sat at the vanity, curious they would give Cassian a vanity when he would barley be here to use it. She carefully combed out the tangles in her hair.

She dressed in a long cream knitted sweater that went past her hips slits up the sides and a new pair of leather leggings. She looked too her feet with a sigh. She hasn't worn elven foot wraps in a long time thinking about it as she put her boots on instead. She doesn’t even have her footwraps any longer, she missed them.

Stepping out, wrapping her cloak close to her the warmth a welcomed feeling. She stepped to the open gates of Haven, she was waiting. She was anxious to see her friend. She missed Cassian, she even missed the others a lot including Cassian.

An hour passed when she could see them on the horizon, on horses no less. That was a good sign. She smiled seeing one particular horse breaking into a run along with the others rushing to keep up with the horse in the lead.

Was that Cassian? She took a step back a bit worried until she saw the horse get close enough, Cassian practically jumped from the horse the moment his feet touched he ran towards her. She smiled, running to meet him halfway her arms outstretched.

His body crashing into her, the both of them laughing when they hugged. Tight and he missed her. When they parted from the hug she seen Varric walking up to her and she moved over to hug him too.

Once parted she looked to Cassandra with a smile giving her an awkward half hug. She was happy to see the seeker though, she looked a bit baffled at the hug but she didn’t dismiss it.

Looking to Solas she almost hugged him, but hesitated unsure if he would even be alright with that. She simply held up a hand, waving at him. He gave her a smile so small she almost didn’t catch it.

“There is much work to do, firstly i need a bath and a very long nap. We will have to catch up later.” Cassian spoke to her getting her attention.

“Later then, go get settled in.” she watched as he left to go to his business, the companions behind them.

She watched as Cassian left to his cabin leaving her alone as she watched the others, turning to look to Solas who was watching her closely. She raised a brow at him.

“How did everything go?” She asked him.

“It went... Remarkably well, considering.”

“Considering the raging war between the mages and the templars.” She laughed.

“Ah yes there was that.”

“Really shows you what the world is coming to doesn’t.” she sighed at that.

“It does. I cannot imagine what it was like in those circle towers.”

“It was boring and exciting all at the same time.”

“You will have to tell me more.”

She looked up at those beautiful blue eyes letting herself become taken back then to his full lips, distracted for just a moment before she looked away from him focusing on the conversation.

“Perhaps in the future.”

* * *

That evening Arihris stepped into the tavern to get her dinner. Flissa waved over at her, she waved back making her way over to the bar wear she leaned on the wood talking with Flissa when she heard a familiar voice.

“Goldilocks, come join us.”

She turned to see Varric sitting at one of the long tables, Cassian on one side and Solas on the other. She hesitated for a moment before she thought over if this was wise. This surely would be fun.

She sat across from the master dwarf and author of one of her favorite books. She hasn't read his newest one t hough it was hard to get a copy on the road. She smoothed out the ends of her hair nervously.

“How was your nap?” She asked mostly Cassian.

Cassian groaned into his ale with a smile. "It was the best sleep i had in awhile."

"Want to talk about the hinterlands?" she asked.

“It. was. A. mess.” He took a swig from his drink making her smile.

“That bad?”

“Just a mess.”

Varric laughed with a nod raising his mug to that in agreement.

“But things are settled?” She questioned.

“Yes, for now. Things are so much better. Better than whatever the arl was doing, which was nothing.” Cassian rolled his eyes.

“Surely he has his reasons.” She looked up at Flissa as she set her food in front of her. “Thank you Flissa.”

She looked to the stew with a smile picking up the chunk of bread bringing it to her mouth with a happy sigh. This stew always made her more than happy.

“Tell us about yourself Goldie, what did you do before the circle?” That question made her almost drop her spoon.

Why did he want to know what? She wished she knew the answer. This was awkward, immensely awkward.

“I actually... Don’t know...” She was awkward now

“What do you mean Ari?” Cassian raised a brow.

She awkwardly shifted in her seat.

“I remember being wet, crawling to the surface, the sound of a storm and then templars found me. They prodded me for weeks trying to get a confession out of me, I honestly couldn’t remember what I was doing before the Circle.”

“All you have known was imprisonment...” Solas voice caught them off guard.

She looked to him curiously.

“I mean... I just remember waking up and then boom circle. Nothing else.” She spoke honestly with a small sigh.

“ _Ir abelas, Da’lin_ ” Solas spoke

“ _Ar ame da'lin_ ” She spoke back.

He looked to her raising his brows, for a moment it felt like it was just them in the tavern. She looked to her food nervously, bringing the meal to her mouth. Convinced that if her mouth is full she can avoid awkward questions.

“Of course, _Ir abelas_.” He smirked a bit.

“I have never heard Elven spoken so perfect before.” Cassian spoke earning their attention.

“Yeah well stop or you will find yourself having one less dwarf at this table.” Varric spoke up.

“Sorry Varric, anyways onto other things.”

“But you knew your name?” Solas added curiously

She smirked with a shrug “It was written on me.”

“Convenient.”

“I know right. I guess past me had a little something called foresight.” She joked.

Five ales in she was starting to loosen up around these men and it was nice to talk with them. Varric spun the most interesting tales and when she asked if they were true he would wink at her.

Cassian smiled as he listened, his tan skin looked handsome under the candle lighting. His blonde hair shaved on one side while the other landed right above his eye in a seductive kind of way. He glanced her way once in awhile, his dark green eyes shown his excitement.

“And then I said she would be Harding in Hardtown. Seeker did not approve.”

That earned a laugh from her till she felt tears in her eyes. When she stopped to catch her breath she has dab her tears away.

“Ari, while I have you here I wanted to talk to you about becoming our healer for the road.”

“Cass, I can’t just leave my work.”

“You have three perfectly trained healers, they will be more than capable. We need a spirit healer on the road besides Solas.”

“If you insist on it how can I turn you down. Where are we going?”

“Val royeaux.”

“Orlais?”

“Is there anywhere else?” he laughed

“Suppose it would be rather interesting to see the place, i have heard of it’s beauty. When do we leave?” she asked

“In a week. So look to getting yourself outfitted and a new staff.”

“I shouldn’t be as excited as I am to replace the possessions I lost in the big city.” She smiled leaning on the table.

"Ari, did you ever find your own bed?" Cassian asked with a smirk.

She stuck her tongue out at him. "No, maybe i should take up that empty cabin in the woods." she suggested.

"Don't be foolish, if something would to happen you need to be near Haven." Solas mentioned.

She bit at her cheek crossing her arms. He wasn't wrong, if something did happen she would need to be there. "Then can't i just stay with you Cass?"

He shrugged with a smile. "That works, roomie."

After dinner, varric claimed that he had things to finish so he left the table earlier then normal. Cassian had to meet with his advisors before bed leaving her and Solas alone at the table.

Solas sat back in his seat watching her, occasionally running his hand along his jawline, stopping just at his lips with a small smile when she looked his way. She let a sigh escape her.

"You have traveled a lot recently, you should rest." she suggested.

"Is that an order?" he smirked.

She bit down on her lip as she stood on the table with a laugh. "it is now."

He followed after her, stepping out of the tavern. walking shoulder to shoulder as she walked him back to his cabin.

"I missed you in the fade." she mentioned with a smile.

"Have you?"

"It is always enlightening to trade stories about our fade adventures, Solas what were you doing before all this?" she asked

"I wandered, explored the fade, then wander some more." He explained.

"Wasn't that lonely?" she asked.

"Not at all. Spirits are always around."

"Spirits are good, but what about contact?" she asked

The stood outside of his cabin arms crossed to keep themselves warm in the cold. She waited for his answer tilting her head to the side.

"I am not one that worries about contact." he answered.

"I find that hard to believe."

"What leads you to believe otherwise?" he asked.

"I am unsure, you just seem like someone who enjoys contact."

"I think we all enjoy contact." he smirked leaning closer to her.

That got a laugh out of her, looking away from him. Was she blushing? she hoped not.

"Well, let me let you get to the fade." she mumbled.

There was a moment of silence as they stared at each other or to people walking past them. She wasn't ready to say goodbye, maybe it was because they just got home and she wanted to soak up their presence as much as possible.

"It was nice to come back to a warm smile." he smirked.

She stared up at him taking a step closer. "I am happy you all came home at all."

In the silence she reached over to wrap her arms around his shoulders, he was the only one she did not embrace when they returned. He was taken aback at first, not expecting something so informal. His lean arms wrapped around her waistline. The hug lasted about a minuet, then she pulled away looking up at him.

"We all enjoy contact..." she whispered.

"Arihris, I will see you in the morning." he chuckled, before going into his cabin leaving her alone.

She made a quick turn around and started walking for Cassians cabin, trying not to slip on any patches of ice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ir abelas, Da’lin: i am sorry, little one
> 
> Ar ame da'lin: I am not a child
> 
> Solas makes me so mad and happy all at the same time. I love him.


	12. Don't Be Prideful Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sparing is nice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So problem. I am having trouble finding some translations for the words I need. So in the future, for words that I can't find the translation for in elven. I will just italicized the words. I hope that doesn't cause too much trouble.
> 
> Enjoy <3

Half way through the week she finally found the time to go down to the forge, confident in the ability her colleagues to take care of things while she wasn't there. most of them were already healers themselves. There wasn't much to teach.

She could smell the forge just as she left the gates, the overpowering smell of iron being worked on made her want to gag. Solas mentioned that they did fine staff work, not the best he has seen but fine. It will keep her from death.

She stood just outside the fence of the forge unsure if she should make it herself or interrupt them from what they working on. She bit her lip looking for the forge master.

"Ey, something I can help with lass?" The oldest man spoke to her, shouting over the crackling fire.

"I was sent here to discuss building a staff." she answered.

He held out his hand to gesture her further in. Carefully she stepped past the fence, she could feel the heat of the forge warming her. How could he work near this all day? she would be a puddle of sweat.

He extended his hand and she took it with a smile

"Names Harritt, What kind of staff were you thinking?"

"Arihris. As for the staff something slim, delicate, easy to carry, and if possible ice properties would be best." she gave the description as best as she could.

"Sounds easy enough, Do you have armor?"

She paused debating if it was worth it or not to get armor. "Not... really. Most mages I know don't normally wear armor."

"We can make you a basic leather set and work around that? Something is better then nothing?" he offered.

"I should accept. You never know on the road."

"Well I will have your order ready by the morning, wouldn't want to keep his worship waiting."

The nickname made her cringe. She's never heard such a title for him before. "Don't rush on my behalf, I will let you get to work." she nodded her head.

She thanked him before she left. For the first time she was completely set with free time. Is there even such a thing as free time when trying to save the world? Its has been awhile since she has even practiced her battle magic. perhaps it would be best to get some training in? She wondered if Solas would be available for such a thing. He is the only mage she would trust.

Never hurts to ask. Shrugging she started for his cabin unsure on where else he would be during this time of day, she always finds him near his cabin or in the tavern. On the way there she could hear shouting coming from the chantry. She turned her head to listen to the words being thrown around. sounded like an argument, until she heard the name mage thrown out.

Argument with mages? She turned to hurry towards the sounds of fighting. She really needs to learn to walk the other way and not into potential danger. stepping up she saw the Commander shoving people away from each other. Defending the mages even as he ordered people to get back to work.

She went to go talk with the Commander when Cassian beat her too it. She crossed her arms as she watched them.

"I see the afternoons entertainment caught your attention." Solas spoke next to her.

Looking up at him with a small smile. "We don't have time for in fighting we have an army to run." she sighed.

"If only it was that easy."

"It is when people take a moment to figure it out." she commented.

That made him pause, as if he was trying to come up with a reply. She smiled at him. He shook his head, changing his mind from commenting.

"Before you go I wanted to ask if you would be willing to spar with me?" she asked.

"Spar with you?"

"I may be a bit rusty." she mumbled.

"Do you have a staff?" He asked.

She shook her head with a sigh. "not yet."

His hand went to his jaw as he thought about it for a moment, nodding. "I wouldn't mind. Shall we?"

"What right now?"

He smirked. "Do you have something else to attend to?"

"No..."

"Then let me evaluate you." he explained, walking away from her.

She followed behind him, a bit nervous. She wasn't expecting to be put on the spot like this. What if she makes a fool of herself?

He led the two of them further out into the open field, not too far from haven but not close enough for anyone to get in their way. She hoped nobody could see them. That would be embarrassing to lose in front of a crowd.

She stood across from him stretching her arms out, warming herself up. While making sure her hair was secured in a tight pony tail, best to not catch her hair on fire.

"When ever you're ready. First to hit the ground loses." he instructed.

She took a deep breath taking a open stance not to aggressive but not too defensive either. He took the same stance, his eyes piercing into her own.

"Ready." she called out.

He didn't hesitate he released a ward of cold magic her way, she moved summoning a cone of fire to melt his ice. he returned with more cold magic. She slid dodging everything he threw at her till she saw a chance, a opening and she ran at him. He took a step back writing the ward for freeze. She knew that well. She cast her own ward of air. She jumped her foot landing on the ward to help her with get a higher leverage. He expected it as she moved to land on the other side of his ward, casting one right beneath her. Cursing out loud, as she tried to get away in time only to get hit with a chill in her leg.

"Solas!" She hissed at him.

"You weren't expecting special treatment were you?" he quipped.

Slowing her down as she danced around to avoid his magic, he was walking towards her, she cast wall of ice to make him step back. She needed to come up with an aggressive plan. three in a row and then winters brow was his pattern as of right now.

"Fight back Arihris! you can't dance forever." he taunted.

"Perhaps Solas..." she stopped.

When she felt the feeling in her leg return she picked up speed. When he finished winters breath and she felt daring, holding her hand closing her eyes as she focused. Once she was sure she clenched her fist, twisting her wrist and pulling at the veil underneath Solas.

"I was just waiting for the right moment." she smirked.

" _Fenedhis."_ he cursed.

She caught him in her pull of abyss. his eyes darted over her as he was stuck in place. he was fighting against it, by the time her spell ended she ran at him full speed to tackle him to the ground. He couldn't get a spell in time to stop her as she took him to the ground.

Sitting up she held a finger to the nape of his neck, while she held him down by sitting on his stomach. Staring down at him with a small smirk.

"Spoils go to the victor." she teased.

"I was not expecting that... you did not inform me how much magic you knew." he hissed struggling underneath her.

"You never asked." she argued.

"I was not expecting you to be a rift mage."

"That isn't _my_ fault _Da'len._ "

"That is entirely your fault."

" _Don't be prideful now._ " she whispered in elven

" _Get off of me. If I had known I would have been harder on you._ "

" _So you underestimated me?"_ She stayed put not daring to move

He scowled letting his hands rest on her thighs, content with waiting for her to move, she lowered her face closer with a soft sigh, refusing to budge.

"Too prideful to admit I bested you, I am half tempted to tell the Inquisition."

He chuckled, "You are free to do as you like as long as it's not on my lap." he said that last part slow.

She raised a brow at that looking from his eyes to his lips and back. She laughed nervously. that was her cue. She retreated from sitting on top of him, standing to her feet she held out her hand for him. He took it, gripping her hand tight as she helped him up. Thankfully she didn't break his pride enough to make him upset with her. They started for the way back, ignoring the few eyes that were looking at them.

"Sorry if I was being... whats the human word?"

"A brat." he answered with no hesitation.

"A brat! What are you twelve? I was going to say ass." she smirked.

"I would not go that far." he sighed.

That earned a laugh from the both of them, stepping past those haven gates she was suddenly hit with a wave of tiredness. She used a lot more magic then she normally does. Suppose that happens when you try to impress a mage like Solas. She parted ways from him to go to her shared cabin, a rather happy smile on her lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Da'len: Child or little one  
> Fenedhis: A curse (i always assumed like a cuss word.)
> 
> I don't think she will win in a sparring match against Solas ever again


	13. Matter of Debate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Travelling is always fun!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really enjoying putting this out!
> 
> Enjoy <3

Arihris nervously fixed the pack on her horse. Who was given the name Sunbeam because of her cream coat and white mane. She was just as nervous as the horse. She hasn’t been on a horse in a long time. She was also still getting used to her armor that went over her sweater. It was light and provided protection. Does nothing for her figure, but that is the price for protection. She did admire the way the leather pants clung to her while, leather boots with metal to cover it and arm coverings. She worked her cloak over sunbeam.

Someone clearing their throat got her attention. She turned to see Pearson. She hasn't talked to him since he was in the healing tent.

"Pearson!" She smiled at him.

He smiled back holding out his hand for hers. "Came to see Cassian off and imagine my surprise to find you." he smirked.

"Didn't you hear hero? I am a traveling healer now." she teased.

"I might have if my healer came to check up on me." He teased back crossing his arms.

She shrugged with a smile. "I am sorry, things got busy."

"Don't apologize, it's not easy dealing with broken bones and the common cold." he nudged her.

"Thank you for stopping to say hi." she smiled.

"my pleasure. I will leave you to get all set. It looks like the Commander wants to talk to you."

"what..." she gasped.

Why would he want to talk to her? She looked over her shoulder to see that the Commander was in fact glaring her down. She looked back to Pearson with a nod.

"Should be fun." She sighed to herself, smoothing out the sides of her pants. "I will see you when I get back." she said her farewell to Pearson.

The Commander strode over to her his arms behind his back. He looked like he has something to tell her. Like the worlds worst kept secret.

"Commander." she greeted.

"Healer." he spoke soft. "I stopped by the smith today and he told me he did manage to complete your staff in time." He mentioned.

"Oh, i should go-"

"Don't worry, i have it here." He presented the staff to her.

"Commander... thank you." she smiled holding her hand out as he placed it in hers.

The staff was beautifully made. White painted. running her hand along it. Smooth. like ivory, but that is not possible. She was breath taken that he was able to get this to her on time. If she could beat Solas barehanded what can she do with a staff? With a smile she stared up at the commander.

"It suits you..." Cullen sighed.

"Thank you Commander..." she was repeating herself now.

He nodded awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck. "Ive..." he paused with a chuckle. "I just wanted to tell you to be safe."

"I will be Commander."

"Would it kill you to call me Cullen?" he scoffed.

"Maybe." she smiled up at him reaching her hand out to put it on his shoulder.

"I will see you when you return." he bowed, taking his leave immeaditly afterwards.

She smiled strapping the staff to her back turning her attention to her steed. Sunbeam was watching her with a scoff shaking it's mane at her. She was scared for a moment, she was sighing for a moment looking to see Cassain speaking with Varric. She spoke to her horse for a moment.

“You better not buck me at any time.” she whispered.

The horse huffed at her as if telling her she will be fine.

“Have you ridden before?” Solas asked her.

She looked over her shoulder at him with a nod.

“I have ridden before, it’s just getting on.” she sighed.

“Would you like help?” He asked

“Would it be embarrassing to say yes?”

“Not at all _Da’Blar_.”

She let him place his hands on her hips, gripping them for a moment before lifting her up onto the horse. She bit down on her lip to stop herself from blushing. Looking to Solas with a smile.

“Thank you... I like the nickname.”

Solas stared at her as he moved onto his own steed carefully watching her. A beautiful chestnut brown and warm brown painted horse.

“Does it offend?”

“No, it doesn't. Just haven’t heard that in a long time...” She looked wistful for a moment.

“Someone called you that?” He asked.

“A friend of mine in the circle." She smiled at the memory

Cassian was in the lead of the group.

“Are we ready?”

They were more then ready to take their leave. Cassian took the lead with Varric behind him, then Cassandra and her with Solas in the back. Selfishly she looked over her shoulder as she watched Haven. She would miss her books, her patients, and Flissas meals.

* * *

Five hours into the trip and she couldn’t stop admiring the beauty of the imperial highway. She started ignoring Cassian after the second hour, that man just loved to talk. She looked around while Cassian kept talking to her or Varric. When she saw the familiar blue green. Lake Calenhad in the distance caught her attention, she pulled on the reins to slow down sunbeam. Even in the distance the circle stood so tall.

“Something caught your interest?” Cassandra asked

She looked to the group who had stopped, she blushed. “I'm sorry... From a distance it looks beautiful, but the reminder of the brick walls..”

“Were you apart of the Fereldan tower?” Cassandra asked.

“I was for a time. Sorry, I didn't mean to distract us.” she picked up the pace back up blushing terrible.

“That’s the first time i'm hearing of this.” Cassian said.

She clenched her fists on the reins not wanting to say any more. Her face was getting warmer as she looked to her hands. It did not need to be spread.

“Let’s change the subject.” Solas spoke, his voice stern.

“I'm sorry for prying.” Cassandra spoke soft.

“It only makes sense you’re curious. I just don’t like the memories, the whole... Tower being control by a mad man for a hot second, killing almost all the templars and mages.” she smiled at the seeker.

That made the silence awkward, but they kept going until the silence became unbearable. She didn't want to ruin the mood for the entire trip.

“How long is the trip?” She asked

“We ride until sunset, once we are in Lydes we will take a boat to the capitol. We will stay at a hotel for three days and then back.” Cassian explained.

“Lydes I have heard tales.” She looked to Solas with a small smile.

“It is...”

“Don’t spoil for me.” She raised a brow.

“Do not hold high hopes.” Solas sighed.

“I've heard good things?”

“I still don't understand why elves stay in the cities, humans will never treat them as equals.” Cassian cursed.

Solas scoffed. "And you suppose the Dalish are better?"

"We aren't condemned to licking the boots of humans." he argued.

"No instead they just folic in the woods pretending they understand the culture."

That stung even her. Cassian clicked his tongue with a scowl. "And what would you have us do Solas? It's not like our history has been respected."

“The history is all around them but instead they worship stories that were misinformed.”

“It’s all we have.” Cassin hissed at Solas.

“The Dalish will never attain everything of the past and what they do have they tarnish.” he argued.

Cassian glared. “Why are you such an ass when it comes to this Solas? Is it so wrong for us to know our past? To know something other than slavery?”

Arihris looked between the two, Solas eyes filled with anger and disapproval. She looked to Cassandra who shrugged at her they both didn't know if they should step in. She could see the hurt on Cassians face. He respected Solas, for the most point but this was hurting him.

“Enough both of you.” Arihris snapped.

They looked to her shocked at her anger.

“Do not speak such anger to each other, you are comrades act like it.” She warned.

Cassian flushed looking away, Solas stared at her then speaking to her, his tone testing her.

“I doubt this would be the last of this pointless argument.”

“Solas.” She spoke soft, his eyes staring at hers

“What is your stance Arihris, you are elven. Do you follow the dalish stories?”

She tilt her head at him. “I do not read them before bed and I do not live by them, but I do appreciate what little we do have. I know deep down that we were once a powerful empire that stretched all of Thedas, immortal and powerful connections with the fade and I know that we can be that again if we actually had a real chance without humans raping and pillaging us of all we are.”

“Can we please talk about something that is not a debate.” Cassandra sighed rubbing her temple.

" _That_ was not a matter up for debate, Seeker. Do not pretend that ten years ago a human man didn't sell elven men,women, and children into slavery for tevinter. And don't even get me started on what happens in Alienages. News of our people being slaughtered does spread." She hissed.

That got the Seekers attention. "I apologize..." Cassandra sighed.

That ended the conversation for another two hours. She needed a minuet to calm herself. She shouldn't have let Solas bait her. She was foolish enough to walk into his trap.She glared at the trickster. He stared back rather proud of himself for getting someone to side with him.

" _Ass."_ she cursed at him.

" _you only stated what needed to be said_." he countered.

The sun was hitting noon the rays glistening off her horses mane. She was smiling at the beauty just to bring back some peace of mind. She wondered if they would be stopping soon? They should be having lunch, but she wouldn’t mind sticking to the path.

Looking to the sky, closing her eyes, listening to the birds.

“Does anyone know a song?” Varric asked trying to lighten the mood.

Nobody spoke. “What nobody?”

“I might know of one..” She shyly said.

“You sing Goldie?”

“I believe so. That’s why I brought it up.”

There was a moment as she thought of the words in her head. “I must apologize, I can only remember one verse..”

Clearing her throat she started,

“I've got your back, and though it's stacked against us  
I've got your hand, it's us against consensus  
And I will burn the people who hurt you the worst and I will not learn  
Cause I am too young and too dumb to consider the terms of breaking the law And I'll curse the day that they return  
With a smile on my face as their heads hit the floor And they're done, now it's curtains, the bloodlust's a clusterfuck, it hurts but it's working  
And even if you ask me to stop, it's too late because I've already decided their fate  
It's not a distaste, it's pure hate and it pulsates and it works its way around my brain  
Anyway, what I'm trying to say is I'll protect you til the day I meet my maker  
So don't fight me now cause you might need me later ”

“That was...” Solas was perplexed then he shook his head looking away.

She looked to him surprised. “I am a bit rusty.”

“What does it mean?” Varric asked.

“About fighting side by side for someone... They care about” Solas said. "It is remarkable she knows such an old song.” He added.

“Where did you learn that? The circle?” Cassian asked.

She didn’t know. She remembered it somehow. Yet it was lost on her how she did.

“I do not remember.. So long ago.” She laughed it off.

Her stomach starting to ache from the lack of a meal, yet she didn’t want to break into her personal food too early. Looking to Cassian who was watching her with a smile. She smiled back.

“Are you nervous?” she asked soft.

“A bit. talking to the Chantry directly....” He wore his worry on his shoulders.

“You will shake things up no doubt, but you will be wonderful Cassian.”

“Thank you..” He smiled at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Da’Blar: Little Flower
> 
> Copyright: the song i used was Bloodsport by Raleigh Ritchie
> 
> Just saying, I think solas loves to debate and even more so when he can get a third party on his side.


	14. Puzzling Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Setting up camp and fade times!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy <3

The sun was falling into the evening they were a day away from Gherlan’s Pass, when Cassian pulled aside. The first moon was starting to show. She admired the beauty of the pass as they slowed to a stop. They searched for a suitable place to set up camp. They found a nook sheltered by large outcroppings of rock, a space that offered protection from the cold evening wind. It was surrounded by trees, offering them some amount of privacy.

“We are stopping for the night let’s set up camp before we lose the light.” Cassian stepped off his horse careful of his step. By this point her hips were sore and begging to rest.

The others dismounted rather seamlessly without fail or tripping on their reins. She was a bit worried of falling, she slowly and carefully slipped off of the saddle, almost falling back.

Hands went to her shoulders to help stable her. She looked back to see Solas keeping her to stay on her feet. She smiled at him as she fixed herself, dusting her pants off.

“Arihris are you alright?”

“I am alright, thank you Solas. I will get the hang of it... eventually”

His thumbs rubbed her shoulders, a small amount of affection. "Are you sore at all?"

"A little, I can heal it tonight though." she smiled up at him.

"If you need help I am here." he assured.

"I will keep that in mind." 

He hesitated for a moment, opening his mouth then closing it again. He took a chance and asked “That song... do you really not remember it?” he asked carefully.

“I apologize Solas, I don’t really know...” She sighed.

“You are most puzzling, _Da'len_.”

“What is puzzling about me? Cassian doesn’t have a great memory either.” she pointed out.

Varric cleared his throat.

“Chuckles, Goldielocks.”

“Yes dear author.” she replied first.

“Can one of you start the fire for the stew. _Someone_ forgot the spark rocks.” He gestured toward Cassians horse where Cassian was talking to Cassandra.

“I am more than willing to help.” She volunteered wanting to be helpful.

While Arihris worked on building the fire, Solas worked on tending to the horse tying them to the trees. Cassandra and Cassin left to collect some game for the stew. Varric set up the tents very quickly at that. When Solas finished with the horse he moved to the tents. Two of them not large enough for more than five people at a time.

The tents finished, Solas sat next to her while Varric sat across from her. She was working on the base of the stew with a small hum as she kept the fire tame, watching as the base bubbled.

“You can go take your armor off, if you want, we will watch the stew.” Solas nudged her.

“Thank you Solas.”

She stood to her feet and walked into one of the tents, assuming the one she would be sharing with Cassandra. She worked off the armor setting it to the side as she rolled out her bedroll. She pulled out her sleepwear. She is not the most high maintenance elf in the world, but she does occasionally splurge once in awhile.

Even more when it's sleepwear. The small shop that has been set up in Haven was carrying this. Before they left she wanted the soft silk of the sleepwear, not practical either, but it’s the little bit of comfort she wants. The lilac purple felt wonderful against her skin. She placed her sweater over it to give herself modesty. She wore stuff like this in the circle at one point. She remembered how her olf one glittered in the moonlight, she sighed sadly. She missed that nightgown.

Once she finished she took her hair out of it's braid letting it rest on her shoulders. Stepping out to see the meal finished and being given out in bowls. She stepped into the fire light moving to sit when Solas held out his hand. He pulled his cloak off of him to place it on the ground.

“What is that for?” She asked.

“That looks expensive, best not to dirty it.” He spoke simply.

She smiled at his care, sitting on to his cloak. “I do know how to clean this.”

“I have never seen such finary.” Cassian teased making her laugh extending a bowl of stew to her.

“It is only silk. What did you find?” She asked.

“Deer. It isn’t much but it’s something.” Cassian said.

The evening was passing rather nice, the debate from earlier had not been forgotten but more tame. She wondered if she would be doing this if she was not near the conclave. Would she be in hiding? Would she eventually join this inquisition anyways? She tilt her head to the side, taking a bite from the stew. Varrics stories brought her out of her daydream. Listening to his beautiful spun tales, until Cassandra piped up.

“We should discuss keeping watch. I will first. Arihris are you suitable to keep watch?” Cassandra asked her.

“I am. I did have to camp on the way to the conclave.” She laughed soft.

“I will take first watch, you may have the tent to yourself for most the night.” Cassandra spoke.

“That will be lonely, but I understand.” She pouted, she had hope to get to know the Seeker more.

“Varric will take second, Cassain third, and Solas fourth. You will take last watch Arihris.”

“That sounds fair, I will go get some sleep then.” She smiled.

Standing from the fire she looked to Solas returning his cloak to him. “Thank you for the cloak.”

She finished her bowl of stew, taking care of it afterwards. She checked on sunbeam before stepping into the tent. Her body was sore and ready to rest. Crawling into her bedroll grateful for the warmth of the fur.

* * *

The fade was beautiful around this place. She could see them, the spirits of her people walking along the road. At times they were caravans or they were in chains. The thought hurt her. everything comes back to chains, she longed to break them for good.

Slaves to the Tevinter Imperium, Slaves to humans, slaves those beneath them. She couldn’t stand seeing them in pain. She wanted to heal their hurt, wanted to heal their hate, she wanted to stop their war.

She wished she could have stopped those wars. She wished that.

“Your dreams always amaze me” He asked.

She turned her head to look Solas over.

“I just dream of memories.” She sighed.

“Memories of those who died here or your own memories.”

“These aren't mine." She was quick to say.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." She looked to Solas with a glare.

She wanted to drop the topic. It was not possible for her to retrieve her memory, not from the fade.

"Do you really think so little of the dalish?” She asked curiously

“Yes. I am sad for what they have lost.”

“As am I.”

“You worship the gods then?” He asked.

She paused looking up at his blue eyes, what answer shall she give him? What does he want? From his questions she wonders if he is looking for more people who believe like him.

“To be honest, no. I cannot put my worship in gods who did not reach out to help their people.”

“That is... an unique view. Do you believe in the maker then?” he asked.

She sighed his questions getting tiresome. She watched as she saw bandits on the feet of those falling behind unable to keep up with the strong of the group. She wished she could help.

“What are you trying to figure out from me?” she asked back.

“I am only trying to figure you out.”

“Why?”

“You puzzle me.”

What does he want from her? She narrowed her eyes questioning him of his motives to charm her. Words of warning in her mind.

“And you puzzle me.” She laughed.

There was a silence. “What of you Solas. Do you believe in those gods?”

“I believe in them existing but I do not believe they were gods.”

“That could be said about a lot of religious figures.” She smirked.

“I am waking for my watch. I will see you soon.” He dismissed, leaving her to the memories of the fade.

Arihris let the scene shift into a scene much older then anything. She saw as elven races walked the road, proud, and beautiful. Youthful even. Were they the people of old? They look so. How old was this road. She knew it touched the past, but to touch so much. She sighed watching how the armor glittered, each glimmer and soft garment caught her eye. She dared to walk closer observing the elves.

One turned to look at her, it's eyes widen with a smile and a wave. She waved back, letting the spirit approach her. It recognized her, but she did not. The spirit frowned at her tilting it's head.

"Where are you heading?" she asked

"We are returning to the city of love." it spoke a gleeful giggle, a large grin on it's wisp form.

"Be safe." she whispered.

She watched as the wisp returned to the caravan that was waiting for it. The form changing into that of a child. it's hand going to parent waving one last time at her then returning to it's walk. She wished she could dream _Arlathan_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope everyone is enjoying what i have been putting out so far.


	15. Did A Dalish Curse You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Camping and then back on the road!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! <3

When she awoken she could no longer fall back asleep. the interaction with the wisp shook her. Made her homesick when she has never known a home. No true home.

She sat up in the bedroll to see Cassandra sleeping in hers. Leaning over to take a closer look she could see so much of her features. Her Beautiful dark hair, covered in beautiful freckles. The scar on her cheek only complimented her more. She couldn't help but admired the seeker. Her faith was that to be admired and her strength was desired.

Arihris left the bedroll, running her hand through her hair. She would wait for Cassandra to wake before making too much noise. She carefully and slowly stepped up to leave the tent

Stepping out of the tent into the cold air. She sighed looking to the stars then to Solas sitting by a dying fire, his head resting against his staff looking to the sky. She moved to her horse to get a sip of water and cleaning herself up, she was planning to be awake until the sun rise. Her dream has shaken her. She stepped over to look down at Solas, with a small laugh.

“Fancy seeing you here.” She whispered.

He smiled up at her. “Here to join me?” he asked.

“Would that be alright?”

"I would not mind, just allow me to take care of myself and I will return soon.” He assured her.

“I will be here Solas.” She assured back at him.

He left to his attend to his business, even he needs to take care of himself.

She sat by the fire watching it die out not minding the cold that came with it. She watched the stars, the look so different from the ones she remembers. Why can she remember things like this. Images of the stars, Images of the halla going through the woods. Images of somewhere dark. Somewhere wet. The image of just being somewhere she has never been. The thought was frustrating. She wanted to remember something before the circle. 

Anything. Frustration and pain went through as she tried to remember for what felt like the billionth time. What was she doing when the templars found her? She may never find out.

Then what keeps her from remembering her past. All she can remember from when she was found, was the Templars keeping her locked up in a tower. The chains that bit into her wrist, she could still feel the memory of that. They threatened to kill her if she didn’t talk, assuming that she was a demon in the flesh. She was drugged, she remembered that. She could still taste the awful flavor they used. Which is why she will never pick up another cherry to this day. They used the fruit to sweeten the drug to go down. They prodded and prayed, she could not answer them.

When she proved nothing they tossed her to the circle, but they never left. They stayed at the circle too, watching her. The memory pained her.

The sound of twigs snapping caught her attention she whipped to see what it was. She held up her hand. Then it came into the little bit of fire light.

A wolf. Dark as night, she could have sworn his eyes were red. The beast put fear in her. She glared back at his eyes it stared at her, snarling for a moment then silence. It was watching her carefully. A step closer and she snarled back at the wolf as a warning. in the lightening the wolf looked to have three eyes on each side of it's face.

“Watch your step.” She warned.

“Arihris.” Solas got her attention.

She whipped her head to see Solas standing by her looking her over, confused at her action. She stared back to the wolf to see it missing. She was hesitant. Her warning in her head.

“Are you alright, you look frightened?” he asked.

“Did you see that?” she was looking for it now.

“See what my friend?”

“A wolf.” She spoke soft.

“A wolf? Alone?” he asked sitting near her.

“It was... And testing..” She looked to Solas and he reached his hand out to put hers down.

“It is gone, we are safe.”

She looked to his hand as it held hers. His long delicate fingers holding hers tight in his hand, his thumb rubbed her knuckle. She took a deep breath letting her fear subside.

“Do wolves scare you?” he asked.

“I was warned of them.”

That earned a look of confusion from him as he kept her hand in his looking to her hand and then to her eyes. Curiosity was in them.

“Warned?”

“Warned for years...”

“Did a dalish curse you?” He joked.

“A dalish curse?”

“There are plenty. A common one is may the dread wolf take you.”

“No nothing like that... Forget it.” She retreated from his touch, wrapping her arms around her self. for a moment looking back to where the wolf used to be.

“It must have strayed from the pack is all. I am going to start on breakfast, Solas.” She added shaking her head, not wanting to dwell on the symbolism of the wolf.

* * *

They broke camp the moment sun rose after a nice meal. They were back on the road for the dock, that would take them to Val Royeaux a place she hasn’t thought about in a long time. The morning was not as talkative. Perhaps it was because of it being the first night of camp they were walking off.

Solas kept to himself, perhaps after his irritating argument with the Herald he did not wish to partake in anything resembling a debate. She kept to herself. Ignoring people as they road. She needed to think.

That feeling in her stomach would not leave her. She was worried. Something was approaching and she knew that.

“Arihris, you look lost in thought.”

He broke her from her thoughts, turning to look at the puzzle in front of him. He really did wish to figure her out.

“How much magic do you know?” He asked.

You know the answer to that.” she answered, not in mood to play twenty one questions.

“What are your thoughts about spirits of the fade?”

She looked ahead to the group as she thought it over. “Like what?”

“Do you view everything in the fade as demons?” he questioned.

“You know that I don't... No. I see everything as a balance, Spirits let me watch them but they never approach I am unsure why they don’t. Maybe it is because the are wary of me being from what the circle or maybe it’s because they don’t think I'm worthy of their time.” She sighed.

“Have you encountered a demon?”

“On occasion but they have never harmed me.”

“They sense your strength then.” He countered.

“Perhaps you’re right. No I don’t think i'm a powerful battle mage, just a healer.”

“I think we both know you are more capable then that.”

“That is a rather charming notion Solas. Thank you.”

The ride continued in silence. She moved to ride next to Cassian who looked to her with a raised brow.

"Are you alright? You seem upset." he questioned.

"I am well, just getting used to being on the road again, watching for bandits, and making sure I don't lose anything. It's all fun really." she forced a smile.

"It really is once you get used to it. You should see the free marches, it's beautiful... Well I think it is." He started talking about the free marches and didn't stop for an hour.

"Cassian, Lydes is in the distance we are but an hour away."

That put a little pep in our step, making the horses sprint almost the entire way there. Finally a moment to rest and regain her senses, that is what she desperately needs.

The arrival to Lydes and then the trip to the furry was a very quick one. They stopped dropped their horses with the scouts that were waiting for them, took their supplies and they were on the boat to the big capitol. She leaned over the boat with a smile as it started sailing. She could tell the rest of the way was going to be smooth sailing from here.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to be a bit busy so I wanted to get out as many chapters I could while i had the time.
> 
> Btw, can you tell who Cassians best friend is going to be yet? Besides Arihris. give you a hint, he likes to talk a lot.


	16. Do you Feel that?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boat ride and arriving to the most wonderful place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took so much longer to write!
> 
> Enjoy <3

She was wrong- So damn wrong, an hour into journey she had her hair tied back in the tightest bun possible with her head over the side of the boat ready to throw up.

She has never been on a boat before, at least she doesn’t think so. If she has she must have hated it. This was the worst way to travel. Why couldn’t they just go around the stupid lake?

Plus there another hour before they made it to land. Safe solid land. When she gets back she is never leaving land again.

"Are you alright?" Cassian asked rubbing her back.

She shook her head pressing her forehead against the back of her hand. Feeling so sick to her stomach she knew that any moment she will throw up.

"You look a bit... green."

"What gave it away?" she answered sarcastically.

"Want to make things better?" he smirked.

"You can try."

"Just think how much easier it will be coming back."

He was joking right? Were they taking this thing back? She looked at him, the little shit was biting down on his lip to not laugh, but he eventually failed. he was being completely serious the jerk. She would hit him, but if she moved she would throw up.

"Your making me worried." He kept rubbing her back.

She shook her head, forcing a laugh. "Just leave me be, i have a feeling I will be here the entire ride."

"I need a break from our companions." He lied leaning against the boat.

"Cass I am fine.. Look!" She stood up hands on her side only for a larger wave to rock the boat sending into that same feeling, she knelt over the edge that threatening urge coming back.

"Yes, you are a real paragon of strength." he teased.

"What are you going to say when you meet with the Chantry?" she asked trying to distract herself.

He cringed shaking his head with a sigh. He didn't know. "I was thinking of just winging it." he shrugged.

"Are you meeting with them right when we land?" she questioned.

"No no. We need a moment to be well rested before meeting with anyone, as I understand Varric has a list three miles long of things to get while in the city."

"Guess me and Varric are in that same boat." she laughed at the pun.

"what's on your list?" he asked.

"More books on herbs, magic, and then personal items you know like..." she gestured to her body.

He nodded with a smile. "I have heard Josephines stylist is in this city, could always stop by there."

"I will look into that and into elven shops... im sure they need the money." she rolled her eyes.

He nodded in agreement but didn't add anything to that. He ran his hand long her forehead, she was grateful for the cool contact.

"Maybe you should lay down?" he suggested.

"If I lay down I will throw up."

"You look like you will throw up either way."

"Thanks for the compliment." she stuck her tongue out.

"Approaching the docks now! Make sure you have all your things, if not you won't get them back." a rather annoyed man at the head of the ship shouted.

"Thank the maker!" Arihris groaned.

"And you don't even worship the maker." he teased.

"I will convert if it means never riding a damn boat."

* * *

She never ran so fast off a ship in her life. So grateful for land. She was first off the boat with a laugh. Taking a deep breath as she stood on the dock, waiting for everyone to catch up with her. Cassian lead the group off the boat shaking his head at her.

"I've never seen you move so fast." he teased.

"I wanted off that damn boat."

This was exciting for Arihris, at first. The city radiated history, she couldn’t wait to see what lies in the fade. She could feel it pouring into her. She looked around admiring the beauty of it. She knew there was much here she could learn, the white spire even though a circle sounded like it She looked to Cassian wondering what his thoughts where when he sees this city

"Are you sure we have to go straight to the hotel?" she asked wanting to see more.

"We cannot, we need to be lying low." Cassian whispered soft.

"Sour sport. Perhaps me and Cassandra can go shopping after we check in." she suggested to Cassandra, wanting to get to know the seeker better.

Cassandra looked at her hesitant for a moment shrugging a moment. "If there is time, you should know I am not a shopper."

"None of you know how to have fun." Varric laughed and nudged Arihris. "I will go with you."

"Varric knows how to have fun." she nudged him back.

Val Royeaux was beautiful as they walked along the streets to the hotel distract, the care in each statue, in each piece of fabric was undeniably beautiful. This was the capital of the most powerful empire, as of right now.

She wanted to go to all the shops and look at each little beautiful trinket and each delicious frilly cake. Cassian had to pull her away to stop herself from spending her coin on multiple occasions. She then was forced to stay by his side to keep her from wandering.

Stepping into their hotel her jaw almost dropped at the decorating. It was highly decorated for the rich as if to make the humans forget that the city had problems. for this is the Orlesian empire proves to be larger and more powerful, there was no arguing that one.

"Well aren’t you an odd bunch. Will you be needing the servants quarters?" the manager asked gesturing to the three Elves

Cassian and her both looked to each other, wearing the same unimpressed look and back to the manager. Cassian licked his teeth with a tsk

"Do we look like servants?" Cassian sassed back at the man.

"The staffs say otherwise." he sighed turning his attention to Cassian.

The tension was there, the man did not seemed pleased by this.

"Darling, what did you say your name was?" Arihris smiled at the man stepping forward.

"Jarrod." he softened his cheeks blushing.

"Oh, Ambassador Montilyet mentioned you. Said your hotel was the very best and we were fools to stay anywhere else. Did she get the wrong place? You see im so very tired, in desperate need of a soak that doesn't have gross fish in the water, and so sore that it makes each. and. every. single. one of my muscles ache. We should already have arrangements with strict details.” She leaned on the desk with a small pout and the man stumbled for a moment nodding.

“Right away... Yes of course Ambassador Montilyet did mention your party. Please allow me to show you to your rooms personally.” he gestured to the stairs.

“Was that necessary?” Cassandra asked low.

“Give the men a little praise and a chance to act a hero they tend to roll over. Got many Templars with that.” She whispered low.

“Little minx.” Varric chuckled.

Cassian huffed. “I believe you did that to me...”

“Doesn’t work the same on you Cass.”

They followed after Jarrod as he lead them to their rooms. One for the males and another for the females which was more than alright with her.

The went to their own rooms. She placed her bag on one of the full beds. The beauty was not lost on her. The walls were a beautiful pearl white, the drapes for the windows blue, gold decorated the place to all high ends. On each bed was a basket of fruit. That didn’t look terrible until she noticed there was some cherries. Her eyes widen and she moved the basket off her bed putting on the small table in front of the window, when she noticed another door. Was the rooms connected?

She opened the door, wandering into the bathroom where there was a decent toilet and the bath. It looked like a marble bath tub. She gasped at the obnoxious look and the faucet was gold as well. This place had actual plumbing? Or just decent plumbing. Next to the fancy tub was fire runes. For the water. They just leave those around?

“Where did Lady Josephine find the time to find this place? Shouldn’t we be somewhere not like this?”

“Everything in Orlais is over the top, Arihris.”

“Would you like to bathe first?” she asked.

“I will let you go, I am a bit hungry. Besides you will take longer than me with all that hair. How do you manage it?” she asked.

“I comb it a lot and braids tend to help.” As she spoke she ran the water, it was cold as it filled.

She added the fire rune once it was near the top along with the bath oil provided. It smelled of vanilla and coconut. How did they get this scent? Mages perhaps? It was strong and a bit overwhelming.

Smoothing out her hair in the water, so warm, and relaxing. She wished she could just live in this bath and not turn into a prune. She relaxed further into the water until she found herself almost falling asleep. She had to fight that. There was things she wanted to do before going to bed.

Standing from the tub she stepped out, drying herself carefully off. She stepped out into the main room to see it empty. Cassandra must have left for a meal. She took out her leggings and her other sweater she wore on her days off, slipping into it. She pulled her hair to the side letting it dry over her shoulder. Once dressed, she slipped on her boots stepping out of the room determined to look around the city just a bit. Leaving behind her staff not wanting to known as a mage.

She went to look for Varric, She made it down the stairs to see Cassian and Cassandra talking at the table. Smiling at each other deep in a conversation. She politely turned around, making it halfway up the stairs when she bumped into Solas, she gasped almost falling back on the stairs. His arm darted out to catch her, catching pulling her in to an awkward embrace. effortlessly shifting his footing so her back met the wall.

Staring up at him breathless as she tried to find her words. Licking her lips nervously looking him over. He must have just gotten freshly bathed as well, from the liquid on the side of his neck, smelling of lavender. She had to force her eyes to stay on his. Very much noticing him not removing his grip around her waist.

“Healer, where are you headed?” he asked trying to hide a smirk.

“To the city. I was going to ask Varric if he was serious about joining me, but I can't find him.”

“You would be correct he is getting in the bath as we speak.”

“Well there's always tomorrow.” she shrugged waiting for him to remove his grip.

“I would be willing to join you.” he spoke soft.

“I did not think you would be interested.”

“I would be honored to join alongside you, besides it’s not safe to be alone.”

She wasn’t expecting that kind of response, it made her nervous She shrugged with a nod. He released her waist taking a step back with a small chuckle. He started going down the stairs, she was quick to follow behind him.

* * *

The two of them walked alongside each other. She nervously looked to Solas getting more nervous with each gaze. The glares from the humans made it clear they weren’t welcome here. She ignored them as they walked.

“Do you feel it?” she asked.

“Feel what?”

“The sadness here.” She prodded, looking around.

“Sadness? I do not.”

“I see it, Solas.” She sighed as she played with the ends to the sleeves of her sweater.

“Do not dwell on it, _Da' blar_.”

“I will try not too, _fenor.”_ she sighed.

Looking up at him he was completely frozen, looking her in the eyes, his cheeks red. She has never seen him in such a way before.

“Did I say something strange?” she titled her head with a smirk.

“You... Do you know the meaning of... That?”

“It means Dear? Does the nickname offend you? Should I call you something else?” she asked.

His face went even redder looking away bringing his hand to his mouth clearly more embarrassed. “I may have forgotten...” He mumbled.

That’s when it occurred to her that the word has two meanings. It could also mean something more intimate. She gasped her own hands going to her mouth blushing just as bad as him.

“ _Ir abelas, solas!_ ” she gasped

“It is alright... It was my mistake.” he refused to look at her.

“This is going to be awkward now..” she whispered with a small laugh.

He placed his hand on her back to keep them walking. “We will forget it happened, come.”

They were looked from shop to shop until she discovered a small shop. The shops seemed busy enough, beautiful windows and big lights to get noticed. This small shop was barely lit. That one called to her she stepped up to it, looking to Solas pointing to this one. He nodded.

Entering the shop it held such beauty. The beautiful fabric of each dress, of each tunic, then one thing that caught her. She gasped reaching her hand out to caress the fabric of footwraps. Silk while some were leather. A mix of everything, it was beautiful.

“Something catch your eye?” he asked, noticing her staring.

“In the circle, my friend smuggled a pair of elven foot wrappings in for me. It was the closest i felt like myself in a long time.”

“Why not purchase some.”

“It would be a shame if we didn’t at least try them on.” she smirked at him and he rolled his eyes.

“Of course not _Da’Blar_.”

A small elven woman stepped forward smiling at the two of them.

“How can I help?” she asked

“I wish to look at your footwraps.”

“Of course, is there a color or style you are interested in.”

“I am a fan of the traditional colors.”

“Anything for you sir?”

“A new pair wouldn’t hurt.” he looked among the wraps with a very small smile.

The elven woman sat her on small stool. Arihris removed her boots to get a proper look. She showed a dark leather burgundy and a light lilac purple. The burgundy was more traditional but the purple would match her eyes and looks so much more soft. Arihris worked one on each leg, standing to her feet. She looked to her legs posing in a mirror with a smirk.

“What do you think Solas?” she asked looking over at him.

“You want my opinion?”

“I trust it.”

“The purple. It compliments your skin best... but if you like tradition then leather works. Perhaps both?”

“Thank you, but that does not help at all.” She smiled at him.

What started as a small trip turned into purchasing three new sweaters for herself and sneaking one for Solas, along with something else. She did buy both the elven footwraps for herself. She walked over to him as he looked between new coats. She stood behind him, reaching out to pick up the one he was admiring holding up to him. He let her with a smirk.

“Do you approve?”

“Green looks best on you, along with gold accents.”

“That is not the first time I have heard that.” he laughed.

“Then it is the truth.” She smiled.

The shopkeep cleared her throat. “I don’t wish to rush you, but the streets can be unsafe for elves at night time. The chevaliers can be a bit... rude.”

“Oh, we are more than capable but we understand. We shouldn’t keep you.” Arihris purchased herself her things. Solas had one purchase himself.

The left the shop with a wave. She felt her stomach growl, much to Solas’s amusement. He actually laughed at her.

“Let's go back and eat, shall we?”

“That sounds wonderful.”

Stepping onto the street this late was already a huge difference from earlier. The humans dared to get steps closer as if threatening them. She paid them no mind, doing her best to keep her head held high. These men would not strip her of pride. She has too much of it.

“Arihris.” He spoke soft.

“Yes, Solas.”

“Will you be wearing your purchases more?” he asked.

“I planned on it. They feel so much more... me.” She smirked.

His conversation relaxed her from the glares, he was noticing it as well too. Thankfully they made it to the Hotel without losing their purse or their head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am hitting a rut with my editing but i always get a better idea then what im editing! Also I really like accident cliches


	17. We The People Can Change Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner talk and Bedtime Stories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy <3

Returning to the inn they were greeted by the rest of their companions who were sitting around a table meals and drinks in hand. She placed the bag of her things down walking over to wrap her arms around Cassians shoulders, who laughed at her. Returning the hug with one arm.

“And where have you two been? We thought you two went off to... get to know one another.” Cassian teased wiggling his brows.

“What? No, we just went shopping. I wanted to replace something I lost a long time ago.” she defended sitting across from Varric.

“And what was that?” Cass asked sitting next to her.

“Footwrapping.” she giggled excitedly.

“You wear those?” Cassian gasped.

“I did all the time back in the circle, under my robes were the Templars wouldn’t see. They thought it not very appropriate. What have you been up to? Varric you were supposed to go with me!” she asked

He laugh holding up his hands in defeat. "It's good you went, I fell asleep in the bath. Poor Cassian had to come get me."

"You would be impressed." Cassian mouthed to her with a wink

She gasped with a laugh shaking her head at him.

“We just settled for dinner. Speaking of that. We need two more meals.” Varric called out.

“Right away.” a voice from the kitchens called out.

“Did you buy anything else?” The seeker asked.

“I bought some new sweaters that are so nice It feels like a shame to wear them.”

"Did you spend all your money?" Cassian glared.

She faked being insulted. "I would never. I am good with my money." She turned to Solas who was just watching her.

"Solas is she lying?" Cassian smirked.

"She is not."

Cassian sat back not believing it he looked to Cassandra. "Think he is covering for her?"

"I would not think Solas would do that." she defended.

What stopped their conversation was one of the elven maids bringing out a silver tray. She carefully set the porcelain dishes onto the table along with glasses of wine. She smiled at the elf with a small thank you placing a tip in her hand. Looking to the dinner she was confused on what to eat first. It looked like a soup but with clams and she thinks pieces of lobster or crab. Talk about expensive.

"Should you be drinking?" Solas whispered to her.

"Hush you." She brought the glass of wine to her lips.

Cassian laughed. "We didn't know what to eat either. We just kinda scarfed it down. It is rather delicious, fancy, but delicious"

"Where do they get this?" She pondered sipping on the broth. Very rich.

"nobody knows." Cassian replied.

Cassandra then cleared her throat looking to Cassian. "Have you thought on what you will say to the chantry when we arrive to them?"

"I have not... I don't know what they will want to hear?"

"Knowing the Chantry they will question if an elf believes in the maker, then proceed to say that Andraste would never pick you, then something about mages being terrible." Arihris said in between bites.

That got a smile from Cassandra. "She isn't wrong. They will be defensive."

"So I lie. yes i believe in the maker then proceed with what ever demands the Chantry has."

"Right now their demand is a new divine." Cassandra sighed.

Arihris scoffed shaking her head. "That isn't right, Divine Justinia only just died. They should be able to grieve her death first before electing someone new."

Cassandra nodded in agreement. "It is sad, but we will leave this city either with Chantry support or none. Lets pray for support." she said.

Then standing from the table Cassandra was the first to leave, Solas afterwards, then Cassian. Leaving her and Varric alone.

"what are your thoughts on this Varric?" she asked, finishing her meal.

"I think no matter what this is going to be a shit show." He sighed sitting back.

She didn't like to think that. She was hopeful, that this could end peacefully. She has always thought that, why is that the hardest thing for beings to strive for. Peace. Everyone struggles for that and yet it has never been achieved not truly. Yet she knew that some day a age will come and things will be peaceful one way or another.

"I think we will change the world, for the better. I think Cassian will change things. The hero of Fereldan changed things, the champion of kirkwall changed things, but I think we the people will change things. Let's hope for the best."

"You said you were from the Fereldan circle... Did you know Anders?" he asked.

That was a new question. "I barely knew him... It's embarrassing to admit now but I had a crush on him from afar. He was known for always escaping, there was a moment he didn't but it didn't last. I often spoke up against the treatment of him. I fought multiple times to be able to see him when they placed him in solitary."

"You? You had a crush on Goldie?" he snickered.

"How could I not? He was always brave, always outspoken about our freedom. We had a lot in common. We just wanted to be free, I never had the courage to escape." She hesitated a moment finishing her second glass of wine.

"I knew that with me there wouldn't be second chances if I tried to escape. I was always on a last warning with the Circle and the Templars. Maker how they watched me. If I even spoke about freedom I knew there would be Templars to strike me down."

"What... What did you do to be in that much trouble?" he asked.

"It was the Templars that first found me when I was stumbling in the dark unsure of where I was. I didn't even know I was a mage when they found me. In my fear I accidentally killed a Templar.. My magic was erratic like when muscles wake up from a long nap. I surrendered immediately afterwards." She nervously rubbed her wrists. "They were not kind to me, not that I deserved it."

"Shit... I knew you were a story." Varric sat back with a sigh.

"I very much wish for that not to be written down Varric."

"Of course Goldielocks." he smiled. "For the record, Goldie would have liked you." he added.

That sent shivers through her blushing. "Well my crush on him ended when he blew up a building." she quipped.

"I don't blame ya. Say you plan on getting another drink or going to bed soon?"

"I should rest. We have a rather exciting day in the morning and I would hate to over sleep." she stood from her chair, thankfully still sober enough to walk. Perhaps solas was right. She doesn't know how to handle her drinking.

"Goodnight Varric." she parted with a smile, vanishing up the steps to her and Cassandras shared bedroom.

* * *

The nightmares she has returned to her. She was in that room again. The one that confused her. It was falling apart, the stone walls crumbling. She could see clouds in the sky along with rain.

Looking back she saw the familiar arch with pieces of a mirror stuck in the middle of it. Like it used to be something else. Something important? She couldn't remember, but hearing the earth shift she needed to leave this place. 

Picking up the tattered gown she wore to stumble out of where ever she was. Then the Templars. She saw them and they saw her. They chased her. One tried to grab her. She killed him. His eyes stared into hers and his mouth turned blue- Stop. This a dream. Wake up.

She sat up in the bed curling up her knees to her chest to silently hold back a sob. She needed fresh air. Stepping out of the room she walked down to where there was a balcony. giving a perfect view of the city. She opened the doors to see Solas standing there. Why was he awake?

“And what has you awake?” she asked

Her voice made him jump. His hand grabbing his chest. He looked annoyed.

“I could not sleep with your friend constant urge to bother me.” he sighed looking over his shoulder, pausing for a moment to take her in.

His eyes was completely looking her over. She nervously smoothed out her night gown, making sure the straps rested on her shoulders.

“I apologize. Should i speak to him, _ Fenor _ ?” she asked leaning on the railing along side him.

“Do not worry yourself,  _ Da’Blar.”  _ he assured.

They stood looking out at the city in silence, when she sighed soft.

“So Cassian is keeping you awake?”

“He is. That does not explain why you are awake?” he smirked.

“My dreams did not allow me into the fade, I had a nightmare. You will have to tell me what you see when you slumber.”

“I will try to remember each detail.”

“Like that would be difficult for you, Solas. You could remember each detail in a brick wall.”

“I can not tell if that is an insult or praise.”

“Praise, only praise” She nudged him playfully.

He nudged back "Do you want to talk about your nightmare?"

"No.. I want to forget it." She sighed rubbing her forehead.

“You should rest Da’lin.”

“I am no child Haren.” she smirked at him.

“There is much to do tomorrow, child or not you should try to sleep some more.”

“Will your force me too with your magic?”

“Ah- no, I should apologize for the last time I did that to you.”

“Apology accepted.”

They fell into a silence once more, until he caught her yawning.

“Bed or I will carry you there.” he warned.

“A chance to be carried to bed? Who would pass on that?” she giggled not expecting him to carry it out.

“I warned you.” He kept his word

He swiftly picked her up, tucking his arm under her legs and his other on her back to keep a tight grip.

“You’ve done this for me before.” She gasped with a laugh.

“I have a feeling it will be a recurring theme with you.” He sighed carrying her into the bedroom.

Thankfully the lady seeker had already fallen asleep, nobody to brag about such a thing tomorrow. He laid her in bed, smoothing out her hair as he tucked her into the bed.

“Will you tell me stories of you in the fade?” she asked.

“Only if you tell me yours in the future.”

She nodded in agreement, he sat on the edge of the bed as he thought of which story to tell, his hand still smoothing out her hair.

“I once saw a young Qunari working in a simple kitchen, baking bread as she was ordered every morning. In every loaf she broke the rules. She’d take a pinch of sugar and fold it into the center, like a secret, and this act of small rebellion brought a shining smile to her face.”

“I wonder if her bread ever inspired others to break the rules.” she whispered.

“I am sure they did..” He sighed soft.

“Goodnight Solas.”

“Sleep well.” He moved off of the bed.

He left the room leaving her to her thoughts. She thought about his story. Can such a small thing influence so much. It made her sigh relaxing into bed, rolling over onto her side letting sleep take her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo I may or may not have a crush on anders myself! Just saaying.
> 
> I also think that the trip to Val Royeaux was a lot longer then the game shows because that is one long time when looking at the map!!


	18. What Needed to Be Said

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh Seeker Luci you ass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somethin a little extra!
> 
> Enjoy <3

That morning she woke up to the sound of Cassandra in the bathroom. She was fumbling with the bath, complaining about the bath oils. She sat up in the bed slow, at first she didn't remember where she was. That's right there were here to meet with the Chantry for their support. She yawned rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. Stepping out of bed she went to her bag to pull out her leggings, Elven footwraps and matching sweater. She got dressed in silence taking the time to put the wraps on right. She bit her lip with a grin at the feeling.

She loved it. She loved the feeling of these things around her calves. She wiggled her toes happily as Cassandra stepped out of the bathroom.

"did I wake you?" she asked.

"It's alright, I don't mind." she smiled.

"For some reason last night I dreamed that Solas was telling me a story about a baker?"

"Thats... strange." she bit her cheek to stop her laughter.

"It really is." She spoke as she dressed. The woman never wears anything casual does she? She suited up in her armor and all.

They stepped down for breakfast, the first two awake. Surprising knowing she drank last night. They sat at the table with a sigh.

"You're a Pentaghast correct?" she asked.

"I am."

"Is it true that you saved the divine?"

"Yes it is."

Arihris smiled leaning her cheek on her hand as the maid set down their breakfast. She would say it's simple oatmeal but the texture and the sweetness from the smell suggest otherwise. Taking a bite from it confirms it has honey in it. That made her smile.

"And you've always been a seeker?"

"Yes. What has you interested?" she asked.

She took another bite. "Just you. You are so... You know woman look up to you? You are so inspiring the way you and Leliana just took charge of this. You are really admirable Cassandra."

"That is a lot of flattery." she laughed softly.

She shook her head. "It is all true. I really admire you."

That made her blush a bit as she awkwardly laughed. "Well.. Thank you for that."

They were halfway through their breakfast when the boys came tumbling down the stairs.

"See Varric! I told you they were already awake!" Cassian hurried to the table sitting across from Cassandra. "Varric kept saying it was okay to sleep when it was not!" he hissed.

Varric laughed with Solas behind him trying not to laugh.

"Sorry Cassian you should have realized something after the third time of me saying you have plenty of time to sleep in."

"Shut up you ass." he glared.

* * *

When they finished breakfast they needed to leave right away. Making it half way across town when a inquisition scout was waiting for them the further they got in warning them about the Templar order waiting for them. Anxiety settling in not wanting to be near more blood thirsty Templars.

She could hear the shouting filling the Summer Bazaar. The cruel words the sister was saying about the inquisition. It was enough to make her feel uneasy.

"Claiming to raise above others!" the woman continued.

Solas and Arihris looked to each other, their gazes getting annoyed shaking their heads at the mother.

She stayed silent and watched as Cassian argued with the mother. The lord Seeker Lucius stormed with his group of Templars behind him. One of the Templars punched the revered mother in the back of the neck.

That made her gasp, pushing past people to get to the mother who was laying out cold on the floor. One of the Templars knelt down alongside her as she pick up the mother in her arms.

The man went on to continue insulting the inquisition refusing to acknowledge or even assist the inquisition. Such an asshole. 

“Who are you to strike a defenseless mother.” She growled, looking up to one of the Templars. 

“That is the leader you choose to follow?” She snarled at the man.

“He is our seeker.” He talked back.

“And are you so blind that you follow any noise?” She hissed glaring to the lord seeker who didn’t even look to her.

Cassian took to speaking with Lord Seeker Lucius, approaching the Templars with an invite into the Inquisition.

She ran her hand along the mothers swollen neck, letting her magic heal the woman's forming bruises. She may not agree with the mother but she would never strike one of the chantry mothers.

The Templar said nothing to her as he moved to leave with the lord seeker. Looking back at her for only a moment returning to his post, the look of guilt is hard on his face. She stay put holding the mother until she stirred awake. She helped sitting her up.

“You are alright.” She spoke soft to the woman.

“Thank you... Mage.”

“Just rest...”

She looked up to see the one Templars that wore his guilt, looking back once more and then to the Templars that were being called away. She stood to her feet, Cassian stood next to Cassandra in disbelief.

Arihris stepped down the platform following after the one Templar ignoring the protests from Cassandra who tried to stop her as she stormed her way to the Templar who hesitated. She stared him in the eye, holding up her finger.

“You should be ashamed!” She huffed. “You wear your guilt like it’s armor.

“You have the ability to take up a few Templars and leave to help the inquisition. If you have the ability to question that this is wrong you have the ability to do what is right!” She yelled.

The man looked insulted at her words as he stared between the mother, Cassian, and her.  “We are not like you mage, we do not leave the moment orders are given.” He argued.

“I am more than my own ability, I am my own person. I know I am good. I do not have guilt such as you.”

“Hush elf!” The man who punched the mother stormed back to collect him.

She glared at the man who dared to strike her and for a moment he faltered.

“Ser Barris, leave this one unless you plan on keeping her as slave.” he hissed.

She narrowed her eyes then back to Barris. “Ser Barris it is never too late to be good.” She said low.

He was silent for a moment as he stared her over, his bright eyes searched her own, he had doubt. It made him hesitate.

“I am leaving.”

“Please do, I know true bad and you are not it Ser Barris. You could prove the mages wrong about Templars.”

She watched as he left, this wasn’t how this meeting was supposed to go. What were they going to do without the Chantry support and now no Templars. She awkwardly looked to her hands, they were shaking. She clenched her fists with a sigh.

“Arihris! You are a healer not a negotiator, you do not throw yourself into the fire.” Cassian yelled.

He stomped over to her, pulling her by the arm back to the group, she winced at the pain of his grip.

“I said what needed to be said!” She snatched her arm back his nails scratching her as she did so.

“We will speak of this later.”

“Yes, your worship.” She spat, with a sarcastic curtsy irritated at his treatment of her. Cassian only rolled his eyes at her.

Arihris has kept her mouth shut the majority as they discussed while they walked back. That was when an arrow landed a few feet in front of the herald.

Cassian knelt down looking through the note that was attached, looking it over with a scoff and smirk.

“Someone wants to play a game, lucky for them I am in the mood.” He chuckled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo I realllly like Ser Barris. A lot.
> 
> Expect breaking from canon.


	19. Something Catch your Eye?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New Jewelry and Frilly Cakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last one for the night
> 
> Enjoy <3

Well this was shit. She scoffed with arms crossed as she looked through the shops of the summer market. Cassian told her to shop and then return to the inn, while he went about the town to collect their clues. He was upset with her and this was clearly a punishment.

An elf alone in a city that hated her. There clearly isn’t a bad story here is there. She looked at the fine jewels that decorated the shop. The orlesian woman was eyeing her, the mask she wore looked that of ivory. She was trying to figure out how to get this savage out of her shop.

She wouldn’t even be in this shop if her studs weren’t getting old on her. She wanted something new to decorate her ears with and it was a soft distraction from the mess earlier.

“Something catch your eye?” his voice got her attention, she looked to Solas his hands resting behind his back a most neutral stance.

“Shouldn’t you be hunting down clues from a stranger.” She practically hissed.

“It grew to be boring. He is just running around the town looking around every corner and under every skirt.” Solas laughed for a moment.

That got her to smile at the image of Cassian crawling around trying to find clues making a mockery of himself to these frilly jerks. She had to stop herself from actually laughing.

“He would get himself in a situation like that, tell me Solas which do you prefer?” She asked pointing to the earrings.

“I am a fan of opals and topaz.”

“I like opal as well along with amethyst.” She smiled.

“Then these.” Solas gestured to a pair of opal drop earrings, the studs being amethyst. How did his eyes find such a beautiful pair hidden.

“Hope you have the coin for those.” the woman said getting her attention.

“Yes, here.” She held up her coin purse and she waited for the number.

The woman scoffed. “Those would be thirty sovereigns.”

Arihris almost dropped her coin purse, thirty sovereigns? Who was this woman playing? She opened her mouth to speak when Solas was dropping coin into woman’s hand.

“Solas.” She whispered looking up at him.

“I do believe you have other things you need to purchase while you are here.” he mentioned.

She bit at her lip till it dared to bleed, he wasn’t wrong. She did need to purchase new clothing along with some books.

“Still... what else will you buy?” She whispered.

“You can pay me back in cakes.” He smiled at her.

“I will have your cakes to you after my clothes are taken care of, want to meet at the cafe in the alienage?”

“Can we not shop together?” he smirked.

“If... If you like.. It’s just..”

She knew she was blushing, the tip of her ears felt on fire as she turned to the woman in the mask who was picking up on her signals just as clear and she looked like she was laughing even with the mask. She picked up the opal earrings switching them with her old ones. Licking her lips nervously.

“It will be... personal.”

“Personal?” He questioned.

He must be teasing her now. She glared at him wondering if he was being serious as he sounded or was just letting her on. She took a step closer to him.

“Solas it’s just going to be shopping for underthings.” She whispered low.

That him raise a brow. “I see. Forgive me, i should have picked up on that. The alienage then. Why there?”

“I need to see them for myself.” She shrugged up at him.

“Understandable. I do believe there is a shop nearby that has what you are looking for.” He offered.

“Then let us go there, before I combust into flames.” She whispered. That got a genuine laugh out of him, his hand raising to cover his mouth to hide his smile.

She wanted defend herself until his hand on her back escorted her out of the shop, the streets were mostly cleared out after the incident early. Her embarrassment subsided and the thought crept in. She wondered if she should have held herself back. She only said what needed to be said. For peace.

“Solas, do you think i was rash?” she asked.

“Yes, it was unnerving watching someone as small and dainty as you stand toe to toe with a Templar, though the elves around were all cheering you on.” he answered.

“It needed to be said.”

“Yes but at what cost? Your life?”

“He wouldn’t have touched me, the shame he wore was very noticeable.”

There was a moment of silence. He must be thinking of a proper and witty response.

“It doesn’t take a trained eye to see that.”

“That is true.” She scoffed.

They passed the time discussing their surroundings and the possibility of what people look like under their masks. That got them laughing until they saw a noble with an elven servant who wore a mask like their owner. That stopped their laughter, that reminded them of how their people have crumbled.

“Our destination is right there.” She pointed. The nerves started back up, she didn’t need solas knowing what she wore underneath her clothes.

“I promise to not look.” he opened the door for her.

"Solas..." she blushed.

"Arihris there is more things in this world that concerns me then the color of your breast bands." He said it so open that her jaw dropped.

"You ass!" She smacked him in the arm

Storming into the shop she was met with the rough smell of jasmine and cinnamon. A bit too much incense. She thought that maybe it was to suggest the mind to more provocative items that were no doubt hidden in the back.

“Welcome.” a tired voice rung out

The person didn’t even look up from the book they were reading. She went about her business carefully picking out three new chest bindings, ranging from a pastel color that resembled a cake to a dark blue to match the moonlit sky. Her attention was caught the soft silk that was undergarments. The would lovely against her skin tone as well. She picked her favorite colors and then made it up to the counter, Noticing Solas was looking at the other items of the shop. This was humiliating.

“For you or your lover?” The woman asked with a smirk.

“Can it be for both?” she sighed at the woman.

“Ah enjoy your silk darling elf.”

Once finished she picked up her bag, carefully carrying out of the store. She was grateful that the bag had no name on it or anyway to indicate that it was from a lingerie shop.

Solas followed behind her stepping next to her, looking down at her.

"I wasn't trying to insult you."

"Could've fooled me you jerk." She huffed as she started walking towards the Alienage.

“Mission accomplished. Shall we get something to eat?”   
  


The two of them walked further and further, noticing that the surroundings were getting more and more depressing. she could see other Elven shops popping up and then a bakery. She sighed at the sight looking to Solas who wore the same expression as her. They stepped into the bakery with a smile. The owner grinned seeing them.

"Don't think we've ever seen your faces before." the woman said. Cheery and happy. She stepped from the counter to reveal her belly. expecting a child. Arihris gasped with a smile.

"We are here on business. Thought we would stop by and support shops owned by Elven." she explained.

"Well come on in have a seat." she smiled.

She eagerly sat them down, she looked so excited to have Elven customers.

"How long have you been open?" She asked

"Years, it's been passed down. My husband actually owns it."

"Is this your first child?" she knew she was being invasive but she could help it.

"Yes... I am so happy. This has been hard but so worth each fainting spell."

"Fainting?" Solas raised his brow.

"Its normal for some expecting mothers." Arihris pepped up.

The woman gasped with a grin as she rubbed her stomach "I will take this over the morning sickness, so what do you lot want? We have still have some fresh braided bread."

"Oh, I would enjoy that and some honey." she ordered looking to Solas.

Solas pointed to the cake in the small display "That cake looks delicious."

"We also have some extra cherries if you want that as I side."

"I would not, you?" she looked to solas.

"I would not mind it."

"Let me get that for you. While I do that, tell me are you two married?" she asked.

Arihris felt her throat grow dry, blushing and shaking her head holding up her hands awkwardly as she fumbled with her words, peeking at Solas who kept a straight face. She just wanted some bread, not spend the evening embarrassed at everything.

"We only work together." Solas said.

"Ohh, sorry. You two just seem close." she waddled over placing their order in front of them

She tilted her head to the side with a smile. "We do?"

The woman hesitated as she thought about what to say. Maybe she didn't want to say something that could insult them.

"Like old friends... just meeting again." she explained.

"I do... I get that feeling sometimes." Arihris giggled looking to Solas.

Arihris brought her bread to her lips taking a bite with a happy laugh at the taste, homemade and delicious.

"This is perfection, this is... just like how they used to make it."

"Who?" She asked.

In between her mouthful of bread with a smile she licked the honey off of her lips. "Ancient Elves."

The woman raised her brows along side with Solas. "Really?"

"Yes. Just exactly like that." she giggled with a smile.

"That... that is the greatest praise i have ever gotten. How do you know that?"

"I read it once." she lied with a smile looking to Solas who did not look convinced.

The woman had to leave into the back to go the bathroom, the baby must be on her bladder. Solas looked to her then to her lips. She smirked dipping the bread in honey then holding out the bread.

"You have to try it." she insisted.

"I doubt that it was possible to recreate that."

"Please Solas... Try."

He gave in leaning in to bite into the bread taking a bite. A moment of silence then his eyes widen looking to her with a nod, his tongue darting out to lick the honey off his lips. He was nodding then biting into another bite before returning to his cake.

"You were correct. It is just like it." he smiled.

He held up a bite of his cake holding it out for her.

"Is there cherries?" she asked.

"No."

She leaned in taking the bite with a small cringe, so much sweetness it made her jaw clench with an ache.

"It's wonderful."

They finished their meal, paying the woman for the meal and extra. Leaving the bakery they started back for the Hotel curious on what Cassian was doing. S he found herself aching to be back home in haven, though the trip was not looking to be as exciting as when they started. She doesn’t have to heal anyone so far this trip hasn’t been what she expected in the slightest.

They were back in the summer market just talking to each other.

“When is Cassian going to be done with his clues?” She questioned.

“One can only guess.” He groaned.

As if he knew they were talking about him, Cassian along with the other two came walking up to them. He did not look amused.

“Nice to see the inquisition has been relaxing.” he said.

“We went shopping.” She said honestly.

He only shook his head, clearly annoyed. “I need Solas, we are going to the location i have found. Apparently someone is trying to play us. We have to deal with them. Ari, go home.”

“And why can’t I accompany you?”

“You might try converting the enemy.” he rolled his eyes.

“Ser Barris was not an enemy, you will be thanking me when he leaves to join us.” she growled.

“That is a bet i'm willing to take.” Varric said.

“What’s your price?” She smirked.

“A drink and ten silvers.”

“Deal.” She didn’t hesitate.

“I want in this as well.” Solas added with a small smirk. “I am with Arihris.”

“You would be.” Cassian laughed then sighed. “Alright come on Ari, just don’t get in the way.” he argued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. I like banter and filler chapters.


	20. The Red Jenny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who likes Sera?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't stop.
> 
> Enjoy <3

The bad part about not being there when Cassian was going about the place, is she doesn't know why they are there and when asking Cassian about it he ignored her completely. They were at a rich puffs place with lots of Guards and people that did not like that they were targeting this puff.

She had her staff ready, staying near Solas conveniently for his barrier spell so she did not have to cast her own. They were attacked by men in armor. Only right they retaliate till they were dead. She was not a fan of death, nor the smell afterwards. When they were dead she was making sure to heal everyone.

They pressed on till, entering through an archway when Cassian was almost hit with a fireball. She reached her hand out to cast barrier on him just in case. The Orlesian Noble would not stop talk about how important he was and ordering more men in.

One man was killed by an arrow revealing an Elven woman who could be seen from a mile away her outfit was so bright, what was that? Plaidweave. How awful. Drawing back her bow.

"Just say what."

"What-"

She released the arrow it went in his face.

That was quick. She looked to Cassian who looked to her with a sigh walking closer to the woman with a bow who ranted on about the noble. A small laugh afterwards.

"So you followed the notes well enough glad to see you.... and your an elf.. Well hope your not too elfy. I mean it's all good innet? The important thing is you glow. Your the herold thingy."

Well that tone was just plain rude. She looked to Solas with a scrunched unimpressed look and he shrugged at her.

"Some believe that, but who are you and what is this about?" Cassian asked.

"No idea, i don't know this idiot for manners. My people said I should look into him."

"Your people? Elves?"

Sera scoffed shaking her head. "Ha- No. People people."

Arihris rolled her eyes. What a bitch.

"Names Sera, this is cover get around it for the reinforcements, don't worry someone tipped me their equipment shed. They a'int got no breeches."

For some damn reason we listened to this twit. Taking cover as people charged in with no pants.

"Why didn't take their weapons!"

"Because breeches!" she laughed as she took aim. Arihris stayed near Solas once more summoning wall of ice when needed. They took out the reinforcements easily.

"My friends did me a real favor with that one. No breeches." She laughed.

Sera went into a very elaborate way to explain the Red Jenny organization, Cassian looked to understand every single thing she said impressed with a smirk. Arihris leaned in to Solas whispering soft.

" _Would you trust that_?" she spoke in Elven

He smirked looking at her " _Do you not like her?"_

_"We will see."_

When they were done Arihris smirked.

"We can use you and your sneaky little Jennys." He smirked.

This will be wonderful. She rolled her eyes looking to Solas with arms crossed.

"Is she coming back with us or meeting us at Haven?" Arihris asked not looking forward to sharing a room with her.

"I have things to take care of here. I will meet you at haven." she smirked

* * *

They returned to the hotel that evening. She needless to say she was not impressed with this Sera. The tone she had with Cassian as if it was bad he was elf? what was she expecting? And what's wrong with him being an elf? Nothing!

She needed to stop she was ranting to herself in her head for so long that when she looked up she could see Cassandra watching her with a confusion on her. She shrugged sitting at the small table in their room with her arms crossed.

She barely knew this Sera she shouldn't be so judgmental about her, but just. Her disregard for that comment. It bugged her. She wondered how Cassian was able to be so calm with her. Like he enjoyed how crazy she sounded.

"Red Jenny my ass." she huffed.

"Such tone, I take it you are not a fan of Sera?" Cassandra spoke.

"I just met her I can't say too much of anything but her comment threw me off. Too elfy? How does one be too elfy?"

"I am sure anyone can be too much of anything. Cassian likes to talk and you like to... wander."

What did she mean by that. She glared at the seeker.

"What does that mean?" She questioned.

"You tend to wander off from the group a lot." she mentioned.

She forced a laugh standing from the chair she started for the bathroom. "I take offense to that. I am going to go mope in the bath."

"Off you go then. Tomorrow is the big shopping day and then we leave for Haven. Be prepared." she reminded what felt like the hundredth time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was not possible for Arihris to like everyone! It's possible but it will take a lot with Sera. Cassian likes her a lot though. Also 20 chapters!! which is a lot!! im so impressed with myself!


	21. More Than Capable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Making up with Cassian, Morning shopping, a little converting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a pre-warning this is were I will be going a bit off canon from here. Just a wee bit.
> 
> Enjoy <3

The tension between the two of them was threatening to give way, she knew that. He was really upset with her and she doesn’t even really know why. Is it because she put herself in danger or because she made him look weak? What was the cause.

The two of them went to bed went to bed without talking. This morning they sat at the table in the dinning hall of the inn, everyone staring into their plate of fancy lamb and vegetables, with a small frilly cake for dessert. Yet her hunger wasn’t there, she only forced herself knowing it would be bad later if she didn’t eat.

“Can we just clear the air?” She groaned, looking at Cassian. “Which part of yesterday offended you?” She asked

“Which part? The part when you don’t follow orders, you blindly went face to face with the Templar order which is known for abusing mages, yet you did it anyway.”

“I am more than capable of defending myself, Cassian. Your forget that Magic isn’t my only form of defense.” She argued.

The air was getting tense. She could see Cassandra from the corner of her eye sitting back letting them handle it themselves.

“I apologize if your pride was wounded that the all powerful mighty Herald couldn’t keep this simple elf in line.” She growled.

That made everyone, but Solas in the room sigh. They looked to their meals doing their best to not make themselves noticed.

“You... Arihris... Can’t you just accept that I did not wish to see you hurt. I am going to buy myself some new damn boots, talk to me when you are ready to get over this.” He stood from his uneaten meal, storming to the stables.

“So insufferable...” She clenched her jaw until she swore it snapped.

“It was wrong of you to play that card, Arihris.” Cassandra left the table as well.

Varric sighed looking to Solas. “Well chuckles, shall we go look at the bookstores”

“In a moment.” He was the only one looking at her.

When they were alone Solas moved the chair closer. “Arihris, you should calm yourself. Do you not see how prideful you sound yourself?” he spoke soft.

“I know... I feel bad.. I just don’t think what I did deems that much anger.”

“I would normally agree with you, but Arihris you aren’t a soldier you are a healer. That is why you were brought along.”

They were right. She shouldn’t have taken a chance, they have been known for taking care of mages even if that meant killing them. She acted foolish. Looking to her wrists, she nervously rubbed them. She knew they could be bad. What those monsters put her through. 

Ser Barris knew too what Templars can do when not controlled. She saw it in his face when he looked at what they did. There had to be someone to tell him that he didn’t have to listen to them.

“I will go apologize.” She sighed standing from the table to follow after Cassian he couldn’t have gotten far.

She made it down the street in search of her friend when she saw cassian a bit ahead of her. She called out.

“Cass!” She yelled.

He turned to look at her and stopped in his tracks his hands on his hips, she picked up her pace running to him. Tackling him into a hug. He was taken back at her affection. She should know better then to put her pride before her friendship.

“You were right. I'm sorry. I should have listened to you.” she sighed.

“It’s alright. You were right to say what was on your mind, just from a safe distance.” he returned the hug.

Afterwards they were in a smith shop he was getting his boots fitted in one room with one of the stylist while she looked around the shop. Then a voice she recognized.

“I need my blade fixed today, Lord Seeker is gone and I need to catch up with.” Ser Barris said.

She peeked around the corner seeing the Templar talking to the owner She stepped out of the corner when he turned. He stopped in his tracks, he wasn’t expecting her.

“Are you following me?” he asked.

She shook her head. “Not intentionally. The Herald was in need of new shoes a demon melted the other ones.” she explained trying to remain friendly.

“Oh... I see.”

A moment of awkward silence.

“Commander Cullen was like you. He hated mages, he had a good reason. Just like I have my own reasons for hating templars, but we know we need each other. I know a Templar will be there when a abomination is threatening the world and Commander Cullen knows I will be there for him when he needs me.” She explained keeping her voice low so nobody would hear them.

“It is not that easy...” he sighed.

“It is. Ser Barris you cannot be the only one noticing your seekers change in personality. Seeker Cassandra tells me he is not the same man.”

“He is not.” he looked her in the eyes.

“I'm not saying decide right this instant Ser Barris. Think it over.” She reached out to touch his arm, passing by him to go over to Cassian who was knee deep in a boot and admiring himself in the mirror.

She then sat in a chair watching as Cassian posed in the mirror, looking back at her to wink.

* * *

They met the others at a bookstore that also had a few small things for presents. She ended up almost spending her entire purse on gifts and books that she needed for home. It was embarrassing on how much she spent. She even went back to that bakery to buy more of that bread for the road. She wasn't even going to share with anybody. This will be hers and hers alone.

Carefully she  returned to the hotel to start loading up their bags. She was really not looking forward to the boat ride back. She hated the thought of it. She strapped her staff to her back while her pack hung off her shoulders. She bought a lot.

They were getting ready to leave when the front door opened, she was not expecting to walk back in to go another round with her. Instead it was Ser Barris. He looked around the room, his eyes falling on her.

“I'm glad I caught you.” he spoke almost running to her.

“Ser barris.” She stood from the table to greet him.

“I wanted to meet with you and ask if it was too late to join you.” he asked.

“I am not the one you should be asking, I am just a healer.”

“I just spoke with him, but I wanted to speak to you.”

“Me?”

“It was your words that reminded me of what the templar order should be.” he sighed.

“You are joining the inquisition? But... We only just spoke this morning?” She questioned.

He nervously looked to his feet and back to her eyes as he thought of how to phrase his next sentence. "I have been wanting to leave before his worship even showed up." He admitted shyly.

“I have even brought others.” He added.

“Others?”

“It’s not much but it’s who I could get to join me and i left letters with those i couldn’t reach in time that they should change their minds.”

“Some is better than none, Ser Barris.”

* * *

Once on the road with a much larger party, she was riding next to Ser Barris who was making most of the conversation with her. She listened to him tilting her head as he talked about how things have been strange in the templar order. The lord seeker not acting himself was the popular topic. She thought about it for a moment.

“It sounds like Red lyrium corruption, but it also sounds like a demon.” She mentioned.

“I never thought about that...”

“That is strange.” She sighed, clearly puzzled.

“Maybe with further investigation.”

“Maybe, there is always a possibility.”

Ser Barris went to speak once more when there was a loud crackle in the sky getting their attention, a ripple of green tore the veil open right above them. Demons falling through. One fell right on Ser Barris taking him to the ground.

A terror demon. She screamed at the demon that stood over a staggered Ser Barris, turning its attention to her she held up her hand freezing it with winter's grasp, chilling it in place. She got off of sunbeam slipping a bit along the way as she ordered sunbeam to run.

She ran to Ser Barris helping him stand, she looked up at the terror demon who was slowly thawing. He unsheathed his sword pushing her behind him, as he started to attack the demon. She kept her staff in hand helping him when the timing seem right.

Once that demon was taken care of she looked around to see Solas and Cassian handling a shade while Cassandra and Varric took on a despair demon. This wasn’t getting any easier.

Terror and shades fell through the Veil more than she was expecting. She kept focused on healing her friends and Ser Barris. Keeping him near her to make sure barrier gets cast over the both of them. She Unsheathe her dagger as she moved about the battlefield. Killing any wisps that proved harmful. A terror was slinking up behind Ser Barris while he handled another from the front. Rushing she slid over to block the attack casting a weak form shimmering shield. Just in time to block most of the attack getting wounded but not as bad as it could be. The terrors claws broke through the armor on her back getting flesh. She hissed gripping her dagger tighter she slammed her staff down freezing the beast and sinking her dagger into the terror killing it.

She looked to Ser Barris who was on his back. She rushed to him kneeling down to look him over. He needed work immediately. The gnashing scratch on his arm was a priority. She pressed her hand onto his stomach learning what needed more attention. It was bad. She patched it up for now but will get to a more effective healing when they are at camp. She could feel her own wound growing, but she did not have the time to tend to it as of right now. She bit down to ignore it, moving on to those more important then herself.

Cassian sealed the rift looking to Solas. “We will need to camp for the night.”

“Agreed” Solas nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my little fangirl heart really likes Barris. I think he is a wonderful (and very handsome) character. I always hated the idea that you couldn't be able to save him from death.


	22. Tender Care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tending to some wounds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you are enjoying <3
> 
> Elven is in Italic

That night everyone was sitting around the campfire tired, sore, and in need of some serious healing. She was working double duty along side with Solas. She had to patch up a few Templars some of them refusing magic so it took longer doing it the traditional way.

She moved on to check in with Solas who was healing Cass, So she could thankfully check on Ser Barris who got hurt pretty badly. He was sitting alone in his tent. She sat on her knees next to him as she examined him over.

Deep cuts that can be mended with magic, his arm fractured but fixable, and bruise on his jaw. She started with the cuts first, mending the flesh back together, earning a hiss from him.

“Sorry...” She sighed.

“Don’t apologize, what about you Arihris? Are you hurt?” he asked

“Don't worry about me.” She reassured, lying through her teeth. She did earn a wound from a terror demon in the middle of everything. The wound on her back was starting to ache, she could feel it staining her clothes “I am going to mend the bone.” she whispered.

He nodded preparing himself as she healed his arm, making him gasp at the pain. She winced at his pain with a whimper. She didn’t like seeing him in pain.

“There.” She smiled up at him.

“Thank you..” He whispered reaching a hand out to put on hers.

“Now for this.” She placed her hand on his jaw leaning close.

Ser Barris gasped soft his eyes refusing to look into her eyes, wandering down. What was he staring at exactly? She kept her eyes on his, admiring the green that looked so dark and rich in the candlelight.

“You also have a broken rib that will require longer healing, so please be careful. Don't push it and don’t try any Templar abilities yet.” She instructed as clear as she can.

“That will be difficult.” He groaned.

“It won't be any longer than two days.” She sighed. “Get some rest I will be back in the morning.” She promised, standing from her spot.

She walked out of the tent with a loud sigh, so sore and tired. Thankfully there is a river nearby that she can wash up. She needed to tend to her own wounds. She stepped down to the river. This will be risky with how many Templars are around and with the cold air. The only reason she was taking this risk was because Solas was with Cassian and she needed to clean the gashing on her back before it became worse. She could feel the blood sticking to her.

Arihris looked around, making sure she was alone before she stripped from clothes setting them aside, once in her small clothes she sighed at the ruined silk that was soaked with her blood. She undid the silk breast band, she carefully stepped into the water, the cold sending shivers up her body. She needed to get clean though. The wound was dirty.

She kept walking into the river until it was up to her waist, hissing loudly when the water just barely touched her back. She braced herself, lowering her back into the water with a whimper, biting down on her lip to not scream. She stayed there until she was shaking from the cold. No better timing than now. She did her best reaching her hands over her shoulder just barely touching her back she tried healing her back. When her arm grew tired she switched to the other one. This wasn't working. She could still feel the pain and not her feet.

“Arihris?” A voice

She gasped lowering up to her shoulders in the water, opening her mouth like she wanted scream but held it in until the stinging on her back went away. She bit down on her lip hard. she turned to see Solas at the edge of the river. Her cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

“You didn’t tell anyone where you went, we have been looking for you.” he informed.

“I'm alright Solas just a bath...” She lied looking up at him as he looked to her clothes with a smirk

“A bath in freezing cold water?”

“It’s not.... F-freezing.” She shivered.

He raised a brow taking a step closer his toes just barely touching the rivers waters. “Your blue lips say otherwise.”

“You can’t even see my lips from there.”

“Then I would say you are in danger. I think you’re clean enough, come along.” He held out his hand for her.

She gasped her arms going to cover her breasts. “Solas!” She gasped.

He chuckled tilting his head as he looked to her clothes once more as if understanding, he knelt down to hold up her breast bands extending it out to her. 

“Ah- I see now, bit of a thrill seeker are we?” he teased then he paused. Bringing the band back to look closer. She closed her eyes with a silent fuck. He saw the blood on the back of them.

“Are you injured?” he growled.

“I am working on it, Solas..” She lied.

“Either get out of the water or I drag you out.” he threatened his voice a hiss.

She blushed taking a step further into the water, he was bluffing.

He didn’t hesitate stepping into the river till it came to his hips

“Please.. Solas leave me some dignity.” She whimpered as she lowered further into the water till it was at her chin.

“Let me see.” he commanded.

She shook her head.

“Have it your way.” He sighed reaching his hands into the water, grabbing her by the arms he forced her to stand straight.

She gasped looking away from him, embarrassment settling in. He spun her around, looking to her back. He clicked his tongue.

“ _Why didn’t you tell me..._ ”

“ _We were busy_.” She whispered.

“ _You shouldn’t do this to yourself._ ” he whispered into her ear making her sigh.

He started healing her wounds carefully. Feather touches at first then his hand pressed firmly against her back, earning a yelp from her. He did not remove his hands, only pressing further. The wound was starting to mend. Embarrassment was slowly starting to wave into something else. Something even more personally embarrassing. Arousal.

His aura was tangling with her own, it was the first time she could feel so much of his aura. Timeless, strong, and something else under it all. Restraint? Was that it? It was clinging to her own, it felt like teeth grazing at her skin. It send tingles through her entire body, her toes curling into the sand underneath her. She whimpered with a small shiver. impossible not to make a noise with each time his aura bit back into hers stronger each time.

“You’re shaking.” 

“It’s the water.” she whispered hotly.

“I am almost done, can you last much longer?”

“Yes.” she replied holding back the moan that was building.

“Next time you are hurt, please inform me. I will tend to you first. Two healers are better than one.”

She nodded making sure her hair was out of the way for him. “ _I’m sorry... For not coming forward about it._ ”

“I understand the hesitation.”

“How are you not shivering?” she spoke to distract herself as his hand went lower down till he met the curve of her back.

“I am used to the cold. I don’t like it but i'm used to it.” he chuckled.

“Are you injured at all Solas?” she asked looking back at him, blushing at how she could see his eyes when the blue light of his magic reflected off of them.

“A few bruises.” he chuckled.

“Please, allow me to return the favor.”

“Bruises aren't worth the mana little flower.” he whispered the last part.

Hearing it in elven made her blush but hearing it in common, she bit down on her bottom lip.

There was a moment of silence as his hand stayed on her back, slowly finding their way up her shoulder blades, then to her shoulders. His slender yet strong fingers dancing over her skin made her shiver then relax into his touch. Forgetting about the cold for a moment, focusing on just his hands. When feeling his warm breath on her neck she shuddered a small moan escaping her. What was he thinking and what was she doing? What was he doing? His hands moving to her arms gripping them tight then releasing her.

“We’re finished...” he sighed.

He stepped back his hands leaving her body made her gasp at the sudden chill returning to her. His aura yanked away from hers, leaving her own lonely and wanting. Looking back over her shoulder, watching as he left rushing to return to their party.

She stood there a couple minutes longer, completely flustered. What was that? She ran her hands through her hair. It was her turn to get out of the river. Once out of the water she redressed after washing the breast band. Tying her hair up in a low ponytail to let it air dry.

Walking up to camp she saw the campfire was already in full swing with varric sitting and telling stories. Cassian laughing along at each ending demanding that they can’t be real.

She sat next to Cassandra looking over at her each time Varric said something too far fetched and she would roll her eyes with her. She playfully nudged her with a laugh.

She didn’t see Solas for the rest of that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who doesn't love a tender moment?
> 
> Forgive me being a bit lazy with the language.


	23. Return Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang goes home!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy <3
> 
> any elven will be in Italics!

With all the extra members in their party thankfully she didn’t have to stay up for watch. She could get a full night of sleep and wake up to breakfast if she’s lucky.

That was not what she woke up too. She woke up before the sun rising and the urge to go check on Ser Barris and other templars to make sure they healed properly in the night. She sat up in her bed roll, stretching with a crack in her bones as she did so. She couldn’t wait to be back on that haven mattress. She missed the softness. It wasn’t like anything in Orlais but it was nice.

Once dressed, hair braided, and things packed she left the tent, the moons still in the sky that was turning to a beautiful morning mixture of orange and blue. She could smell porridge being made. When did they get they get the stuff for that? She peeked at it with a small smile. It looked good. She scooped out a bowl of it for Ser Barris. He will need it more than her. Bowl in hand she walked over to Ser Barris tent. Stepping into it slow to see him sleeping still.

She slowly lowered herself next to him, reaching a hand out to gently press it to his shoulder, carefully waking him.

“Ser Barris.” she whispered soft.

He woke slowly, sitting up from his bed roll blushing a bit. Stumbling with his words as he looked her over.

“Arihris...” he whispered.

“Sorry, i didn’t mean to startle...” she giggled.

“I’m fine. I wasn’t startled just wasn’t expecting to see you this early.” he forced a chuckle.

“I wanted to check on you, make sure you healed properly during the night and i brought you breakfast.”

“I see that.”

“I assume you can feed yourself?” she teased.

That earned a laugh from him. “What would you feed me yourself if I asked you to?” he teased back

“Probably.” she smirked.

“Well you are the healer.” he joked.

Arihris looked to the porridge holding up a spoonful leaning closer, extending her hand out carefully minding not getting anything on his clothes. He fought the laugh threatening to bubble over. He parted his mouth to take a bite with the most unimpressed look.

“Bland.” he complained.

“Oh, i'm sorry should i go get biscuits and jam?” she rolled her her eyes spooning him another bite.

“If you could make biscuits with jam on the road i would marry you.”

Joke or not that made her blush, dropping a bit of the porridge onto his chest. She gasped putting the bowl down she quickly cleaned him off faster than when she spilled something on him.

“You don’t have to be so tense Arihris.” he laughed.

“I'm sorry... I get flustered easily.”

“I can tell. Here.” he picked up the bowl holding up a spoonful for her.

“What ar-”

He interrupted her. “I am assuming you did not eat this morning.”

“I only just got up Ser Barris.” she forced a laugh.

“Eat.”

“I will eat later.” she argued shaking her head.

“You must be saving the biscuits and jam for yourself?” he faked a gasp.

She rolled her eyes taking a bite from the spoonful. Reaching for the bowl she placed it aside. He could finish it later.

“If you can talk let me see your arm and ribs.” she stuck out her tongue.

He nodded slow, extending his arm out for her to examine over. Carefully she ran her hand over the radius bone. It had healed overnight like she told it too. She smiled moving to his jaw. It had healed perfectly. No swelling and no bruise. Running her hand along his torso, ignoring the way he was smirking at her as she made sure the bones healed right. It was on the way. It should be completely healed tomorrow.

“You are good to go Ser Barris.” she concluded pulling away to stand to her feet. “I'm going to let you get dressed, if you need any other help you know my name.”

“That I do.” he smirked at her.

Once she was out of the tent she ran her hand through her hair, tense. Ready for a hot bath and ready to be laying in a warm bed, spending the evening with a little something called ale.

The horses needed tending. Thankfully the Templars took care of their own while the inquisition took care of their own.

* * *

The return to Haven was met with a good turn out that turned into a larger one when they saw the Templars behind them. This was going to be interesting to explain. She looked to Cassian who was not looking forward to all the questions that they will be having to answer. She looked to Solas who made it a point to never be near her. He has been avoiding her the entire trip back. She don't know what she did.

Ser Barris dismounted making his way over to her holding up his hands. She laughed at his gesture, ever since he found out she was clumsy when getting on and off her horse. She nodded as she swung her leg over and he placed his hands on her waist helping her down.

She looked up at him with a small smile, her cheeks blushing at such a sweetness from him. He kept there for a moment his thumbs rubbing her waist making her giggle. They turned to see The Commander at the gate, he walking over to them with questions.

“Herald, what is this?” he asked.

“I will explain in the war room. Till then let’s find them a place to stay and give them jobs.” Cassian explained without answering anything.

Commander Cullen nodded slow looking between Ser Barris and her. She smiled the commander with a polite nod. She was just happy to be home. She missed the comforts of the tavern, working at a routine pace with her team. Oh her team! She couldn't wait to see them.

“I have to check in on my team. Find me in the healing tent when you want some company.” she winked.

He laughed with a nod. “I will stop by sometime.”

Stepping into the healing tent she was met with her group cheering, excited to see her. They tackled her with a hug. She laughed wrapping her arms around them the best she could. Pulling away when she complained about not being able to breathe.

Anna who was so happy she teared up, her red hair had gotten longer while she was away. Migar was a stocky male dwarf with just as large beard. Then there was the twin Dalish elves, Lissa and Leras. The only way you could tell them apart was by their hair and the fact Lissa had breasts while Leras did not.

“How was it? Orlais? Was it everything?” Anna asked first with a smile.

“It was interesting, come let us sit and we will discuss it, I brought gifts.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am having so much fun with this. Hope your in for a long run cause when I say slow burn I mean slooow burn


	24. Wicked Grace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Learning Wicked Grace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any Elven is in italics
> 
> Enjoy <3

Arihris spent the rest of the afternoon giving her gifts to her team then leaving to forge along side with Anna who was talking about the patients they had while she was away. Nothing serious a few broken bones, a few colds. Nothing serious, thankfully.

When they returned to the tent they spent it organizing some of their supplies. She made potions while Anna was reading over the books she bought from Orlais. A blue ribbon in her hair she gifted to her was tied into her hair. It looked beautiful in her hair. Once she was complete she looked up to see the sun was setting.

“I'm going to go have dinner with the others Arihris, will be joining us or Cassian?” she asked

“I am going to have dinner in the tavern, so Cass. You are more then welcome to join us you know?” she offered

“I don’t think I could handle the pressure of being near his worship.” Anna laughed awkwardly.

“He isn’t that bad. A bit of a talker but that’s it.” she shrugged.

“A talker who is shaping all of Thedas...” she whimpered.

"If you wish it. I am going to finish this."

“Well Migarr and Lissa are in charge of tonight, we wanted to let you rest.” she mentioned.

“That’s sweet of you thank you. Go get some dinner.” she giggled, shooing her off.

She finished with the last bit of inventory, satisfied with her work she closed the ledger putting it away into one of the desks. She picked up her cloak starting for the tavern, in a need for a meal from home. She missed Flissas cooking and her homemade ale. Stepping into the tavern she noticed just how much more busier it was then normal. People were waiting for Cassian to talk to him. Varric had to answer them instead. She waved at Flissa who waved back.

She looked for an empty place to sit. Seeing an empty spot next to Varric but that would mean dealing with his new fans. She shrugged moving over to Varric.

“How are you settling in Author?” she asked sitting next to him.

“Pretty well, Goldilocks. I have a warm meal in my belly and an ale in my hands, i'm waiting for Cassian to get here so we can start a game of Wicked grace.”

“Wicked Grace?” she asked curiously.

“Have you not played?” he asked

“I have not, would you be willing to teach me?” she smirked.

He chuckled at that with a nod setting a deck on the table.  “Of course, i won’t even make you bet anything.”

“I can’t have you playing for nothing.” she smiled.

“That’s sweet of you, Goldielocks. Though i don’t have it in my heart to take your money like that..”

“Than how about secrets?” she teased

“Secrets? I could do that. Just yours though.”

“Mine?”

“I know a story when I see one, Goldielocks.”

That earned a laugh from her as Flissa set her dinner in front of her, returning to her business. She nibbled on the food as she listened to the rules he was explaining to her. She could almost understand all of it. Though she still didn’t understand the reason they played it.

They were into a third round with another lost. Varric has won each round, she has come close to beating him but each time she thought she was close he would turn it around on her and beat her. She already had to tell him that she hated cherries to the point of fear. The second round she confessed that she has never read his book about the champion.

“You lost this round again, Goldie.” He smirked

“What do you want to know now?” she sighed debating on just throwing the cards down.

“Is there something going on between you and somebody in the inquisition?” he smirked leaning forward. 

She opened her mouth to answer when a small foot kicked through the tavern door, laughing loud. Arihris almost dropped her drink, at such an entrance unable to look away. Her face beautifully round with plump lips and short choppy blonde hair. Sera.

“Ah, buttercup there you are. Was wondering when we would see you in our own local tavern.” Varric chuckled.

The elf laughed as she sat down with an ale.

“tis was a bitch to get here, and who is this elf face?”

“Arihris. We've met before." she reminded, looking through her cards casually avoiding Varric's question. Trying not to roll her eyes.

“Oh right I remember you. You speaking that nonsense to the bald elf."

She glared. "It was not nonsense, it was the language of our people."

Sera sat back with her legs on the table sipping on her ale, shrugging with a laugh.

"Pssh whatever, are you lot playing wicked grace?” she asked

“Trying to. Varric is teaching me but alas I am never going to get it.” she sighed taking a sip from the ale with a pleasant smile.

“Eh, you’ll either get it or you can get good enough to cheat at it.”

“Do people cheat?” she tilt her head.

Sera and Varric both stared at her with the roguish grin and she threw her hand at Varric. He laughed holding his hands up in defeat.

"Hey! Stop!" he snickered.

“Varric! Have you been cheating this entire time?”

“Eh.. no i didn’t need to, but people have been known to cheat.”

“I'm not sure I believe you.” She laughed sitting back in her chair with her arms crossed.

He couldn't stop his laughter from escaping his lips. “I swear i didn’t cheat, Goldie. You are still learning give it a couple more games and you will be taking everyones coin.”

“And their breeches.” Sera added.

“Their... Breeches? Do people play for that?” she questioned curiously, raising a brow.

“That they do. When there is no more money there is always clothing.”

Arihris rolled her eyes as she stood from the chair, smoothing out the sides of her pants. “As much as i would love to bet the evening a way i do need to go to bed at some point.”

“Sure you do Goldielocks.” Varric laughed.

She nodded a farewell to Sera, taking her dishes to Flissa with a thank you she turned to leave the tavern, right as Ser Barris was walking in almost walking right into him.

“I was just looking for you.” he smirked.

“Oh?” She tilted her head. “Is it serious?”

“Not at all, just wanted to ask if you wanted to take a stroll?” he asked curiously.

“Sure, a walk would be nice.” She wrapped her arm around his, letting him escort her out of the tavern, shivering when hit with that winter wind. She pulled her coat closer to her.

“Are you cold? We can go back into the tavern?” Barris offered.

“I’m fine Ser Barris, besides it’s not so bad.” she looked up at him with a sigh.

“Delrin.”

“Excuse me?”

“My first name... It’s Delrin.. If you want to use that.”

She could feel her cheeks getting warm at the way he spoke so soft with her. His voice making her relax around him, then there was the smell of him. Sage and cinnamon. Was she developing a crush on this Templar?

“Handsome.” She praised.

“Do you mind if I ask what Circle your from?” he asked curiously.

“Why do I remind you of one of your charges?” she teased.

“Not at all, It’s just have never met a mage so comfortable around Templars.”

“Oh i’m not. Templars scare me terribly.”

He looked down at her, a wicked smile on his lips. “So you're just comfortable around me?”

“Out of all the Templars I’ve met, you have yet to scare me, I suppose yes.” she spoke soft looking up at him.

“Careful, that kind of praise might go to my head.”

“I wouldn’t doubt it.” she laughed soft.

They passed the Chantry when he stopped in his tracks abruptly. He sighed staring at the lights of the open halls. She stood next to him, looking up at him and then the Chantry. With it getting later the area wasn’t as crowded. It felt like just the two of them.

“Are you having second guesses?” she asked

He didn't answer at first, keeping his eyes on the Chantry symbol that decorated above the door then to the proclamation that the Commander nailed in. “Not at all, I only wish things could have been different. For the mages and Templars.”

She sighed. “I think a lot of Templars and mages are thinking the same thing.”

“It took one man blowing up a Chantry to send us into hysterics.”

“Don’t forget about the temple of sacred ashes blowing up.” she replied

“I have a feeling this won’t be the last time something blows up.” He said sadly turning to look her over.  “We will be ready, whatever comes our way will be able to handle it.” his voice lowered, his arm wrapped around her waist.

This wasn’t what she was planning at all. His arm bringing her into a small embrace made her pause. Blushing at his hands on her waist while the other went to her jaw tenderly holding her face, his thumb stroking her cheek.

She couldn’t look away from his beautiful green eyes. Was this happening? Was she about to have her first kiss in front of a Chantry, with a Templar? She wasn’t stopping him. She closed her eyes the anticipation of his lips against her own growing.

“Ser Barris a word!” a voice called out

If Arihris could set the person who just interrupted them on fire she would. The both of them looked to see Commander Cullen hurriedly walking up to them, holding what looked like a wrinkled piece of paper.

“The Templars are settling in rather well there is a few things Cassian wanted to speak to you about..Oh... Am I interrupting?”

Yes.

“Not at all.” Barris faked a smile keeping his arm around her waist, holding her close.

“I apologize. I didn't se -”

“You didn’t interrupt commander, I should go what his worship wants. Will you be alright?” Barris looked to her with a small smile.

“I will be fine.” She assured, resting her hand over his chest with a smile.

“I will see you in the morning” He whispered leaning in to kiss her cheek.

Her eyes widen at the affection, her hand raising to hold her cheek with a small smile. It wasn’t the same but it would have to do for now.

“Goodnight, Delvin.” she watched as he left her alone with the commander.

He disappeared into the Chantry, stunned for a moment. How was she going to kiss someone, when a kiss on the cheek leaves her in such a flustered state.

Cullen cleared her throat getting her attention. “Cassian mentioned it was you who convinced a group of the Templars to leave the order to join the inquisition.”

“I didn’t do much.”

“According to the report Ser Barris gave, he said you reminded him of what it truly means to defend.”

Her cheeks went red.

“H-he said that?”

“That he did.”

“How flattering...” She started walking away to return to her and Cassian's shared cabin.

“Are you two... serious?” he questioned.

“I believe that is none of your business Commander. If it was would you disapprove?”

“Of course not, only natural i suppose...”

“But not for a mage and Templar?” she crossed her arms narrowing her eyes at the commander who was following her.

“Wha- no- i mean yes- if that is what...” he was red now stumbling with his words as they walked.

“I wasn’t trying to say i disapproved of that. I don’t. Nothing wrong with a little fun.” he corrected himself

“Careful Commander you get anymore embarrassed you’ll combust.”

“I feel I still might.” he huffed awkwardly.

That earned a laugh from her.

“Good night Commander.” she could see her cabin in the distance and didn’t want it to give him the chance to invite himself in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sera is funny but so hard to love for an elfy person
> 
> I have a new job im starting soon and it might be hard to balance both at first. I will be dwindling down to two chapters a night. I hope that's okay!


	25. War Meetings are Always Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> War meeting with the advisers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy <3
> 
> Any elven will be in italics!

The next morning Cassian woke her up to tell her that she was to attend the meeting with him. She groaned fighting him on it at first wanting to know why he wanted her to attend. He claimed that it would be wise to have a mage on the council. When she asked why he doesn’t ask Solas he rolled his eyes at that. He never gave a explanation to why.

Now here she was standing in the war room after a morning of getting ready and breakfast. She made sure to grab her gifts for everyone before she left, not wanting to forget anyone's gift. Waiting for the meeting to start.

She was awestruck seeing Lady Josephine in person. Beautiful and pose, her dark hair complimented her beautiful tanned skin and enchanting brown eyes.The gold silk she wore was made just for her. Nobody else could wear that and look that good. she was writing along on her portable writing desk. How lucky is she to have one of those, where would she even purchase something like that.

Standing between Josephine and Cassian she found it hard not to want to touch the map on the table. She has seen some maps of Thedas, but none of them looked like this. She didn’t know just how big everything was. She ran her fingers along the edge, admiring the little figures on the tables.

“What did you want to discuss Cassian?” Josephine asked.

“There is the discussion of what to do with no Chantry support. I wanted to discuss our options. When were leaving the city we were stopped by Grand Enchanter Fiona who asked to meet with us.”

“She did? When?” Arihris asked.

“You and Solas were busy shopping remember.” Cassian glared.

She rolled her eyes, a small smile ghosting her lips. “Ah, right. Totally worth it then.”

“Are you suggesting we approach the rebel mages for help?” Cullen asked.

Leliana shrugged as she looked at the map and back to Cassian. “And why not? Magic seems to be the thing we need regarding the Mark. Solas believes it could work a second time with more magic poured into it.”

“I disagree, It could be more dangerous to pour that much mage into something we don't understand. Templars could help just as much.”

“I doubt the Templars that stayed when Ser Barris left would be willing to work with us.” Arihris mentioned.

Cullen rested his hand onto the pommel of his sword, while the other scratched at his stubble. “There has to be someone still in the order that would be willing, The Ambassador has mentioned as much.”

“We should at least listen to what the Grand Enchanter has to say.” Leliana argued.

Cassandra spoke up, "How do we know what she says is the truth?"

"We will never know unless we at least meet with her." Arihris sighed, crossing and uncrossing her arms.

“I imagine she will have lots.” Josephine added.

They were at a stand still and she didn’t want to voice her own opinion on the matter, not that she had a strong one. She never got to meet the Grand Enchanter, but she has heard stories. She crossed her arms, if she voiced it now it might not look the best for her. She would sound bias if she suggested going to the mages. The only person here that could decide for us. She looked to Cassian who looked spaced out.

“Cassian?” Arihris spoke.

“What?” he asked

“You bare the mark. What are your thoughts?”

Cassian chuckled under his breath, looking to the map. He was shaking his head like having a internal dialog with himself. Looking to the group shaking his head as he nervously bit at his thumb nail. He was either coming up a good plan or doing his best to bullshit.

“I think I will meet with this Fiona. If we like what she says we will continue from there. If not then we write to the Templars, i'm sure Ser Barris could write a letter to the Templars or go himself.”

“If goes back they might kill him.” Arihris was quick to say.

Cassian hesitated before answering. “Or they might listen to him.”

“It’s too dangerous.” She insisted.

“Are you sure you just don’t want us to lean towards the mages?” Cullen asked.

She glared up at Cullen not appreciating his tone. “Commander you already know my thoughts about this matter. I don’t care either way, I just don’t want the life of someone I care about put into jeopardy.”

“This is an army, sometimes you need to take chances.”

“That isn't taking a chance Cullen, that’s just being stupid.” She hissed. “Send the letter if you wish Cassian, but do not send Ser Barris.”

“It’s not even set in stone. I have yet to meet with Fiona yet.” Cassian spoke up sensing the tension in hopes of distracting them.

There was a long silence as her and Cullen glared each other. What kind of Commander would put his men at risk for the delivery of a simple letter that could be delivered by a sneak thief. they could slip in and slip out with out being noticed. Though that loses the emotional manipulation of sending a Templar. She gripped at the war table looking away from Cullen with a sigh.

“Perhaps we should take a short break and get some lunch.” Josephine suggested.

“Lunch sounds wonderful.” Cassian said, clapping his hands together as he walked out of the room, wanting to be away from the tension as quick as possible.

She didn't even notice everyone else was quick to leave as well, until she looked up from the war table to see Cullen still there watching her. She looked back down and shook her head with a sigh. What ever he wanted to say he should say it now. She has never argued with someone over something like this before.

"Arihris." He spoke up.

She looked up at him waiting for him to speak, the tension in the room coming to a boil.

"you must realize how selfish you sound, putting your relationship before this Inquisition."

She grit her teeth insulted at that. "And you must realize how bias you sound wanting us to go to the Templars who will take longer to contact, I never said we should ask the mages."

He scoffed walking around the war table to shut the door, their voices had become shouts. closing the distance between them. "I disagree, I think you are just as bias as I am."

"Cullen. I have told you my opinion on this matter and it has not changed. I thought you of all people would understand wanting to keep someone safe."

"Should I never give him a mission then? Should I show him favoritism to keep him alive for your own pleasure? What if he is the only Templar we can send." He spat

She strongly considered slapping the Commander across the face for that comment. Does he really think so low of her? That she would put her sex life before the well being of this world. Not there is a sex life to even have. She looked away from the Commander feeling the tears of anger building up. What was this really about? Did she misunderstand him?

"That was not what I was saying and you know it! This conversation is over _Commander_ and any future conversations that take place outside of this room. Do what you want."

Stepping past him, she yanked the door open stepping out into the hall looking back, slamming the door behind her as she went to storm of the Chantry, spotting a worried Josephine and Leliana at the entrance, she was reminded of her gifts.

“Josephine, Leliana, may I have a word.” Arihris asked.

“Of course, Lady Arihris. How can I assist you?” Josephine smiled as she turned to give her full attention.

Leliana on the other side of her watching her curiously.

“First it is an honor to meet you Lady Josephine. I bought you both something while in Orlais and I wanted to give those to you now before I forget.” she admitted.

“Gifts? Really? We only just met.”

“I'm sorry if it’s a bit informal. I just thought of you.”

Arihris reached into her bag to retrieve the small bottle of red nail polish for Josephine and small earrings for Leliana in the shape of ravens. She presented the presents for them earning soft sighs.

“These are lovely.” Leliana said with a small smile.

Josephine gasped with a smile, holding up the nail polish in the light “I do not have this shade, where did you find it?”

“A small shop in Orlais, I believe they just opened.”

“I can’t wait to try it.” Josephine held the bottle close to her.

“And I can’t wait to see it on those lovely hands of yours.” she praised

There was a moment of silence and she knew they were just burning to ask their questions. She didn't have the patience to answer their questions. The humiliation of that question. Putting her pleasure before what they were trying to do.

"It's fine, we had a disagreement."

"A loud and could be heard from this end of the Chantry disagreement." Leliana said.

Makers breath. She held head in embarrassment and shame. "I hope you enjoy your gifts." She parted practically running out of the Chantry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First day of work went great! Here's to a working woman!
> 
> Strongly had to resist the urge for an angry make out session.


	26. Unplanned Journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New party Members, dreams, and leaving for another journey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy <3
> 
> Any Elven will be in italics

One week has passed by between them returning from Orlais to the war meeting till now. There was also new people joining the Inquisition every day. A warden and Madam De Fer, which she has heard interesting tales about.

The closer they got to Cassian needing to leave to meet with the Grand Enchanter Fiona, the more her dreams became nightmares. Her dreams were a constant shift between Haven and somewhere else. She never seen this place before, at least she doesn’t think she has.

She was back into her prison before the Circle. The Templars standing over her as she struggled to speak with them, but only Elven was capable of passing her lips.

“ _ Please, i am not possessed. You have to believe me _ .”

They did not understand her.

More of _that_ drink

They did not understand what to do with her.

They tortured her.

The memory of them using their powers to cut her off from the fade.

They gave her over to the Ferelden circle where she had to rebuild what little information she had about herself.

But they never stopped interrogating her. They never left her. They stayed and they watched her.

Was these her memories or just a cruel joke her mind was playing on her to remind her of what Templars are capable of doing. How cruel they can be. How they enjoy the powerful leash they hold over mages. Yet little they know a leash could be pulled from both directions.

She needed to leave this dream, take control it and leave it. She needed to leave it before it attracted demons.

“Calm yourself. These memories are behind you.”

She looked to see a small blue wisp floating near her, reaching its hand out to calm her.

“Spirit... what is your name?” she asked looking to it.

“Please, still yourself. Wisdom is my name.”

“Wisdom... that is a rare name.”

“I am a rare spirit. My friend I have sense your distress for many nights now. Do you wish to discuss it?”

“Certain events are bringing up old wounds.”

“The past can hurt..” it mentioned.

“That it can. How can I forgive them?” She questioned with a small sigh.

“You have done it before.”

“I have?”

“Yes you have, you have forgiven worse things in the name of peace.”

“You know me?”

“I know of you.”

“That answers nothing for me.”

“I am sure your answers will come to you.” they insisted.

She smiled at that letting the scene of the dark tower fade into a glittering scene in front of a mirror. She felt a sense of peace yet urgency at the same time. Something she was not certain of.

“I believe I should rise soon. The sun will be rising. Will i see you again?” she asked.

“If you wish it.”

“It would be nice to speak with someone else in the fade.” she bid the spirit farewell letting herself wake.

Even though she slept through the night she woke up exhausted. Her mind was not ready to be awake this early. She stood from her bed walking to look out the window, the sun was rising already. She should have been awake sooner but her nightmares kept her longer than it should of.

She was not eager for what was to come.

* * *

Stepping out of her small room she saw Cassian getting geared up much to her confusion. She didn't think he was supposed to leave yet His face didn’t look to happy either. The work for the Harold is never ending it seems.

“Good morning.” she breathed out

“Good morning...” he sighed looking to her.

“Cassian are you alright?” she asked.

“Yes, just this trip is going to be longer then anticipated. I thought it was just going to to the hinterlands and back, but no, its going to be to the storm coast then to the hinterlands then back.” he complained.

“The storm coast??” she asked.

He groaned nodding. "Something about meeting with this mercenary group called the Chargers. I am to meet with them and then see where to go from there."

“Everything will go well Cassian, I believe it.” she praised leaning in to kiss his forehead, bringing him into a hug.

“I hope you’re right, because the fear in my gut is unmistakable. You should get ready too, we will need our healer.” he whispered.

“I will be ready in an hour, is that enough time?” she asked.

“That is more than enough time, i'm going to be bringing some of the newer members. Blackwall, Sera, and Vivienne.”

“That sounds like a good group.” she smirked.

“They need to get to know each other, it can’t be the original group all the time.” he laughed.

“I will see you at the gates.” she leaned over to ruffle his golden hair.

Cassian left to attend to final details regarding their trip to the coast. She returned to her things, packing her bandages, antidotes, and salves. Can never be too careful. She added her armor on top of her current clothes, though she kept on her footwraps. With the final thing packed she was ready to go. She double checked her things over not wanting to forget a single thing. She strapped her staff to her back.

* * *

Walking out to the gates to see Sunbeam waiting for her. Arihris ran over to her who moved to greet her back, pressing it’s muzzle against her forehead almost knocking her completely over.

“Pardon me darling, it seems my mount is not yet here, could you fetch it?”

Arihris ignored the voice as she smoothed out sunbeams mane, whispering to her in elvhen when the sound of someone clearing their throat got her attention. Turning to look to see Lady Vivienne De Fer staring at her, the look in her eyes spelled out annoyed and tired of waiting.

She looked around once more, surely she wasn’t speaking to her? Right? Yet the woman sighed and she repeat herself. Arihris awkwardly shrugged with a nod and she started for the stables. Not wanting to be on the Court Enchantress bad side.

Quickening her step to the stables, not wanting to let this take longer than it has too. It would be a shame to disappoint. Walking into the stables she found Horse master dennet readying a Orlesian charger. Hurrying with his work.

“Pardon, is this Madam De Fers mount?” she asked.

“What's it to ya?”

“She is asking for it.”

“It was being fussy had to gear it last. You can finish it off.” he huffed passing the reins to her.

Fussy? How fussy could she have been? Arihris reached up to stroke her muzzle when she bit at her, making her gasp.

“Oi!” she cursed at the offending animal who snorted at her. “Come along now.” she spoke slow, guiding it out of the stables, but then it stopped not wanting to move.

“What has you all wound up?” she huffed her hands going to her hips. “Come now we have one last pack to put on you.” she sighed.

Lifting the heavy pack, stepping on a stool to help her reach the horses back when it dared to bite at her again sending her falling back with a scream, dropping the pack to the ground.

Yet she didn’t fall, at least not to the ground. She carefully landed in the arms of a fully armed someone. Opening her eyes she looked to see relatively tall bearded man, and thick like a warrior.

“Lucky I caught you.” He chuckled.

“That you are.” She laughed.

He carefully put her down reaching out to grab the horse by the reins, petting her mane and just like that the horse let itself be packed and led away. She stared at the man in disbelief.

Was he an animal whisperer? She could not believe it was like a completely different horse with how calm it was with him. She followed behind him as he led the animal to the gates.

“Madame De Fer.” The man cleared his throat.

“Thank you Blackwall and to you as well.” she gave them her thanks but she sounded more annoyed on how long it took.

She looked to Blackwall with a small smile. “You have a way with animals.” she tilted her head.

“I like them well enough.” He shrugged.

“Perhaps it’s the beard, they like beards.” she teased.

That earned a laugh from him. “And you are?”

“Arihris, Healer to the inquisition, but I have been known to negotiate sometimes.”

“Not funny!” Cassian yelled from his horse.

That earned a laugh from her.

“I am going to go look over my things, don't want to forget anything.” he returned to his own horse, same breed as Madame De fers. Just much darker, almost matching his beard.

Arihris finished with her packing on the horse making sure she had everything she walked to Cassian with a nod. Then looking around. They send off party was much smaller than when they left for Val Royeaux.

She wished she had informed Ser Barris before she left. As if on cue she saw him running towards them, slowing down to a stop. He had his hands on his knees out of breath.

“Careful Templar.” She reached out just in case. “You still have a bruised rib.” she smirked.

“I just came to send you off. I wanted to wish you luck.” he smiled charmingly.

“Thank you Delvin. I was just thinking I wish I had told you I was leaving, _Someone_ just told me this morning.” She glared at Cassian.

“Here. For luck.” he held out his hand in it was a small beaded bracelet She smiled at the small white and red bracelet, placing it on her wrist.

“For luck?”

“I wore it when I was in Templar training.” He explained.

“Delvin... That’s so sweet.” she smiled up at him. “If only we were alone...” She whispered.

“If we were alone?” he asked

She nodded stepping up on her tiptoes she leaned up to press a kiss to the corner of his lips. A small smile on hers. “I will not lose this.” she promised.

“Tease.” he huffed, his cheeks turning a dark red.

She giggled moving over to sunbeam she turned placing one foot in the saddle. He moved over to help her onto the horse, shaking his head at her.

“You better come back from this trip able to mount and dismount your horse.” he laughed.

“No promises.” she winked.

“Lets move!” Cassian called out leading the way once again.

“Be safe Ser Barris.”

“You as well.”

She looked back at the village of Haven, Solas didn’t come say goodbye. She bit her lip a bit disheartened at that. He has been avoiding her at every chance he can. It hurt. Even in the fade he avoided her. The thought sadden her. She doesn’t know what she did to warrant such treatment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I based this off how I personally played Inquisition. I went to the storm coast before meeting with Fiona just cause i wanted to see the new area before Redcliff.


	27. Unplanned Conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Road trips always have the best conversations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy <3
> 
> Any Elven is in italics.

Clicking her tongue sunbeam followed behind Sera and Blackwall. She sighed pulling her hair back into a high ponytail, she didn’t have time this morning to braid it back properly. She stretched with a yawn as they rode.

She could hear Cassian and Sera from the back of the group. Loud and trading rogue stories that her elf ears caught in on. Something about a beehive, jar, and a party. That does not sound like a pleasant party she thought. Looking to Madame De Fer.

“Lady Vivienne.” she spoke getting her attention.

“Yes my dear?”

“You study as a Knight-enchanter correct?”

“What an interesting question. Yes, I do.”

“I am curious on the methods, a lot of it reminds me of Arcane Warriors. Elven Champions would be a common way to describe them. Do you know how the spells have been adapted from that?”

“I am surprised, not many draw the two parallels.”

“I am just curious on how one would learn.”

“I'm afraid learning might be lost on you my dear, training for that should start a bit younger.”

Ouch rude. Considering Knight-Enchanter was just a step down from the Arcane Warriors. She rolled her eyes with a small laugh.

“Underestimate much?” She said, her pride getting the best of her.

“Pardon?”

“I was only curious on how one would learn an art that has been lost. Though I suppose it’s close enough to the original art form, but it will always be a second rate imitation.”

Blackwall spoke up with a huff. “I hate not understanding Mages."

“I apologize Warden Blackwall, I wasn’t trying to exclude you.” She smiled at him.

He laughed it off shaking his head, raising his hand in apology.

“I just wish I could follow along so I know when an argument is taken place.”

“There was no argument, darling. She asked for advice in something that she has no skill for.” Vivienne dared to say.

That retort made her roll her eyes, laughing at the absurd tone she took with her. “Whatever you say,  _ my dear _ .”

“Little does she know.” She looked to blackwall with a smirk and a wink.

“And do you have the skill for this knight-enchanter thingy?” He asked.

“Warden Blackwall my people invented it. I have more than skill for it. I have done it, I just wanted to know how the circle was teaching this... cheap copy.” Her smirk grew looking to him.

“Cheeky.”

“I have been told that. Tell me Warden Blackwall have you met Lyra? Sorry... She has a title now doesn’t she? Warden Commander.”

“The hero of Fereldan?”

“Yeah, I get you were in the woods training recruits, but from what Lyra told me in the past she would have had to be there for your... thing.” she smiled.

“I did not have the pleasure.”

“Shame... She would like you.” She shrugged.

There was a moment where he hesitated. "I do not think she would." he admitted. That made her look over at him, curious on why he would say something like that. The look in his eyes, wistful and a hint of something else. Shame.

They fell into silence, she was getting occasional glances from Blackwall or Cassian, even Sera. Vivienne kept to herself no doubt insulted by hearing what she said to Blackwall, she wasn’t trying to keep it a secret. She wasn’t an enchanter to the empress Celene, but she had knowledge to be one if she so chose.

Without realizing it she was riding next to Sera who looked to be ignoring her for the most part, which was fine with her. She didn’t much care for the twit. Though when it became too much she glared at the elf who only smirked at her.

“You know with that fancy hair of yours and staff you look like a dalish elf?” she chipped in.

Annoyance. She gripped tight on the reins. She wanted to ignore the elf, but the look on Cassian’s face pleaded with ‘just give her a chance’.

“Should I self cut my hair with a blunted knife and break my staff over my knee to impress you?”

“Would you do that?”

“Obviously not.”

“Bluffer. So you an that templar right? Any steamy bits?”

“Me and Ser Barris? Hardly.” She gasped

“Wait Ser Barris, I thought you were seeing scruffy Cullen?”

“Pardon?” She hissed.

“There’s been talk of you two arguing then silence. Almost like-”

“Absolutely not. How distasteful. There’s no steam of any kind and even if there was it wouldn’t be your damn business.”

Cassian then spoke up, shock in his voice. "What really? With the way you two glare at each other when the other isn't looking, im surprised nothing has happened between the two of you."

She wanted to ride sunbeam off into the damn sunset and forget that they were having this conversation at all the mere thought of it. She closed her eyes to not get too embarrassed what happened to all the pride she had earlier.

"I am not seeing Commander Cullen, nor would I ever want to."

"what about Solas then? You two get along famously well." Cassian asked wiggling his brows.

She groaned looking to Blackwall for help but only earned a small shrug from him. "Since when is everyone so interested in who I am getting in bed with? Which is nobody might I had. Not that it's your business!" She sighed.

Sera smirked at her discomfort. “You one of those private types- ha privates.”

Anything to change the subject she licked her lips nervous as she thought of something. “Sera why don’t you tell me about yourself.”

That got an honest laugh out of her as she looked at her confused. “Myself? What’s there to tell. I like bows, bees, and sticking it to arses.”

“Admirable. There is a certain amount of pride in that. Knowing that your work is looking out for those who can’t. I have to wonder though, why do you not take it a step further?”

“See knew you’d get it until you said that. What do you mean by take it a step further? The world of arses doesn't end when you lob off the boss." She explained things like it was fact. She couldn't help but smile at her, perhaps she wasn't so bad.

"I suppose you're right. Dancing in the middle of things tends to be a good way to get paid and live." Arihris replied.

She snapped her fingers with a smile. "Know you get it, not like how you get wicked grace. Did you really not know people cheat at that?”

“Clearly. I never played it, that wasn’t allowed in the circle along with any fun.”

“Yes cause if the circle of Magi should be a place for parties and cheering.” Vivienne chimed in sarcastically.

“And why not? If we are to be boxed away like animals shouldn’t we try to have some joy or is it all just screw over peoples lives as long as you get to the top for you Vivienne.”

“That is Lady Vivienne or Madam De Fer to you.”

“Whos a bitch.” Sera coughed.

Vivienne remained unphased as she slowly blinked at them. “Charming.”

“More so than you.” Arihris rolled her eyes.

“And here I thought we could all get along.” Cassian sighed from the front.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I as a person really admire Vivienne, but she can be a bit icky.


	28. Unplanned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Camping with new members

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy <3
> 
> Any Elven will be in italics

The majority of the trip was along the same road on the imperial highway along Lake Calenhad. The weather was getting warmer the farther they were from the mountains. It was still cold but not a blistering cold, this was more a autumn cold. She could travel without her cloak but the sweater was still a must.

She tilt her head back with a soft sigh looking to the breach, she often wondered what was on the other side. She knew it was the fade but she wondered what was waiting to fall through.

The sun was just after midday they would have to be stopping soon. To set up camp, oh how she did not want to share a tent with Sera or Vivienne. The mere thought of it made her want to turn around.

“We are going to find somewhere to set up camp.” Cassian called out.

That can’t be hard, people camp on the imperial highway all the time. Cassian pointed out a piece of flat land surrounded by trees, with a small river passing through. Must be from lake Calenhad it’s the only water source she can think of from here.

Everyone but here had dismounted from their horses. Cassian waited for her offering to help her but she waved him off. Carefully she swung leg over and slowly she managed to dismount without tripping or spraining her ankle. She helped with collecting the wood for the fire tonight.

Still unsure about the tent situation. She was about to ask when Vivienne had a tent up already, a tent that looked large enough for her and others if need be, but it was a clear sign nobody was allowed. She would rather sleep with Cassian anyways.

Sera and Cassian worked on setting up the tents while Blackwall went out to collect the game. Hopefully it isn’t rabbit, she isn’t a fan of the small creatures. Arihris finished building the fire, enchanting it to last most the night and not spread if the winds picked up at all.

She saw Blackwall coming back with a rather large buck on his back. She gasped standing to her feet to help him set it down on the ground.

“Hold on a moment.” she said looking him over to make sure he was clean. Well... clean from the blood.

“I will wash it in the river.”

“Just let me clean it.” she cast a spell cleaning his clothes off any blood and anything else.

“Thank you. Shall we prepare this.” He asked.

She nodded with a sad sigh at the beautiful beast, unsheathing her dagger as she started prepping the deer along with Blackwall. Once finished she added it to the stew. Grateful that she could never get sick off stew. Placing the lid on the pot to the stew, she moved on to warding the camp site. better to be safe then dead by bandits. She finished setting the wards to See Vivienne doing the same.

"If any thief or bandit decides to raid this camp there is no way they wont be noticed." She spoke.

Vivienne smiled at her nodding. "I feel I insulted you earlier."

"Just a bit. My pride will heal." She laughed.

She hesitant for a moment like deciding what to stay. "I only hope we can move forward. When the circles are restored-"

"I hope they are never restored. The circles were not perfect do not stand there and pretend that they were Vivienne."

"That is lady-"

"Cut the shit. You can manipulate the Templars, The empress of Orlais, even Cassian but not me."

Vivienne remained poised relaxing her demeanor. "Do you think it is better to have mages in the wild?"

"We are not wild animals. _We are people_. You are a person, not an exotic bird meant to be adored."

"Darling the circles will make everything return to normal."

"No. It wont. Don't delusion yourself. If the circles are restored I don't think it will end how you want it too Vivienne. I think Mages need to be careful yes, then make a school run by mages for mages, but not imprisoned."

"That would be like Tevinter, is that any better?"

"A College for mages would be nothing like Tevinter we wouldn't let it be. _You_ wouldn't let it be like that. Come now Vivienne we both know the tales about you. We both know that when all this ends and the breach is closed you will be sitting pretty leading something."

A moment of silence, like she was thinking over what to say.

"You have given me something to think about."

"You're welcome?" She shrugged, unsure if that was a bad thing or a good thing. Looks like she didn't follow through on her own plan of not getting on this womans bad side.

Arihris returned to the camp fire to make sure the stew was almost done. Just a couple more moments. She sat down next to the fire smiling at the warmth of it. It felt almost normal despite the big glow from the breach. like the worlds brightest night light.

Cassian sat next to her out of breath with a smile. "Tents are up. Horses are fed. Lets have dinner."

"Dinner? Is it done then?" Sera chimed in.

"It is Sera, come get a bowl."

Sera sprinted over along with Blackwall who got a rather larger bowl sitting next to Arihris with a small smile. Vivienne came over to get a bowl and take it into her tent for one. Guess she doesn't like spooky stories around a fire.

Cassian shrugged as he ate his bowl of stew. "Does anyone know some stories?"

"The dalish one you tell is pretty scary." Arihris nudged him.

"Boo! Nothin' elfy you hear or magic related." Sera disapproved.

"Well that leaves me out, all my stories are magical related." Arhris pouted as she thought of something looking to Blackwall.

Sera healed up a finger. "I know of one. It does involve bees."

"Everything you do involves bees." Cassian mentioned.

Sera ignored him as she went into a very long winded tale about how she dropped a beehive onto a noble in Orlais at her own party. The horror that happened was terrible, but it got the noble to stop whatever bad thing she was doing.

"How are you even able to do so much with bees?" Arihris pondered.

"Just a gift I guess."

"A gift of something alright." she laughed.

They slowly fell into stories that were nowhere as good as Varrics but it came to a close second.

Eventually it was getting late and she was more then ready for bed and Blackwall volunteered for first nights watch, She crawled into the tent with Cassian, collapsing into the bedroll. Desperate for the fade and not let this trip get anymore stressful then it already was. Cassian fell asleep without even undressing. Guess he hasn't been getting much sleep. She wondered if it would be alright to let him sleep while she took his watch and her own. She yawned laying down in her own bread roll. She was half asleep, the sound of crickets and the passing river helped slumber her to that daze between sleep and awake. Completely relaxed until she felt it. That twisting gut feeling of someone or something setting off her wards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today was a really long day of work. Sorry for the wait. I thought i could do two a night, but work is a bitttchhh


	29. Almost there

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Intruders and small shopping break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy <3
> 
> Any Elven is in Italics.

She quickly sat up in the bedroll, looking, and waiting. Animals shouldn’t have set them off so there is no way it was animal just stumbling through the woods. 

“Cassian wake up.”

“Hm- what?” he groaned rolling over.

“Something set off my wards, get up.” she whispered, leaving the tent looking for Blackwall.

He was standing straight looking around the camp. He looked to her her with a silent nod of something or someone was indeed out there, and he was listening. She moved closer to Blackwall her staff ready.

“Maybe it turned around?” Blackwall mumbled.

She wasn’t so sure, it was confirmed when an arrow flew past them, she casted barrier in time to stop it. A whistle in the air. Another arrow went past her knocking over the pot of stew putting out the fire. They were in the dark. Arihris smirked.

“Oh, they want to play. Blackwall stay close to me.” She giggled.

She looked around her elven eyes able to make out a single figure then two more smaller ones. Not children. They looked too small to be children and not wide enough to be a dwarf. Then barks. They were dogs? Mabaris? She cursed for a moment as they bolted at them. She threw a ball of vail fire into the air, illuminating the surrounding area for Blackwall. His shield met with the heads of the beasts sending them back with a loud yelp. She wanted to make sure he could see in the dark. Not wanting him to get bitten by a dog. She caught sight of Vivienne leaving her tent at the commotion and her own wards have probably been tipped off. There in the shadows she pointed to the figure that was hiding in the trees tossing a bolt of ice in their direction knocking the person out of the tree with a loud.

“Fuckin’ Mages!”

Arihris ran in their direction freezing the body to the ground she stepped over the body. It was a human that stared up at her as she crouched down to look it over.

“Why did you attack us?” she asked.

“You were camping on the side of the road, seemed like easy pickings.”

“Is that so?” Arihris smirked raising her hand and dagger. “Is that the truth?”

“Yes!”

“Suppose you wont mind me using blood magic to get the truth out of you.” she threatened.

The humans eyes widen. “Your bluffing.”

Arihris slit the palm of her hand with a hiss, the human screamed. “Suppose we will find out when your blood boils.”

“No! Stop! We were paid! My mate was waiting for you to get distracted to sneak into the heralds tent and kill them!” They yelled.

“We, huh?” Airhris stood back to her feet and started walking over to the tent opening it to see a figure standing over Cassian dagger drawn.

“Are you sure you want to do that?” Arihris warned.

The figure turned it’s head surprised to be seeing her there. They hesitated.

“You kill him and I will be forced to kill you.”

More hesitation.

“How much were you paid? I will pay double for you to take your friend and leave.”

“You won’t... arrest us?”

Arihris looked the assassins over raising a brow, they looked no older than sixteen. The marking on their face said slave bought by a group that trained them young.

“Go to haven, speak to a woman name Leliana she will set you and your partner up and your captors won’t even think about touching you.”

The teenager dropped it’s wrist to the side breathing a sigh of relief sitting back on their knees.

“Thank you...” they whimpered stumbling to their feet to run.

Might take them an hour to get out of the ice she froze the other child with.

Well that was eventful. She stepped out of the tent to see Vivienne had returned to her tent and Blackwall was helping the kids with the ice. She sighed stepping over looking down at the kid.

“We were going to use the money we got from killing you guys to buy a boat out of here...” the frozen kid sighed.

“You guys will eventually get on that boat and leave, just not yet.” She encouraged, looking to Blackwall with a smile.

Once the kid frozen was set free the both of them were packed and sent to haven along with their dogs. She looked to Blackwall who was watching them with a sigh. He didn’t look like he wanted to be disturbed.

“Would you mind if I stay up with you?” she asked.

“Not at all.”

* * *

She stayed up the rest of the night, eventually Blackwall did go to sleep so she just stayed up and took watch. She didn't mind it was kind of relaxing. When they were back on the road though she was regretting her choices. She was tired and a bit drained.

Cassian was blissful for the full nights rest, felt bad that he didn't hear the commotion though. She didn't blame him, it's hard consistently being in charge of everything and blamed for everything. Though leadership was becoming him.

He lead the party a big grin on perfectly tanned face. While she had bags under her eyes that most defiantly showed. Sera was also extremely chipper and the reason she didn't help last night was because by the time she heard something it was done and over with. fair enough.

She knew they had a couple days to go before being in the storm coast, yet it felt like they could arrive any moment. She selfishly dug into her pack to get out her elven bread with the first smile she had all day.

"Theres a caravan up ahead, we should stop and see." Cassian suggested.

"please, lets." she replied with a yawn.

They removed themselves from their horses to step up to the caravan that was ran by a dwarven man.

"Come to see the rich and splendid crafts straight from Ozammar?" he asked.

"We can take a peek." Cassian replied looking over his things.

A few daggers, bows, leather armor, and other things that looked to be dwarvish in nature. Sera was trying to sell the man some breeches she had while Vivienne stayed on her horse, looking from there. Blackwall stuck to the swords not wanting to look anywhere else. She didn't think she was going to find anything until she saw them. 

Glittering gold paint brushes and paints to go with it. She stopped looking them over for a moment leaning over the table to get a closer look. The craftsmanship really was splendid, it looked one of a kind. She bit down blushing for a moment wondering if she would ever have the time to paint. She held up the brushes in her hands, admiring the beauty in them.

"How much?" she asked.

"Those and the paints are fifteen silver."

"That's it?" she was shocked.

He shrugged. "Some old painted sold it too us for around that much, didn't think it was worth much."

She nodded handing him the money with no second guessing she put them in her pack on sunbeam. She really got lucky with that and went about looking through to see if she could find anything else worth it's wild.

No surprise. She did. A charcoal set. only down side was no paper to sketch on. She put those in her pack safely. She also found a gift for Cassandra, since she couldn't find her a gift in Orlais.

Once she was done shopping she mounted Sunbeam looking back to the caravan wishing she could have found something for Ser Barris. She ran her fingers tenderly along the bracelet he gave her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter! It's hard to edit the in between things.


	30. Mess With The Horns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get the bull (has this been done before?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy <3
> 
> Any elven is in italics

The storm coast was grey, cloudy, and muddy. She hated it. She preferred snow and ice or sunshine and a crisp autumn breeze. This. This murky gross feeling she hated. Slipping on mud, she hated. Just looking at mud made her cringe.

She tried to keep a happy face but in the end she was scowling, glaring at the clouds. The smell of the ocean was in the air along with something else. She couldn’t be certain. At first it tasted like rust, static, then nothing. Electricity in the air perhaps.

She looked to Vivienne who looked to her with a nod. She felt it too. Power was near the coast. They met Scout Harding at the camp, dismounting from their horses to go the rest on foot. Sera was having the time of her life it seemed like, making rain jokes any moment she could.

After a moment's rest they knew they should go meet with the chargers eventually. They finished with their meal to start down to the beach where they were said to meet.

The further they got closer to the beach the more she was slipping over small rocks thankfully not to the ground but close enough that she almost fell on her ass.

Sounds of fighting could be heard, loud yells and metal against metal filled the air. She looked to Cassian who nodded at her as they quickened their steps to a run. She was running behind them, coming to view with a mercenary force against what looked like Teviantars by the color of their armor.

Cassian didn’t hesitate to throw himself into the fight, nor did Blackwall. Her and Vivienne held back, casting barrier on their team. Sera was nowhere to be found. She was worried that she was hurt when she spotted the elf taking down a couple Vints from a high vantage point.

That's when she spot him. The Iron Bull, it had to be him. He was a Qunari so tall, shirtless, and horns so wide she wondered how he would even put a shirt on and how does he sleep! Does he have neck problems? She was in awe when she watched him bring his axe down on one of the vints and her jaw dropped. Such raw power.

After the battle was over she was still in awe at how powerful this Iron Ball was. Sera was just as much in awe as her she was, she looked like she had hundreds of questions like her. Cassian stepped up to Iron Bull and she stood behind listening to their conversation. The closer they got she could see the stubble on his chin, his small natural smirk, and even the eyepatch looked nice on him.

“Krem! How’d we do?” His voice echoed, deep and authoritative like a natural leader. She looked to Cassian who raised his brows curiously.

“Five or six wounded, chief,” Krem reported. “No dead.”

“That’s what I like to hear. Let the throat cutters finish up, then break out the casks.”

Cassian stepped up to the man lively as ever. “Do you normally drink before a meeting?” He asked, pleasantly.

“So, you’re with the Inquisition, huh?” Iron Bull spoke directly to him, with a small nod of approval of what he saw in battle. “Glad you could make it. Come on, have a seat.”

Cassian did not, he stood in front of him resting his hands to his side. “Iron Bull i presume?”

He gave a grin. “Yeah. The horns usually give it away.” he chuckled.

Then turning his attention towards the man walking towards them. “I assume you remember Cremisius Aclassi, my lieutenant,” he commented.

“Good to see you again,” the lieutenant gave Cassian and them a quick respective nod. “Throatcutters are done, chief.” he reported.

“Already?” Bull commented a bit surprised. “Have ‘em check again. I don’t want any of those Tevinter bastards getting away. No offence, Krem,” he teased.

The Qunari’s lieutenant was a Tevinter? Arihris looked the Tevinter over admiring him. What was a Tevinter doing in a mercenary group like this? Under a Qun of all things?

“None taken,” Krem quipped back. At least a bastard knows who his mother was. Puts him one up on you qunari, right?”

Cassian raised a brow at that, turning to look at bull with a small smirk. Waiting. Waiting to see how Bull will react or if he will say something about that. Would he see it as disrespect? Arihris looked to Krem who didn’t even seemed phased by what he said. This was natural between them. Her thoughts were concluded when she heard it.

Bulls chuckle as Krem walked away, and Cassian only nodded then moved to sit next to Bull.

“So… you’ve seen us fight,” he started. “We’re expensive, but we’re worth it… and I’m sure the Inquisition can afford us.”

So blunt and forward with his words. Maybe he already knows that he will be hired? “How much is this going to cost me, exactly?” Cassian asked.

“Wouldn’t cost you anything personally. Unless you want to buy drinks later,” he winked at Cassian. Arihris looked to Vivienne who was shaking her head with a small scowl. “Your ambassador - err, what’s her name? - Josephine? We’d go through her and get the payments set up.” Cassian was debating it with a small shrug balancing the options. Bull cleared his throat. “The gold will take care of itself, don’t worry about that,” he reassured. 

“All that matters is that we’re worth it.”

He leaned back crossing his arms as he looked over to Bulls army. He was nodding at his men. Arihris curiously looked over at them. They seemed capable. They were a sense of friendship among them, but something didn’t seem right. Bull.

“The Chargers seem like an excellent company,” Cassian said with a smile.

“They are,” Bull said proudly. “But you’re not just getting the boys. You’re getting me. You need a frontline bodyguard? I’m your man. Whatever it is, demons, dragons… the bigger, the better.” Then the moment that they seemed to be waiting for. “And there’s one other thing. Might be useful, might piss you off. Ever hear of the Ben-Hassrath?”

“I’ve never heard of it,” Cassian tilt his head.

“It’s a Qunari order. They handle information, loyalty, security, all of it. Spies, basically.” He stumbled a bit like he was hesitating with telling him.. “Or well… we’re spies.”

“Wait, all of you work for these Ben-Hassrath guys?”

“No, just me.”

“Do they know you’re a Qunari spy?”

Arihris glared at Cassian, this wasn’t a good idea. She stepped over to Cassian looking he nodded up at her. Then looking to Bull, waiting for his answer.

“Yeah. It’s of no matter to them. Doesn’t interfere with what we do, or how good we are at it,” he shrugged like it wasn’t big deal.

“What do the Ben-Hassrath want?”

“They’re concerned about the Breach. Magic out of control like that could cause trouble everywhere. I’ve been ordered to join the Inquisition, get close to the people in charge, and send reports on what’s happening.”

Arihris was in disbelief at how open he was about being a spy. Being spied on? Would that be all of them or just Cassian? What would get told and what would not? She glared at bull with a scowl. Looking to Cassian she wanted to ask if this was the best idea.

“So you want to get paid by the Inquisition, and spy on the Inquisition? How is that exactly going to work?” Cassian argued.

The damn manipulator was expecting his argument. “I also get reports from Ben-Hassrath agents from all over Orlais. You sign me on, I’ll share them with your people.”

“You’re a qunari spy, and you just… told me? That’s not what a spy is supposed to do, is it?” Cassian added.

“Whatever happened at that Conclave thing, it’s bad,” he said grimly. “Someone needs to get that Breach closed. So whatever I am, I’m on your side.”

“You still could have hidden what you are,” Cassian shrugged as he countered.

“From something called the Inquisition?” he scoffed. “I’d have been tipped sooner or later. Better you hear it right upfront from me.”

“What would you send home in these reports of yours?” He asked suspiciously.

“Enough to keep my superiors happy. Nothing that’ll compromise your operations,” he assured her. “The Qunari want to know if they need to launch an invasion to stop the whole damn world from falling apart,” he continued, a tad bitterly. “You let me send word of what you’re doing, it’ll put some minds at ease. That’s good for everyone.”

Hiring Iron Bull could potentially lead to a Qunari invasion. She glared at Cassian. This was not a good idea. Cassian shouldn’t hire this guy.

“What’s in these Ben-Hassrath reports you’re offering to share?” He asked. Doesn’t she remember the Qunari had tried taken over Kirkwall. What if they tried to launch a full-scale attack against Thedas?

“Enemy movements, suspicious activity, intriguing gossip. It’s a bit of everything,” he replied. “Alone, they’re not much. But if your spymaster is worth a damn, she’ll put ‘em to good use.”

Cassian raised his brows catching on immediately. “She?” He questioned.

The Iron Bull chuckled tilting his head with a small smirk. “I did a little research. Plus, I’ve always had a weakness for redheads,” he mentioned, waggling his brows. What a dog.

“I see, well I declared you hired.”

“Wait... What?” Arihris whispered looking to Cassian pulling him aside. “Are you sure? You are putting all of us at risk. You don't even want to think this over?” She hissed.

“We would be getting information from them as well. It’s fair.”

She sighed looking to Bull, he gave her a quizzical look. She rolled her eyes looking to Cassian.

“If you think it’s best.”

Cassian stepped back to Bull extending his hand with a grin. “Excellent.” he said, and shook her hand. “Krem!” he boomed out. “Tell the men to finish drinking on the road. The Chargers just got hired!” He turned back to Cassian. “I’ll ride back with you, if that’s alright.”

“ _ Not like we get much of choice. _ ” Arihris mumbled to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late chapter. Work during Christmas has been eating my soul away!
> 
> Don't worry Solas should be back in the next chapter.


	31. Missing You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Funny Bull and Fade Solas!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! <3
> 
> Any Elven will be in Italics

They started the journey to Redcliff after recruiting bull and his chargers she made a point to stay away from the spy. Not that she had secrets to keep, but she couldn’t trust someone like him. His people stripped people of what they desire to be and make them into mindless things for the people in power. She wanted nothing to do with the Qun.

Listening to his conversation with Blackwall though she found herself more than interested in what they were talking about. Warriors are always so interesting to her.

"Hey Blackwall. What's the most limbs you've ever cut off something in one swing?" Bull started the conversation as he road next to Blackwall, on his own horse that was like the size of a mountain.

He scoffed in return. "For the Wardens, battle is a sacred duty, a vigil kept to guard the world against destruction. It's not a game."

Arihris found herself agreeing with him and Bull nodded.

"Right. Same here."

There was a moment and Blackwall sighed. "Do heads count?"

"Heads absolutely count."

"Then... Three." it took him a moment to answer.

"Nice! Down on the collarbone and through, right? That's how I get the good bits.  You’re good with your sword then?”

“I believe I am.” Blackwall replied.

“I see all that time on your own has given you a firm grip.”

She couldn't help it she tried not to, but that earned a small laugh from her which she tried to hide with a cough, while Sera and Blackwall laughed outwardly.

Bull wasn’t fooled though he caught her trying to hide her laugh and he smirked at her. Opening his mouth to talk to her when Sera cut him off.

“So, Bull. What are your women like?” she asked.

That spiraled into a hour chat about Qun women and Sera seemed more then very interested after Bulls answer. She sighed at the sweet silence.

* * *

They stopped for the night half way to Redcliff, but the horses and their asses needed a nights rest they knew that. After setting up camp and a nights dinner of her sitting by herself in her tent listening to the others outside. They were laughing and really getting along, minus Vivienne who like who kept to herself as well. She half wanted to go talk with the woman, but her pride told her not to.

So going to bed early was what she choose to do. Setting a ward just outside her tent to alert her when someone comes near her tent to either wake her or kill her. She laid in her bed roll letting herself melt into the fade in desperate need of it.

The fade was just as lonely as it was in the real world. She searched for wisdom, wishing for it's company once more. She found wisdom once more but it was not alone. With it was a familiar friend. Well she still considered him a friend. He looked to her and he hesitated looking to leave.

"Solas." She called out with a smile.

"Arihris... You are resting?" he asked.

"For now. I am surprised to see you."

"As am I, Wisdom has made one more friend it seems." he glanced to wisdom who laughed at him.

A moment of silence between the two of them.

"We haven't talked... Since.."

"We have been busy and you have been away."

Arihris glared at him crossing her arms with a small pout. "Are you sure I didn't do something to offend you?"

"Wha- Not at all. I'm afraid I am offended with myself." he laughed for a moment looking to her.

She stepped closer to him the scene shifted to his cabin. She missed this place, she missed him. Looking over to see him smiling, faint but there. He missed her too.

"Care to elaborate?"

"I cannot."

How difficult of him. "Im sorry I should have come to you the moment I was hurt."

"You have done nothing wrong, Arihris.-"  


"Then can you please stop avoiding me? I miss our conversations, do you know how boring Vivienne is? And how insufferable Sera can be? She is so rude when it comes to Elven culture and well elven anything! It's driving me insane." She huffed.

Solas chucked at her with a small nod, she missed his chuckle. "Yes, I imagine they are not a good source of company, it's a shame your Templar isn't there he could distract you."

The moment he said it he knew he messed up, she could hear the faint jealous tone underneath it all. She looked away from him. "Well... He isn't mine... Not officially anyways..."

"I see. How is your journey?" He asked changing the subject moving to sit at the fade version of his desk.

She sat on top of the desk knowing nothing will get messed up from her doing so. She looked over at him with a smile. She started telling him everything. From the weather up to Bull.

"So. The Herald willingly hired a spy?"

"Yes! Can you believe that?"

"I cannot." He ran his hand along his jawline, he looked lost in thought for a moment. "He has his reasons." He added.

"I don't understand them but yes he does." She shrugged with a small sigh. "I've missed this."

"Gossiping about our boss?"

She laughed shaking her head. "Your company."

"and I have missed yours."

"We are headed to Redcliff and then we will be back. I miss Haven."

There was a moment they were silent letting their hands barely touch she looked him over. Why does everything seem so much easier in the fade. She opened her mouth to say something, when her ward was set off. With a groan she gripped his hand.

"I have to go. Please don't avoid me when I get back."

"The moment you get back and settled in we will have dinner." Solas promised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two in one night! what!!?


	32. All this for us?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Redcliffe!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy <3
> 
> Any Elven will be in italics

They passed the arches to Redcliffe to meet with the scout stationed here saying the mages weren’t expecting them. That didn’t make sense. Grand Enchanter fiona invited them herself. There was something not right about this. The dismounted from their steeds to walk the rest of the way in. 

They met a mage named Lysas explaining to them that a Magister was in charge now, but they could still meet with Fiona. She raised her brows looking to Cassian who wore the same look of shock. What was a Magister doing in Ferelden? Following the mage into the Gull and Lantern, passing a young mage who eyed them worriedly. She smiled at the mage who only shook his head. Stepping into the tavern there was Fiona.

“Welcome agents of the Inquisition.” A pause “First enchanter Vivienne.”

“My dear Fiona, it’s been so long since we last spoke. You look dreadful. Have you been sleeping well?” She replied.

Fiona turned her attention onto Cassian. “And what has brought you to Redcliffe?”

“You invited us.”

“You must be mistaken. I haven’t been to the conclave.”

“If it wasn’t you then who was it?” Cassian scoffed.

“I... I don’t know. Now that you say it I feel strange. Well whatever has brought you here, the situation has changed. The free mages have already pledged themselves to the Tevinter Imperium.”

Vivienne quipped. “Fiona dear, your dementia is showing.”

“You sold yourself and your cause into slavery?” Arihris scowled at the woman.

“As one indentured to a Magister I no longer have the authority to negotiate.”

“I believe you mean enslaved.” Arihris corrected.

Cassian hissed sharply. “An alliance with Tevinter is a terrible mistake.”

“All hope of peace died with Justinia.”

How Arihris wanted to shout and scream at this woman, how could she do this to herself and to those who followed her? Those who believed in her? Taking a look at the other mages the approval was down the middle.

“This bargain with Tevinter, would not have been my first choice, but it was our only choice. We are losing this war. I needed to save as many people as I could.”

Arihris took a step forward with a growl. “You are not fit to be leading this rebellion.” She opened her mouth to say more when the tavern door slammed shut getting their attention.

Stepping further into the room Arihris glared at the man. This Magister from Tevinter. She scowled at him, tempted to kill him and settle this once and for all. Mages are not to be slaves, instead she crossed her arms moving to stand next to Blackwall.

“Welcome my friends, I apologize for not greeting you earlier.”

“Agents of the Inquisition, allow me to introduce you to Gereon Alexius.” Fiona introduced.

“The southern mages are under my Command and you are the survivor, yes? The one from the Fade. Interesting.” He eyed Cassian like a withered old vulture.

“I would like to know more about this alliance.”

“Certainly and what specifically do you would like to know.”

“When and why did this happen?”

“After the conclave these poor people were faced against templars who aimed to destroy them, I only wish to help.”

“And what is to happen to them?”

“Since they are not citizens of Tevinter they will have to work off their debt for a minimum of ten years.”

“What of the Arl?”

“The Arl left the village, due to growing tension.”

Liar. He was lying, she looked to bull and the narrowed eye gave it away that she was right in believing he was a liar.

“Let’s discuss the breach.”

“Yes to business, of course” He sat at a table. “Felix will you send for a scribe? Allow me to introduce my son Felix.”

Felix politely bowed. While the Magister went on explaining how difficult the breach would be to closed and how many mages would be needed. When she noticed the man looking to his son who was stumbling. She turned as Cassian stood from the seat to catch the falling man.

“Forgive me my lord, i did not...”

Alexius was quick to cut everything off. “We will have to continue this on a later date my friends, come Felix. I will send word to the inquisition we will conclude this business to date.”

“ _ Go choke. _ ” She hissed at the man in elven.

The Magister left. She turned to start asking the mages questions, hearing Cassian reading a note to himself.

“Meet at the Chantry you are in danger.” he read looking to the group who did not seemed as convinced that was a good idea.

* * *

The faint glow inside the Chantry made their hair stand on edge. Pushing their way inside they saw a single mage fighting the demons that came from the fade.

“Good! You’re finally here! Now help me close this, would you?”

Cassian took a moment like he was processing what was just asked of him, stepping up to start fighting alongside the mage. His party behind him.

After Cassian closed the rift in the Chantry. They stood around waiting for the man to talk. She doesn’t know why, but she is just finding out that most of following Cassian around means standing in the back while he talks with whomever is in front of him.

“Fascinating. How does that work, exactly?” A chuckle “You don’t even know, do you? You just wiggle your fingers, and boom! Rift closes.”

Cassian stood there dumbfounded, humming like thinking of what to say, his eyes completely drinking up the mage in front of him. Well, if that doesn’t say infatuation she doesn’t know what does.

Not that she blames him for being attracted to this mage. She herself found him to very pleasing to the eyes. His skin that beautiful dark color. Up close she could see his Grey eyes even in the darkly lit Chantry, and his facial hair! She adores it. 

“Umm... Who are you?” he finally asked

“Ah getting ahead of myself again, I see. Dorian of House Pavus, most recently of Minrathous. How do you do?”

Bull spoke up. “Watch yourself. The pretty ones are always the worst.”

“Suspicious friends you have here.”

Arihris giggled at his charm looking to Cassian who was fighting his smirk.

“Magister Alexius was once my mentor, so my assistance should be valuable- as i'm sure you can imagine.”

“I was supposed to meet Felix here.”

“I'm sure he is on his way he was supposed to give you the note, then meet us here after ditching his father.”

“Alexius couldn’t jump to his son fast enough, is something wrong?”

“He’s had some lingering illness for months. Felix is an only child, and Alexis is being a mother hen, most likely.”

“And I um.. Are you a magister?”

Dorian sighed rolling his eyes for a moment. “Alright, let’s say this once I’m a mage from Tevinter, but not a member of the Magisterium. I know you southerners love to use the terms interchangeably, but that only makes you sound like barbarians.”

“Are you the one who sent that note?”

“I am someone had to warn you after all. Look you must know there’s danger. That should be obvious even without the note. Let’s start with Alexius claiming the allegiance of the mage rebellion right from under you.” 

A moment for him to catch a breath. “As if by magic yes? That is exactly it. To reach Redcliffe before you he had to distort time itself.”

Time magic? How was that possible?

Dorian went on to explain but she still didn’t understand how they could have gotten that right. Felix joined them for their discussion. Dorian asked to join them back at Haven, Cassian didn’t hesitate to agree.

“All this for me? And here I didn’t get Alexius anything.”

“Send him a fruit basket, everybody loves those.” They parted on those words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A small jump to Redcliffe and introducing Dorian because I wanted to write him! I love love love Dorian!


	33. Pressured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mage or Templar? That is the question

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy <3
> 
> Any Elven will be in Italics

Before leaving Redcliffe, Cassian insisted on investigating the village, it only got worse. Horrible things were happening. How could Fiona sell herself and her people into Tevinter? Then what was done to the Tranquil. How she hates that place. She wants to watch that place burn. Starting with the masters. She wished she had the power to tear the place down brick by brick. The things that were done to the mages shouldn’t be forgotten. They were riding back to Haven the tension hanging in the air by a very thin string. There was a conversation that everyone wanted to talk about but nobody wanted to say it.

Sera was the only one to pipe up after the whole thing. “Fuckin’ mages. Going and messing with things they shouldn’t be.”

“For once we are in agreement, darling.” Vivienne replied.

They aren’t wrong. Mages have no right to be tampering with the nature of time. It was unnatural and wrong. What did they have hopes of fixing? The present is the only thing they can change. That does leave them with the question.

What do they do from here? The mages needed help, she looked to Cassian his eyes wide as he thought to himself. Refusing to speak. He knew it was going to be his choice to make on helping the mages or reaching out to the Templars. She couldn’t advise him, she would be biased. The situation has changed her mind on who they should settle with. She at first didn’t have a firm opinion on who they settled with, but this. Either way someone will be left unhappy.

“He looks stressed.” Bull commented to her.

“What gave it away?” she mumbled to him, looking up at him.

“The mumbling to himself is obvious.”

“And here I thought a spy could pick up sarcasm.” She teased.

Bull looked to her winking, at least she thinks it was a wink. “I just assumed everything you say is sarcasm regarding me, but that’s not what we are discussing. We are discussing Cassian being stressed I would think he needs a little pick me up.”

That earned a laugh from her. “I am sure he will find that pick me up soon.”

“What makes you say that?” He questioned.

“I can just tell.” she looked to Cassian.

“You mean how he was looking at Dorian?” He smirked.

“It doesn’t take a spy to see the he was interested in him.”

“Please stop talking about me!” Cassian yelled from his horse.

They fought a laugh looking to each other knowing damn well that those two were going to get along in the future.

* * *

The return with Haven was met with a larger party then when they left. The advisers were waiting for them at the gates behind them was members of the inner circle waiting for them. Then some behind them.

Dismounting so the stable hand could take the mounts into the stables for a well deserved rest. She pressed a kiss to sunbeams muzzle as a goodbye for now. Looking to the party that had greeted them she walked over, looking for Solas. She wanted to see him after being away for so long. He wasn’t there among the crowd. Pouting she gave her attention to Varric welcoming him with a hug then Cassandra. She truly missed the Seeker.

In the background she caught sight of Ser Barris, she smiled moving over to hug him. Happy to see him after such a long time. She promised to talk with him after the war meeting.

Arihris, along with Cassandra and the advisers stepped into the Chantry war room shutting the door behind them where they started up the discussion once more for sealing the breach.

It bowled over into another argument, she kept her thoughts to herself placing her hands on the table looking to Cassian who was thinking it over.

“The mages need help!” Leliana argued.

Cullen argued. “I disagree.”

Cassian clenched his jaw listening to him. 

“We could send one of our Templars to recruit the Templars and when they return storm the castle.” Cullen added

“I don’t think that will work how you wish it, not to mention it will take too long.” Cassandra sighed.

“They also have refused to answer to my letter.” Josephine added.

Arihris bit down on her lip keeping her opinion to herself for the moment until Cassian made up his mind. She sighed running her hand through her ponytail. They arguing in circles.

“I already have Ser Barris, Ser Warren, Ser Aylin teaching a few soldiers Templar abilities.” Cullen mentioned.

Perhaps then they didn’t need to reach out to the Templars if they could teach others. She tilt her head looking to Cassian who was biting down on his lip shaking his head. She could see what he was thinking. 

Why were they waiting for him to make a choice? The worry on his face of making the wrong one.

“Perhaps.” Arihris spoke up getting their attention. “We should finish discussing this after a day. Let’s not decide anything right now.”

Cassian looked up at her with a small smile grateful for her to giving them time to think this over.

Cassian leaned forward on the table his head in his hands when they were alone she reached a hand over to pat his back. He was shaking his head.

“Are we ever going to settle this debate? Is this even the right move? Mages or Templars we are screwed either way, nobody can decide and the more we argue the more they all look at me! Like they are waiting for me to choose but nothing seems like the right choice.” he looked to her. “What do you think?”

“My opinion will be biased.”

“Just tell me. Please.”

“I would say the Mages.” she spoke honest.

“Is it wrong that I agree? The mages don’t deserve that fate, but we don’t know what is going on with the Templars. Should we look into it?”

“The Templars haven’t even answered Josephine's letter. It seems to me they don’t want to be contacted.”

“You’re right. They don’t. For now though like you said let’s wait until Dorian arrives and then we will make a final decision about this.” he affirmed leaving her alone in the war room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did anyone else have the hardest time making a choice between the mages and templars? I did.


	34. It is not worthy of you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Resting after a long journey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy <3
> 
> Any Elven will be in Italics

Arihris sat in the tavern after a very long bath she didn’t want to go to the healers tent, not today. She wanted to rest after being on the road for so long she desperately just wanted to relax. She rubbed the back of her sore neck from sleeping wrong for the last week, not to mention sharing a tent with Sera on the way back.

“If you wish I could help you?” His voice caught her off guard. She looked back to see Solas staring down at her.

“Help me how?” she asked.

“Just with tension in your neck.” He offered, holding up his hands.

She moved her hair over to one shoulder looking back at him with a smile. His hands went to her neck and shoulders, where he started to rub. Starting with the base of her neck moving down to her shoulders, she relaxed into his touch.

“What happened at Redcliffe?” he asked keeping his movements slow, his thumbs pressing into her.

The more he massaged the more she found it hard to focus as she explained what happened in great detail. He politely waited until she was finished before saying anything.

“Mages enslaving themselves to Tevintar.” he scoffed.

“Infuriating is what it is. To think if I had stayed a day longer with the rebellion. I would be selling myself to some Tevintar prick, I would resort to blood before letting myself be collared down.”

His grip on the back of her neck tightened for a moment and then returned to normal.

“So violent of you.”

“I find myself having more reasons to be violent.” She giggled for a moment.

His thumb running over shoulders, his magic entangling with hers like in the river. She had to drip down on the tavern chair to stop herself from making a sound.

“Try not to let it consume you, Arihris.” he advised.

She went to speak when his hands moved to her jaw tilting her head back to look up at him.

His voice soft as he whispered. “It is not worthy of you.”

She raised her hands up to put hers over his. “I will keep that in mind.” She sighed.

“How do you feel?” he inquired.

“So much better, like every knot has been worked out. Your good at that.”

“Thank you,  _ little flower. _ ” He smiled at her releasing her from his touch. She pouted at the loss of his magic intertwined with her own. Moving to sit next to her.

“What have you been working on since we’ve been gone?” she curiously asked.

“I have been working on finding answers in the fade about more information about what is happening.”

She raised a brow. “That’s curious. Do you think the spirits or the fade would have much to say? The spirits that are normally here have left.”

“There are ones that have stayed longer.”

She tilted her head unsure if that was true or not. She hasn’t met with a single spirit here that was originally from this area, all of them have been curious onlookers who gravitate towards here. She doesn’t understand how he could find anything out from them.

“Do they say anything interesting?”

“Nothing of note, at least not yet. Perhaps once we figure out what caused the explosion then maybe we can get somewhere.”

“We?”

“Cassian did say you could assist me with things regarding the fade.”

“Then you promptly insulted me.” She added with a small smirk.

“And you corrected me. Speaking of which those markings are fading.”

She reached her hands up to rub her cheek where the faded pink markings were, she ran her finger along the curved marks under her eyes, just resting on her cheekbones.

“Took them long enough, for a moment I thought they were permanent.”

“It will be strange to see your face without the markings.”

“Will you even recognize me?” She teased leaning back in her seat with the faintness of smile

He replied. “I have no doubt. Now there was another matter I wanted to discuss-”

A interruption from Ser Barris himself “Pardon, me. I need to borrow you.” he eyed her.

She nodded standing from her seat looking to Solas with a small smile reaching her hand out to rest it on his. “We will speak later.”

Solas gripped her hand tight for a moment his gaze glaring at Ser Barris then to her. “Yes of course.” He released her hand but kept his gaze on Ser Barris. Like a warning.

Following Ser Barris outside she was expecting a warm hug or a kiss on the cheek like before but he only scowled at her. He wasn’t happy. She pressed a hand on his shoulder tilting her head.

“What’s wrong?”

“There’s rumor that we are going to be helping the mages.”

“I don’t know about that. The Inquisition might reach out to the templars, but i don’t know.”

“Commander Cullen said you spoke very openly about not going to the Templars.”

“That is not true. I only said for him not to send you into something dangerous.”

He scowled at her. “And who are you to decide that for me?”

“Wait... What? What does that have anything to do with rather we help the Mages or Templars?”

“It has everything to do with it. You can’t ask the Commander not to send me on missions.”

“I wasn’t saying he couldn’t send you on missions just not  _ that _ mission. It would have resulted in your death.”

“You did not know that Arihris and you don’t get to decide what I do.” he argued.

“I wasn’t... That wasn’t what I was trying to do. I apologize if I have overstepped my boundaries, but you know the Templars don’t give second chances. You know that if you had been sent to the Templars with a letter you would have either been locked away or killed.” She spat back, looking away embarrassed.

“I don’t need you meddling in my business Arihris. I don’t meddle in yours so please return the favor.”

“What is there to meddle in exactly?” She questioned.

“You going with Cassian everywhere he goes! The man marked by magic isn’t exactly safe either Arihris. Then there is also the fact that you are a mage.”

“Pardon? What does that have to do with anything?”

“I would like to ask Cassian to leave you behind in Haven and see how everyone looks at you like your too weak.”

She stumbled over her words shaking her head. Why does everything always come back to pride? Glaring up at him as she held up her hands in defeat.

“So your not upset that I told Cullen to not send you into a situation we knew to be dangerous, but you’re upset because you are worried that everyone thinks your weak? Or are you upset because people think a mage has control over what the Templars can do?”

“Yes!” He shouted.

Taken aback she would have never thought. Looking away for a moment confused and hurt. She didn’t understand why it came down to prideful Templars too embarrassed by a mage. She shook her head, anger replacing her embarrassment.

“I apologize. That you couldn’t see the affection in wanting to keep you safe, because I was actually starting to care about you. Fool I was, should know that you can’t ever show that you care about a Templar.” She refused to meet his eyes.

There was silence awkward and long.

“It’s not like we were ever anything to begin with. Just a passing flirtation.” he argued.

She winced at the sting of that one. “You went to kiss me, remember?”

“I remember very vividly.”

“Well... I see where we stand then.” she hissed pulling his bracelet off from her wrist to throw it at him. The beads hitting his metal plate then falling into the snow.

She turned her back to leave, sick of this conversation. Wanting to get over this embarrassment that she felt for even considering this man. She couldn’t stand to look at him right now.

“Arihris wait!” He called out to her, she did not. She looked back to see his hand reaching out to grab her arm. Her eyes widen mistaking him for a minute. Blue lips- No- Stop. She shocked him sending him back on his ass into the snow. She glared down at him, scowling.

“Don’t ever assume you can touch me.”

He stared up at her and for moment there was fear, then his face was red looking away. He had forgotten that she was a mage, that they could set their differences aside. Perhaps others could but he couldn’t. Not entirely. She turned her back on him as going to her and Cassians shared cabin. She was an idiot to believe otherwise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo they were never meant to be anything more then a passing flirtation.


	35. Sad Farewell for Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To the Mages!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy <3

They gathered in the war room for one last discussion. They stood around the war table looking at the map or each other. She was adamant at avoiding Cullens eyes. She listened as he talked about going with the Templars once more. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes looking to Leliana who argued back.

“Enough!” Cassian shouted. That made them pipe down.

“We are approaching the Mages, Josephine has the Magister reached out?”

“Yes, he has.”

“Good, now we just need a way in.”

“You want a way in to one of the most fortified fortresses in Ferelden?”

“Surely there is one?” Arihris mentioned.

Leliana cleared her throat. “There is a secret passage into the castle. The escape route for the family. It’s too narrow for our troops,” she paused to think, “but we could send agents through.”

“Too risky,” Cullen pointed out. “Those agents will be discovered well before they reach the magister.”

“That’s why we need a distraction,” Leliana raised a brow at the Commander. “Perhaps the envoy Alexius wants so badly?”

“Keep attention on Cassian while we disable the magister’s defenses.” Cullen mulled over the suggestion. “It’s a gamble, but it might work.”

The door to the war room was flung open, and everyone turned the familiar voice. “Fortunately, you’ll have help,” such a pompess, charming, confident voice drawled.  “Your spies will never get past Alexius’ magic without my help,” Dorian commented. So if you’re going after him, I’m coming along.” He stated matter-of-factly.

Cassian smiled taking a moment to look Dorian over and then nodded with a sigh. “How nice of you to arrive right as we are discussing this.”

“Well I do have my ways.”

Cullen cleared his throat bringing the attention back on him.

“The plan puts you in the most danger,” Cullen said slow. “We cannot, in good conscience, order you to do this. We can still go after the templars, if you’d rather not play the bait,” he pleaded. “It’s up to you.”

“I have made my decision. We help the Mages, Cullen. I will assemble a party along with Dorian and we will leave....”

“Three days.” Leliana instructed.

“Inform Cassandra and Solas to be ready.” he sighed.

She noticed he didn’t mention her curiously she tilt her head. “Not this time Arihris, you are needed here.” he spoke low to her.

She nodded with an understanding smile

“Of course.”

* * *

The morning they were to leave she was silent, didn’t want to risk emotions over taking her thoughts. She looked to Cassian who wore new armor and had better daggers strapped to his back. He was ready. They were ready to leave. She watched him as he sat at his desk writing what looked like letters, the dark circles under his eyes more prominent than ever.

“Cass, you can leave tomorrow?” she offered. Perhaps he needed one more days of rest.

“The breach needs to be dealt with, we know that.” he mumbled.

“I know... I'm going to go get something to eat and I will meet you by the gates.” She walked over to him running her hand along his back catching a glimpse of what he was writing.

My dearest, Ari- his arm moved to cover it and he was looking up at her a small smile at her.

She leaned down to kiss his forehead. “You know I love you.” she whispered.

“And I you. Ari you are the closest thing to family I have.” he smiled into the affection.

“If it ever gets too much... Let me know.” she ran her hand through his hair, parting she started for the tavern, to eat breakfast

Standing at the gates she saw Cassian and his party along with Leliana and her scouts. Before they could finish settling their mounts, she grabbed Dorian by the arm.

“Watch over him, please.” She mumbled.

“He is the Herald nothing will happen to him, we are only messing with time magic.”

“Dorian.” she hissed.

“I know I know. I will watch over him.”

After his promise her mounted his horse along. Turning to Solas who watched her awkwardly. He sighed reaching a hand out to grab hers. She gripped his back with a smile.

“ _ Be safe, Solas.” _

_ “We will be back before you know it, with the mages. Hopefully has allies.”  _ They parted leaving her standing there alone.

Not entirely, Cullen stood next to her looking over at her. She met his gaze the two shared an awkward silence. She looked back watching them leave. She felt something in her gut telling her that this was not going to end like how she wants it too.

Cullen raised his hand to rest it on her shoulder, she raised hers to meet his.

“I'm surprised you didn’t argue to go with.”

“I tried, Cassian said I was needed here.” She smiled soft.

“Arihris... I.. I should apologize.” He sighed.

“For what?”

“For insulting you... It wasn’t very gentlemanly of me.” he sighed.

She was surprised at his apology nodding at his words. “I should apologize as well, we both were getting upset.”

“I hope we can move on... perhaps to a better path for the both of us.”

“I hope for that as well.” She smiled patting the top of his hand. “We have work we should be getting too. I have to continue Solas research while he is away and check on the healing tent.”

“And I have recruits I need to be training.”

“See you... around here... at some point.”

“You as well...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TO redcliffe they go! Let's get those Mages!


	36. When Your Best Friend is Away You Make Friends With his Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Making friends with Bull

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy <3
> 
> Any Elven is in Italics

She missed Cassian. It’s only been a day.

She sat in the tavern alone at the table kicking the floor while working on an ale. She wasn’t needed at the healing tent. She was needed nowhere, she finished her ale looking around to see Bulls eyes well eye watching her.

She nodded at him and he patted the seat next to him. Was he inviting her over. She grabbed another ale before making over to sit across from him raising a brow. Waiting for him to say what he wanted.

“You looked lonely.”

“I was just missing Cassian and wondering if everyone is alright.”

“You can’t worry yourself too much. You will give yourself heart problems.”

“Heart problems are the least of my worries.” she argued with a small laugh.

“And what is it you worry about? What do you get when this ends?”

“Is this a question your asking everyone spy?” she defensively asked.

“I am, but not for my reports.”

She shrugged, thinking over her response. “Probably pick up were Grand Enchanter Fiona failed.”

He raised his brows at that. “Leader of a rebellion?”

“Why not? Clearly she isn’t capable.”

“Bit harsh don’t you think?”

“You wanted my answer and i gave it.”

“Forgive me if I think you’re lying.”

“Do you think I am not capable?”

“I can’t say.”

“We will see.” she smiled relaxing into her chair.

She wasn’t completely lying, she didn’t know if she would be the best leader for a mage rebellion but the thought of it didn’t scare like she thought it should. It made her smile. What if at the end of all of this she ends up taking Vivienne's position or making a name for herself. She looked to Bull who was watching her.

“You know you look scary when your in your world.”

“Scary?”

“Like your looking down at the world.”

“Is that a praise?”

“You can take it like that if you want.”

She snickered at his wording. He looked at her confused until he caught on and laughed with her.

“You’re worse than Sera.”

“Hey! Take that back, I am nothing like her.”

They fell into a laughter and calming conversation about hand to hand combat. He offered to show her, wiggling his brow suggestively making her gasp shaking her head. She turned him down quickly changing the subject to avoid the lewd conversations, she passed her third drink onto her fourth. Feeling her cheeks getting warmer with each drink.

“You know what. I was against Cassian hiring you lot.”

“We know.”

“But you’re not so bad, a little vulgar-”

“You laugh at my vulgar jokes.”

“And... _ so muscular i’ve only seen one qun before you he didn’t have those though.”  _ she pointed to his horns.

“I... didn’t understand a single word you said after and.”

“ _ Sure you didn’t.” _ she laughed

“I think you should stop drinking. Your freaking me out, are you casting a spell?” he asked.

She laughed shaking her no.

He pulled the mug away from her, she didn’t complain though too relaxed to complain.

“Let’s take you to bed”

“Just.. Don’t touch me.” she slurred.

“I promise nobody is going to be touching you. Come now.” He guided her out of the tavern passing Varric along the way who laughed at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love her and bull having a love hate relationship.


	37. The Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> unfortunate mornings and fortunate afternoons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy <3
> 
> Any elven is in Italics

That morning she woke up atop of something toned and rough. She sat up slowly, her throat incredibly dry and the back of her neck aching. She yawned rubbing the sleep out of her eyes to see Bull underneath her. Asleep still, she looked around to see they were in her cabin. Her eyes looked down to see herself still dressed, thankfully.

She crawled off of bull horrified at herself. How drunk did she get last night. She reached for her water taking care of her dry throat trying not choke on the liquid. She heard movement from the bed looking back to see Bull sitting up in the bed.

“Surprised you’re not screaming.”

“I am on the inside. How much did I drink?”

“A lot, i didn’t think it was that much but when you started speaking gibberish-”

She interrupted “I was speaking gibberish?”

“That's what it sounded like.”

“I might have been speaking Elven.”

“Elven? I have never heard a full sentence before.”

“I’ve learned it from the fade.” she wasn’t entirely convinced on that. It’s just the only thing that made sense to her on how she would know a dead language

She cleared her throat as she sat at the vanity brushing out her hair looking at Bull from the Mirror. She pulled her golden hair back into a high ponytail.

“How many people are going to think you ravaged me?”

“Everyone. I have been known for such.”

“Of course you are.” she laughed shaking her head.

She thought this would be more awkward between them, but he is so relaxed and not creeped out by this at all. It made her relaxed at this. What did she have to be embarrassed about? She is a grown woman. it's not like she spread her legs for him. She bit her lip awkwardly wanting to ask why _he_ was so calm about this. What if the answer wasn’t what she wanted to hear.

Taking a chance she cleared her throat.

“It’s fine, I will make sure it is clear that nothing happened between us.” Bull spoke before she could ask.

“I just.. Do you.. Sorry you don’t have to answer, it’s personal.”

“Just ask what you want to know, you will find I am very open.”

“Do you often wake up in a stranger's bed?”

“Not always. But if it happens it happens.” he shrugged with a laugh, standing from the bed stretching as he did so.

“Sorry to trouble you.”

“Sharing the bed with a beautiful woman? No trouble at all. I am going to go eat and then train if you want to learn hand to hand combat stop by the battlements and I’ll show you a move or two.”

“I will think about it.” She remembered talking about that thankfully.

She didn’t know what she was thinking when she sat down to drink with Bull last night. She rubbed her forehead with a sigh. She stood from the vanity to bathe and change her sweater and elven wraps to the dark burgundy ones. Finally leaving the cabin to go to the healers tent. Hopefully she can work this day away and forget the shame of people gossiping about her.

Once it hit noon she received a letter from Commander Cullen, a list with items for what looked like a sleeping aid. What would he need that for? Nightmares perhaps. she remembers her own nightmares about what happened at the circle. She decided to take this on herself. There was other things on this list, but didn’t specify what for. She looked into it a bit further and it looked like something to help with headaches. Well that makes sense. A man like him probably has more then one a day.

She gathered what he needed, making the tonics she carefully carried them into the Chantry delivering them to his chambers with a small letter attached to the box. She went to leave the Chantry when Josephine called out to her.

"Do you have a moment Lady Arihris."

"For you? Always."

The ambassador blushed with a smile and a giggle. "I was just making some tea and was wondering if you wanted to join me."

"I would be honored."

They spent the evening trading stories until they were crying from laughter. Their conversation ended when they saw Cullen entering the room. "Ah- commander." She spoke up.

"Arihris." he greeted.

"Join us." Josephine offered.

"Perhaps another time."

"Commander," she placed down her tea cup. "The package your solider asked for was delivered to his chambers." she instructed.

The commander looked at her confused for a moment until his eyebrows raised in understanding nodding. "Thank you, I will let him know." he bowed, going to leave.

"I hope it's nothing serious." Josephine commented.

Arihris shook her head with a soft smile. "Just headaches."

"Oh, you should make me something, after dealing with nobles all day I tend to get them."

"I will gladly make you some, Lady Josephine." She smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Josephine and afternoon tea is a must!!


	38. Be reasonable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyones home! Yay?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy <3
> 
> Any elven is in Italics.

A week went by and they were all getting anxious. Her especially. Something was wrong. She knew it in her gut. She couldn’t find Solas in the fade, like he was keeping himself from her. Was Cassian alright? Did they get what they needed? Are the Mages free? Are they not? Were they hurt? She was sitting at breakfast with Cullen her knee twitching underneath the table, waiting for Josephine

“If you shake the table any more things will fall off the table.”

“I am worried.”

“I know, but you must calm down.” he reached his hand out to rest it on her knee, stopping her.

“What if you were right Cullen? What if we should have gone to the Templars...” she was worried.

“We can’t think like that.”

The doors pushed open and Josephine came rushing in, letter in hand.

“We did it. He was successful. Cassian recruited the Mages as full Allies.” she called out.

Arihris relaxed into her chair letting out a deep breath. That boy is dead when she gets her hands on him for worrying her like this.

“They will be returning this evening.”

“That’s so soon!” Arihris giggles in excitement. “Lets get ready to great them and the mages.”

* * *

Standing by the gates of Haven she caught sight of him on the horizon noticing the energy around the party did not seem good. They recruited the mages? What must have went bad? She stood there waiting when Cassian dismounted from his horse. Dorian standing next to him watching him carefully, alongside Solas who was eyeing her.

“Cassian.” she spoke.

His eyes fell on her and he shuddered reaching his hands out to hold her face then wrapping his arms tight around her. So tight it could break her. She gasped at the sudden affection, returning it. She wrapped her arms around his shoulder, running her hand through his hair, noticing a small streak of grey in it. Oh that isn’t good. He buried his face into her neck. He was trembling.

“What happened?” she growled looking to Dorian.

“It is a lot to explain...” he sighed.

“You better explain. You were supposed to protect him!” she snapped.

“Please.. Not yet.. Just..” Cassian tightened his grip

“Shh..” She whispered into his ear kissing the top of his head.

“My brother please...” she sighed.

“I don’t want to dwell on the thought, but if I must. Come.” they started for the war room. His hand in hers, gripping tight.

She listened in horror at each detail he explained to them. From Felix being ill with the blight, from the corruption of the mages and templars with red lyrium, this Elder one who was in charge of everything from the shadows. Who was this elder one? What did he want? She immediately brought Cassian into another hug. He desperately appreciated it.

“That... all for his son..”

“Nothing justifies it..” he mumbled. “I wanted to kill him.. The things that man caused... To the Mages... To the Templars... To the Inquisition... to my friends..but they,” he gestured his head to Leliana and Cassandra. “demanded he be trailed.” he growled.

“It needs to be public.” She mentioned looking to the advisers who nodded their heads in agreement.

“It will be.” he snarled. “Now please, i am going to rest.”

“Do you want company?” she asked and he shook his head.

“I need to be alone. I need to remember how to breathe.” he sighed leaving the war room.

She looked to the war room watching them, she held up her hands in disbelief.

“Empress Celene will need to be protected...” Josephine said first.

“There is another thing, the mages will need lyrium and a place to stay. What little templars we have will have to be dedicated to the mages.” Cullen said.

“That won’t go over well. For the Templars or the mages. They were brought here as allies, not prisoners, this isn’t a circle.” She mentioned.

“They can’t just be... unwatched.”

“Considering what they _all_ have _just_ been through, including the tranquil, they need time.” she argued.

“That is the perfect time for demons to seek them.” Cullen countered.

“You would say that.” she rolled her eyes with a huff. “Right when i think you have grown you remind me of exactly who you are.” she laughed.

“I am no longer a Templar.”

“Oh, but you were one. That kind of regime doesn’t just wash off and neither does the feeling of eyes watching your back.”

“We are off topic, Cassian recruited the Mages as full allies they should be treated as such. Let them rest before discussing anything.” Leliana spoke up.

A moment of silence.

“You’re right.” She backed down with a small sigh

* * *

“Of course he would still be a Templar down to the bone! You don’t forget trauma i suppose.” she yelled throwing a snowball at a tree in anger thankfully she was in the woods where she could yell and scream and not worry about on lookers. “Such a prick!” she yelled.

“I hope that isn’t directed at our dear commander.”

She screamed looking to see Solas standing there was his arms behind his back like a proud noble.

“It most definitely was. Why can’t that man just ugh! Be reasonable. You know he used to be? Well not with everyone. Just with Surana. That was the only person he was sweet to in the circle. Oh the looks he gave her.” she was ranting and when she finished she realized what she said and to whom.

Blushing she looked to Solas who raised a brow at her.

“I suppose you would know.”

“I um.. Yes... granted it was ten years ago and people change.”

“Yet you remember him?”

“You don’t forget your first.”

That made him eye her with shock. “Arihris!”

“First enemy!” she yelped.

“He would be all sweet to Surana and then to me he would yell, when the circle broke... He.. he said some pretty awful things. They were reasonable things, I mean all his friends were killed, i get it, mine were too. Just... he didn’t even look at me like I was alive, he just saw a monster.” She sighed looking over at Solas.

“Who is Surana again?”

“Lyra Surana, or as you might know her The hero of Ferelden.”

“Oh..”

“Yeah. can understand why it was a bad crush. That woman, she was meant for greatness the first moment she passed her harrowing faster than anyone in the circle. She could still a room with just her presence, didn’t have to say anything her eyes said it all and when she became a warden she just... I don’t know why i'm telling you this.” she laughed.

“You cared for her.”

“I suppose, she was someone I looked up to. She is alive out there, saving the world behind the curtains.”

“Serving something she doesn’t understand.”

“Excuse you?”

“Your hero, she doesn’t know what she is messing with, none of the wardens do.”

“That doesn’t mean they aren’t noble.”

“I suppose that means you like Warden Blackwall?”

“Don’t change the subject, do you really think so low of them?”

“They are criminals swearing loyalty to something they don’t know and something they probably never will understand.” he shrugged.

She clenched her fists insulted at how easily he written them off as fools. She shouldn't be taking this so personally.

“They are heroes.” She argued

He watched her curiously “They are romanticized.” he countered.

“They make a sacrifice that none of us can imagine.”

“But their secrets...”

“And what of your own secrets Solas? What of mine? What of Cassian's? This inquisition has secrets.”

“Out of necessity.”

“And so are theirs.”

There was a moment of silence.

“I have offended you...”

“Yes. You did basically try to say that everything my friend had fought for meant nothing. We wouldn’t be here if not for her.”

“I apologize.”

“Keep it. I don’t need a pity apology. You are welcome to your opinions I should respect that.” she sighed as she started to leave

“We should have dinner together.” he suddenly said.

She whipped her head around to glare at him, what was he getting at? The man ignore and avoids her for a week, comes back around to insult her friend, and now wants dinner with her? What the hell. Wait... Didn’t they make up in the fade? Still. They just got done with this

“I will think about it...”

“Ser Barris could attend as well if you are worried about the implications.”

“I am not tied to a man.” she rolled her eyes at that, not wanting to even think about that failed relationship.

“You are tied to no soul but your own.”

For some reason she didn’t entirely believe that, but she wanted to.

"I need to go check on Cassian." she sighed.

He shook his head stepping closer to her. "Of course you do." He whispered

Reaching a hand out to hold her face, running his thumb along her bare cheek. She flustered at how close he was. How affectionate he was being with her. She licked her lips nervously looking from his stormy blue eyes to his lips. Temptation like back in the cold river. She slightly parted her lips. No- this wasn't the time. She turned her face away from his.

"I am going to go do that..." She stepped away from him, picking up her speed.

Was she really about to kiss Solas? The thought of his lips against her own. It made her blush she shouldn't even be entertaining the idea of it. Turning to see Solas staring back at her, a faint smile ghosted his lips. What was his intention with her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you liked the batch of chapters. I go back to work and i wanted to get out these last couple of chapters! We are slowly getting closer to skyhold.


	39. Creators Forgive Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little bit into Cass mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy <3

**Cassian pov:**

When coming home from Redcliffe he was changed and he knew that. He now knew that if he fails, if he dies, then this Elder one will take it all and then some. He tried not to think about it. Tried not to think about the horrors he saw in that broken future. The images of his friends corrupted and stripped of everything that made them who they were.

Who could have predicted that the fate of this would fall on a Dalish? That it was up to him to save the empress of Orlais? Dorian was his soul comfort when returning to Haven.

He stayed up with him on the nights that he couldn't sleep. Which was most of the entire trip. He couldn't sleep with the nightmares. The nightmares of discovering Leliana it was horrible. Not a trace of red lyrium but plenty of scars, from the torture she was put under. 

She told him what happened to Josephine and the thought alone made bile rise in his throat. That something could look at Josephine and decide to harm her. Cullen was killed protecting the last few remaining soldiers.

As terrifying as those were, nothing was like when he discovered what happened of Arihris. She was like his family, to think that someone he loves... He shuddered burying his face into one of his hands tears welling up. He knew that future he saw wouldn’t come to pass, he knew it was just like a dream never to happen, but the fear and the pressure of what will happen if he failed. It was enough to change him. He has to step up, clear his throat, and be the Herald of Andraste. Creators forgive him.

He sat at his desk putting the pen to paper. Letters that he started before he left for Redcliffe. He finished a majority of the important letters, the one he was having the most difficulty writing was the one to his advisers. Only to be delivered upon his death. Arihris letter set on his desk unwritten. What would he even tell her? They were all they had since the conclave. Sure he has his clan, but what was the odds of him returning to that? Slim to none. His home was here, with the inquisition.

He yawned into his hand the sleepless nights catching up with him, he could feel himself drifting, when the image of Cassandra's corrupted form appeared red lyrium decorated her dying body.

Startling himself awake with a scream, hearing shuffling next to him. He snapped his head to look up, seeing Arihris by his side, running her delicate hands through his hair. He could feel the tingling sensation of her magic calming his mind. He needed that more than he thought.

“You need sleep.”

“If I sleep I will see them... I will see you.”

“I won’t let that happen.” She assured. “I will be right next to you.” she promised.

He nodded sealing the letters all but hers. He will have to write it when she is asleep. It’s the only time he will get to pour out his thoughts without her poking into his business. He let her guide him to his bed, laying back on the mattress he kicked off his boots looking up at her.

“What-”

“Hush now Cassian.” She let her magic overflow into him. Calming his nerves and mind. His eyes finally closing without seeing their faces. He could finally sleep. The tension in his shoulders loosened and he could sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to write something with Cassian. It's not long but it's something.


	40. In Your Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arihris gets a promotion/new job oh and yeah closing the breach. Nothing else interesting happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy~<3
> 
> any elven will be in italics

Arihris Pov:

It wasn’t a total lie when she told Iron Bull she would pick up where Fiona had failed. Was she tricked? Maybe in some way, but any mage would know not to sell themselves from one form of prison into another. Fiona hasn’t stepped up to the position so she took it, at first she felt bad about it. Like she was usurping Fiona. She left plenty of room for Fiona to give instructions and be worthy of her damn title.

With all the mages that were recruited she was able to step down as lead healer and assume the position as magical advisor to Cassian. Her position as healer went to Anna. She made sure the mages had a place to stay, enough parchment for anything they were studying that wasn’t deemed dangerous, and plenty of lyrium at their disposal but not too much that it could be abused.

That evening she sat in the tavern with plenty of papers to overlook the conditions of what was to be expected for tomorrow. It would be complete tomorrow, that was good. She sighed leaning back in the chair to see Fiona sitting at a table alone. Guilt stung at her, but why should it when this came so naturally to her? Leading. Nothing like Cassian but being by his side. It felt familiar and she enjoyed it. She didn’t realize how long she was staring at Fiona until she stared back at her.

“I take it you don’t like me, my lady.”

“Just Arihris. I hold no titles.”

“That isn’t true, soon people will be calling you Grand Enchanter Arihris.”

“That isn’t a position I want.”

“Could have fooled me.”

“Fiona I don't like you because you sold us to Tevinter.”

“I made a mistake. I thought I was doing my best. Do you know what that is like?”

“Yes. I traveled to the conclave, I traveled there with my friends from the circle. I fought Templars, I fought for my freedom just as much as you. Desperate as I was I would have never signed over my life or those who trust me to a magister. Forgive my little respect for you Fiona. You know elves don’t do well in Tevinter,” She stood from the table smoothing down the sides of her leggings. “But I have made my fair share of mistakes Fiona and I am still learning from them, you will learn from your own. I look forward to working with you.”

Silence. “You will still work with me?”

“Of course, you are an outstanding mage and such an important figure into our history.” She smiled at the grand enchanter.

She shook hands with the Grand Enchanter that night. Returning to her cabin to see Cassian struggling at his desk. She reached out to him helping him sleep. He had a big day coming up.

* * *

_Solas pov:_

How could he have messed up so much? He looked to the sky at the breach. He did not plan this at all, he didn’t expect this to happen. Not how he hoped. He cursed at himself every morning for what he has done and what his mistakes has meant for his people. Everyone around him suffered from his mistake. They were so unacknowledged, so unconnected with the fade, so lackluster. Yet... there was someone who didn't annoy him.

He couldn’t afford to be distracted, couldn’t afford to fall back onto younger ways. Hot-headed and cocky ways. So very cocky. When he is with her there is a flicker of familiarity with her. Like he has seen her before. Perhaps he knew her ancestor and she just carries them strongly. When he is with her he is reminded of home. In the way she speaks elven, her magic, and even her posture at times is that of elven times. Enough- this isn’t the time.

He has rights to wrong, he couldn’t afford the feelings he was having. Yet the guilt laid underneath, he was using her. She was the closest thing to Cassian. The closest thing to the war meetings. It is unfortunate for _them_ that he has her eating from the palm of his hand.

He should be honest with her. Should just convince her, but he knew. He knew she would out him. It was best to keep her at a distance.

If he was younger he would keep her close to him physically. Mark her as his, tie her down to him. The memory of her voice. When she sung _his_ song. That song was written for _him_. He was tempted to take her that night. He is still tempted to take her. It wasn’t right, he was being selfish. He didn’t have the right. Yet that doesn’t explain why he is standing outside her cabin waiting. Waiting to knock. Wanting to know if she feels anything towards him.

He knocked slowly at first, but then more adamant. Hoping it wasn't Cassian who answered the doors. When the door open he hesitated. She was wearing that nightgown from Orlais. The beauty of the silk against her skin that left just enough from her neck to her collarbone to be seen. He cleared his throat forcing himself to look her in the eyes and nowhere below the collarbone. Damn his cowardliness.

“Solas?” she questioned.

“I came to remind the herald that tomorrow would be the day.”

“I just put him to bed, I know he will be ready in the morning.” She smiled soft.

His eyes lingered on those plump lips, stained red. She isn’t one for lip color, she must have been eating. What he wondered, if he kissed her perhaps he could taste it. He was tempted

“I will see you tomorrow then.” he was a coward. The irony of him cowering now when he is technically a god. He turned to leave.

“Solas.” she called out to him with a tone that could be considered teasing.

He stopped turning just halfway to not be tempted to run to her. “Everything will be fine.”

He nodded but inside he knew. Nothing was fine.

* * *

They stood in the ruins of the temple of sacred ashes the time had come for them all to seal the breach for Cassian to seal the breach and they were to help him.

Solas stood next to Arihris who was close to Cassian holding his free hand, nodding at him. While the anchor thrived with life.

“Mages.” Cassandra called out turning to him to instruct.

“Focus on the herald let his will draw from you.”

They started focusing on Cassian. She kissed the back of his hand letting him go. They took a step back as they watched him push through the building pressure of the breach. Solas hand replaced where Cassians hand was. He looked to her hand, holding it tight. She turned to smile at him, hope in her eyes. They looked to Cassian his hand extended into the sky the bright green glowing brighter, static from the fade frizzed around them all. Then the rift closed with a strong gust pushing them all to the ground. He caught her to soften her fall. When the wave of magic passed through they sat up. Cassandra pushing through the crowd. Cassian stood there unharmed and successful.

“You did it.” Cassandra breathed out.

The crowd cheered. He was smiling a sad smile. His plans are put on hold then. He was lost in thought when felt it. Two hands reaching over, grabbing his face, turning him to look at her. She looked so happy then she was leaning against him, her body flush against his. He was was so in shock. He didn’t even get to kiss her back. It was too quick. He glared down at her as she stared up in him. She was in shock. She was blushing. Her hand covering her lips.

“I'm so sorry...” she whispered.

"Arihris..." He breathed out.

He didn't know what to say. The memory of her lips against his own too short. He couldn't even taste her on his lips.

“Ari!” Cassian yelled getting her attention, she whipped her head to him. Cassian was holding out his arms and she ran to him to hug him.

A discussion for another time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so hmm about that breach...


	41. You Shall burn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fall of Haven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy <3
> 
> Any Elven is in Italics

Embarrassment would be an understatement she was completely flustered. She shouldn’t have kissed him. She didn’t know why she celebrated like that. It was completely unprofessional of her. He wanted to talk about it she could tell. His eyes lingering on her as they walked back to haven where the celebration commenced. People were drinking, dancing, and laughing. It was really beautiful to see so many people so happy. She was at the celebration but she was not in the celebration standing to the side. She felt his gaze ignoring it. She was embarrassed that she let herself be overcome by her emotions. Not that she hasn’t thought about Solas like that, but this wasn’t the time. Well that wasn’t entirely true either. This was the time to start moving forward.

“I sense reservations.” Solas spoke up.

She looked to him, her cheeks immediately red. “I’ve never... I don’t normally..”

“Arihris it’s alright, people react to good news in different ways.” He chuckled a bit.

“I didn’t want to force myself....”

His hand went to her face holding her delicately in his hand smiling at her as his thumb rubbed her cheek. He leaned in slow, hesitant, second-guessing himself.

She was grateful to not be near prying eyes knowing they would just drink this up and spin into something bigger.

“You are overthinking this.” he spoke slow and soft.

“Am I?”

“Yes.”

She stumbled with her words, why was she suddenly unable to speak. Why was this unfamiliar territory. She has flirted before in her life. Solas doesn’t flirt though.

“I don’t know... How.”

“Arihris just feel.”

She closed her eyes as his forehead pressed against her own and his lips were almost against her own when the alarms went off. Getting their attention they turned to see soldiers running and people gathering their arms. That wasn’t good.

Stepping out of their hiding spot they saw in the mountains the faint red glow. No banners, but they were being attacked. The first explosion went off and the fires seeped in. She screamed.

“Shit.” she ran to her cabin first, Solas next to her gathering her research and her pack of things. Not wanting to lose her things once more.

“Solas.” She turned to look at him.

“We need to go.” he sighed reaching a hand out. She grabbed his hand. Leading her out. They will fight together.

* * *

At the start of the battle for Haven she was fighting along Solas, side by side. She cast a barrier around him and he did the same for her. When it came for the time for retreat they retreated together, his hand in hers as he lead the way to the Chantry, the only place to fall back on. Along the way her hand slipped and then they were separated by a falling post. Him on one side and her on the other.

“Go Solas I will meet you on the other side!” she yelled, Solas could only nod.

They promised to dine together when they get out of this. She wanted to see Cassian, needed to see him on the other side as well. When it was most needed. She unleashed any fury holding her back.

It was when her staff broke that she knew she had to run, for her own safety. She needed to. She was half way up the steps when a hand grabbed her ankle making her fall head first into the stone stairs. Falling under for just a moment. That moment was all that was needed for the confusion and then that need for survival set in.

She was on the ground hearing the screams, seeing the people running, the soldiers fighting. She doesn’t remember falling on the stairs but she did. She sat up slowly her rib screaming in pain, she knew she broke it, she knew her ankle was sprained, the gash on her forehead was bleeding. She knew it will scar.

The fires around her was growing hot. Looking around she saw the red Templars, cursed, misshapen, blades drawn. One spotted her and started coming for her. She cast barrier around herself as she struggled to get to her feet. She was not going to die by a Templar. She refused to let that be her fate. 

She made it too her feet and started to run, well hobble. The pain her ribs and ankle slowed her down, her vision impaired by the blood dripping down her brow. She was hit in the back by a blade making her fall to the ground, a scream escaping her. Begging for assistance. 

A blade went into her side making her scream once more, it broke through her barrier. Her vision blurred as she screamed in pain. Her vision blurring when she saw the red Templar killed and thrown off of her. Once her vision cleared she saw Commander Cullen fighting for her, protecting her. Unlike he did ten years ago.

“Can you stand!?” He yelled to her.

“I will only slow you, Cullen go!” She yelled back.

“I will not abandon you.” He fought through the wave of Templars turning he ran to her.

His hand went behind her neck sitting her up, she stared up at him her vision blurring once more. She could feel herself slipping. She knew she was slipping. At least she would die with someone. A hand went over her wound.

“You will not die.” He hissed, lifting her up he carried her to safety fighting anyone that got between them.

Once inside the Chantry she was still in Cullens arms, his grip on her tight. She was barely keeping herself awake as she bled out. She was growing scared. Worried. Was Cassian still out there? She moved to get from Cullens arms but he kept her firm against him.

Cassian ran in closing the door behind him, he was a bit wounded but nothing terrible, a bit tired at best. She smiled knowing he would be safe. Cassian started speaking with the boy in the large hat. Cullen then rested her down on the floor. The only available space for her to rest without damaging her wound further. She listened to them closely. Cassian was going to go back out there.

“No!” She yelped

Cassian looked to her and his eyes soften, leaning down to hold her face pressing his lips against her forehead. “I must, he is here for me.”

“You can’t... You can’t... You might not make it... We need you. The inquisition needs you.” She whimpered tearing up cursing herself that her vision was blurring again. She was going to fall she knew it.

“Arihris, please rest. We are going to need you too.”

“Cassian...” She sobbed as he pulled away from her and turned, leaving her there. Alone.

She was alone.

Alone.

“Arihris, he will survive. If he could survive the conclave he can survive anything.” Cullen assured her as he lifted her in his arms once more making her wince.

She looked into Cullens eyes, tears streaming from her face. “If only you had such faith all those years ago.” she whimpered.

“What do you mean?” He asked clearly confused.

“You should really learn to recognize your charges better Cullen.” She laughed softly the pain making her wince as she was fading out for a moment.

“Arihris what do you mean... When you said you were part of the Ferelden circle...” his breath soft whispering soft against her skin.

“How much you’ve changed. Cullen I knew would have left me to die.” after she whispered that she felt the fade yank her forcefully away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This music is beautiful!


	42. Foolish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fade is nice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy <3
> 
> Any elven is in italic

Alone in the fade a part of her knew she would be asleep for awhile. She used a lot of magic before to run during the fall of Haven. Now she is alone. Cassian’s fate a mystery to her for the time being, until she is ready to wake up.

She now walked among the fade wide awake, feeling a deeper connection then she has ever felt in such a long time. The breach was closed, but she felt something. Ahead of her lied a snow covered valley. She walked among it the mimicked cold seeping into her toes. She was barefoot? No she had elven footwraps. She remembered this pair. It was a pair just like this in the circle, _she_ bought them for her. She treasured them. They were the first things to go when the circle fell to demons. She looked up to the sky, the breach was indeed closed even in the fade but the scars remain.

“What happened to you Arihris?” A voice, soft with wisdom

She looked to the owner of the voice to see the hero, her hero. She looked tired. Her ebony hair was no longer a clean cut shoulder length, It was now laying on her chest and unkempt, constantly tangled.Scars on her cheek, the dark circle under her brown eyes prominent. Her Grey Warden uniform looked beautiful on her. Like the hero of Ferelden that she was. Arihris wanted to run into her arms. Though it could always be a demon in disguise she knew that. This was a dream she knew that, but apart of her hoped that this was the real Lyra Surana.

“The Ferelden Circle disbanded, I accidentally joined the inquisition.” She couldn’t help but be honest with the woman that inspired her to stay alive on multiple occasions.

“Arihris, you’ve always been known to stumble into trouble. We had that in common.”

“Where are you now Lyra? Are you still seeing Ser Alistair I wonder...” she whispered.

“I am far away, looking for an answer. We are apart but we will be with one another again. I will return to him, once I find the answer to my question. just like you will return to the living. I do bare a warning for you, Arihris.”

“A warning?”

“Beware of wolves, Ari.”

Before Arihris could speak to her anymore, she vanished the scene remained the same. The feeling of missing her became stronger. Was that her? Was it not? Only Lyra called her Ari. Only Lyra could make her feel free. She wanted to remain in the fade longer. She sat in the snow hugging her knees close to her chest while her hair fell around her. The sound of footsteps alarming her but she did not turn to see.

“What were you thinking? What was I thinking? I shouldn’t have left you alone.” Solas voice spoke clear.

She looked up to see Solas staring down at her, At least she thought it was Solas. He had his bright blue eyes and his all knowing smirk. The only thing was he had hair and wore ancient armor that complimented his body perfectly a wolf pelt on his one shoulder. She blinked and his appearance changed to normal. The fade was messing with her. Solas was staring at her with such shock and then anger.

“Do you have any idea how worried we are about you.” He hissed.

“I should have stayed by your side, i'm sorry.”

“Is that all you have to say, Arihris! I thought you had died.” He yelled.

He was angry? Why is he so upset with her? She was just a healer what would it matter if she had died in Haven. Marker, she might still die from her wounds. “I did not have a choice in the matter.” she spoke slow.

“You did have a choice and you have a choice now. Return from the fade or rest here, just know that your friends are refusing to leave your side.”

“My friends?”

“Yes.”

“Solas...” She whispered soft looking up at him.

“Arihris.” He held out his hand.

She took it, he helped her to her feet as she fell into his arms, letting them wrap around her in an embrace. His face next to her ears he spoke soft. “Don’t scare me like that.”

“I will try not to, Solas...”

A moment of silence as his arms tightened around her and he glared into her eyes.

“I was a fool. I should hold on tighter to you.”

“What do you mean...?”

“Almost losing you.” He hesitated then his lips were upon her own. His lips were soft but his kiss was rough, demanding, like this would be the last kiss between the two of them.

She returned it wrapping her arms tight around his shoulders, his tongue lightly touched her lips. She slightly parted them, his tongue tasting hers. She pulled back blushing. She’s never done anything like that before.

“Solas... We shouldn’t...” she whispered hotly.

“You’re right. We shouldn’t... It isn’t safe here...” He took a step back his hand covering his lips, looking her over.

Shaking her head. They can’t be doing this “This...All of this! I can’t.. This isn’t the time Solas. Not now.”

* * *

She shot up from bed with a gasp then with a hiss, her hand going to her side. Looking around she saw Cullen sitting in a chair his face in his hands. He looked like he was sleeping like that. She looked around to see a small fire in the distance. Solas must have meant Cullen. That disappointed her a bit. Perhaps he was upset with her. She looked to Cullen worried that what she said affected him.

She was going to pretend it never happened. It was for the best. She looked to her wound with a sigh, a simple bandage but she didn’t feel in much pain. Moving to sit on the edge of the bed with a sigh when she felt the warmth of feathers around her. He put his cloak on her, the thought of it made her smile.

“Cullen.” She spoke soft.

He didn’t stir from his sleep.

“Cullen.” She spoke as she leaned closer to him reaching a hand out to shake him.

He woke with a startle a hand going to his sword making her fall back.

“Arihris? What are you doing... Get back in bed.” he gasped trying to catch his breath.

“Where is Cassian he refused to move looking him in the eyes.

“We haven’t found him yet, we are still looking.” He explained making her go to jump to her feet.

“I need to go look for him.”

He growled grabbing her arms to lay her back on the bed. “Absolutely not. You will stay here and rest.”

“Cullen please... I have to help. I need to find him...”

His grip tightened on her, as his gaze lingered. “If you try to leave this bed I will tie you too it.” he warned.

“Fine fine. I will stay put, just go find him Commander.” she whispered soft and he nodded slowly, pulling away to stand.

“Before I leave... Do you remember anything... Anything you said before you passed out?” He nervously asked.

She pretended to think about it for a moment, biting down on her lip as she shook her head. “Did I say something strange?” Best to play dumb and save him from the embarrassment.

“It’s... It’s nothing.” He stood from his chair as he left the tent to search for her friend.

“Cullen wait!” she called out

He popped back in a bit hopeful and she held up his feathered cloak. “You will need it more than me.” She smiled soft

His expression soften taking the cloak from her and sliding it on. He then returned to his search leaving her alone. Which was a blessing in the long run. She immediately sat up in the bed, sitting on the edge of the uncomfortable cot. Her hands going to her side to give herself a once over.

The rib wasn’t broken, just bruised. She could feel his magic lingering on her. What was she going to do? She didn’t have time for something like this. Something as trivial as a romance. She has enough to untangle she doesn't need to untangle a relationship.

“You’re different...” A voice got her attention.

She looked to see the boy from earlier, though it was difficult to get a full look at his face when he wore a hat that big. She tilt her head to get a peek of him. He let her. Pale eyes, tired eyes, pale skin. His hair that blonde that almost looked white. Who was he?

“So are you.” She shot back.

“You are like him, but not. Lost, yet awake.”

“Compassion.” She spoke soft to get his full attention.

“You can see me and talk to me.” he tilt his head mirroring her own.

“Do you wish to go by Cole?” she asked.

“If it makes you more comfortable.” he said

She wanted to stand. She wanted to make sure people were alright. Cole came to her helping her slowly make it to her feet. Cullen told her to stay in the bed but she wanted, no needed to take a tally of all the injured and get to work. Her own health would have to wait.

Standing to her feet she didn’t feel any pain in her ankle or her rib. She could walk if she needed to. The stab from the Templar was bandaged. Poorly but bandaged until they get proper supplies.

“He told you to stay.”

“You will find out I don’t like to take orders.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you're all having a happy holiday and if you don't celebrate then hope all is just workin in your favor!!
> 
> Updates may take a moment with Christmas right around the corner


	43. Like Blood but not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magic with Arihris

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! <3
> 
> Any elven will be in italics
> 
> HAPPY HOLIDAYS~

She left the tent to go over to the injured. There was many of them and their supplies were low. She looked to see some of her friends had lived, thankfully. She walked over to them, hugging the remaining close to her. Pulling away she took count of who was there, Anna and Migar were there, but not the twins. She hesitated.

“Where are the twins?” she asked.

Migar huffed sadly, crossing his arms. “The lass was injured pretty badly. She is resting with her brother by her side.”

“How bad?”

Anna hesitated her voice shaking in the cold. “Pretty bad. Ser Solas and I have done everything we could... Thing is she was hurt and the fever we don’t think she will make it.”

Without hesitation she was pulling her hair back into her tight bun. “Where is she?”

Lissa was really worse for wear. Her brother Leras sitting by her side holding her unbandaged hand. She laid passed out on the cot. Bleeding out on to bandages from her shoulder to her hips. How bad was it? She looked to Leras who was shaking his head at her.

“We haven’t been able to close the wound. She was crippled by one of those damn Templars.”

She looked to Leras resting a hand on his shoulder.

“She’s going to die isn’t she...”

Arihris was quick to speak up “We don’t know that.”

“Solas said that what the Tempalr did to her needs to work through her. What if the fever takes her?” Leras sobbed his eyes puffy and red. He wasn't doing well.

“Here, go get some fresh air. I will look her over and see if I can change anything

He shook his head kissing his sisters hand. “I can’t leave her side... what if she..”

“She won't. I swear it to you- on your gods, I will not let her slip away from you.”

She wasn’t sure if it was because of the convection in her voice or because of how exhausted Leras was. He nodded standing from his chair to leave the tent. 

“You shouldn’t be alone.” Anna spoke up.

Arihris nodded in agreement. "Keep an eye on him, Anna." she instructed.

Leaving her alone with Lissa. She knelt over the elf running her hand along her dark skinned forehead. She undid the bandages carefully minding the wounds. She could see something small along the open wound daring to manifest into something more.

For a moment she debated on it. Could she risk something like that? Her connection to the fade will be weaken but blood has been known to to enhance strength in spells. No, she doesn’t need to rely on that. For a moment she was ashamed she even thought of that. There is no proof out there that blood magic can help with wounds.

She held her hands out to start the healing process but the wound refused to mend back together. Whatever the templar did to her was preventing it. Why? She looked closer ignoring the headache in her head.

Looking to see what the templar did was trying to make a new home for itself in her wound. She will not allow that. She pressed her hands onto the wound making Lissa writhe in pain.

Arihris mumbled the only spell she could think that would help her calm while she worked on her. Like blood magic but this will only last a few minutes. Destroying what the templar did to her by force. Lissa was screaming as she removed it from her. Leras ran into the tent along with a group of people.

“What are you doing!?” Leras yelled running to his sisters side, getting between the two of them.

“I had to remove what the templar had done.”

“She was screaming!”

“It was only for a moment she is resting now.” She looked up from Lissa to see Solas standing behind, Leras glaring down at her.

“And you removed it?” Solas spoke up more out of shock than disgust.

She looked to her hands drenched red, dripping onto the ground. Nodding as she moved from her position. “Care to try mending her wound, I need a moment.”

Solas nodded as he took her place hovering his hands over her open wound as it started mending itself. She let out a sigh of relief that what she did work. She would not be dying, not from her wound at least. She will have to manage the fever. She went over to the wash bucket to rinse her hands off, praying for her hands to come out clean and unstained.

When he finished his work he stepped over to her glaring down at her. He either had questions or he wanted to finish their discussion from the fade. She couldn’t. Not right now. She left the tent leaving Leras to tend to his sister.

Standing alone she almost felt completely better, yet the pain in her head was there and the ache in her side from the wound the stab wound. Almost completely healed. It might still scar.

“shouldn’t you be resting adviser.” Dorian got her attention.

“I don’t think this is the right time for me to be resting.” she crossed her arms looking out at the edge of the small camp they have made with the survivors. She was waiting on the edge.

“You know, you might be able to see him sooner of you just rest.”

“I appreciate the thought, Dorian. I just want to be here when he is found. They will need a healer.”

“As do I. We will be lost without him.”

“We don’t want that future you two saw to come to pass.”

“No we certainly do not.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last update until after the holidays! Hope you all ring in the new year with safe fun!


	44. Let's Settle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassian is alright and Homecoming!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy <3
> 
> Any elven will be in Italics.

The more that time passed the more nervous she was becoming. What was taking them so long? What was taking Cassian so long? What if he didn’t make it? What if he was wounded?

“Arihris. You need to calm down.” Dorian who refused to leave her side was next to her, watching her with a small sigh.

She scoffed crossing her arms, if it was that easy to calm down she would be the world's most calm and controlled person in this camp. She was biting down at the end of thumb nail waiting.

“We found him!” Cullens voice called out.

Cassandra and Cullen was carrying Cassian into the camp. Rushing they placed him in a cot. She ran over them ignoring Cullens protests on why she was out of bed. She was kneeling over a slumbering Cassian, reaching her hand out to start looking him over.

A cut on the side of his face, broken leg, and broken ribs. She immediately started to work on him. She started focusing on the more prominent brakes, his leg in desperate need of healing.

He was freezing she looked to Dorian who was sitting across from her. The air in the room was tense. Cullen and Cassandra was waiting near the entrance of the tent watching the two of them.

Their lingering gazes were making her more nervous, snapping her head up at them. She stood from her spot pushing the two of them out of the tent.

“We need space to work.” She hissed.

Closing the makeshift door to give them their privacy. Returning to her work of mending his bones back while Dorian warmed him. When she needed a break he took over and she did the same for him.

After they were finished Cassian was in a stable condition. Stepping out of the tent to see all three advisors waiting for her.

“He needs rest. Don’t bother him until he is ready.” she spoke sternly.

She returned to the side of a healing Cassain.

It was half way through the night when Cassian started stirring, his eyes opened looking to her and she smiled seeing him. She reached a hand out to grab his, clenching his hand he sat up in bed with a smile.

“I surprisingly feel great.”

“You idiot...” she laughed sadly reaching over to wrap her arms around his shoulders.

He returned the hug with a small self deprecating laugh. “I’m alright...”

“You could have been killed!” she pulled away to meet his eyes.

“I know, i know. I'm sorry.. It won’t happen again” he smiled.

“The rest of the advisers are waiting for you.”

He groaned laying back down on the cot. “Of course they are...”

“If your silent you would be able to hear them yelling.” she joked.

He nodded with a small chuckle. “I should go talk with them.”

Cassian sat up looking to his leg inspecting the small splint they made for them shaking his head. “Can I walk on this?”

“I don’t suggest it while it’s trying to heal. Talk with them in the morning, as of right now get some rest. I am going to go get you something to eat, if we have anything.” she spoke as she stood from her spot looking down at a Cassian who was closing his eyes with a nod.

Arihris left the tent, seeing the group of advisers arguing, shaking her head she started for the small pot of porridge they had made for dinner earlier in the evening. She should be putting in her own ideas and checking in with the mages, but Cassian’s well being was her first priority. She wanted him to heal, not to mention he was a good distraction from other priorities. Relationship priorities.

* * *

The inquisition had suffered a major loss that everyone was feeling. The moral was down and that was fair. People had died some are still injured they are low on food and right now hiding in a valley that was only getting colder. People were angry, people were sad. Cassian was finally up and moving, but was hesitating on saying anything when the inquisition leaders argued among themselves.

When they weren’t arguing the were beside themselves. She hid herself along the wide edge of a cliff watching the stars alone, not wanting to argue with anyone. Listening to the fire, she was so lost in the stars that when she heard voices singing she turned to listen. A chantry song. She listened to their voices. Everyone in a harmony that they haven’t had the last couple of days. They needed this. When the singing stopped she hummed the song over to herself.

“The humans have not raised one of our people so high for ages beyond counting.” Solas voice.

She turned, hiding in the shadows to see Solas and speaking with Cassian. Catching bits and pieces of their conversation.

“Worthy of pride- save one detail.” he paused

“The threat Corypheus wields? The orb he carried? It is ours. Corypheus used the orb to open the breach. Unlocking it must have caused the explosion that destroyed the conclave.”

Another pause “We must find out how he survived... and we must be prepared for their reaction, when they learn the orb is of our people.”

“Alright, what is it and how do you know about it?” Cassian was quick to question.

“Such things were focai said to channel power from our gods. Some were dedicated to specific members of our pantheon.”

She moved closer to listen.

“Faint memories in the fade, echos of a dead empire. However Corypheus came to it, the orb is elven, and with it, he threatens the hearts of human faith.”

“The blame won’t matter if we don’t have a roof over our head, Solas.” cassian sassed.

“That is the immediate problem. You saved them at haven, perhaps you can again.” he instructed.

“By attacking the inquisition corypheus has changed it, changed _you_. Scout to the north. Be their guide. There is a place that waits for a force to hold it. There is a place where the inquisition can build... Grow. Skyhold.” His voice wielding much in his instruction. Sadness? Maybe more? Home sick? Guilt? She couldn’t place it.

Cassian left and she stepped from the shadows. Solas standing by the fire his head hung low. There was something he wasn’t telling us. His gaze looked to her.

“Arihris.” he spoke.

“Skyhold... How did you know of it?” she asked

“I looked.” he sighed.

Why does staring at him now like this. Something that she couldn’t place. She started to walk away, not ready to face whatever they needed to discuss.

“I would like to discuss our kiss...”

“Does this look like the best time for that conversation Solas? We are literally packing up now.” She watched him, he took a step closer and she took a step back.

“When settle into this skyhold.” she firmly stated, earning a nod from him.

The Journey to skyhold was turning into a long one, when she wasn’t by Cassian's side she was by Cullens who has been leaning on helping her more. The two of them have been getting along better.

The mountains were bitter, cold, and the climbs they were doing now till they were on a road was just as rocky. Cullen was there to help her up any ridges slippery slopes. When they got to the road things were more easier to cart supplies up the hills.

She knew this road, looking around she knew something should be around here. She was looking for something. That’s when she spot it a broken pedestal near the road. She walked towards it sunbeam behind her. She ran her hand along the base, this was a statue once. The cracks leaned more to the right of the base meaning it fell.

“What have you found?” Leliana asked.

“This was a marker.” She spoke

“A marker?”

“Usually important buildings in ancient times would have a marker usually portraying the owner of the fort, it would let travelers know that home is close.” She looked to Leliana with a smile.

“We are almost there.”

“How far do you think?”

“Only an hour, if i'm correct.” She kept talking as she looked for the statue, when she found it she discovered the body and pieces of the head, but the face. It looked like when the statue fell it fell on the face, breaking off who it could be.

She decided to look to the body noble in design, yet the identity of the owner a mystery, for now. She could hear the party distancing themselves, meaning she has been standing here too long. She started back up to meet the group, sensing eyes on her as she does so. Perhaps whatever knocked the statue over didn’t like her prying into its history.

She caught up to the party in time to see Solas and Cassian at the head of the party standing atop of a rocky edge. She followed behind to see the fortress.

Skyhold.

She looked it over, they walked closer passing on the bridge as they walked she felt it. A surge of magic running through her, along her body, to her fingertips. She knew this place and it knew her. She turned to Solas to ask if he noticed it, but he looked lost. Taking a deep breath with a smile.

He was reacting to it as well, she looked to Dorian opening her mouth to speak but he looked unaffected by it or if he was he wasn't reacting to it like Solas and her. Raising a brow she looked back to Solas.

“The veil is strong here.” she whispered.

“It is.” he sighed.

“But even with a thick veil the connection to the magic is stronger.”

“You are correct.” he whispered

“Why is that?” she asked excitedly. “Why is it that only you and I are noticing it?”

“Perhaps it is because our connection to the fade is stronger than others.”

He wasn’t wrong that could always be it. Walking further into Skyhold she was lost in the beauty of it. She has never seen a fortress like this and she has seen a lot of things, but this. This was unique, this was history. Her history and it was hers to study. The walls are tall and the stone looks sturdy. Walking into the main hall her jaw dropped. This place was in so much of a need of repair. Looking to Cassian who wore the same look of well shit. Manual labor it is then.

“Let’s get settled in.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was everyone's holiday!!
> 
> Mine was wonderful! but I missed writing so i spent a lot of it writing anyways~


	45. Already

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skyhold exploration and serious talks
> 
> How do I write these?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy <3
> 
> Any elven will be italics

Skyhold has so much to it. There was so much it could hold and she wanted to learn it all. Each detail, each little secret her hands ran along the walls. She wanted to know. parts of this place felt familiar to her and yet not at all. The detail in each carving was beautiful and old. It was up to Arihris along with Anna and others to lead teams to clean and make sure each area was clean and suitable for an army.

No surprise it was. Plenty of space for their warriors, their mages, and scouts to train. Three areas for bath houses. A large mess hall for the soldiers. The higher she went up the stairs she saw a long hall this was for nobles with plenty of rooms.

She kept walking down the hall when she stopped looking at one of the doors. Pushing it open to an empty room. Stepping in she looked around, wasn’t big like the master bedroom but it was bigger than the other ones. Perhaps this was a room for the spouse to whomever built this place or at least a favorite.

She wasn’t very interested in the room until she saw the private bathing room. That got her interest and that got her to claim this room as her own. She walked out of the room sealing the door. Might even make Vivienne jealous. She giggled at the thought walking back to the stairs and into Solas.

“Cassian was looking for you.” he spoke.

“I was just going to him. I was thinking this hall would be for nobles or the mages it’s close to the library and the infirmary.” She said

“That’s a wonderful idea. I see you claim the largest room.” he smirked at her.

“It’s not like that Solas, I just really like the-”

“The personal bath? I thought you might.”

“How did you-”

“I saw the room first, but it is suited for you. Have you thought where your office of work will be then? Josephine is right before the war room, Leliana has claimed a spot, Cullen has the guard house, and it only makes sense the Inquisition mage leader should have one as well.”

“Would it be alright if I worked alongside you in the rotunda? It really is the only place I can think of besides the library in the basement.”

For a moment he seemed surprised “You... found that?”

“Was I not supposed to?” she asked.

He shook his head with a small smile. “I thought it well hidden, I haven't seen many people down there.”

“Nothing is well hidden from me, Solas.” she teasingly bragged as she moved to walk down the steps to the main hall. "I will just work in the basement library no worries." she added.

“I will leave you to your work."

She nodded in agreement before heading down stairs.

* * *

Walking into the war room she was greeted by the advisers. The tension in the room thick as she shut the door behind her raising a brow.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

Cullen spoke up first. "On the contrary, we were just discussing Cassian."

"What about him?"

Leliana cleared her throat. "We were discussing how efficient of a leader Cassian is and we want your input as well before he get's here. Do you think he can lead this Inquisition as The Inquisitor?" she asked

Arihris was perplexed at best. Wasn't he already leading them? He found them a home, he got them out of heaven, he closed the breach, he decided who we hire, and he has the mark. Only makes sense.

"Isn't he already the inquisitor?" she asked

That made Cassandra snort at her answer.

"She has a point." Leliana added.

Josephine smiled "Then it's official. I will inform others of his new title. Let's hope he agrees to it."

"Do you think he wont?" Cassandra asked her.

She hummed as she thought it over. "Perhaps not at first. He will accept it."

Their conversation was put to a halt when Cassian pushed open the door, stopping in the doorway when they all turned to look at him. He held up his hands forcing a laugh. He finished walking in.

"I know I am late, but you don't have to stare at me like that." He laughed.

"We where just discussing where we should go from here." Leliana said.

"I think it is very obvious where we go from here. The empress of Orlais is being threatened, as much as i hate to say this we need to stop it." He spoked resting his hands on his waist.

Cullen and her sighed at the same time, looking over at each other. "It's not that simple Cassian." Arihris spoke.

"We suffered... a tremendous lost. We won't be stopping anything without... supplies or.."

"Renown talk." Cullen finished her sentence.

"That will be discussed, after we aren't struggling to find food." she suggested.

"Of course. So what are we here to discuss?"

"Cassandra has something personal she want's to discuss with you, but as of right now we are just discussing rooms and training grounds and repairs that needs to be made as I am sure you are aware of it's current state." she explained dancing around the subject the best she could.

Cassian nodded slow. "Well let's continue this discussion after I finish talking with Cassandra then."

"Of course there is things Commander Cullen and I need to discuss either way regarding the Templar training and the mages relations."

Cassian and Cassandra left the room leaving the four of them alone, each one releasing a breath. Looking to each other worried for the future.

"Commander." she offered her hand. He took it leading her out of the room so the two of them could walk and talk.

They walked down the halls slow the awkward silence between them, waiting for one another to speak up first. She cleared her throat looking over at him. She would have to be the one to bring it up.

"I am sure you are worried about the relations between our two groups, correct?" she asked.

"It will be hard to get one another to be tolerant towards each other, but we can sort out any difficult affairs." he said.

Looking up at the commander, he looked just as exhausted as she did. They were unable to sleep well for the last few days and it showed on their faces. The dark circles under his eyes no doubt matched her own. He had the army to command and she had to command the mages or at the very least instruct them. Does that technically make her Mage commander?

"That we can, Cullen. I look forward to working together on keeping things calm between us."

"Us?" he questioned raising a brow.

"Like my mages and your Templars... and I guess between us should stay calm too." She laughed, running her hand through her tangled mess of hair.

A pause between them, looking away from him. They exited the great hall passing through the rotunda to his guard house office. The mess of a guard house had crumbled things all around it a desk placed in the middle of the room and a chair. The essentials were being put in then. She knew what else she wanted to talk to him about.

"I never got- I never got to thank you." she mumbled.

"What was that? You were mumbling."

"I said-" She cleared her throat. "I never got to thank you for saving me. If it wasn't for you I would be buried in haven."

He scoffed "I don't think that's entirely true, you have been known for getting out of life or death situations."

"I don't know what you mean." She defended.

Cullen stopped in his tracks looking over at her, his eyes rested on hers while his hand reached out to hold hers. "I was worried when you weren't falling back to the chantry..." he started to say.

She was surprised at that. "You came out looking for me?"

"You would do the same."

"I.. I would." she smiled at him turning her back to leave, making it to the doorway where she turned back to look him over. "Thank you for coming to save me, Templar."

"Of course, Mage." He chuckled.

* * *

She sat in the basement library- Well her office. The old desk till in perfect shape along with the chair that was made with it. This room. History happened here she was sure of it. She couldn't wait to see this place in the fade. She dusted of the desk with a small smile, making plans for the mages. When the strangest feeling over came her.

Hearing voices that she hasn't heard in a long time. She thinks? Something about the bookcases. Turning her head to look at it. She stood from the chair holding out her hand to the bookcase in question, feeling a small breeze. A draft. So secret tunnels were a thing here? She went to open it when the door to her office opened and slammed shut. She stopped what she was doing.

Turning around to see a upset Cassian. His arms crossed, his face scowling. He was very upset and she could tell.

"Cass-"

"We need to talk."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo I know there is this hold scene with cassandra informing him and then the ceremony buuuut i like this better.


	46. So Screwed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ceremonies and Down time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy <3
> 
> Any elven will be in italics

Arihris knew he would have problems with this, but this. He was angry. Red in the face angry. Pacing back in forth in her office. She had to stand back to listen.

"Make me the leader? They wanted to kill me until they found out I could benefit them. That's all this is. Them using me and putting me up like a puppet to be controlled and take the fall if this fails." He was ranting. "I can't believe you supported this. Support me being this... This... Herald.. This inquisitor. Don't you know our people put in power never live to finish it through? They will kill me. The humans will try to kill me the first moment they can. Any elf put into power is always killed...."

He glared at her. The fear in his eyes, the guilt of haven weighing him down, the struggle of having to make choices nobody but him can make. She sighed taking in his anger.

"Cassian..." she spoke soft. "You have already been leading us..."

"because I was put on the spot Arihris! They are marketing me as this hope-"

"Because you are our hope Cassian!" she yelled over him.

He yelled back. "I didn't ask for this!"

"Neither did I Cassian! Neither did anybody here but it happened. You know what happens if you don't lead us." She protested, running her hands through her hair taking a deep breath before speaking. "I know you are frustrated Cassian. I know you think you can't do this. I know you are under a pressure so severe that it gives you nightmares, but Cassian you are the only person here who _can_ make it through this victorious."

He hesitated looking her over, then to his boots. Ashamed in his behavior. "I wasn't born a leader."

"Nobody is born a leader, noble people become leaders. Let's just hope they stay noble." She encouraged.

He sighed. "You really think I can do this?"

"You have already been leading it Cassian." she repeated wrapping her arms around him in a tight embrace. "Wow... we really need baths." she commented.

"Yeah.. your hair is a mess." he commented. Getting a laugh from the both of them.

"Lets go talk to Cassandra and get this ceremony over with. We have a war to win."

* * *

She stood among the crowd, next to Cullen and Josephine as Cassandra spoke. Leliana with the sword of the Inquisitor. This is their leader. This is Cassians destiny. It was only fitting that the right and left hands of the divine stood next to him as they spoke to him and to them.

"You really want me as this title?" He asked.

"Times are changing, perhaps this is what the maker intended. There would be no Inquisition without you. How it will serve, how you will lead; that must be yours to decide.

"Corypheus will never let any of us live in peace as long as the inquisition is fighting. He made that clear. He intends to be a god, to rule over us all. Corypheus must be stopped."

"where ever you lead us." she looked over to the crowed "Have our people been told."

"They have. And soon the world." josephine replied.

"Commander, will they follow!?"

Cullen turned to the people "Inquisition, will you follow?" He asked.

The crowed cheered

"Will you fight?"

More cheers.

"Will we triumph?"

She almost had to cover her ears from the enthusiasm.

"Your Leader! Your Herald! Your Inquisitor!" he guided his sword to Cassian.

The cheers loud enough to almost shake the earth, at least that's what it felt like to her.

Afterward they sat in the Heralds rest, after being freshly bathed they sat across from each other in silence and drinks in hand. the first official night in Skyhold. They looked to each other.

"So your officially the big boss." she commented.

"I am... I guess." he sighed.

She laughed leaning back in her chair. "I can't believe this. Can't believe instead of running away I stuck around and now im sitting in an Elven fortress with another elf who is going to shape Thedas." she sighed.

"Honestly that's your mistake, you should have ran." he laughed. "Now you replaced Fiona under my orders. You have actual work to do." he added still laughing into his ale.

"Jokes on me ain't it." She sighed into her own ale. They looked around at all the folk drinking in silence. Either they lost someone or they were in the infirmary.

"Ari... When are you going to talk to Solas?" he asked.

She choked on her drink.

"What- What do you mean!" she coughed.

"Well... Everyone saw you two kiss when the breached was closed. I thought you were trying to court Ser Barris? And since the breach nobody has seen you two even near each other."

"A moment of excitement Cass! don't twist it into something it's not." She pleaded.

"which part? Barris or Solas. Is there a third? Cullen has been watching you lately."

Her face was beat red shaking her head as much as possible. "Cass! Don't spread rumors." she was a mess. Was there rumors about her?

"What have people been saying?" she asked.

"Oh a lot. Leliana has all the best details about your affairs of the heart." he joked, at least she hoped.

"There's rumors like that about me? Are there any about you?" She asked, desperately trying to change the subject.

"I bet. Leliana won't tell me those ones." He rolled his eyes crossing his arms. "I want to know those kind of secrets not who's trying to kill me." he sighed.

"Well if I find anything out I will tell you." she offered.

"Are you offering to be my new spymaster as well?" he teased at her. "I don't think you will be very good at being a spy."

Arihris gasped, dramatically acting insulted. She couldn't believe that. She could be a spy... well no she can't.. she can't even bluff at card games.

"You know he's right Goldilocks." Varric spoke from behind her sitting down next to her with the Iron Bull sitting next to Cassian.

When did those two get here? Or have they always been here? She looked Varric over and then Bull who looked rather chipper himself.

"You both don't know shit. Arihris would be the perfect spy if trained correctly. Who would ever suspect a weak thing like her?"

"A weak thing?" She growled.

"No offense."

"I would have to argue you on that." Solas voice cut through them like glass breaking apart against stone, Getting everyone's attention.

Sera was behind Solas and almost escaped from the conversation when Cassian pulled her over to sit with them and get drunk as well. Is there anyone else waiting to jump out and join them for their evening discussion in the tavern? she wondered.

Crossing her legs as she watched Solas. His sweater looked clean and his poster seemed different this evening, less slouching and more perfect. Sitting straight, his head held high. He even looked more vibrant then before.

"You think? Or is that just because you fancy her?" Varric spoke.

"Rather I fancy her or not has nothing to do with her ability as a fighter." He argued.

"I think!" She spoke up over the voices. "I know my abilities more then anyone here, but thank you so much for all the input."

After that they fell into a round of drinks and eating small table foods, laughing and enjoying the night. This was needed after everything they lost in Haven. Her eyes falling on Solas. He stared back at her, the two of them looking each other over.

Someone offering her food she took it without looking bringing it to her mouth, her teeth sank into a fruit the taste making her gag as she spit it out. In her hand was cherries. She stared at it with fear. She placed it down standing from the table. She couldn't breath, the bitter sweet of the cherry tainted her tongue.

"Ari are you-"

"Im fine!" she hissed leaving the table, walking to the attic of the tavern wanting to be alone.

She was struggling to breathe. Closing her eyes she could see them. The Templars standing over her. Potion in one hand while the other forced her mouth open making her choke. Shaking her head to try breathing. She couldn't. She was being forced to drink that disgusting thing.

Eyes looked into hers. Pale in nature. Blonde hair she focused on. Cole. She looked him over.

"Tart, choking, too much, you can't breathe. They wanted a truth you didn't have the answer to." he said. "can't eat the fruit ever again with out thinking about it. Without remembering the pain of it."

She nodded. "Deep breaths. You know how to breathe." he instructed.

He's right. She knows how to breathe obviously. Closing her eyes she took a deep breath and then another one till she felt normal enough to go back down.

"Thank you Cole." She smiled.

He nodded with an awkward smile back.

Everyone looked to her with worry as she stepped back down the stairs. "I'm allergic." She lied, pointing to the cherries.

"Allergic?"

"Yeah, it makes me sick." she laughed it off sitting back in her chair to sip on her ale looking at the damned fruit like it was going to mug her in a back alley. How stupid to be that scared of a stupid fruit.

The continued with the drinking sitting back as the humor returned and the night returned to normal. She looked to Cassian who was watching her with worry. She shrugged it off downing another ale.

They have so much work to do in the morning starting with another war meeting they shouldn't be getting drunk. Yet here she was getting drunk with her fellow... friends? were these her friends? She laughed soft at the thought of having the strangest bunch of friends.

They were so fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two in one night! you bet! Also don't worry. im not pushing off that talk forever now~ Just a little bit.


	47. Making Plans and More Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> War room time and Library time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! <3
> 
> Any elven will be in italics!

With the finished reconstruction to some of the rooms, most of skyhold was up running. It would take some time until it was fit to hold nobles of any kind. One of the first things that was fixed was the war room. It now held a large table made from one of the trees symbolizing peace, a map of Thedas across the entire table. 

She stood in between Leliana and Josephine sharing a small update on the the mages headquarters. That everyone has a place to sleep, things will be tight until more money comes in so they can finish reconstructing the fort and the bedrooms. She hasn’t even slept a full night's rest yet since making Skyhold their home. A total of six hours at best, mostly in her new office while her room was being rebuilt. She could feel the lack of sleep catching up with her.

The doors opened a well rested cassian entering the room wearing new leathers along with a small green sash for one shoulder with a woven belt around his waist to keep it in place. He looked so formal. She never known him to be one of expensive taste. Maybe he just never had the chance to dress a part.

“Inquisitor.” Cullen, greeted.

Cassian halted with a small laugh not used to a title like that. “Are we ready to begin?” he asked.

“More than. We have multiple reports of the faithful flocking to Skyhold in search of refugee more come everyday.” Josephine spoke soft.

“There is one report of interest. Soldiers of inquisition soldiers have gone missing in the fallow mire and other strange reports were being delivered.”

Cassian sighed. “Suppose that means I should gather a team to look into it?” he sighed.

“That would be best. The reports we’ve gathered of the area is that it’s a bog. Dark and rainy.”

The mere thought of it made Arihris shiver. “Sounds delightful.” she spoke with a sigh.

“I will speak to Dorian, Blackwall, and Bull then.” Cassian made his list in his head.

“And may I suggest Vivienne, she has been nothing but complaints recently. Not that the inquisition doesn’t appreciate her.” Arihris added.

Cassian glared at her and she smiled hopeful. The woman has been nothing but a pain in her side for the last week. second guessing her, trying to question her authority over the mages, and insulting her fashion. She wanted her out for awhile.

“I don’t think that is a good idea...” Cassian said.

“Oh, Cassian i'm sure she would love the educational features of a bog. Please?”

He sighed thinking it over, looking to the others who weren’t saying yes or no. “Oh fine. I will take her too. Just know you owe me.”

“Thank you Cass.” she took a breath. 

“There is one more important thing we should discuss.” Leliana spoke.

“Yes?”

“Corypheus.” She started. “We can’t figure much out.”

“What about Orlais?”

“My letters haven’t been getting through to the Empress, at least not yet. With the growing tensions with the civil war getting letters to the Empress is proving to be, rather difficult.” Josephine sighed.

“Leave it to humans to have a civil war when the world is going to shit.” Cassian laughed.

Arihris had to bite back on her cheek to not laugh at Cassians comment.

“Any the news of a demon army?” Arihris asked.

“We have no leads about where Corypheus plans to summon them,” Leliana said. “He will need something to manipulate what he needs.”

There was a loud knock at the door before the door opened by it's self, revealing a very cocky, but hesitant-looking Varric standing in the door way.

“I, heard that you’re having some issues getting information about Corypheus,” He oh so cleverly started. “I know someone who can help,” he said with a laugh to throw off the tension. “Everyone’s been acting so inspirational lately, it jogged my memory. So I sent a message to a couple of old friends.” Taking a moment to pause, hesitating before committing to this plan. “we've crossed paths with Corypheus before, and may know more about what he’s doing. He can help.” He looked to Cassain, behind the confident attitude she could see it. The worry and the guilt. He didn't want this person involve in this.

“We could always use new allies,” Cassian shrugged, with a sly smirk. “Introduce me.”

Varric looked around warily not wanting that answer. “I’ll come get you when he get here, which might take awhile. He might.. cause a fuss.” He sighed looking to Arihris who looked confuse. “Trust me. It’s complicated.” He ran his hand over his head, and left. wallowing in small amount of regret.

Cassian and her shared a look of confusion.

“Well,” Josephine said, somewhat confused, “We stand ready to move ahead. I will keep trying in the possibility of gaining an audience with the Empress.”

Leliana hardly heard her. “If Varric is bringing who I think he is… Cassandra is going to kill him.”

Arihris only looked more confused. "Who? Who is he bringing?" She asked.

That made the rest of the room laugh at her.

* * *

Arihris started walking for the library wanting to take stock of what they have and don't. They lost a lot of their research in the fall of Haven and there was only so much that one could save or write the name of the burning book down. She was half way up the steps when she heard an over dramatic voice.

"I cannot believe you are taking _me_ on a mission to a _swamp."_ Dorians voice rang out echoing off the walls.

"Dorian calm yourself. First off, it's a bog. Second off, you should think it an honor to be leaving on our first mission together since finding our home." Cassian responded a bit disheartened.

A sigh, then tapping like a foot against the stone ground. "Fine. If it is your wish inquisitor." he sighed.

"Dorian." he warned. "If it makes you feel any better I am bringing Vivienne along with."

"How is that supposed to make me feel better? Now I have to listen to her complain as well."

"Dorian! I wanted my best mage on this mission but if you have so much trouble with it then I will just ask Arihris to go. Seems like the only one I can depend on anymore." he huffed. She looked around the corner to see Cassian turning his back to leave.

"Cassian wait... I would be honored to go."

Cassian looked back at him with a smile and then left, taking the other stairway down.

Leaving Dorian alone to look to the books. "Must there be so many books based off which priest took what shit on which day." he complained.

"Oh, Forgive us lord Dorian perhaps we should have brought more book when our homes were burning to the ground." she teased, walking past him to look at the bookshelves herself.

Dorian turned to look at her laughing at that. "You're too kind. Yes we should have, better then starting off scratch, but there is no better way to learn I think. Having to redo research."

She laughed for a moment as she watched him, carrying on into what felt like a lecture about how relearning spells is good for ones mind. She tilt her head listening to him when he kept eye contact with her. She nodded in agreement.

"You know." She spoke up, ending his current sentence. "Sometimes I think you just like hearing your own voice." she teased, sitting down in his chair watching him.

"Well. I have a pleasing voice." He chuckled.

She couldn't deny it, this man could charm the wicked. "You do, Dorian."

"You know... I've never had a conversation with an elf this long with out... well you know."

"Slavery being brought up?" She raised a brow.

"Yes... That." He awkwardly spoke.

Standing to her feet. "Don't dance around the truth of the matter Dorian, your people have enslave everything beautiful. Spirits and elves alike."

"I am sorry for that... For what it is worth."

"It's easy to say you're sorry Dorian, try showing it when you return home. fight alongside the slaves for their freedom. insist on it." She spoke openly.

"I... I don't know... If I can do that."

She started to leave, looking back at him raising a brow. "Then how sorry are you?"

That made him stop and think, looking away.

She stepped down into the rotunda pausing when she saw Solas standing in front of mural at work and paintbrush in hand. She wasn't expecting him to be so gifted in the art. She took steps up looking over his shoulder at the beauty. Watching the movements of his brushstrokes, beautiful hands at work. His eyes so focused on the beauty of his art.

"I heard you with Dorian." he whispered.

"Was I loud?" She questioned.

He turned from his mural to look her over. "Dorian and I had a very similar discussion not too long ago."

"Oh? I see." She leaned closer to the mural. "It's beautiful, your art." she spoke looking it over, her eyes picking up on the design of the wolves. "Is it hard?" she asked.

"It can be, but with a gentle hand it is calming."

"I can see how good you are with your hands."

"You know nothing of how good I am with my hands, yet." his tone made her blush, looking up at him. His blue eyes pouring onto her, he took a step closer. "Let me show you."

She closed her eyes expecting them on her jaw or on her hips, but instead he placed it around her left hand lifting it up. She opened her eyes, looking back at him. "Let me guide you." he added.

"Please." she whispered soft.

"You are left handed correct?" he whispered into her ear making her shiver. He chuckled, guiding her hand along the vibrant colors of the mural. She watched as it was put in place. Soon he placed his free arm around her waist. They got lost in painting the mural together.

"This... This is when we formed the Inquisition you're painting Cassians actions." she breathed out as she looked it over once more.

"Lelianas spies are still unsure on what I am doing, yet you figured it out so quick." he chuckled under his breath. "You're a natural. I long removed my hand."

"This feels familiar. Not just this, but Skyhold." she spoke looking over at him.

"Perhaps, it just feels like home." he said.

"It's more then that Solas. I just can't put my finger on it." she spoke as she dragged the brush along the wolves fur noticing small flickers of gold in the paint as she did so.

Solas was silent for a moment listening to her and watching her paint. He was thinking, she could feel it in the way he was breathing. Or perhaps that was something else?

"In time you will have your answers, I am sure." he spoke soft. "We should talk... about us." he whispered changing the subject.

"I know. We should."

"I will start us-"

The door to the rotunda was pushed open, getting both of their attention. Solas stepped away from his, grabbing the paint brush back from her hand returning to his work.

"Lady Arihris! You're needed at the battlements, Commander Cullens orders."

"Duty calls then... Well." she started to leave looking back at Solas. "Please paint me something in my room." she asked.

"I already have a thought in mind."

"We can paint it together then." she offered, following interrupting Joe down to the battlements. She was going to kill Cullen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slow updates! editing is taking longer then planned!


	48. A Glow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chess with Cullen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy <3
> 
> Any elven will be in italics

The battlements was still being set up for future training, in its place was straw dummies for the men to train with. Standing next to Commander Cullen was Ser barris. Well don’t the two of them look chummy. She rolled her eyes, stepping up.

“Cullen.” She greeted with a smile, looking to Ser Barris with a curt and polite nod.

Tension in the air. The commander cleared his throat. “I think the men have room for improvement in their Templar training, keep up the hard work.” Cullen finished dismissing Ser Barris.

Cullen turned his attention to her. “Arihris, I thought we should discuss some rules in Skyhold for the men to follow, I wanted to make sure I got your input."

“Of course.” She laughed, snaking her arm around Cullens as they started walking along the battlements.

She couldn't believe herself. She was openly flirting with Cullen, letting her hand squeeze his forearm, leaning into him a bit. She full well knew she shouldn’t be, but Ser Barris watching her only irritated her. She looked in his direction, watching as he hesitated walking away.

“I'm sure we can come up with a solution that pleases us both.” she said.

“I can only hope.” He placed 

The two them went back in forth with each other as they walked along Skyhold. hopefully the reason they weren’t bothered yet was because they looked so busy as they talked. She caught sight of Solas for a moment as they stepped into the rather empty garden. Hopefully they can make this into something.

Cullen spoke, “So we are in agreement that there will be templars assigned to mages.”

Arihris shook her head to argue back. “Only on missions Commander and they are to be assisting them, not watching over them.”

“But there will be Templars there?”

She glared at him, making him chuckle. “I think you are trying to annoy me.” She warned, pinching his forearm.

“Possibly, you do look rather beautiful when you’re mad.” he laughed.

“I'm not mad.” She playfully, shoved him. “In regards to Skyhold, the Templars in training should be kept away from the mages. The mages will have a specific area to practice spells. Outside.” she put more emphasis in her tone on the outside part. “Other then that, they are not to be watched twenty four seven by Templars.” She looked up at him. “Understood?”

“Understood.” he nodded his eyes looking away from her.

She followed his gaze to what looked like a small stone table, then back to Cullen. “Chess?” She asked.

“I would be honored to play.” He looked so proud of himself as he sat down.

She rolled her eyes with a laugh sitting across from him looking to the gold and silver pieces. Did they buy this? She wondered. “When did we get this?” she asked.

“It was here when we moved in.” he answered.

“I suppose..” she picked up the queen looking it over.

“Interesting. I wonder if the people who were here before us human if they had Andraste pieces.” he commented.

He was wrong. This was not Andraste, though he could see why he would think that. They have a tendency of looking alike in old work. This was very much a chess piece of Mythal.

They started their game, she took a defensive approach compared to his more aggressive approach to their game. She watched him as he made his next move moving his knight. She narrowed her eyes with a giggle, causing him to second guess himself, but it was too late to take it back.

“What’s different about you?” he asked.

She looked up from the bored to meet his eyes. “What do you mean?”

“Ever since we arrived you have been different, there is a glow about you.” he explained.

She looked up at him raising a brow, was he trying to compliment her? “Maybe it’s my lack of sleep.” she joked.

“Have you not been sleeping well?”

“Not really. It’s been hard to rest, you know?”

He nodded in agreement, “I haven’t been sleeping well since Haven either.”

“I wonder if it has anything to do with it lyrium withdrawal?” she asked curiously.

“How did you know about that?” his tone was stern, looking up from their game. His face looked scared and ashamed.

She tilt her head confused on what he is talking about. She knows that Templar powers comes from lyrium as well. 

“Cause we are low on lyrium?” she questioned.

“Oh.... Right.” he sat back, resting his fist under his jaw pretending to think.

She watched him closely. What else could he have meant? Then it hit her. The headache he has been having lately, the lack of sleep, the amount of times she has caught him getting irritated. She let out a long oh, nodding in understanding.

“How long?” she questioned, their game no longer so important.

The Commander sighed running his hand along the back of his neck, clearly embarrassed. “Awhile...”

“Then later tonight I will make you more tonics to help with sleep and your head. I will deliver them myself to keep it private.” She smiled.

“I would be most grateful, Arihris.” He smiled shyly at her, his cheeks that light shade of pink.

She shrugged it off as being out in the sun too long and not him blushing. “Of course, we can’t have our best commander not in his best shape.”

“That could be said about you as well.” he teased back.

“Well... You’re not wrong. Till then I have a game to win.” she leaned forward to make her next move.

Their game seemed less tense after that. Unknown to her a pair of jealous eyes watching the two of them from the distance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters so close together!? who would've thought! So close to editing being done and then I can update with 5 chapters on one day.


	49. Loud Whispers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tavern Bonding and drunk stumbles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy <3
> 
> Any elven will be in italics?

Arihris knew she should join the party in the tavern before they leave for their trip. She shouldn’t be pushing how exhausted she was lately. Yet she didn’t know when she would have this time with Cassian and the others.

Walking through the courtyard she felt the ice sticking to the ground, making her shiver. It was going to snow soon. She took stock of her surroundings of everything finished being set up and everyone working on their duties.

Stepping into the tavern she felt the warmth of the fire hit her face make her sigh. She was surprised to see the traveling party minus Vivienne for the Fallow Mire, sitting around a table. Cullen was sitting there as well.

“Are you all having a party?” She asked

“There you are!” Cass called out, raising a glass at her. “We thought Cullen all but tuckered you out?”

“Tuckered me out? Not at all.” She let out a smile.

A small chuckle from bull. “Then he isn’t doing it right.”

Cullen choked on his ale, coughing as he looked away from them. Shaking his head at Bull.

“Oh? Is discussing political rules for Skyhold supposed to be tiring?” She asked sitting across from bull.

Flissa placed an ale in front of her, reaching out to touch her shoulder in a warm welcome. She smiled back at Flissa. She brought the ale to her lips with a satisfied hum at the taste. This was made by Flissa.

“It’s wonderful.” she praised, Flissa who laughed shyly thanking her.

She looked to Cullen who was blushing into his mug of ale. It was kind of a good look for him, listening to bull who was talking about the bog they were going too. He smirked knowingly at her. He noticed Cullen watching her as well then. Of course he did, it’s his job to notice things.

Dorian rolled his eyes. “Please don’t remind me. I can’t stand the thought of mud water.”

“I'm sure there is a spell you can use. If you can make time magic in under an hour then can protect your precious outfit.” Cassian praised, letting his hand rest on Dorians knee for just a moment.

“I know, it’s just a waste of mana. Which speaking of, Arihris you seem practically overflowing with it lately.” he mentioned, seeing to want to change the subject.

She sighed running her hand through her free hair. “Care to explain on what you mean?”

“I don’t know what it is, but your aura is just so much... more?”

“I have been known to have trouble keeping my mana in one spot.” she suggested, shrugging.

“You mean you don't even notice?” he asked.

She shook her head. “Not really, it’s not painful and it doesn’t harm anyone so I don’t worry about it.”

“Good point. Now what if-”

“Can we not talk about magic at the table?” Cassian spoke up.

That made her and Dorian laugh, dropping their subject. She looked Blackwall who was being unusually quiet as he worked on a new ale.

“So are you all ready?” she asked.

“I just need my weapon and a pair of pants and i'm good.” Bull laughed.

She curiously asked. “Is that all? No drink? No blanket at least?

“Do you think a blanket will cover this?” he gestured to all of him.

“So the qun has no blankets?” She asked curious on how they slept. Though she should know, she woke up literally on top of The Iron Bull.

“I can’t imagine Bull wrapped up in a blanket.” Cassian said.

“I can’t either.” Blackwall mumbled.

They fell into casual conversation, most of them theories of what the bog was going to be like. She has never been in one so she can’t know. Well at least she doesn’t think so.

Three ales in she could feel her face getting warmer, she rubbed her cheek with a sigh. She should really be getting to bed. Perhaps with how much she drank she should be able to fall into the fade easier.

“Are you alright?” Cullen whispered to her.

She giggled at his breath tickling her ear, does he have to whisper so loud.

“I'm fine.” She pushed him away.

His eyes looked a bit pained at being pushed away. Shaking her head with a smile. 

“You whisper too loud.” she explained.

“Sorry...” he laughed awkwardly. “You look a bit tired is all.” he added.

She nodded. “I am. I think I am going to go to bed.” She yawned standing from the chair.

She walked around the table to press a kiss to Cassian's temple, he smiled into it. “Cullen, sees she gets to bed without trouble.” he ordered.

“Yes Inquisitor.” Cullen cleared his throat standing from the chair to press his hand to her lower back to guide her.

She laughed trying to get out of that situation. “I don’t need an escort.”

“Sure you don’t.” Cullen sighed.

He guided her out, the cold air making her shiver. She crossed her arms in front of her in hopes of keeping herself warm. Admiring the beauty of Skyhold. She couldn’t wait to fall into the fade.

Cullen guided her through the halls till they made it to her door. Standing in front of her room. She waited looking Cullen over.

“Thank you for helping me, Cullen. Not that it was needed, but thank you.” she smiled soft.

He took a step closer, a small chuckle. “Of course, I have a lot of making up to do.” He sighed.

“No you don’t. You don’t have to make anything up to me.” she shook her head, Catching sight of an open door, it was Solas room.

And he stood in the threshold watching them. His eyes dark, glaring, predatory. She bit down on her bottom lip reminding her of that time in the river. She looked to Cullen.

“Sleep well Cullen.” she said opening her door, dismissing him. He nodded to her walking away, not ever noticing Solas.

She stepped into her bedroom, looking Solas over as he crossed the hall into her room slamming the door behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are ready for this massive update im giving ya. Also I am intensely curious on what you all are thinking about this so far and if you have any theories of your own. Don't hesitate to comment, bookmark, or anything. should I make a twitter and you can dm theories to me?


	50. Many Mistakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fade time is best time and Cassian not sleeping time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy <3
> 
> Any elven will be in italics

Arihris watched as he stepped further and further into the room. She stayed put, her heart beating against her chest hard like a drum. She wondered if he could hear it from there. She opened her mouth to speak when his hands going to her face holding her in place while his lips crashed her own.

His lips felt hot and determined against hers. His teeth nipping at the flesh of her bottom lip. She would not think Solas capable of such raw emotion as possessiveness.

She gasped into the kiss, her hands moving to cover his. “Solas.” she whispered encouragingly as she moved to return it full.

“We have something to discuss and I will demand it seen through.” He sighed pulling away slow.

“Of course.” She rubbed her thumbs along his wrists.

“You taste of ale.” he scowled in a bit of disapproval.

She scoffed a bit. “I have had some ale.”

“Only some?”

“Is that a problem for you?” She hissed biting down on her bottom lip.

He shook his head with a sigh. “Just will take a moment to get used to.”

His thumbs ran along the sides of her face. His eyes scanning her own. He was supposed to be happy with this, why does he look so sad?

“Solas.” she whispered.

He smiled sadly. “ _ I have made many mistakes, but none more greater than this.” _

“ _What do you mean?_ ”

He shook his head, kissing her forehead. “I shouldn’t insist on this when you’re not yourself.”

“Solas, what is there to discuss? I think the conversation is pretty obvious.” She ran her hands to his chest resting them there.

Shaking his head as he pulled away. “We should think about this more thoroughly. There are considerations.” he sighed.

“Trust me Solas, I know there are considerations, I have thought them over countless times. I just... Don’t know how to.. Do anything like this.” She hesitated, avoiding his eyes her cheeks completely blushing.

He let out a soft sigh nodding as if realizing just how new to this she actually was. “Then we will take things slow. There is no reason to rush into anything. Correct?” he asked.

“Correct.” She agreed.

He kissed her lips, soft for a moment, pulling away from her. “I will let you rest.”

“Goodnight Solas.” She sighed soft as she watched him leave, wanting to call him back so he could teach her. She needed to calm herself, this was the ale talking. she moved for the personal bath.

After a very long warm bath, she found it easier to slip in the fade. Finally she was exploring Skyhold in the fade.. The history here was struggling to show itself, but there was something. She was trying so hard to see all of it, but it was difficult. The scenes that played in and out were different then normal. The appeared then ended. Either there was not that much history here or too much history to show.

What she did manage to see was that dwarves at point settled here, then gone. Humans at one point, then gone.

History managed to shape it'self once more. Putting her in the old library in the basement. It was different though. The shelves were full from top to bottom. The desk was cluttered with research and books an absolute mess. She stood there in the doorway, the back of someone facing her. Tall dressed in black armor and a long golden cape that touched the stone ground. Someone stood on the other side of the desk facing the figure. Elven armor atop of a gown dark as the night yet when some light hit the fabric it showed the stars, glittering bright. Their face always shifting so she couldn't see exactly who it was, she could only make out the gender. A woman. Who was standing where she thinks the secret passage was.

_ "Are you sure about this? Do you even know what will happen when you go through with this- _ " For a moment she thought she heard a name, but it was static out.

No response or if there was she didn't hear it.

" _ Where you're going some can't follow. If this works... things will change. Do you think it is for the better?" She asked desperate. _

_ “This is what needs to be done.” _

_ “I understand that my love, but to side with  _ **_him_ ** _ of all people? The others-” _

_ “I know! " the voice snapped back, then a small sigh. "I know the sacrifice I am making. I am sorry, my heart.” _

_ “Then we are in this together.” She spoke soft. _

_ “You don’t have to, Not for me.” He knelt against the desk chair. _

_ “Not for you, but for our people. We will join our armies and swear loyalty to him.” _

_ “I cannot ask my wife to do this.” _

_ “And I cannot let my husband fight alone.” _

The scene was sparkling in and out always changing she stepped around the blacked armor figure. To see a man with long dark ebony hair, his skin dark and so smooth. She thought him unreal. His golden eyes looked to her and a small smile formed on his full lips. When he opened his mouth to speak the fade removed it by force.

placing her back in her bedroom only it was younger. The walls no longer bare. Instead it was decorated with elven murals from floor to ceiling, crystals hung from the ceiling for light to reflect on. She was captivated looking around the room.

When a small whisper got her attention, she turned to see a mirror. Her reflection meeting her back. She pressed her hand to the mirror the cold glass sinking into her hand. The whisper getting louder and louder. Till a loud thud against the glass shook the mirror making it break.

She woke up with a scream, sitting up she looked around the room, fear settling in. Real fear. Her hands were shaking and her brow sweating. She stood from the bed to walk out on the balcony. It was still night, not even sunrise peeked at the horizon. She didn’t understand what she saw in the fade. They were elven, she knew that. She could understand that. She bit her lip wondering if anyone else was having problems searching the fade.

She slid on her coat to cover herself, she wouldn’t be able to sleep the rest of the night. Leaving her room, she locked her door behind her. Starting down the hall she made her way down to the library. Imagine her surprise when she saw Cassian sitting in Dorians seat. He was wide awake too. She laughed soft, getting his attention.

“Can't sleep?” he asked.

She shook her head bringing a chair over to sit across from him. “I had trouble in the fade.” she sighed.

“Trouble? Like a demon?” he asked.

“I can’t be sure.” She spoke honestly, rubbing her forehead.

He reached out to place his hand on hers. “Before I leave....”

“Yes?”

“Do you want to keep me company for the night, I'm finding it hard to sleep with so much going on.” he sighed.

“I can make you something for that.”

“Make it for yourself.”

“I am falling asleep just fine. I just keep having cryptic dreams in this place and i'm pretty sure it’s just me. Solas hasn’t said anything about the fade in this place and nobody else is noticing it.” She huffed. “I'm starting to think Solas doesn’t travel in the fade as much as he says he does or else he would be seeing the things I am.” She found herself ranting.

Pausing for a moments breath to Cassian interrupting her. “Are you sure they are memories of this place and just not a dream?”

“It would be a strange dream to have... I didn’t know the guy in them.”

“A guy? You were dreaming about a guy?” he smirked, wiggling eyebrows at her.

“Well... He seemed rather important and super ancient elven. That’s all he spoke.” she awkwardly fiddled with the edges of her messy hair.

“I say they are just dreams from too much ale.” Cassian shrugged.

She awkwardly forced herself to laugh. “Yeah...”

“Hey...” Cassian gripped her hand. “Don’t worry too much over it.” he sighed.

“You’re right.” she smiled. “So how early do you leave?” she asked.

“About mid-morning.”

“You should try to sleep then, should I work my magic?” she asked, holding up her hand.

“That would be wonderful.” he sighed standing from his seat.

She stood in front of him holding up her hand to brush it through his messy hair. “You should do something about your hair.” she teased.

“I know...” He yawned. “Let me know if you dream about mystery hot guy.” he started for his chambers.

“Will do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't kidding about the updates you guys.


	51. Routines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Routines are nice, but so are handsome brooding elves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy <3
> 
> Any Elven will be in italics.

Cassians party left and almost all of Skyhold was there to see them off. She gave her goodbyes to them all watching them leave until she couldn’t see their party any longer. She finally pulled her messy hair back in a low ponytail, too busy to bother styling it.

There was things that needed to be done. Leliana had contacts to update with, Cullen had men to train, and Josephine had to get more money in the inquisition. That leaves her with not knowing where to even begin with her work.

The infirmary was up and running, low on supplies but they were running. Mages that were studying anything the Inquisitor fights was hard at work. Suppose with any left over mages not studying something she would send out to collect things that they need.

She gave out the orders for her selection of mages before returning to her office where she sat, looking at the bookshelf. Curiosity burning inside her. Solas told her that she was a curious one by nature and he was right. She was. Yet this was not the time for such things. Things were finally settling into place and she can be content with that, for now. Until dark.

* * *

A week into Cass being gone thing fell into a slow motion of routine. Josephine hasn’t heard anything from anyone in Orlais, yet. So she connected with a few nobles. Leliana has reports but refuses to share them until she has a full understanding of it all. She spent the mornings checking on the mages, their patients, and the rest of the day normally in her office. It was safe to say that this was a functional force at long last.

Since today was a sunny winter day she decided a walk while reading would do her some good before going to check in with Solas. He has been asking for some assistance with the shards Cassian found in the hinterlands. She was nose deep in her reports walking down the ramparts to get her sunshine of the day, so lost in the reports of a mage setting a dummy on fire when she crashed into someone. Falling back on her behind, her reports falling to the ground.

“Shit! Can’t you watch where you are going!?” she yelled, pushing her stray hairs out of her face to look up to a brooding elf glaring at her, raising a brow at her.

He watched her as she gathered her things, standing to her feet. How rude, he refused to even offer to help her. His silver hair and his eyes were beautiful. She found it hard to form a sentence.

“I am currently looking for a dwarf who goes by the name of Varric. Do you know where I could find him?” He asked, she was surprised at first his voice sounded so deep and so.... Wow.

“Who’s asking?” she questioned, tucking her loose hair behind her pointed ear.

“A friend.”

She glared at him putting her hand on her hip. “Yeah? And his friend just happens to be carrying a huge sword? I just can’t allow that.”

“I would be a pretty poor assassins if I had to ask for directions?” he huffed.

“Or a really smart one.” she pointed out.

The man sighed, getting annoyed with her. “Do you know where he is or not?”

“I might know where he is keeping himself busy.” She held her reports close to her. “Follow me.” she walked past him to go through Cullens office and through the rotunda. Solas raised a brow at her as she passed through.

She looked back to make sure he was still following her and sure enough he was close enough that if he wanted to pickpocket her, he could. She bit her lip blushing, even more. Walking into the great hall where Varric was sitting by a warm fire, writing things down.

“Goldielocks and what brings you- Oh...” He looked up from his book with a hearty laugh. “I see you met broody.”

“So he is a friend?” She asked.

“He is. Can’t you tell by his brooding look, we are great friends.”

She looked to the man. “I'm guessing your name isn’t broody?” she teased.

“It’s Fenris.” he greeted.

“Arihris.” she held out her hand and he took it for a moment.

“You are early.” varric commented.

“I wanted to make sure you were serious and yes I did bring her to like you asked.”

“Thank you. I wouldn’t have unless it was necessary, Is ravini with you two?”

Fenris shook his head. “She is on the sea as of right now.”

“Any news about Goldie?”

She looked at Varric confused. “I am right here?”

“Not you. You are goldilocks, he is Goldie.”

Fenris sighed "That mage has been elusive yes, but we think we know where he is hiding and yes she still plans on killing him."

“Well I should leave you both too it.” Arihris spoke up the conversation suddenly seeming like a personal one she shouldn't be involve in. She started to leave when Varric called out to her. “Join us tonight in the tavern, back room. It will blow your mind.” Varric winked.

“Are you sure?” she blushed looking to Fenris and back to Varric, she can’t look at him for too long.

“Of course.” Varric smirked.

"Well... till then can you please explain to your friend what manners are?" She huffed turning to walk away to the rotunda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for all the kudos and comments and bookmarks it really really really means a lot right now. Don't ever be afraid to comment or say hello.
> 
> I have a twitter set up and ready to go. if your interested
> 
> https://twitter.com/writerofBoW


	52. Shards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Small moment with Solas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy <3
> 
> Any elven will be in italics

“You will not believe the nerve of that guy back there.” Arihris huffed loudly, walking into the rotunda, seeing more of Solas work on the walls she looked it over, admiring it. Smiling at the beauty of each brush stroke he made since last time. She turned her head to speak to him directly when her thought was stopped. He was watching her. The look in it all surprised her. His eyes glazed over, like tears were threatening to form.

“Is something wrong Solas?” she asked.

He shook his head smiling. “Was just thinking how beautiful you look.”

“Sweet talker.” she couldn't help but smile, avoiding his gaze. Would it linger too long she would become flustered.

“Suppose it was one of Varrics friends from Kirkwall.” Solas said, clearing his throat.

She laughed softly. “I'm starting to think I should read that book he wrote.”

“I believe it was a tale that deserved to be told.” Solas said honestly.

She nodded in agreement looking to his work on his work station. “Have we discovered anything new?” she asked.

He hesitated for a moment before shaking his head. “I believe it’s to something of our people.” he explained. 

Letting the two of them fall into an afternoon of work until there was a knock on the door letting them know it was dinner. She looked at the Elven girl who nervously left the tray of food on the table and left as soon as she could.

“I hope they are paying her well.” she said out loud.

That made him chuckle in agreement, he mumbled under his breath. ”You would worry about that."

She raised a brow, looking over at him. "What?" she asked unsure if she heard him right.

"Nothing. So about this shard, lets discuss our theories while eating." He spoke up picking up a small amount of grapes and placing it in his mouth.

Arihris nodded in agreement, eating from her own plate she sunk her teeth into the piece of bread watching the Shard and how it glowed. "Do you think it has anything to do with the forgotten ones?" she asked.

"Has your thoughts on the gods changed?" he asked.

"It's an actual question Solas. rather or not they were gods is a matter up for a different debate." She pouted.

He hummed for a moment "Enchanter Renaud seems to think it's connected to an Elven temple."

"That makes sense." She replied, running her hand over the shard.

"As soon as Enchanter Renaud pin points a location we will go." he encouraged.

Her and Solas looking for a lost Elven temple. why does that sound like the perfect way for them to spend time together. Maybe after everything is settled she will leave with Solas. Depending on what his plans were in the future. If they have a future.

She tried imagining it. A beautiful evening in a place surrounded by history, sharing a tent and perhaps... Her entire face turned red at the thought, a small smile on her lips.

A small chuckle brought her out of her fantasy. Solas was watching her. "And what is on your mind I wonder."

"I wonder as well." She teased, finishing her meal she stood from her spot, taking his dishes along with hers. "I am going to be going to the tavern tonight if you want to join me."

"I believe I will have to pass, I have work I need to finish." he looked her over reaching a hand out to hold hers up, pressing it to his lips, as a goodbye.

She nodded in understanding. "I will see you in the morning then."

"Please be careful. I hear Varrics friend is a bit a vixen."

"I have heard the same about me." She teased.

He chuckled soft, watching him leave. "I have no doubts"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh why is Solas so wistful~?


	53. Fame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess who!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy <3
> 
> Any elven is in italics

The tavern was so silent they could hear a spoon fall to the ground. Strangely she half expected something bad to happen, like Sera popping up to scare her with a dumb prank or an arrow. She saw Flissa pointing towards the back room. She sighed walking to the back room knocking on it. Varric opened it slowly letting her step in.

"Alright Varric what is the big deal?" She asked.

The room was darkly lit a small table and chair in the corner of the room. Fenris was leaning against one of the shelves looking over at the person in the shadows. The stood from their chair, crossing their arms, stepping into the light. Bright blue eyes, dark raven hair, cut into a short bob, and red war paint across the bridge of the nose. Their armor looked dark as the night.

She shrugged looking to Varric expecting an answer. "Okay... So are you going to tell me why you invited me here?"

Varric raised his brows with a laugh. "This proves you never read my book. Goldielocks, this is Hawke." He introduced.

Fenris broke into a laughter getting their attention, he was tearing up from laughing so hard. Varric and Hawke looked at him in horror. she supposed him laughing was rare, guess that is why he has the name broody. She raised a brow curious on his reaction, trying not to laugh with him. He cleared his throat to stop himself.

"So your the... Champion? Is this the person you invited here?" she asked Varric.

He nodded, looking to Hawke. "Didn't Cassandra ask you for weeks about the champions whereabouts?"

"She did." Varric cleared his throat.

"She is going to kill you when she finds out." She looked to Varric.

"Which is why I need your help. Hawke is here a bit early..."

"Weeks early." Hawke said.

"Until Cassian gets home I need Hawke hidden before a big fuss is caused." He explained.

The three of them looked like they were asking her for help personally. Well suppose that would make sense wouldn't? She thought about it for a moment and nodded in agreement.

"Alright. I can cast a spell to keep Hawke hidden until we get to the mages hall. Where Hawke can stay with me for the time being. Cassandra and I aren't that close so she won't be in the area unless an emergency arises."

"You don't have to feel obligated..." Hawke started.

She held up her hand shaking her head. "It would be best if nobody knew you were here, not yet at least. Not when Cassian was just made Inquisitor. Come along now." She started for the door.

"Thank you." She said with a small laugh. "I am not a fan of the public admiration."

"Yes, I imagine it can be tiring." Arihris replied, leading Hawke and Fenris to her chambers, not blind to the glare Fenris was giving her. Of course the famous ex-slave would be wary of a mage.

* * *

Once in her room Hawke and Fenris stood shoulder to shoulder looking the room over. Checking to make sure the room was safe. She understood wanting to keep a friend safe. She would keep Cassian safe no matter the cost. Speaking of him she wondered how the bog was going. If they were successful in everything they were trying to do. She looked to the two of them to bring herself out of the thought.

"I hope the couch will be to your liking, there is a private bathing chamber and dressing chamber if needed. Make yourselves comfortable, Hawke if you leave at night please try to disgusie yourself at least a little bit. Im sure Leliana will catch on sooner or later to what is going on so till then, be careful."

"I am the best rouge around, I know how to be careful."

"Careful people don't trip upstairs when they are supposed to be sneaky." She teased.

Hawke smiled at that nodding in agreement. "You're not entirely wrong."

"I am going to go set up something up so the two of you are fed, I will return in an hour." She instructed, then leaving her room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this is alright while I finish the rest of the next chapters and edit them.


	54. *Late Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lying, Exploration, and late nights
> 
> Warning: Mild NSFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy <3
> 
> Any Elven will be in italcs

Arihris really didn’t give thought into this being the best idea, trying to keep a secret from Leliana was like trying to stop the blight single handed. Impossible, but she can try for the time being. Left her room to go to the kitchens, passing members that worked for Leliana along the way feeling their eyes on her. Stepping into doorway for the kitchen she was hit by that heat from the ovens and the amount of people cooking. The cook was hard at work with making todays lunch and dinner. She wondered how she was going to go about this. Were they even at a time where she could ask for extra food?

A small elf that spotted her, before she could think of a reason on why she needed more food then normal. She was the same elf that delivered Solas his meals in the rotunda. Arihris smiled seeing greeting her. Damn Varric.

“What can we do for you Grand Enchanter?” she asked.

That was a new title, blushing. “I'm actually not... A Grand Enchanter. Just Arihris is fine. Now do you have a name?”

The elf blushed embarrassed “Sana.. i'm sorry if I offended.”

“No.. No offense, Sana. Now what you can do for me is to deliver...” She hesitated for a moment.

She wasn’t good at lying and didn’t know how to go about this. She wasn’t a clever liar. Never has been. She brought Sana away from the rest of the staff at work.

“Meals to my room. Enough for two people.” she started to explain when Sana over excitedly smiled

“For two?” Sana questioned looking from her eyes to her stomach and back.

“Yes, I am currently hosting a few female nobles who must remain anonymous for their privacy and your silence will be paid for. No other reason now perish the thought.” she spoke low.

“Are... They important?” She asked nervously, suddenly less excited.

Arihris almost felt guilty for disappointing her pregnancy expectations. She cleared her throat nodding matter of factly.

“They are. So nobody is to know. Can you make it happen?” she asked.

Sana nodded in agreement. “I won’t let you down.” 

“Thank you.”

She left a small handful of coins in her hand that made her eyes widen. This was only a small amount yet it looked like a lot to her. Was she not making enough.

“Are they not paying you enough?” She asked.

“You’re pay us plenty, just not this much...” she whispered.

Arihris knit her brows wondering just how much the serving staff was getting paid. She was about ready to go to Josephine to sort that out right away. She crossed her arms.

“That will be discussed in the future.” She promised.

Finally sitting down in her office, looking over her reports for the day. She sorely found herself envious of Vivienne. She insisted on Vivienne to get out of the fortress, but she was suddenly feeling the urge to get out herself. To explore. The moment she thought that she looked to the passage that was begging to explored. Well. The maker giveth and she shall taketh.

Standing from the chair she pressed her hand against it.  The damn thing refused to budge. She pulled, pushed, and kicked it. Nothing.

Letting out a huff, she crossed her arms. What does it take for this stupid thing to open? She wondered if there was rune she wasn’t seeing. She lit her hand holding it up carefully, there it was. A small rune. A script she recognizes barely but it isn’t anything from the circle or Solas mentioned. Maybe a hand made rune? She unsealed it, expecting nothing. The bookshelf hissed opening slow to reveal stairs. 

More stairs? Wasn’t this the basement? She looked back to her office door and then to the mysterious passage. Secretly hoping there wasn’t rats down there. She descended down the stairs. Careful with her step not wanting to hurt herself down where nobody but a mage can find her. She kept going unsure of where it was leading. She could barely see anything, throwing a ball of light to illuminate where she was going. Careful steps she looked around till a pair of eyes stared back at her making her scream.

“It is only me.” Cole spoke.

“I know, I know.. I just wasn’t... How did you get down here?” she asked her hand resting on her chest to still her beating heart.

“I followed your thoughts.”

“You... You followed me?” She questioned.

He nodded, looking around the room. “This is really old.”

“I only found it by accident. I don’t know where it leads.” she talked as she kept walking until she met a small room with two other stairways.

They all met to a mirror that was in the wall. The mirror met the ceiling to the ground. She couldn’t believe it. The mirror from her dream. The fade was trying to tell her something. She reached a hand out to press it against the mirror. She knew what this was. What was it?

She was cursing herself at not being able to remember the name of this. Thinking about it long enough she felt a headache clawing at her making her step back.

“Your head is hurting, but I can’t help... There is nothing.” Cole said.

“That must because I have no past to look back on.” She laughed mostly at herself

She looked at herself in the mirror. She hated what she saw. Some lost elven girl laying in a dirty floor in front of a stupid elven artifact. She hated that she didn’t braid her hair anymore. She stood too her feet pushing her hands against the mirror. She needed to get out of here. Cole stood beside her watching her.

“You have a past, it’s just needs to be untangled.” Cole explained.

“When you figure out how to untangle it, let me know. For now let’s finish exploring.” She sighed.

Looking to the two other staircases. She took one staircase that lead her up to a sealed wall, unsealing it pushing it open to reveal Cassian's empty room. She went to the other staircase. She recognized where she was. Slowly pushing it open she saw her dressing room. This was too her room.

That would make sense. If the person who owned this fort had a spouse they would want a way out in case of emergencies. She decided to make her way back to her office.

No longer feeling the need to explore, the mystery of a stupid mirror has her baffled. Perhaps she should talk to Solas about it. Maybe she will tonight when she gets a chance after making sure Hawke and Fenris have what they need.

* * *

This was a damn nightmare if she ever had one. Laying in her large bed forced to listen to Hawke talking in their sleep on one side of her while Fenris laid on her couch watching the two of them. She sat up from her bed looking at Fenris who stared back at her.

“Are you going to be watching like that all night?” she asked.

“Yes.”

“And how do you expect me to sleep?” She huffed.

“That isn’t my problem.”

“And how are you going to sleep.”

“When you both are sleeping.”

She scoffed sitting on the edge of her bed, tilting her head to the side. “You do know i volunteered to let you guys stay with me.”

He didn’t answer.

“Well you can stay up all night, but I am going to go on a walk.” She fussed standing from the bed she walked out of the room leaving the two of them alone.

Silently cursing to herself.

* * *

_ Solas Pov: _

Solas sat alone in the rotunda staring at the mural him and Arihris have been painting together from his chair. The memory of her back against his chest, how he could feel her heartbeat and how he can still feel it even now. It was wild. He felt it before and each time he remembered, it was like piecing together a puzzle with pieces that shouldn’t match but do. It made sense yet it didn’t. He thinks he knows who she is, or at the very least the line she comes from. He put it together when that night in the fade. He watched as the fade tried to tell her bits of the past. He wanted to approach her that night to watch the fade alongside her, but when he saw his oldest and dearest friend, he stayed in hiding, watching from the shadows. The Fade was showing something that he never even knew about taking place in his own fortress.

Seeing his friend once more. Healthy and alive. One that he hunted with when they were younger. One that became one of his generals without hesitation. He allowed his friend to even steal from him. He would not make the same mistake twice with anybody in this Inquisition.

In his anger and jealousy, he took the scene the fade was offering from her. Shameful of his actions, but she did not need to see that man and he did not wish to see the love of his general replayed as a sickening reminder of everything he has lost. It will work out in the end. He will bring them back. All of them. He resisted the urge to feel guilt.

As memorizing as it is to watch the fade trying to aid Arihris in seeing the past. He can't allow that. He will refuse to let his cover be torn apart because of one slumbering elf with powerful magic. He wondered for a brief moment if this was her memory instead of his own.

That couldn't be possible though. Yet, he was here. Alive and walking. What if it was possible for some of his kind to be still alive? No. It wasn't. She will remain a mystery to him. Perhaps he could figure her past out along the way and hope she never finds her memory. She’s been fifteen years or so without it ever coming back. He doubts that it will ever truly return to her. So, till then he will selfishly continue to pursue her in making her his. He won't make the same mistake twice. This time. He will have a second in command he can trust and he is determined to have it be Arihris. _His_ little flower.

"Someone is thinking really hard at really late hours." A voice brought him out of his thoughts.

Looking up from his seat to see Arihris lingering over him, her hand resting on his as she leaned against his desk. He sighed looking her over, her nightgown peeking out from her robe, the soft white silk made him smile.

"Lost in thought."

"About what?" she whispered soft.

"You." he spoke honest, bringing her hand up to his lips, kissing her knuckle soft and tenderly.

She laughed soft breathing out a small sigh. "Well, then allow me to distract you some more." She teased, leaning down to press her lips against his own, soft and gentle like her.

He smiled into the kiss. "Why are you awake so late?" he asked.

"I have... unforeseen roommates at the moment and one of them likes to mutter in their sleep while the other never sleeps. It's hard to relax so I came for a walk and saw your candle still burning."

"Would it help if I kept you company?" he asked.

She nodded slow, standing from the desk she held out her hand. "I think it’s you who wants company, Solas." She teased.

Solas chuckled, taking her hand he pulled her into his lap, making her laugh as she got comfortable. His hands resting on her thighs, he has never touched so much of her, not since that time in the water where he saw her beautiful back. How he wanted to see it again.

"Would that be so terrible?" he asked with a low growl.

"Not at all." she bit down on her bottom lip.

Her words invoked a chuckle from him as he leaned in to kiss her soft at first before she was the one who demanded more in the kiss. Her arms wrapping around his shoulders, bringing him in closer, he ran his hands along her waistline. Her sleepwear soft to the touch. Painfully aware of her breasts against his chest, he could feel her heartbeat against his own. She slowly pulled away their eyes meeting. Her hands holding on to his shoulders.

His mouth went to her neck where he lightly nipped at her neck while his hands gripped at her waist, her sounds excited him. The feel of her rolling her hips against his straining erection. His reservations were slowly snapping little by little. He moved his mouth down passed her collarbone to the top of her breasts, flicking her eyes up to ask for permission.

Arihris lips were parted in a breathy sigh, her cheeks that beautiful rosy pink, those eyes glazed over making him want to see her like that more often. She nodded slowly in approval, his hand rose to untie her robe pushing it off her shoulders along with the straps to her nightgown. Her breasts spilling out of the nightgown as he admired the beauty of her. She looked so soft, so ripe, and completely his.

He raised his hands, looking to her eyes once more for permission. She sighed grabbing him by the wrists, carefully placing them atop. His mouth dropped for a moment, it's been so long since he has ever felt something like this. He squeezed slow and carefully, a moan escaping her mouth once more. He ran his thumbs in tender little circles around her nipples. reveling in the pride that only he is giving her this pleasure.

Tempted to move his hands lower to feel her against his fingers for himself. He started to, one hand sliding it from her breast down her stomach. When she grabbed his wrist with a knowing smirk.

"Maybe _after_ you wake up you can come join me in bed." she whispered into his ear making him shiver.

He is always marveled at the sensitivity of elven ears, he chuckled low. Feeling a bit sheepish not realizing, he must have fallen asleep at his desk. He wondered if this is how Cassian felt during their last discussion. Arihris signed against him, getting his attention once more. She mentioned joining him in bed. Hers? But she is currently hosting others. Then why would she invite him to bed... Unless?

"Arihris... Are you sleeping in my bed?"

"You didn't mind in the past." She spoke soft.

She had him there, he really did not mind. "I will join you soon _little wolf_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS chapter was the death of me I swear it was. Also There was going to smut this chapter but here is the thing. Not everybody reads for smut and just in case I wanted the smut to not be 100% needed to understand whats happening in the story.
> 
> Long story short, expect an entire smut chapter ;)


	55. *Wolves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soooo about that weather.
> 
> Warning: Very NSFW  
> If smut isn't your thing feel free to wait for the next chapter. As I said in the last chapter smut chapters won't ever be completely needed to understand the story. So don't feel obligated to read smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy <3
> 
> Any elven will be in italics

What was she doing? Laying back in Solas bed waking up from something that she has never done before in her entire life. She has flirted and surely she has teased, but that? That was out of character for her and now he was coming up here. She was more excited then she should be. She nuzzled herself more into the blankets, Solas blankets keeping her warm. she only meant to stop by to get just a moment's rest from Hawke and Fenris taking up her room. Yet she slept longer then she meant to and found Solas in the fade at his desk. She took a deep breath. The door opening slow and Solas stepped through.

“And here you are.” Solas spoke, his voice soft. Closing the door behind him. “Now are you sure?” he asked walking towards the bed.

She hesitated for a moment wondering if it was the best idea. Watching him close, biting down on her bottom lip.

He stopped at the end of the bed pulling off his knit tunic before, pressing a knee down onto the bed. She sat further up till she was on her knees in front of him. Her hands going to his chest. She could feel his heartbeat against her hand. Were they really going to do this? She would prefer it in the waking world, but the fade has always made things more easier for her

“Solas.... I.” She sighed, wrapping her hand around the leather to his necklace pulling him close pressing her mouth against his.

She trusted Solas. She trusted the feeling in her heart that this wasn’t mistake. Her hands going to his sleeveless undershirt, pulling that off him tossing it aside. His hands went to hers holding them in his. He smirked at her as he lightly pushed her back till she was laying back on the bed with him hovering over her. For a moment she reminded of a wolf with the way he was looking her over. She stared up at him breathless at how beautiful he looks.

He watched her close leaning down his breath against her ear making her almost moan. Her ears have always been so sensitive. She could feel his lips curling into a smirk against her skin. He enjoyed her reaction.

“Now... where were we?” He whispered, his hand going to the side of her face.

Holding her while his mouth pressed against her jawline, kissing from there to the tip of her ear where he nibbled soft, a moan escaping her.

He shuddered at the sound, so much realer in person then in the fade. Everything felt different. More tangible.

“Your hand was on my breasts at first.” She breathed.

“Yes.. It was, but I do seem to remember my hands wandering further.”

She swallowed nervously, nodding.

He chuckled into her ear, dragging his tongue along her lobe making her shiver.

“There has been many times when I have wondered how you would feel, how your would moan, how you would taste, and I can’t wait.” He spoke in a low growl.

She nodded with a breathy sigh, his hand on her face moving down, past her breasts just barely over her nipple, down to her outer thigh where he gripped at her flesh. She shuddered, enjoying the feeling of his hands slowly moving up her thigh.

“Solas...” She sighed.

His lips moved from her ear to her lips. He was eager but gentle, she bit down on her bottom lip letting out a small gasp, feeling his fingers slipping under her undergarments to her core.

He growled into her ear, making her jaw drop as her hands dug into his shoulders, his fingers parting her till he found that bundle of nerves, moving his finger in a circle motion. She was keening for him and when his lips went to bite at her ear lobe she was finding trouble staying silent. If he wanted her to be loud he was winning.

She rocked her hips against his hand desperate for more. He removed his mouth from her ear to look her in the eyes as he pressed two fingers inside of her. A small moan escaping her lips. His fingers, long and beautiful inside of her. And when he started pumping his fingers slow to get get started she wanted to cry out.

“You can be loud, nobody will hear.” He whispered. “Let me hear you, Arihris.”

His words made a moan escape her nodding as he sped up the rhythm of his fingers.  She wanted to be louder, to scream for him, but all she were only capable of repeating his name over and over, A small whimper, then louder moans. Her hips moving against his fingers. She felt a small knot building up inside of her, a small part of her knowing what it was. She opened her eyes to see his staring down on her.

“Solas...” She moaned.

She felt herself contort in pleasure, eyes fluttering shut, her sore lips parting in a desperate wordless scream.

“How I want to see that once more.” Solas breathed pressing a kiss to her neck moving his lips downwards.

Wait. where was he going? She didn’t understand till his lips pressed against her lower stomach. His fingers removing themselves from her to her small clothes, removing them. He looked up at her and she, bit down on her lip hard. Was he going to... He smirked at her leaning in to press a small kiss to her sensitive pearl.

His tongue against her made her tilt her head back in a moan as she tried not to roll her hips against his mouth. He chuckled, his hands going to her hips to hold her in place while his tongue continued it’s work on her bud. Her hand pulling at the blankets beneath her, while the other sought out his. He took her hand letting her grip onto his while she felt that familiar feeling. It was building up all over again.

This time instead of letting her chase that desire he pulled away, sitting up on his knees, looking down at her, and licking his lips off. Leaving her wanting more, she was desperate.

“Solas...” She whimpered.

“Arihris...I need to feel you around me, but I won’t force you too.” He spoke, as he did so she looked from his eyes down his chest to his straining erection against the leathers of his trousers.

She sat up nodding as she grabbed him by the necklace once more pulling him into a kiss, letting her other hand slide down his torso to the laces of his trousers untying them, letting them hang loose off his hips. Pulling away from the kiss she saw him. She bit her lip in anticipation.

“I want you Solas. I want to feel you.” she whimpered, just barely running her hand along him.

“Then you shall have me, I swear to be gentle.” He smiled, reaching his hands out to pull her nightgown off of her while she helped him out of his trousers.

He leaned her back, hovering over her while he pressed his hips between her thighs. She gasped feeling him against her. She looked up at him as he held her face.

“If you are ever in pain, tell me and we will stop.” He promised, kissing her lips.

She nodded, rolling her hips encouragingly against him, making him shudder.

His hand on her hip tightened as he pressed himself inside of her, slow, and gentle. Taking his time. She winced at first at the stretch to accommodate his girth. When he was fully hilted inside of her. He halted his movement. He felt so good and warm inside of her. She couldn’t take her eyes off of his face. The expression on his face. His eyes so intense He held her hip as he slowly started to move his hips.

She bit her bottom lip at the friction between the both of them. So much better than all the times she has imagined it. She tilt her head back in pleasure as he moved to speed up the movement of his hips.

“More..” She whispered.

“More?” He questioned.

She nodded looking him over. “Please...”

That seemed to ignite something in him, a rougher snap of his hips into her made her cry out and for a moment he hesitated, she shook her head. Not wanting to lose that fire.

“Don’t stop!” She cried out.

He nodded picking up the pace of his hips. Each time he crashed into her it brought her closer and closer. His own restraint loosening on staying gentle with her. She wanted more though, she wanted him. Wrapping her arms around his shoulders, digging her nails into his back.

“I can’t... Much longer Arihris and I will...”

“ _ Please Solas... Don’t hold back _ .” She couldn’t help but slip into elven with him making him shudder.

“ _ Don’t speak... I wont be able to last.”  _ he teased.

She smirked.  _ “But Solas, you’re making me feel so good. I want to make you feel good.” _

He snapped his hips roughly, burying his face in the crook of her neck, biting down on her shoulder making her cry out, his magic unraveling to touch her own. She cried out, desperate, as a gentle climax rolled over her. She couldn’t stop shaking. Her fingers digging into his as much as he dug into hers. Cursing loudly and roaring her name as he rode his own release.

Collapsing next to her, out of breath. Gathering her in his arms, bathing her in an affection she didn’t think possible in the middle of this crazy world. She looked up at him heavy-lidden, fighting a yawn. He chuckled leaning down to kiss her forehead soft. She settled back onto his chest, listening to his rapid heartbeat. He brought the fur blanket over the both of them. She could feel his watchful eye on her as she fell asleep in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So with my increased work schedule im gonna have to set a release date for future chapters. Look forward to every Friday for a new chapter!! And If itsn't out by Friday it will be by Saturday! Thank you guys for understanding and I hope this was okay? I had to type a lot of it from memory and im very nervous about writing smut.


	56. Short Mornings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What a thing to wake up too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy <3
> 
> Any elven will be in Italics

Arihris woke up to Solas returning to the bed, bringing her into his arms. She felt his lips on the top of her head, making her sigh soft, relaxing into his arms. She fit so perfectly. Her body against his felt so natural. She lift her head to see him staring down at her, he smiled running his hand along her bare side. She couldn't believe what they had done last night. How she didn't want this morning to end.

“We have work...” he whispered soft, his breath tickling against her skin, he sat up against the elaborate headboard, bringing her with him.

“Work can wait, we can have the mornings to ourselves.” She sighed.

Relaxing her head on his chest once more, his arm returning around her.  He chuckled not arguing with her. Whispering soft endearments against her forehead making her giggle. She refused to move from this beautiful spot.

“Are we to lay in bed all morning?” He questioned.

She laughed nodding. “Do you have somewhere to be?” she asked.

He shook his head pressing his lips against her forehead.

“Tell me more about yourself Solas.” She sighed.

Silence, she felt him tense underneath her.

“What do you wish to know?” he asked

“Where did you grew up?” she curiously asked, running her finger along his chest absentmindedly and her leg along his.

He thought it over for a moment before answering. “I never had one place... I have always wandered.”

She listened to each word. “Like a dalish?”

“No. Like anyone else.” He sighed.

“And your parents?”

“They were like any other parent. Caring to a fault till I became old enough to fend for myself.”

So vague. She raised a brow, looking up at him curious, waiting for him to explain. He shook his head.

“My life has been pretty ordinary, Arihris. What of you? What did you do the in the circle?” he asked curiously.

“Me? I studied the fade as safely as I could. It was difficult but I did, it was so strange though. I remember being confused on why the fade was so much harder to reach.” She sighed thinking about the circle. “And the things that was being taught didn’t make sense, it felt watered down.” she added.

He scoffed at first then cleared his throat. "Why did you pursue that?"

She shrugged. "It felt natural, the only thing I truly excelled at. Besides elven. A few people tried asking me for lessons. It didn't feel right teaching it to people who didn't deserve it."

"I understand. I would protect that knowledge as well." He whispered slow into her ear making her shiver.

"It's not that I didn't want to teach it to the other elves. I just didn't want the chantry to have access to it. They are the ones not deserving of it." She explained, looking up at him.

He stared down at her leaning down to kiss her lips, his free hand going to the side of her face to hold her in place while they deepened the kiss. Well, she wasn't planning on waking up to this, but she wasn't protesting to it. 

Slowly the hand on her jaw started making it's way down her neck to hover over her breasts, when there was a knock on the door. The both of them stopped what they were doing, looking to the door. Another knock, a louder more firm one. Solas stood from the bed, picking up his trousers and his undershirt from last night. He gestured to his bathing room suggesting it to her. Stumbling from the bed she tripped her away into the bathing room, making sure to grab her nightgown and robe.

Listening to the sound of the door opening while she dressed.

"Ser Solas." a familiar voice.

"Commander."

"Have you heard or seen Lady Arihris? We were supposed to have a war meeting, but nobody has been able to find her." Cullen questioned.

"So you are to lead the search party for her?" He chuckled.

"No one else wanted to bother you." Cullen argued.

Solas sighed, "I caught sight of her earlier, stables I believe."

There was silence. A small sigh from Cullen, curiously she peeked around the corner to see Solas at the door and Cullen still standing there.

"I will check there then." He shook his head.

"It is a matter of importance, Commander?" Solas asked.

"We just received word from the Inquisitor regarding the bog and word from Varrics friend. Thought she would want to know."

"I will inform her when I see her." Solas promised.

"She has been acting so strange lately, it's not like her to-"

"Perhaps Commander you don't know her as well as you think." Solas interrupted. "Now if you please, I have work I need to be getting back to."

Cullen nodded, his eyes looking around the room, she quickly moved to hide back in the shadows, listening for the door to shut. Stepping out of the shadows Solas was standing by the door, slowly turning his head back to look her over.

"I guess you were right about work." She yawned.

He chuckled, "I normally am. Now you should get going before they start an actual search party."

"I will stop by this afternoon to continue our research."

He nodded, watching her leave.

* * *

Arihris made it to her bedroom to see Hawke still passed out in her bed with Fenris nowhere to be found. He must have went for the morning. Stepping into the dressing room she changed from her sleepwear into her leather trousers and one of her deep green tunics from Josephine, lined with wolves fur to keep her warm in the cold. Grabbing her fur shawl to wrap around her shoulders. Sitting at the vanity she combed out her knotted hair, letting it rest on her back. Hawke stirring got her attention, looking in the mirror she could see the champion sitting at the end of the bed, resting their forehead in the palms of their hands. Curious, Arihris turned to look Hawke over. They looked.... terrible.

"Can I ask you something?" She started.

Hawke scoffed, "It seems like everyone asks me questions."

She hesitated standing from the vanity, she walked over to Hawke who looked up at them. "How do you manage to get... fit like that?" She asked

That got a laugh out of the champion a real one. They flexed their bicep with a smirk. "Just a lot of swinging around, Im sure you know how it goes."

"Just like that?" Arihris smiled.

"Pretty much, now can I ask you something?"

"Of course." She encouraged.

Hawke nudged her. "Where did you go last night? You never came back."

"Oh? I didn't think you noticed over all your talking." Arihris teased back.

"Fenris woke me, wondering where you went."

Memory of Solas on top of her, shirtless, his necklace hitting against his chest distracting her for a moment before she licked her lips to answer.

"I just went for a walk and fell asleep in my office, I have a sofa down there for that reason." she lied.

Hawke raised a brow and nodded. "I see. So whats on the agenda today."

"Well I have to go for a meeting, You are free to roam just try not to cause a scene." Arihris warned standing to her feet to leave.

Hawke followed behind her with a smirk. "That comes with the job sweetheart."

Arihris rolled her eyes with a laugh.

The two of them started for the war room. She really should be getting back to work before something goes wrong and it's all her fault for not doing her job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late chapter!! but it's here and pt. 2 will be in the morning! <3


	57. Communications

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Returns and Small conversations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy <3
> 
> Any Elven will be in Italics

She barely made it to Josephine's office without an audible gasp from Josephine, who was waiting along with Leliana.

“And where have you been? We have been looking for you?” Josephine huffed.

“I was studying something sorry to be late. Are we to have a meeting without Cassian?” she asked.

“It’s because we need to plan and there’s Commander Cullen.”

They turned to watch as Cullen came rushing in, out of breath from chasing her around. She felt a bit bad that she was insisting on taking the morning off. No rest for heroes then.

“Finally. Let’s start this meeting.” Leliana groaned.

Standing around the table Leliana placed reports on the table for everyone. This was all reports of what Cassian was doing in the Mire. She read through them trying not to laugh. Demons, the dead, finding the soldiers, and something about a bear. She half wished she was there so she could learn about this mire.

Then the last report about Cassian heading home. She looked up from the report.

“When did we receive this?” She asked.

“By the date, three days ago.”

“Which means he sent it... what a week ago? So he could be arriving.”

The doors opened with a loud thud Cassian walking in. He looked a complete mess. A tired, very tired look in his face but a smile nonetheless. He seemed happy to be home.

“There are my favorite advisors! All huddled in the war room right where I left them.” Cassian proclaimed.

“Welcome home, Inquisitor.” Arihris ran around the table to tackle him into a hug.

Pulling away the moment she caught whiff of the swamp on him.

“When was the last time you bathed?” She asked earning a laugh from the room and him.

“That’s not important. What is important is that we are home and peace was brought to the Mire. the soldiers are in the infirmary now. We secured a new agent as i'm sure you’ve read in the letters.” Cassian explained.

“Not important? Cassian proper hygiene is-”

“Is there any news from Orlais?” He asked shushing her.

Josephine shook her head. “Not yet, but news from Varric's friend as arrived. They both are waiting for you on the ramparts.”

“Then I should go meet this friend.”

“Not until you bathe!” Arihris huffed.

Cassian glared at her then nodded in agreement. Leaving the room to go bathe and rest, at least she hopes.

“Meeting concluded then.” Josephine shook her head, returning to her work.

* * *

Since the return of Cassian and his party there was a sense of warmth returning to the inquisition that she didn’t even know was missing from the men. People seemed happier and joking more, they were still recovering from the tragedy of Heaven but they weren’t letting it stop them from doing what needs to be done.

She started to leave for the tavern to talk with Bull and the Chargers when a figure stepped in front of her to stop her. Vivienne herself and she did not look pleased.

“I underestimated the influence you have.” She started.

Arihris raised a brow walking past Vivienne inviting her to walk alongside her. “We are not so different you and I, Vivienne. We get what we want, you just go about it in a very... orlesian style.”

Vivienne scoffed at that. “How are you any different? You tore the position as Grand Enchanter from Fiona before she even had a chance to regain her footing.”

“I did not take her title, only her job and do you blame me? Would you have sat there and done nothing? The mages needed a leader and you weren’t stepping up. Who sells their own kind into slavery?” She scoffed shaking her head.

“Makes one wonder what would happen if Cassian had to make a choice you didn’t like.”

That sent a chill in the room, she glared at the woman. Was she daring to question her loyalty to Cassian or the inquisition? If Cassian made a choice she didn’t like she would voice her thoughts on it, but she won’t ever try to take his position. That wasn’t what she wanted.

“Vivienne are you that upset that you had to go to the bog?” She smirked.

“Absolutely not, the place was dreadful but I did my job nonetheless.” she sighed.

“Then what seems to be the problem?”

“My dear I did not approach you to start a debate with you, I wanted to invite you to spar with me in the future, afterwards we can discuss gossip and whatever else is on our minds.”

That got a laugh from Arihris an actual loud laugh that caught the attention of few others looking over at them. She had to stop walking to not run into anything.

“Vivienne it sounds like you are trying to bribe me into being an ally with you.”

“Because I am darling.”

“Well consider me impressed, I never thought...” She looked Vivienne over with a small smile.

She may have misunderstood Vivienne. She was an expert manipulator and a social queen in her own right, she will never trust her. Her stance on the rebel mages was not without reason. Some have been selfish and desperate. She wants stability. At least that is what she thinks. She could be wrong in the end though.

“I will see you in the mornings then, two days out of the week. We do have other responsibilities.” Arihris finished her sentence.

Vivienne nodded with a small smile. “Now about your fashion my dear, it has improved since I left. The fur suits you.”

Arihris rolled her eyes with a laugh. “I am going to go the tavern now.”

“Don’t drink too hard darling.”

They parted from each other a small sense of peace between the both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things will start picking up very soon.


	58. Party Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An evening party and morning plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy <3
> 
> Any Elven will be in italics

That evening when stepping into the tavern she was met with a mug being thrown at the door, almost hitting her. She screamed getting the attention of Cassian and Hawke who were laughing together and clearly drunk. Hawke stood from the chair walking over to pick Arihris up into a hug by her waist.

Arihris screamed smacking Hawke on the back. How were they so damn tall? She caught sight of Cassian looking very confused on how Hawke was greeting her.

“This little elf is the one I was talking about Cassian. She has been housing Fenris and I, she has been such a charming little thing.” Hawke yelled.

That made Cassian laugh, still a bit confused. “Lets put the elf down now.” Cassian said.

“This elf is about set everyone in this tavern on fire.” She warned and Hawke laughed, putting her down. “Anders would have liked you.”

She laughed, wincing at the thought she looked to Bull who was laughing in the corner of the tavern at how rambunctious the party was. She moved over to sit next to bull nudging him.

“I see they are getting along.”

“I believe its the whole, fate of the world sitting on their shoulders.”

She laughed a bit watching the two of them who moved on to arm wrestling. If Lyra was here... That made her smile. She wished she could see Lyra once more time. If she was here though, this would be settled quicker. If she could end the blight in such a short amount of time this would be over before it even began. Perhaps she put Lyra on a pedestal. She wished she could get a letter to her, but she doesn’t know her whereabouts.

“You’re looking scary again.” Bull brought her out of her thoughts.

“I try not to.” she laughed, catching sight of a brooding elf staring her over.

Why was he watching her like that, it made her fluster. She stood to go to the bar, ordering a mug of ale. Bull laughing behind her clearly he knew of the elf watching her. She looked over at Fenris once more who stood from his chair walking over to her.

“You did not return last night.”

“I took a really long walk and then went to bed in my office.” She explained looking up at the elf, who she didn’t need to answer to.

Fenris scoffed. “If you are to lie, you should do it better.”

“And how am i lying?” She asked

“Because I was in your office this morning and it was untouched.” He mumbled.

She glared up at him taking a long drink from her ale. Who was this ass to question her. She didn’t need a keeper.

“Who are you to invade my personal workspace?” She spoke low.

“I am not judging just merely curious.” He responded just as low. “A lover perhaps?”

She almost choked on her drink. What was he asking? She looked him over curiously. Was he asking out of curiosity or did he have a purpose? She tilt her head to the side.

“Forgive me... I thought you and Hawke...”

“We were at one time, I made a mistake and now her heart lies with another sadly.”

“Rivaini?” She questioned.

Fenris nodded, taking a drink from his own ale.

“And who is this Rivaini?”

“Isabella, captain of a ship.” he explained their voices low.

She raised a brow at him how did that happen she wondered. He looked her over. “So are you asking me about my love life for personal reasons?” She teased.

He shook his head. “I can see you wish to keep it a secret.”

That got a small laugh out of her, shaking her head. “We aren’t trying to keep it a secret, but I don’t want _all_ my business to be out in the open.”

“So there is a lover?” He sounded shocked that she told him. “I hope they treat you well.”

“And I hope to treat him well too.” She laughed soft.

They were about to talk when Cassian threw a mug getting the rooms attention and Hawke shoved him off of the table. The drunk fool. She picked up a mug and tossed it at cassian almost hitting him in the face, he just barely moved out of the way. Those rogue instincts kicking in when he needs them.

Cassian looked over at her with a false gasp. “You traitor.” He laughed.

“You drunk.” She laughed back.

He stumbled over to the two of them putting his arms around Fenris and her.

“Now listen here the both of you, I can see the tension here and you have my full approval to make it happen.” He looked to her then Fenris.

Her jaw almost dropping, what was he saying?

“Cassian.” She pushed him off of her getting a laugh from him.

“Hawke offered to shave half my head, I think i'm going to do it.”

“Knock yourself out.” She laughed.

Taking a moment to look around the Tavern, everyone was laughing and happy. She even caught glimpse of Cassandra and Sera on the second story looking down at everyone sharing small talk. Blackwall was at the party but not in it so to speak. This is what they were fighting for. A sense of happiness.

* * *

Once morning came she was more than eager to leave her room she stepped into the war room waiting for the meeting that was supposed to be taking place this morning with Hawke and Cass. Hopefully they weren’t too hungover.

One by one people came stumbling in. Cass came through and she gasped. He seriously shaved part of his hair. While the other parts remained longer. Does he know? She kept her mouth shut looking to Leliana who was also not saying anything.

Cullen spoke up first. “I like the changes to your hair.”

“Don’t remind me.” he groaned, his voice horse.

Hawke was behind him looking chipper and not affected at all by how much they drank last night. How she wished she had that attitude. It was admirable.

Once all settled they started to discuss their next move. Hawke explained how they fought Corypheus before. She listened to each detail raising a brow. The wardens were disappearing she knew that, but this had her more worried about the matter.

“So your lead for the warden's is a contact in Crestwood?” She asked.

“Speaking of Crestwood we have been getting reports. We should go there anyways.” Lelianna added.

Cassian nodded with a small sigh. “Fine fine, we will leave tomorrow. I will be taking a bit larger team. Blackwall, Dorian, and Bull.”

“Some of those members just got back from a trip, maybe you should think of a new team?” Cullen suggested.

Cassian glared at Cullen then sighed. “I still want Blackwall, we need a warden with us. Cassandra then and Arihris. I want a healer. Dorian is good but she would be best.”

“What? Me?” she asked.

“Yes, you should decide on who to keep track of the mages while your gone.” He yawned. “And speak with Dagna about a new staff.” he instructed.

“I will speak to her tonight as for my temporary replacement. Vivienne is suitable for the position. Just please don’t let her in my office.”

“I also want Solas with us. I have feeling he should be there.” Cassian talked slow with a yawn.

Josephine hummed in thought, “So leaving for this mission will be Ser Solas, Lady Cassandra, Lady Arihris, Ser Blackwall, and yourself?”

“Varric is coming as well obviously.” Hawke spoke up.

“Sure why not.” Cassian shrugged clearly tired.

"So Ser Solas, Cassandra..."

"Yes. Thats whose coming." He was quick to cut Josephine off with an apologetic smile.

Josephine only nodded as she returned to writing on her portable desk, which honestly is an envy to all scholars who don't have that.

She hated to admit that she was excited to be going with them to Crestwood. Hopefully she doesn't grow to regret that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got this chapter out on time!! Yay!! Let's hope I can make it a pattern! Also I couldn't decide who to bring to Crestwood so I decided everyone. Which im so excited for cause oh my gosh! Things will finally be picking up a bit more! <3


	59. Upgrade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leaving for Crestwood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy <3
> 
> Any Elven will be in Italics

After the meeting she started for the Undercroft. she could hear the voice of a charming dwarven woman talking to Harritt from the door. When she saw the cute woman and started smiling at how she looked over her studies. So this was Dagna. She heard rumors, but seeing her in person she was impressed.

A dwarf who studied magic. A woman ahead of her time truly. Arihris couldn't hide her excitement on meeting her.

“Greetings, Dagna. I am here to talk to you about a proper staff, mine broke.” She explained.

“So you’re the mage Cassian talked about, I thought you would be taller.” she shrugged. “Just give me your preferences and I will design something along with harritt.”

“That’s it? Well in that case i prefer something that can tangle with the fade easily and something light.” As she spoke she imagined a staff that kind of felt familiar.

“Actually... Can I draw something out for you?" She asked.

Dagna looked her over nodding in approval. She explained what she was sketching. If this was to be a replacement staff then she wanted one that would last.

“That might... be a tough order but it will be done.” she asked.

“Excellent.” Arihris instructed, after sketching it she stared down at the drawing and it looked familiar to her.

She had it before. She briefly remembers holding something like that one point. She stumbled back, looking up at Dagna who was watching her curiously.

“Just lacking sleep.” She explained loosely.

“You look like it, this will be done before you leave. Try to get some rest.”

* * *

Her dreams have gotten darker of late making it harder and harder to sleep. She keeps seeing the same man and each time it ends in a vicious attack. She couldn’t understand it. Ever since settling into Skyhold and discovering that mirror, there is a darkness in the fade looming over her and she can’t unravil it all.

The only time it is calm is when she is sleeping beside Solas, and those rare times she finds him in the fade. Each time leading to a much better distraction from the nightmare, yet she never sleeps afterwards.

She sat up in bed Solas sleeping by her side this was the first time his presence hasn’t soothed her after her nightmares. Her room suddenly felt too big with too many areas where something could hide.

She looked to Solas who looked content yet many worries wore at him she could see that even in his slumber. Bringing her knees to her chest as she watched the night sky sparkle. She didn’t want to sleep, not if it brought on the same nightmare. She should talk to Solas about it, but she didn't want to worry him. She hasn't even told Cassian about them.

Perhaps time away from Skyhold will return her to a peaceful slumber. They were supposed to leave for Crestwood today, she wanted to be well rested for the journey yet that seems to not be the case. Maybe she will find a way to sleep on the road. She sighed feeling the strain already.

She left the bed to stand on the balcony, watching as the sun rose, listening to Solas sleep from the bedroom till he stretched. She looked back to see him walking towards her his arms stretched over his head. She smiled, admiring the beautiful of his eyes and his chest. She started towards him to meet him halfway.

“Are you ready for today?” he asked.

She nodded “More than.”

The party was getting ready at the gates of Skyhold. Sunbeam was being geared up while she attended to her own gear. A rather large update from the leathers she had before. For the first time in a long time she felt more like herself, tired, but more herself.

The armor was like elven only silver instead of gold, wearing a high collar white velvet suit underneath it, dark green cape around her shoulders. She almost looked like a traditional Arcane Warrior.

Dagna waited for everyone to come claim their new weapons, aside from Solas who apparently didn’t ask for anything and declined the offer from Cassian. Unveiling the staff Dagna worked on she was taken back by the beauty of it. A remade ivory staff with Elven design and inside of it was what looked like a fire opal. Along with the staff she was gifted a Dawnstone hilt the glimmer of the rising sun made it glitter brighter.

It was as close as Arcane Warrior as she was going to get. She walked over to Sunbeam stroking her mane. She spotted Cassian who was a lot more chipper since his hungover episode. He was talking with Dorian the two of them looking each other over in a small quiet undisturbed silence. He cared for him and it showed too easily. She smiled looking over to Solas, wondering if they wore their relationship as openly as Cassian and Dorian do? Though strange that Dorian was geared up and getting on his own steed.

Arihris made sure everyone had their own set of potions so they had enough for each person. She walked up to Blackwall looked awkward in his warden armor how they found it she didn’t know. She wanted to ask Blackwall about how it felt when he held his hand up to stop her. He looked embarrassed or perhaps even ashamed. That was curious. She watched as he walked away to look over his steed.

Vivienne cleared her throat getting her attention. She raised a brow at her nodding in what looked like approval.

“I would be disappointed if one of our mages looked.... Well..” She darted her eyes to Solas. “Less than their best.”

“What can I say Vivienne, I have been struck with inspiration.” She gestured to Vivienne's outfit making her laugh soft.

“Well safe travels my dear, I will watch over things while you are away.” She encouraged.

Arihris nodded in approval, she wouldn’t have wanted anyone else. She gave Vivienne a nod which was the closest they will ever get to a hug. Turning her head to Cullen who was watching her curiously.

She smiled inviting him over to her. He shuffled over watching her.

“You look... like a mage.. I mean.. Like a proper one...” He coughed nervously, his hand reaching up to rub the back of his neck.

“Is that a compliment Commander?” she asked.

He nodded with a laugh. “Suppose it is, a terrible one but one nonetheless.”

“Keep things under control Commander.” She reached a hand up to rest it on his chest. “My office has extra notes if you need anything.” She winked at him making him stumble.

“Th-thank you..”

“Arihris.” Solas called out. “We are leaving.”

That was her cue she made it over to sunbeam where Solas was waiting to help her. Shaking her head she mounted Sunbeam on her own looking down at Solas who glared up at her. Oh how far she has come.

“ _Must you flirt with the Commander?”_

_“I was not flirting with him.”_

_“Temptress.”_ He almost snarled as he mounted his own steed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo fun fact, I completely forgot I originally started this fic with Arihris being a rift mage, now she is a small mix of both? Because I was a dingus who completely forgot.
> 
> I hope you guys are still enjoying yourselves....It's kinda hard to keep up with work, life, and writing, but I hope im doing something right! <3 Never hesitate to comment and let me know what you're thoughts are!


	60. Matter of Debates pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Party Banter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy <3
> 
> any elven will be in italics

Once they were on the road how tired she was started settling in. It was like once she was away from Skyhold she felt something ripped from her. Curiously she looked to Solas who noticed but didn’t seem affected by the change.

“Hawke left early correct?” she asked

Cassian nodded. “Hawke and their terrible scissors left almost immediately after the decision was made.”

“For the last time Cass, Your hair looks good like that. It’s a statement, also Hawke used their dagger.” she teased.

“Oh ha ha. Why do you ask anyways? Missing your Fenris already?” He teased back.

Tension went through the air, yet only she seemed to sense it. She looked over at Solas who raised a brow at her, then turned his attention else.

“Fenris does not have interest in me, nor I him. What of Dorian? Why is he tagging along hmm?” She questioned making Cassian jump nervously, looking back at her.

“I told him too.” He shuffled with his words.

Dorian smirked with a chuckle watching the two of them, Cassandra cleared her throat encouraging us to change the subject. She gladly did to the scenery. She missed being on the road, while yes having a home is best she missed travelling.

She hummed a soft song under her breath, looking over at Solas who was speaking to Blackwall when a specific topic came up that caught her attention.

“Skyhold. How did you find it?” Blackwall spoke up

“I looked.” Solas replied, making her giggle.

Blackwall looked over at her raising a brow. “Now you sound like Cole, you looked?” he scoffed.

“The world is full of wonders for those who seek them.” He said simply.

She looked over at Solas “Just answer him.” She added.

“I did.” He argued.

They kept going watching as the sun rose, she was grateful for the clear weather. It relaxed her.

“So just more things you find in the fade?” Blackwall asked. “You’ve seen many things in the Fade, how do you know they’re true.” He prodded once more.

Arihris was curious on why he was asking. Solas didn’t answer at first thinking it over.

“I don't. Everything in the Fade is a memory and memories are all too easily muddied. Just like your history books, they contain truths, but reason and sense are required to extract it” Solas explained.

Arihris agreed yet at the same time she shrugged, not entirely convinced. “I would have to disagree.” She added.

Solas looked her over. “What is there to disagree with?” He asked.

“I disagree that you need reason and sense to extract what the fade wants to give you.” she said.

“That leaves you open to demons and other... lies.” His tone was cold.

“The fade lies when others thoughts and emotions manipulate it.” She offered her thoughts on the matter.

Other people looked uncomfortable at their topic. She didn’t want to stop their discussion not yet. She looked back at him not backing down encouraging him to continue.

“You do not know how easily it can be manipulated.” He raised his brow.

She smirked at his challenge of a debate with her, If anything she admired how heated he could get, others wouldn't notice but she noticed. “I understand it more than you think Solas. I actually studied it when I was not travelling inside of it.”

“Studying something you yourself said was watered down.” He sighed.

She laughed softly, eyeing him over. “ _ You know... You get this fire in your eye when debating.” _ she smirked.

His cheeks redden his mouth silenced. “ _ You were edging me on? You wicked thing... _ ”

“In common please! It is interesting watching the two of you debate.” Dorian spoke up.

“Even I must admit... It is interesting.” Cassandra added.

“Whatever you said got him to silence himself.” Cassian laughed, clearly enjoying a stumped Solas.

Solas chuckled not embarrassed whatsoever, if anything it spurred on a new challenge for him. They fell into a peaceful silence while Dorian changed the conversation with Blackwall, about mage freedom.

Cassian groaned. “Can we please just talk about the weather or something!” He called back.

They fell into a steady pace heading north east until they were on the imperial highway. Things were going smooth and the longer they road the more tired she felt. Hopefully tonight she would be able to sleep. She watched the sky as it got closer to sunset. Cassian called for them to pull aside and set up camp for the night.

As they set up tent it did not go unnoticed to her that Dorian and Cassian decided to share a tent. She choose not to say anything as she took care of the steeds, making sure they were fed and tied properly. While Solas and Blackwall finished with dinner.

She sat next to Cassandra, sorely missing Varrics company. Who was travelling ahead with Hawke on his request. Something about needing to catch up. Cassian didn’t argue with it. It would be best if Cassandra and Varric were not in the same room. She heard rumors of the last time they were alone. She side glanced at Cassandra who did not seemed pleased. Cassian sat on the other side of her.

“You look tired.” he commented.

“Just travelling you know.” She explained.

“Travelling one day doesn’t give you dark circles. Are you sleeping well? Is it that dream again?” he asked

She shook her head lying. She didn’t want Solas listening in on that conversation.

“Have you been having dreams?” Cassandra asked clearly overhearing.

“I had one nightmare, nothing to be concerned about it happens after watching a village burn.” She glared at Cassian for not picking up on the cue.

“Good point.” Cassian lightly chuckled.

Arihris looked to the fire that was crackling away, giving her that warmth they needed. She yawned, curling her knees up to her chest, resting her cheek on her arms.

“Why not get some rest?” Cassian suggested.

“That sounds like a deal, let me know when you want me to take over for a watch.” She yawned out.

Arihris crawled into her tent, laying into her bed roll she laid back looking forward to exploring the fade. She rolled on to her side relaxing into the furs. Finally closing her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I managed to finish two chapters for you lovelies! Hope you enjoy. next Fri & Sat might be a bit long


	61. Not Even Trying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fun road trip topics

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy <3
> 
> Any Elven will be in Italics

The fade on the imperial highway never reveals much normally, yet this wasn’t normal. it was showing something older, much much older from the looks of the fauna. It wasn’t what was around the campsite now. She wandered it until it felt familiar. Makes sense she has walked this before.

She kept walking, watching it all faded to a thick forest one she didn’t know the name of. Until she felt it all darken it was turning into a storm that was strange she didn’t know this area of Ferelden had those kind of trees in the past. She only saw those up near antiva. She shrugged as kept talking until a small snarl got her attention. She looked back to see a pair of small eyes. she watched it curiously as it narrowed itself to the ground. Then jump, making her scream and fall back on her behind.

She was waiting for the bite until she saw it. A hare. A rather small one hopping over to her. She cursed at herself for getting startled at something so.... Non threatening. She reached her hand out to pet it. Steps came out from the woods and it was a larger beast. Dark in nature, something she couldn’t make out.

It wasn’t natural and it wasn’t something of the fade. She knew she was supposed to run. She scooped up the hare, holding it close to her knowing it was a special animal. She started running. The beast howled and started chasing after her. She kept running until the scene shifted, the hare in her arms vanishing and she saw him. Solas. She smiled feeling a sense of security seeing him, turning to catch her in a hug.

She tackled him with a laugh as they hugged each other. She held onto him, looking back to see nothing. Was it a trick of the fade? She wondered looking up to Solas who held her just as tight, his lips pressing against her head.

“What are you running from?” he asked.

“I was running from a beast... I don’t know what..” She sighed with a small laugh.

“Something was hunting you?” He asked.

She nodded. “I think it was the fade reminding me to watch my place.”

Solas laughed nodding, running his hand through her hair. “The fade does like to do that.”

She smiled up at him, standing on her toes to kiss him. Soft and grateful she found him in the fade. The kiss lasted longer than she intended till his teeth bit down on her bottom lip making her gasp.

“That’s for teasing me on the road earlier.” he practically hissed.

“You started the debate.” she smirked.

“And you ended it unfairly.” He argued.

She laughed pulling away from him. “There was no rules on that.”

“You make a fair point. Now, I still think we continue that debate.”

“Oh? Do you plan on using reason and sense to extract something from me?” She teased.

“Yes. Your arousal is one of them.” He hissed picking her up and laying her onto the ground, careful with her.

* * *

When morning came she rolled over onto her back in her bedroll, a bit disappointed she wasn’t waking up with Solas. She yawned stretching out of the bedroll. Making her way out of the tent so she could go stretch. Something she has been severely lacking on.

She woke the moment that camp seems to be waking up. She spotted Solas leaving his tent their eyes meeting, making her cheeks flush at the memory of last night. She looked away laughing soft almost losing her balance.

Once she was finished she started over to where breakfast was being made by Blackwall. If she didn’t know any better she would think he enjoyed cooking on the road. She stepped over to him kneeling beside him.

“Can I help Blackwall?” She asked.

He shook his head. “It’s already done lass, Thank you though.”

She tilt her head, watching him. Blackwall has done everything he could to not have a full conversation with her, yet she wanted to get to know him.

“What did you make?” she questioned looking into the pot.

“Just some salmon and rice.”

She nodded with a smile, it didn’t smell terrible. It actually smelled delicious. She excitedly got bowls together while everyone finished their morning routines.

“Let's eat then.”

After breakfast they were back on the road, they no longer had the luxury of taking their time. There was a schedule to keep after all. She sat atop sunbeam, tired. Listening to the idle conversations of others. Just resting her eyes for a moment while riding, gripping tighter to sunbeam so she doesn't fall off if she does fall asleep.

After three hours had past they had awkwardly fell into an silence. She pulled out of her travel pack her water getting ready to take a sip of water, watching as Cassian talked with Cassandra. Blackwalls voice getting her attention.

“Sera and I were just talking about you. We need you to settle a question for us.” directing towards Solas.

Solas released a Sigh, looking over at him. “Sera's involved? So this question will be offensive.”

Blackwall laughed “Yes, probably. Sorry.” He paused.

Arihris looked over curiously raising her water to her lips to take a quick drink.

“You make friends with spirits in the Fade. So... um, are there any that are more than just friends? If you know what I mean.” He asked, his tone going low and clearly suggesting something.

The question made her choke on her water, spitting it out as she started coughing. She nervously started laughing in between her coughs trying to breath. Getting Blackwalls attention, his own brows raising at her reaction.

“Oh, for... really?!” Solas questioned back.

“Look, it's a natural thing to be curious about!” Blackwall defended.

She felt her cheeks heat up as she looked between Blackwall and Solas, who was casually avoiding glances with her. Making her blush even more.

Solas rolled his eyes exasperated. “For a twelve-year-old!”

Blackwall laughed, “It's a simple yes or no question!”

“You know...” She perked up her own voice, “I have to admit i'm a little curious myself.” She smirked.

Solas glanced over to her his own cheeks turning a small amount of red at the memory of last night and then a small scowl at her.  “Do not encourage him. Nothing about the Fade or spirits is simple, especially not that.” He answered.   
“Aha! So you do have experience in these matters!” Blackwall teased

Solas shook his head quickly adding. “I did not say that.”

Blackwall started openly laughing, making her giggle. “Don't panic. It'll be our little secret.”   
“Ass.” He scoffed glaring at Blackwall then to her shaking his head.

“Now who's twelve?” Blackwall chuckled looking over to her for a moment. “And what of you? You travel the fade do you not?”

“A handsome elven prince from the past coming to me in the fade to try and woo me into a night of passion? Not likely ever going to happen.” She laughed, looking to Solas with a small smile.

“Is that a fantasy of yours?” Solas asked.

She kept her eyes on him, very noticeable looking him over. “Doesn’t have to be an elven prince.”

_ “Is that an invitation?”  _ He smirked.

_ “And what if it is?”  _ She asked.

Blackwall awkwardly coughed. “Should I leave you two alone?” he asked.

She shook her head. “Not needed Blackwall, now tell me why have you been asking about the fade so much?” She questioned.

Blackwall shrugged with a small look. “It seems like something we all should learn more about.”

“Well you’re not wrong.” Cassandra spoke up. “ I am very pleased you joined us, Warden Blackwall.” she changed the conversation to about him.

Leaving Solas and her alone riding side by side, the two of them looking each other over.

“ _ I want to pull you over here.” _ she started to say.

He leaned over dangerously close, making her fluster. His breath on her ear making her shiver.  _ “Temptress.”  _ He whispered making her bite down on her bottom lip.

She forced herself to giggle to distract herself from the sensation of him tickling her ear. How did he not fall off of his steed while doing that?

_ “And i am not even trying.” _ she teased back making him smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My second favorite banter between solas and Blackwall <3


	62. Crestwood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Crestwood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy <3
> 
> Any elven will be in italics

They were a week days into the trip, only a day away from Crestwood. The trip was going remarkably well. Besides the fact she wasn’t really sleeping anymore. There was no trouble along the way. It was a little too good to be true. This mission is probably going to go like the bog. Remarkably well. She was excited to just get to the camp.

That was until a storm was starting to settle in, ruining her good mood. She looked to the sky annoyed that she could smell the rain before it even started. She told Cassian they should start going faster if they wanted to be there before the worst of the storm.

He didn't listen. Now they were riding in the middle of a storm. She looked to the sky, the rain felt nice against her skin, but it made her anxious. Arihris didn’t like rain or anything resembling a storm. It made her wrists hurt.

“Arihris?” Solas spoke soft getting her attention.

“Yes?” She asked.

“You were slowing down” He kept his voice low.

She looked ahead and sure enough she was falling really behind. She cleared her throat, embarrassed at herself.

“Was it another nightmare?” He asked.

She really shouldn’t have told him about her nightmares, he was treating her with so much worry and care. She repeatedly told him she was fine but he didn’t believe her. Not truly.

The rain wasn’t going to end she concluded, the closer they got to Crestwood the more it was confirmed that the storm only got worse. She groaned rubbing the rain off her forehead in irritation.

“Fucking rain.” She cursed.

Cassian chuckled soft looking at her. “Are you alright there?”

“Just hate the rain.” She yelled at the clouds. “How far away are we.” she asked.

“Close I saw our banner awhile back. We should be there soon.”

* * *

The moment the arrived to the Crestwood camp, she was regretting even agreeing coming with Cassian. They spoke with Scout Harding and from what she was saying. There was corpses coming out of the lake and that the rain wasn’t going to stop. Not until Cassian took care of the rift that was in the lake. How was he supposed to get that? She wondered. Cassian stared out at the lack in complete disgust.

“How the fuck am I supposed to close that?”

“With the mark.” she answered.

“Real funny.” He rolled his eyes.

“I know right.” she scoffed.

“We better get a move on then. I don’t want to stay here any longer than we have to.”

“Sooner we get this done the sooner we can get some sunshine.” She pouted

Due to the land being difficult they decided to continue their mission on foot. Biggest mistake ever. The roads were extremely difficult to tread, yet they kept pushing through. The stormy environment the smell not better the closer they got to the village.

The sounds a struggle got their attention. Picking up their pace they saw a villager and two grey wardens fighting... A corpse? Multiple corpses. She casted barrier over the villager while Cassian vanished into the shadows, Cassandra and Blackwall flanked the corpses. Killing them for good. They looked over the wardens who seemed distressed and ready to move on.

“Thank goodness you showed up when you did.” One of the wardens said.

“Are the wardens here to help?” Cassian questioned curiously.

She watch them curiously. As one of them sighed “We are under strict orders to bring in a rogue warden.”

Arihris raised her brows in surprised. A rogue warden? Lyra? No never. Maybe Anders? He has been rogue for awhile though. Maybe someone else?

“A rogue warden?” She questioned.

The wardens nodded.

“Can you help the people of Crestwood?” She asked

The men shook their head. “We are under strict orders.”

“Is this all we can offer these people?” Blackwall spoke up with a disgusted tone.

Arihris watched them as they left and she felt strange. Listening to Cassian speak with Cassandra about the wardens not mentioning a new leader. She was curious on who this warden commander was though. Where was Lyra? Wait. She was only warden-commander for Ferelden. This Clarel must be from Orlais.

“Arihris, try not to wander.” Cassandra spoke up getting her attention.

She wasn’t even walking in the right direction. She groaned picking up her pace to follow behind the party, not wanting to get lost. She didn’t trust herself to be alone in this stormy weather.

They kept going taking care of corpses they come across until they saw the familiar light of a rift. She groaned summoning her spirit weapon and reading her staff. They carefully approached the rift. The light illuminating and out came spirits of the fade. Corpses, anger demon, and a Arcane Horror.

This was a dangerous fight. The warriors took on the arcane horror while Dorian and Cassian took on the stray corpses. Leaving her and Solas with the anger demon to take care of. Solas froze the anger demon, while she moved closer to freeze it as well and bring her spirit blade down on the anger demon. Once it was disposed of they moved to help with the arcane horror.

After the rift was closed her and Solas moved to make sure everyone wasn't injured. After examining everyone she was grateful nobody was injured. She didn’t know what those corpses had with them and it could do more harm than they know.

When they found new Crestwood it was soggy and not looking well at all. They talked to everyone there including the mayor who seemed quick to get rid of them. She couldn’t help but question the mayors behavior as odd. Then again her behavior would be odd too if the undead came from the lake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's better then one chapter? Two chapters? Maybe four chapters?


	63. Falling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fighting and healing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy <3
> 
> Any elven will be in Italcs

They didn't take long to travel to the fort that controlled the dam. Which conveniently now belonged to a group of bandits trying to make money from the rebellion and from the crisis Crestwood was in. They were going to break into that? Well it sounded like a plan. She looked to Cassian who seemed confident in their ability to get this done. She wondered their odds. Three mages, two warriors and one rogue. That seemed like a good balance. She rested her hand her hip leaning against her staff.

"Lets go." Cassian mumbled

They didn't even subtly break down the door. Cassian completely blew the door down getting the attention of the dogs and some of the archers. Starting the fight in a very aggressive way. Leliana would be disappointed. Cassain press forward taking out the dogs and few archers running ahead, Dorian and Cassandra not far behind him

Arihris was taking on a group of archers along side Blackwall, while Cassian and the others took on a tank of a man. It was just her and Blackwall on the ramparts of the fort. They were doing well until an arrow lodged into her shoulder making her scream, she stumbled back her hand going to her wound. A damn arrow. She cursed looking to the archer, in her anger she pointed her staff at him casting crushing prison on him, killing him. Her scream got Blackwalls attention who reached out to get to her only to be cut off by a soldier. She watched him, struggling to move her sword arm. She cast barrier and ice wall to give her some time to heal herself.

Another arrow hit her wall of ice, cracking it. She cursed rushing she did a very irrational thing that she knew was wrong, she pulled the arrow out. The blood trickled out staining her uniform. She moved to heal it and then another arrow flew hitting the wall breaking it. Another arrow hitting her in her hand and shoulder. The same shoulder making her scream as she fell back her legs meeting the back of the wall.

“Blackwall!” she screamed as she fell over the wall, Catching herself just barely on the edge of the wall. The only bad thing was, it was her bad arm. Her hand slipped.

She landed on her side as she fell, the arrow lodged in her breaking making her scream. Her vision blacking out and coming back in. She needed to move. She heard voices and footsteps. She didn’t know if Blackwall could come get her alone. She needed to hide.

Arihris could barely move her body was aching. Thankfully nothing was broken, but she was for sure bruised. She crawled into the shadows resting her back against a stray tree. It was enough to keep her shadowed. She couldn’t believe the arrow broke. She cursed at herself as she found herself passing out and returning. She needed to move, get back to camp where Solas and Cassian could find her.

Arihris moved to her feet, just barely able to stand. She started to walk in the direction where camp was. Her vision was still blurry as she walked her footing not the best. She couldn’t even lift her arm to push her hair from her face. She groaned the further she walked the pain intensified.

She was halfway there when the earth beneath her gave way to the mud and rain. Causing her to fall, hitting her head on the way and landing onto her wound making her scream out. She was ashamed of herself. Covered in rain, swear, mud, and blood, some warrior she was. She felt panic raising looking around the area shifted looking darker, less familiar. Where was she? She stood to her feet just barely stable enough and she started running. She had no choice she had to ignore the pain and run.

Running to find camp or Solas. She kept running catching the lightening of a demon casting at her. She screamed, slamming her staff down to freeze the area around her and she kept running. That's when a blast hit her in the back sending her forward, she hit the ground and kept hitting. She was falling down a cliff. She passed out when something sharp hit her ribs.

Where was she? Was she alive? She thought so. She could feel her body breathing and her heart beating. She opened her eyes to see faint brown eyes looking over her. Hands tying her down. She felt fear rise in her.

“Still yourself... I need to remove the arrow heads.” their voice soft like honey.

She relaxed, nodding slow. Closing her eyes. Not in a position to fight whomever it was.

“Ari, don’t fall asleep... You need to stay awake just a moment longer.” the voice spoke soft to her.

“You... You know my name..” She tried to focus better to see who it was.

“Of course I do. This will hurt, you may pass out.” the deep voice suddenly became more clear.

A man.

“You just said not to fall asleep.” She forced a small smile.

He chuckled as he removed the arrow head from her body making her scream out in agony. Making him wince and act quick pressing his bare hand firmly against her bare shoulder. She couldn’t help but slip into a slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh-oh oops
> 
> I hated taking that stupid fort each time. it always felt so impossible


	64. Sweetheart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dreams and unlikely friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy <3
> 
> Any Elven will be in Italics

Arihris stood in the archway to what looked like a pool of chilly water with mirrors all around it. She stepped further in till she saw a woman, her hair braided back into a ponytail, in the moonlight it looked almost white. She stood far enough in the water that went up to her waist. her head tilt her head back. She was looking at the stars, running her hands along her bare sides up to her face reveling in the power she had here.

She was among something special. Arihris Looked to the sky when the smallest reflection of something shiny got her attention. It was from the moon that was reflecting in the mirror that stood taller then the others. A dragon could fit through that. Arihris could barely see her face in the mirror. Stepping closer till her feet met the edge of the water. She could barely see the vallaslin decorating the woman's entire body in a careful pattern that complimented all her best curves. What is this place? She looked around and it reminded her of a special place.

The mysterious woman was here for a reason. she was here to make a choice. For protection. She looked back at her and Arihris eyes widen.

It was herself.

"And if I do this I won't be able to be found? Is there side effects?" She questioned.

Wait who was she talking to? A moment passed and her eyes narrowed at her, waiting for her answer. Arihris nodded.

"Then work your magic, be my protection." She turned to face her.

What was happening? What was the fade trying to tell her? That was her. Why was she in a pool of water, what was she doing? This was a memory. She was so confused by everything that was happening. Why was she seeing herself? When would she ever be in this place? Maybe this where she was before she lost her memory. She cursed to herself when the scene vanished and the fade was taken from her. Leaving her mind to go blank and just rest.

* * *

When Arihris woke up she was somewhere she didn’t recognize. It was in a broken down cave. It looked a mess. She laid in a bed though not dead. She went to sit up when her shoulders and ribs sung out in pain making her wince. She barred through it sitting up to see her leg was in a splint. Did she break her leg? Her shoulder was bandaged as well. If that's the case who bandaged her?

She went to move when her ribs begged her to lay back down. In a moment of weakness she complied. Laying back down she looked around the cave hideout. Where the hell is she?

“Try not to move too much.” A familiar voice.

She sat up on her elbows to see a man in the shadows.

“It can’t be...” she spoke slow. “Anders?” she questioned.

He chuckled soft under his breath stepping into the light she saw him. His messy blonde hair loosely pulled back and his brown eyes. She felt heat rise to her cheeks. Anders was here. With her. Alone with her. She couldn’t believe it- No she really couldn’t believe it. What was he doing here?

“Is it too much to bare, Sweetheart?” He questioned.

She shook her head stumbling with her words. How often are you alone with someone you always admired, well more than admired, someone you wanted to fall in love with. She looked away from him, embarrassed that after all this time he is seeing her looking like a mess.

“The pain can be a lot when healing.”

“I know... I am a healer.” She managed to say.

He looked her over with the smallest of smiles. She couldn’t stop looking him over. How she missed his eyes. Then she remembered what he has done and the Romanticize fantasy of her and Anders vanished.

“You look disappointed to see me.”

“How could you have done what you did? Anders you blew up a chantry.”

“It had to be done, let’s not debate the moment you wake up. We haven’t seen each other in years. I thought we could talk... like before.” He sat on the edge of the bed.

She nodded with a smile. “Let’s start with why you’re here?”

“To follow the wardens, something is happening and I wanted to know what it was.” he said.

She laughed soft.“That’s why we’re here too.”

“The inquisition?” he questioned. She nodded slowly.

“I'm actually the inquisitions magical adviser.” she admitted rather sheepishly, embarrassed that the magical adviser could end up like this.

“Your a.. Wow.. that’s amazing Ari.” he praised.

“I'm surprised you even remember me...” she laughed awkwardly.

“Of course I remember the one person in the circle who argued for me.” He sighed as he looked her over.

“Lyra argued for you.” She spoke up.

He shook his head. “Not like _you_ did. I always admired you from afar.”

That made her flush. He admired her? She wasn’t anybody though? Just a lost elf looking for a home. She looked away her cheeks turning red.

“I admired you as well.” she spoke soft.

“You did?” He questioned.

She nodded with a small smile, refusing to look at him. She thought this infatuation with Anders had passed. Yet looking at him she was reminded of that small crush, but that could be her very broken ribs. She wondered just how bad the wound was. She went to look but he stopped her, shaking his head at her.

“What's my damage?” she asked to change the subject.

“Broken ankle, broken ribs, a concussion and two arrow wounds. Thankfully there is no swelling on the brain. You were incredibly lucky. It really looked like you got thrown down a few cliffs. I was lucky to hear your screams and catch sight of the horror on your trail.”

“You... Saved me.” she smiled.

He nodded with a sigh. “I have done most of the work. The arrow wounds and ankle is all that needs more healing.” He explained.

She nodded in understanding, laughing a bit. “I did get thrown at one point.”

"That's what the wounds say." He smirked at her. “You will have to be bathed again at some point.” He added.

“Again? Anders did you-” she raised a brow with a smirk.

He interrupted quickly, his face turning red. “In my defense it helped heal you! I had to prevent any infection from forming.”

That made her laugh, wincing at the pain her ribs. She looked up at him smiling soft. She wished she had gotten more time with him in the circle. In a moment of silence she saw how tired he looked.

“Do you still stand by what you did...” She spoke soft, carefully.

He looked confused for a moment. “Yes and no...”

She shook her head watching him. “How are you even alive?”

“Hawke told me to defend the mages and then I ran in the confusion... Hawke was my friend and I lied to them... I ” He sighed. “I admit I could have made a statement without so much death... but it had to be done.”

“Are you still...?” She gestured to him.

“Yes.” He spoke soft a bit disappointed.

She bit down on her lip looking him over, she had a spell that would help. She knew she could separate them but... It wasn’t her place to say it. She wished she could sit up a bit more straight.

"Anders. what was your plans after everything?" she asked

He looked her in the eyes shaking his head. "I imagine justice would have had something planned."

"Anders." She shook her head with a sigh. "That isn't wasn't a plan. Its dangerous to rely on a spirit."

"Are you saying we can't co-exist?" He huffed.

She glared at him. "That isn't what I was saying at all."

He sighed nodding, clear he doesn't want to talk about it. "Lets just worry about healing you."

"do you have any way to sit me up and brush my hair?" she asked granting him the subject change.

He nodded moving to help her sit up at an angle that it didn't strain her ribs but she could be comfortable. She thanked him as he moved to sit behind her. He started brushing out her hair for her, making her blush at how gentle he was being with her hair. She yawned, the motion of him brushing her hair comforting her into his touch. Accidentally falling asleep.

She didn't know how much time had passed. When she woke up she saw Anders working on what looked like a tonic., she rolled over on her side watching him curiously. He glanced over at her, smiling when he saw her watching him, laughing under his breath.

He kept his eye on her as he finished his work. "Finally awake are you?"

"In my defense I am healing... Anders have you gotten word to the inquisition?" She asked.

A moment of silence. He didn't want to answer her.

"Anders." She said sternly.

"I have not.." He admitted sitting on the edge of the bed.

That's when she moved to sit up, she needed to get home. They probably thought she was dead.

"Anders! Why not?" She huffed.

"Because, I couldn't risk them finding me. Hawke will kill me."

She huffed. "You don't know that. Hawke may have changed their mind. I can't believe you Anders..."

Anders eyed her. "Ari.."

"No! You are letting people that care about me think I am missing or I am dead, just because you don't want to face your mistakes." She hissed.

She couldn't believe him. Where was the courage he had in the circle. Where was that strength.

"My mistakes... Well what would _you_ have done!"

Rolling her eyes she moved to get up from the bed, she needed to get back to her friends... To Cassian and more importantly Solas.

"Oh I don't know not blow up a fucking chantry." she growled.

"Ari, don't." he warned.

She ignored him moving standing to her feet when the pain in her ribs and ankle returned making her hiss. Anders reached his hands out to cradle her head, gently laying her back into the bed, hovering over her.

Arihris looked up at him as he checked her over with a small sigh, ashamed of himself.

"Anders... I always thought you were the strongest and most impressive mage... But looking at you now..." She looked away from him.

He nodded in understanding. "I will send a letter to your Inquisition, just please rest. You are still mending."

"Thank you Anders." She smiled soft.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know i had to insert Anders at some point right and let me just say. I. had. to. resist. letting them kiss.


	65. Lost Earring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Healed and Returning to camp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy <3
> 
> Any elven is in Italics

Arihris needed to get back. she was growing more and more anxious to be back home with Solas and Cassian. Hopefully they didn't solve everything without her there, but at the same time she hoped they did. She could sit up without feeling any pain anymore. Most of it has just become serious bruising.

Anders came home to see her sitting up and rushed over to make sure she wasn't pushing herself. She had to wave him off, she stood to her feet. She could stand without feeling any pain now.

"You heal so much faster then anyone i've ever met."

"Maybe your magic is just that powerful." She joked as she walked over to the door with no problem.

She has healed wonderfully, sadly her shoulder will scar from the wound. She needed to get back home.

"Anders..." she spoke soft.

He nodded in understanding. "You have a job to get back to." he sighed.

"I do..." She looked him over as she grabbed her staff and hilt strapping her hilt onto her belt. She was happy just to be dressed in real clothes again. She wondered if he was going to be okay.

"You know..." She hesitated. "There's still time to do good Anders."

He looked her over surprised. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that you could work for the Inquisition. Work with me and become a healer for more people again." She explained looking him over.

He shook his head awkwardly. "Hawke will kill me."

"If Hawke wanted you dead, you would be dead already. I think Hawke isn't looking for you on purpose so you can make up from what was done." She hoped that made sense.

He didn't say anything, he just looked her over in silence.

She sighed walking over to him, she took off one of her earrings and slid it into his hands. "If you ever change your mind. This will lead you to me." She sighed.

reaching her hand out to hold the side of his face. She leaned in to softly kiss him on his cheek. pulling away with a smile.

"I will miss you..." Anders sighed.

"And I you."

* * *

Stepping outside the sun hit her face making her sneeze. She glared at the perfect weather shaking her head. It would happen like that. She groaned and started heading out for camp. She could already see the camp fire in the distance. When she made it to the camp nobody was really there. A few scouts but not Cassian.

"Where is the Inquisitor?" She questioned

"My lady! Everyone has been looking for you! They are at the new fort my lady." one scout answered.

They captured the fort? Oh good. Though in the pit of her stomach she felt guilt and shame. She couldn't believe they did all that without her. She could feel herself about threatening to cry. She knew she was stronger then this. She knew how powerful she was. Taking a deep breath she started for the fort.

When stepping up to the fort she saw the fort was covered in the inquisition flags and the door was wide open. She stepped into the fort listening to all the busy work people were doing to set the fort up.

She started up to the main area when she spotted a dishearten Blackwall standing where she fell. She walked up to him, when he looked up she could have sworn she saw a tear in his eye. She reached out to put a hand on his bicep smiling at him. He nodded just happy to see her. She was happy too until she heard the shouting.

"Then look harder inquisitor! She is out there!" Solas voice.

"I know that Solas! We have every man looking for her! I looked for her myself! You even looked and in the fade. She can't be found! The letter just said she was alive." Cassian yelled back.

"If Blackwall had been doing his job we wouldn't be here." Solas hissed.

Arihris picked up her pace to run calling out.

"Solas!" She called his name.

Their arguing silenced.

"Cassian!" she called after, pushing through to see the group, a badly beaten up group.

"Arihris!" Cassian gasped running over to hug her, she winced hugging him back.

As healed as she was, she was not close contact healed.

He pulled away holding her face kissing her forehead. "We thought someone took you... Either a red templar or.. a rebel mage..." He rubbed her cheek.

"Cassian im fine... I was healing."

"You were healing?" Solas hissed cutting the room with silence.

She looked over at Solas his eyes beautifully angry. She moved from Cassian to Solas.

"I couldn't even find you in the fade... Where were you?" He growled.

She shook her head. "I was just hiding, i haven't really slept. I was really thrown off a cliff.... Multiple of them."

"Multiple cliffs..." Solas sighed holding her face in his hands. "Let me take a look at you."

She nodded. "Of course..." She reached up to place her hands on his wrists smiling, looking up at him.

"You're missing an earring..." He sighed.

She laughed. "That happens when being tossed off a cliff." She missed him, really missed him. 

He abruptly kissed her, holding her close to him. She returned the affection, just as romantic. Wrapping her arms around his shoulders, she didn't care that her ribs were begging for her not to.

When he pulled away she couldn't help but melt into his affection it was beautiful, He was beautiful.

"Where were you?" he whispered.

"I was... taken care of." she sighed soft.

"Someone helped you?" he asked.

Arihris nodded, she eyed him over. _"They were a criminal convinced that someone would kill them."_

" _who?"_ he asked.

" _He doesn't have a name in evlen. let's just say he was a friend of Varrics."_ she explained.

Solas raised a brow nodding in understanding, at least she hopes. "I am just glad you returned to us."

"Look. I need a word with my adviser." Cassian spoke up.

Solas glared at him and she looked over at him raising a brow and then back to Solas.

"I will be with you tonight." Arihris encouraged.

Solas nodded looking back down at her. Leaning down to kiss her once more, before leaving the room along with other party members. Till it was just her and Cassian.

"What happened to you?" Cassian sighed.

She shrugged. "We were fighting, i got hit with an arrow and it sent me back over the wall." she explained.

He shook his head. "Why didn't you just stay put?" He huffed.

"Cassian... I wasn't in the right mind set." She said sheepishly looking away.

"You didn't just scare me. I had to consider the thought that I might have to look for your body." He huffed, he looked shaken. "I thought for a moment...." He shook.

"You thought?" She asked.

He shuddered. "I thought parts of the future I saw came true...."

"I was kidnapped?" she asked.

He nodded looking over at her. "I won't say what else. It is too much... Im not upset with you.. I was just..."

Arihris nodded reaching out to hug him tight. "I love you. Im right here."

He hid his face into her neck nodding. "I love you too. Don't scare me like that again..."

"I will try not too... Lets go find Hawke alright?"

"We need to get going yes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love you guys. Hope you like this batch!!


	66. Birds of a Feather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flock together?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy <3
> 
> Any elven will be in Italics

Things were tense needless to say, Solas was glued to her side while sending clear vibes for others to stay away until he was convinced that she was fully healed.

She looked over at Dorian who was watching her curious. She was more than eager for some conversation that wasn’t with Solas. To think she missed him so much too.

“So how did you heal so well? The magic lingering on you isn’t yours one bit.” Dorian pointed out.

She sighed thinking about Anders alone in that cave. Looking in the direction of his little hideout. Would he really be okay out there on his own? How long had he been on his own?

“No it isn’t. I was just helped by an apostate.” She sighed wistfully.

“Why did you not invite them to join us?” Cassandra asked.

Arihris shrugged. “I did and they didn’t wish to. I wasn’t going to force the subject.” she explained.

They fell into a peaceful silence as they made their way down to where Hawke should be.

“So what happened with the rift under the lake?” she asked.

Cassian took the chance to explain everything to her. She watched listening to each detail. When he was finished she sighed.

“That’s so sad...” she sighed.

“It is. It’s sad nobody knew the truth.” Cassian shook his head.

“Not till now.” Arihris looked Cassian over.

He looks so tired and ready to settle down for a month. His eyes met hers and he smiled, seeming not bothered by it all.

When they spotted Hawke and Varric in the distance standing in front of a cave. they greeted them with a loud hello coming to shake everyone's hand, but when Hawke saw her they reached to to pick her up and hug her. Arihris returned the hug with a smile.

“We heard that you were lost. We are glad you weren’t too hurt.” Hawke said putting her down.

“I am as well... Hawke you and I need a conversation later.” She pat their chest.

“Well that sounds ominous.” they awkwardly laughed.

“It’s nothing terrible I promise.... Well I hope.” She shrugged, looking to Cassian who shrugged.

“We have work to do.” Cassian spoke up. “Your rogue warden almost got caught.”

“Then we shouldn’t dally.” Hawke lead them inside the dark cave.

Arihris looked to Varric who looked just as tired as she did. She reached over to pat his shoulder. It was wonderful to see him. as they navigated through the dark, a faint light of a fire in the back of the cave. Then a smell of something cooking. Something with cheese.

They walked further until a sword was drawn and pointing at Cassian. Who did not look impressed. Cassian raised their hand to lower the sword down. Coming into view was a tall male. Beautiful short blonde hair, beautiful eyes, a small smirk.

That was no doubt in her mind on who that was.

Alistair Therin.

“Cassian wait!” She pull him back. She thought Alistair Therin was supposed to be with Lyra or the very least on the throne.

Alistair looked her over his expression softened. Hawke came in behind them a bit too late. Holding their hands up. “They are with me, Alistair. This is the inquisitor and their party.”

“It’s a rather large party.” Alistair pointed out.

“I was hungover when deciding on who to bring.” Cassian admitted with a small groan.

Alistair laughed at that. “That would be a difficult tact hungover.”

“It was.” Cassian sighed as he looked over at Hawke and Alistair.

“Is it just you?” she asked.

Alistair shook his head. “I have an accomplice. Stoud. He stayed in the order though to watch from the inside.”

“What about Lyra?” She asked.

That set a small chill through the room. “The hero of Ferelden is on their own journey looking for something. Something to help all wardens.”

Arihris pouted soft. “She is she not in Thedas?”

“No.”

“I see...” She said sadly getting a glare from Cassian.

“You know the hero of Ferelden?” Cassian questioned looking back at her.

Arihris smirked. “Do you not know who is standing in front of you Cassian? Alistair is a veteran from the fifth blight, we wouldn’t be here without him or Lyra.”

“Wait the Alistair?” Cassian whispered to her.

“I really need to change my name.” Alistair laughed

“I believe we have another matter to discuss at this time.” Alistair awkwardly laughed, his eyes falling on Blackwall. “Is that a warden?”

“Warden Blackwall.” Blackwall introduced sternly.

Alistair raised a brow with a small smirk “Blackwall? Duncan- my mentor- spoke of you.”

“Duncan. Of course. Good man.” Blackwall cleared his throat.

“Nobody cares about my past anymore. I answer to Warden-Commander Clarel now, like everyone else.” Alistair sighed.

They stepped further in to take a seat on what they could. Cassian and Alistair sat in the only two chairs. Hawke sat in their own chair, while Arihris leaned against Hawkes chair looking down at them listening.

“Most of the wardens disappear. Then I run into a darkspawn magister named Corypheus. Do you think one might to do with the other.” Cassian started the conversation.

Alistair shrugged with a nod. “I think so. When Hawke killed Corypheus, the wardens thought the matter resolved.”

He turned his back to walk to the table looking over his own plans.

“But Archdemons don’t die from simple injury. I feared Corypheus might have the same power, so I started to investigate. I found hints, no proof. And then, not long after, every warden in Orlais began to hear the calling.”

“I recall that being a thing, but I don’t recall you telling me about all  _ this.”  _ Hawke scoffed, leaning their head against her arm.

“It was a secret. A very dangerous one. I try to actually keep a few of my oaths to the wardens.” He said sadly

Cassian tilted his head a bit confused. “Is the calling some sort of Warden ritual?”

“Well... Wardens are tied to the darkspawn. We’re connected somehow... and eventually that connection poisons you. You get bad dreams, and then you start hearing the music. It calls to you. Quiet at first, and then so loud you can’t bare it. At that point you say farewell and go to the Deep Roads to die fighting. “In death and sacrifice.”.”

Hawke sighed “And every Grey Warden in Orlais is hearing that right now? They think they’re dying?”

“Yes. I think Corypheus caused this, somehow. If all the wardens die who will stop the next blight? That’s what has them so terrified.”

“And then they do something desperate which of course is what Corypheus wants.”

“Is the calling Corypheus is causing real?” Cassian asked.

Alistair shrugged with a sigh turning to look back at them. “I have no idea. Before all this I’d hardly heard of Corypheus. I didn’t even know he was a magister until I started digging around. But right now all that matters is the wardens are acting like they’re all going to die”

“You said all the wardens are hearing this? Is that including you? And what about you Blackwall?” Cassian asked.

“Unfortunately, yes. When i'm talking or fighting I can almost ignore it, but whenever things are quiet i can hear it. It’s like a song you can’t get out of your head. Damn annoying, frankly.” Alistair explained.

Arihris expression soften, she knew Alistair and Lyra were close and now it had her wondering if Lyra knew what Alistair was going through and what if she was going through the same thing? She sighed soft, looking to Blackwall for his answer.

“I do not fear the calling, and worrying about it only gives it power. Anything Corypheus does will only strengthen my resolve.” He said so sure of himself.

“How can he do this?” Cassian sighed in disbelief.

“I have no idea. I suppose it’s apart of what he is. Corypheus is tied to the blight and not just a product of it. Wardens are connected to it too, that's how he can control them.”

A moment of silence.

“I saw what the blight did to Ferelden. If the wardens hadn’t stopped it, there’d be no more thedas. Warden-commander Clarel proposed some drastic things - blood magic and such- to prevent further blights before we die. I protested.. a bit too loudly and Clarel sent guards... and well... Here I am.” He sighed.

“This wouldn’t even be an idea if Lyra was there...” She breathed a small sigh.

Alistair looked her over with a nod. “You might be right about that.”

Cassian gave her another look then back to Alistair.

“Wardens were gathering in the Western Approach. It’s an old Tevinter ritual tower. I am going to investigate. I could use some help.”

“You mentioned Clarel, is she behind this?”

“She is the one who summoned me. I don’t know her well.”

“Do you think she is helping willingly?”

“Clarel would never help something looking like a darkspawn willingly. There was mention of an adviser but further investigation is needed.”

“Was the Hero of Ferelden involved at all.”

“No, as i stated before she has left on her own mission. Something personal. The calling- the real one. The thing is, when we killed the Archdemon... We discovered that might not be set in stone like we thought. She’s searching for a way to end the curse. For us both. Maybe for us all.”

His voice soft, like he was thinking of her. Imagining being with her once more. He missed her it and it showed. The way he talked about her, it made her heart swell at the thought. Her eyes glancing to Solas and she wondered. Would she ever talk about him the way Alistair is speaking about Lyra?

“From the way you talk about her i'm surprised you're not still with her.” Cassian's voice got her attention once more.

“Oh, there was a discussion, believe me.” He chuckled at that. “Someone had to look into the rumors about corypheus. We didn’t know what was involved at the time. She was going to stay to help, but we got a lead that couldn’t wait. One of us had to go. When i’m done here, we’ll be together again. Forever, this time.” His declaration made her tear up. It felt too familiar in a way.

“Can the calling even be stopped?” Cassian scoffed not seeming to be affected one way or another at the tone of the room.

“There is evidence of it. Grand Enchanter Fiona and a warden named Avernus. So we looked into it, we weren’t going to give up with a fight. That’s when we found a rumor that meant going deep west. It wasn’t much, but we’ve done with less.” His expression looked sad as he stared to the ground at the thought.

Then his eyes met Cassian's as if glaring at him sternly, she saw a ruler behind those eyes. “My love will find a way, I’m certain of it.”

Cassian scoffed ending the conversation, he stood his feet with a small sigh. “We should head back as soon as we can, I expect to see you Alistair. Before we go into the western approach.”

Alistair nodded, clearly that wasn’t his original plan but he didn’t seem to want to argue with him. Cassian started to leave the cave but she stayed back a bit. Watching Alistair. He looked up at her with a small sigh.

“Could you contact her?” Arihris asked.

Alistair nodded. “I can get some information to the inquisition, I would at least like to warn her of what’s to come.”

“She would be grateful.”

“Did you know her well?” He asked.

She nodded slow. “We were in the circle together. We took our harrowing around the same time.”

“You’re a mage then?” he asked.

She nodded with a smile. “Lyra taught me a lot. Not just spells and such, but she helped me regain myself and protected me against a lot of the Templars.”

“She is... She is a wonderful person. I don’t deserve her.” Alistair sighed.

She shook her head with a smile. “You do deserve her.”

“Arihris!” Cassian called out.

“I’m coming!” She called back with a roll off her eyes, she followed after Cassian and the rest of the party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait y'all. Work has been busy and my motivation has been really low, but after re-reading some DA things my spark is back and writing to write.
> 
> Also in my origins game i kept Alistair as a warden and when I played Inquisition I regretted it so much.


	67. Dramatics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fort evenings and mornings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy <3
> 
> Translation at the bottom. The original words were too beautiful to italic)

The group sat in the dinning hall of the fort. She sat in a chair rubbing her shoulder as they listened to the great fire crackling in the background. Solas stood from his seat to stand behind her, his hand going to her shoulder. He started to rub. His magic tangling with her own.

“Thoughts cassian?” she asked.

He shook his head running his hand through hair with a small groan.

“I don’t even know where to start. Blackwall, why did you not mention this calling earlier?” Cassian asked

Blackwall took a long drink from his mug before answering. “I respect the secrets of the wardens.”

“What other secrets are there?” Cassian asked with a hiss.

Blackwall stiffened in his seat. “Even I don’t know them all.”

“Then please explain how a grey warden is made.” he asked.

Blackwall looked even more nervous. “That is a sacred ritual, I don’t know exactly what goes on.”

“Why are they so secretive in the first place...” Cassian wondered out loud.

She relaxed into Solas touch as he kept up the work of Anders magic from earlier. His healing magic felt so much stronger then Anders and so rich. She sighed soft.

“ _ Thank you Solas. _ ” she looked up at him grateful for his assistance.

He nodded at her with a soft sigh.

Blackwall did not answer Cassian's question, he returned to his dinner before standing to his feet.

“It is late and we have to be back to Skyhold soon. We should rest.” Blackwall suggested.

Dorian spoke up with a sigh. “We should at least have a drink first.”

“You know what... He’s right.” arihris spoke up, getting everyone's attention.

“You guys closed a rift in the middle of a lake, I got shot in the shoulder, and we still don’t know much about corypheus. Let’s have a drink.” she added.

Dorian laughed with a nod. “Can’t believe you of all people got injured.”

“You would think the healer would be able to heal herself.” Varric teased.

Arihris laughed in agreement. “You would think so.”

“Drink and a card game.” Varric suggested.

Hawke perked up. “Arihris and I will join in after our discussions.”

“Yes we need to talk, then we will drink and play games.” She clapped excitedly.

Arihris and Hawke walked away from the group into a small room, shutting the door behind them. Once the two of them alone, she waved her hand over the room to activate a silence ward. It was just them and she suddenly felt out of place talking to someone as powerful as Hawke.

“What did you want to discuss?” they asked.

“Anders.” She said simply.

“What about him?” Hawke huffed.

“He found me and healed me.” She explained crossing her arms.

“He is nearby then?” They tilt their head, yet they didn’t seem eager to go get him.

She nodded a bit nervous about where to take this. “If you found him would you kill him?”

There was a silence, Hawke was thinking it over crossing their arms and shaking their head. Clearly conflicted with what to do.

“He has to be held accountable for Kirkwall.” Hawke sighed.

She held up her hands. “Nobody said he wouldn’t be accountable, Hawke. I'm just saying if he shows up, even if it’s not likely, if he does maybe don’t try to kill him right away.” she suggested.

Hawke sighed, thinking it over. “I will think about it.”

“If you go looking for him, do not kill him.”

Hawke rolled their eyes. “I won’t go looking for him, believe it or not I don’t enjoy hunting down my friends.”

Arihris watched as they left the room not wanting to continue the conversation clearly. She wondered if she upset them. She followed behind them back to the dinning hall where the group was sitting around a table, cards in hands and laughing as Varric told the punch line of a joke.

She sat next to Cassian nudging him with a smile.

“Don’t drink too much.” she teased.

He glared at her with a sigh. “Hey now, take your own advice.”

“I haven’t even had a sip. Yet.” she joked as she started drinking and joining the card game of wicked grace.

Hopefully this time she doesn’t lose completely.

* * *

That morning she woke up in a bed, sitting up with a small yawn as she looked around. Her throat dry and her eyes slightly burned from the small amount of sunlight pouring through the windows. She looked to her left to see Solas was laying in the bed next to her. Wide awake, he smiled soft.

She smiled back leaning over to kiss his forehead. Earning a small sigh from him.

“You got too drunk for our conversation.” He whispered.

“Is there a conversation we need to have?” she asked.

He glared at her, his eyes so blue and cold it made her shiver. Then the worry she had settled in. What did she do? He was angry with her.

“I couldn’t find you... for the first in a long time I was worried for someone close to me. I thought I might find you myself in the waking world and when I didn’t I.. I haven’t cared for someone in a long time Arihris.” He sat up slow. “Losing you...”

She raised a hand to hold his face, bringing her face in close.

“ _ Ar lath ma, Vhenan. _ ” she spoke soft.

He gasped soft as he pressed his forehead against her own. Words neither one of them have spoken in a long time and it showed. He clung to her and she him. She never thought how worried she must have made him and she never expected for him to have this much emotion for her. A circle mage compared to him; a wandering apostate who knows so much more about the world then she does. It almost seems unfair. She pulled away to look him in the eyes for him to return the words.

“ _ Vhenan. _ ” He whispered soft.

He pressed his lips against her own, a deep kiss sending chills through out her nerves making her sigh into the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders as he laid her back, his hips pressing between her legs. She adored being this close to him. To feel his skin against hers. The kiss turned more passionate, his mouth wandering from her lips to her neck, while his hands went to her hips. She went to ask him for more when the door was thrown opened.

“Arihris you will not believe who- Oh.”

“Andraste's tits Dorian!” She gasped, as Solas laid on top of her to cover her.

“Well, forgive me, just thought you should know what Cassian was up to, but I see you are occupied.” He teased leaving the room just as quick and loud as he came in.

Arihris looked up to Solas who was shaking his head, kissing her cheek before he moved out of bed to dress. The mood was lost after that. She sat up moving on the edge of the bed a small giggle looking him over.

“Suppose I should see what Cassian has gotten up to.” She sighed.

Standing to her feet she dressed into her cleaned uniform and armor. Once she was dressed she moved to her hair it was a mess. She finger combed it to her best ability watching Solas behind her.

Their words making her blush. Was her proclamation too soon? Was it too much? She couldn't be sure, but she enjoyed saying it. Perhaps it should have been done somewhere more beautiful then an old fort. They could even braid themselves lovers knots, not that she believes in that but the thought of it is nice. She shook herself out of her thoughts to braid  a portion of her hair to hold the rest of her hair back as a makeshift ponytail.

“Hopefully nothing.... Dramatic.” Solas sighed.

“When it comes to Cassian, everything's dramatic.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ar lath ma, Vhenan: I love you, my heart.
> 
> Hope you guys are enjoying this!! Dont feel shy about commenting or bookmarking! I love reading comments even if it's about your day.


	68. Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dogs!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy <3
> 
> Any elven will be in italics!

They stepped outside of the fort to see Cassian and what looked like a dog. Once they got closer it was Cassian and a mabari. The dog perked it’s head and looked to her and barked.

She smiled at the dog as it started to run towards her. Really fast. Was it going to attack her? She tensed for a moment before holding her hand out and the pup slowed it’s running to a trot.

“Where did you find a mabari?” She asked.

The pup slowed down to stand in front of her shaking its tail in excitement. She reached down to stroke it behind its floppy ear. Needless to say this pup was adorable. It was unlike any mabari where they are normally a silver coat this mabari was copper. She smiled at him.

“He is beautiful.” She whispered.

The dog barked at her excitedly.

“Oh yes you are.” She knelt down to her knees to pet him with two hands.

The dog panted happily.

Cassian walked over with a smile. “He was found in the kennels with the others but this one was shut off from the rest, something about not being appropriate for a war dog.”

The dog whined at Cassian and she gasped. “He is a beautiful dog! Those jerks don’t know what they are talking about.” She defended.

“I thought we would take him along.” Cassian shrugged.

She nodded in approval. “Have you named him?” she asked.

He shook his head. “I couldn’t think of a name...” He sighed.

Arihris looked into the mabaris beautiful golden eyes and his copper fur, the idea coming to her making her giggle as she kissed the mabaris nose.

“How does Cullen sound?” she said.

Cullen the mabari barked happily.

“Won’t that be confusing?” Cassian sighed, shaking his head.

“Yeah, but it will be funny.” She shrugged with a smile.

Cassian did not approve shaking his head. “I like the name Harold.”

“How is that any better then mine?” She sighed.

The marbari growled at Cassian's suggestion.

“He likes Cullen...” He sighed. “Well if that’s what he wants.”

“Think Cullen will be annoyed?” She asked with a giggle.

“Very much so.”

“Why not call him Archibald? Archi for short.” A voice cut through their discussion.

They turned to see Alistair walking towards them. Strapped up and ready for travel. She couldn’t help but admire him as he knelt down beside her to pet the dog. The mabari barked excitedly with a wag of his tail.

“Do you prefer Archibald?” She asked the dog and it barked once more.

She smirked turning to Look Alistair over. “You have a way with animals.”

“Well it helps that I was raised by dogs.” he laughed soft.

That earned a laugh out of her. “That explains the puppy smell then.” she joked.

Cassian did not seemed amused if anything he seemed put on edge. She looked up at him with a small smile.

“We should see if we are ready to start our journey back.” Cassian said leaving the two of them alone.

Archibald stayed by her side nuzzling against the palm of her hand.

* * *

Once they were back on the road they were blessed with generous weather. The tension in the air was thick and she couldn’t put her finger on it. She road next to Cassian who watched Alistair with a cold glare. Archi was next to Sunbeam following with his tongue out.

“If the warden showed up.... Would you... report to her?” Cassian suddenly asked.

Arihris looked over at him curious. “What do you mean?”

“The way everyone talks about her.... She was the leader they were hoping for and if she shows up should I not step down and let her lead?”

“Cassian don’t compare yourself to the warden. She has had years of practice. She has been doing it for years Cassian, you were thrown into this position with no training. You are learning and you are you are doing remarkably well so far.”

“But if she did... Would you want her to lead.” He asked, looking away. “Who’s to say someone else shouldn’t lead. Hawke was a leader, shouldn’t they?” He asked.

“What is bringing this on Cassian? Why are you doubting yourself?” she asked.

He tightened his grip on the reins of his steed shaking his head. “Just meeting all these... leaders and knowing that it came to them naturally.”

She tilted her head. “Cassian.”

He looked up at her and he smiled soft. “Tell me i'm wrong.” he laughed tears in his eyes.

“You _are_ wrong. Lyra and Hawke became what they are now not because they sought that, but because they knew they had to do what was right. It’s not an easy job leading, if it was the weight wouldn’t be so heavy.”

She could only help that was enough to comfort him. He looked over at her, taking a deep breath he seem reassured in his confidence.

“Thank you Arihris. Your advice is wise.” He praised looking ahead.

“Happy to help, my friend.” she paused “For the record, no. I wouldn’t want Lyra to lead.” Was all she stated before she pulled back to remain on her own.

The sun was high in the sky, marking it as mid-day already. Time had passed by too quickly and they weren’t even half way there yet. She sighed, closing her eyes to taking in the scent of pines after a long storm.

It relaxed her as she lost herself in her thoughts till she remembered this smell. She remembered being here before. She pulled on Sunbeams reins to slow her as she looked around the area. Faintly remembering a conversation.

“Something wrong?” Alistar asked her, the only one noticing her slowing her steed.

She didn’t answer she merely looked around that’s when she spotted it, a faint shimmer of silver hanging from one the pine trees. She started Sunbeam over in the direction the party stopping to watch her.

The closer she got the more familiar it all felt. She was here before. She was never more certain about something like this till now. She dismounted from sunbeam and she started to climb the tall pine.

“Arihris! We don’t have time to get sidetracked!” Cassian called out to her.

“I know! Just please... give me a moment.” She pleaded.

Lifting herself up onto a branch sitting on it she, ran her hand along the silver and leather snare trap. Left forgotten, no not forgotten. It was a marker. She looked up and that's when she felt an emotion she couldn't explain. It weighed on her chest causing her pain. She could hear words spoken here once.

_ Lucky me. What did I do to capture a damsel such as yourself? _

She remembered it, clear as day. She was hunting when she was snared by a man. She looked to cassains direction. He would have been there and she would have been hung upside down.

She could remember a man, an elven man. Dark skin and even darker braided hair pulled back in a ponytail. His hair doesn’t stay this dark color though. She remembered his smirk thinking it was handsome.

He caught her in his trap because she was running too fast and couldn’t stop herself even if she wanted to.

Their conversation she remembered bits and pieces of it. He chastised her and then he spoke soft with her.

_ “You follow blindly, like a slave. I am afraid I can’t allow you to continue.” _

He threatened her, but she argued with him that she meant no harm. She teared up at the thought much to her confusion on why.

“Arihris!” Cassian hissed.

It startled her out of her memory and she almost fell from the tree. Irritation rose in her voice as she glared down at Cassian.

“I just needed a moment!” She hissed back.

“Just tell us what you found.” He called out.

“A memory.” she said soft, running her hand along the leather of the snare. Elven leather.

“A what?” He sighed his patience running thin.

“I remembered something!” She called out.

“What? Come down here I can barely hear you.” Cassian asked.

Arihris left the snare in place making her way back to the ground much to her displeasure. Once her feet met the grass she started back for sunbeam passing Cassian along the way.

“What did you find?” He asked.

“I found a memory.” She giggled, thinking it over. She could remember his face so clearly now, just not his name.

“A memory?” Solas spoke up curiously.

“I’ve been here in this area before. I think I didn’t recognize it at first because of the storm but now...” She gestured to the area around her. “I see it clearly and I was here. I just don't know why...” She sighed.

“It’s a start!” Cassian smiled, bringing her in an embrace with a laugh.

“This area must have been important to you.” Solas said slow looking around.

“It was..." She sighed.

They got back on the road there was a small silence. A small amount of piece for the time being left her thinking about that leather snare. She knew the face of that man, he was in her dreams before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys. I hope this is still good for some of you. I've been feeling pretty anxious lately about my writing and i hope this is enough for now.


	69. *Starlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soooo this wasn't planned but this is what happened
> 
> Warning: SMUT!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: There is smut in this chapter but dont worry it is never required to read smut to understand the story
> 
> Enjoy <3

It wasn’t until the sun started setting that they stopped to make camp for the night. Their group had grown a lot since crestwood. She sighed as they built up camp for the night and they were rested around the campfire, dinner in their bellies and ready to get home.

“This is our last rest for the night, afterwards we won’t stop until we are over halfway there.” Cassian said with a small sigh sitting back.

Half way through the night she found herself unable to relax. She was half listening to Dorian talking about tevinter when her eyes met Solas. He was looking her over with a such a glare in his eyes it made her flush. She hasn't forgotten their interrupted morning. She cleared her throat, standing from her seat she smoothed out her sides.

"I am going to walk Archi before bed." She informed, whistling for the dog

Turning she started moving to walk along the river Archi following close behind her. She smiled down at the pup reaching down to pat his head. They walked until she came across a small body of water.

A large pool of water, not large enough for to be a lake but big enough for twenty people. She knelt down to her knees to put her fingers in the water surprised at the warmth of it. A hot spring. She was too tempted to not give into it. How often does she get a chance to partake in a warm water on the road?

She stripped from her armor, completely bare, stepping into the water till it came to her hips. She sighed at how the water was warm and reflected the stars perfectly. She looked up to the sky and the constellations was glimmering beautiful in the sky. Along side of the moons.

She let herself fall back into the water, submerging herself completely. Coming up for air once it was needed. Smoothing down her hair with a small hiss at the cold air tickling her skin when her top half left the waters.

“Taking a bath this late at night? I sent Archi back.” Solas voice cut through the night.

She smiled hearing his voice, not even turning back to confirm if it was him. “Vehnan, you are more than welcome to join me.”

“It’s too tempting not to. Not when you’ve found a pool of starlight.” he chuckled.

There was a silence until she saw the rippling in the water. She turned to see him stepping into the pool of water. She felt her breath quicken looking him over. For an elven man, she was still taken by surprise each time she saw his muscles. Even in the starlight she could see the detail of his biceps and the detail in his hips. She forced herself to not let her eyes wander lower.

He is beautiful. 

She felt his arms wrapping around her waist, his head resting on her shoulder. His lips pressing against her cheek. She sighed soft at the affection a small giggle escaping her lips. Leaning into his touch she stared at the stars. It felt as if they were the only ones.

“A pool of stars? It's just a hot spring” she questioned.

“It perfectly reflects the stars. I've heard hot springs rejuvenate elves after a decade of magic.” He whisper into her ear making her sigh.

With the way the water reflected the stars it would make sense for it do such a thing. She smiled running her hands along the top of the water, while he kissed her ear.

“Have I mentioned how worried I was.” he whispered.

She turned around to face him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders, kissing the tip of his nose

“Have I mentioned how I am fine and alive.” She assured

“That means everything and more to me.” he spoke soft leaning in to kiss her lips.

She returned the kiss with a small moan, his hands holding the sides of her face, running his thumbs along the sides of her face.

“I have missed your physical touch.” She whispered in between their kiss.

“As if your constant teasing hasn’t been a big enough clue.” he teased.

He kissed her delicately and soft. When he pulled away she almost whined at the absence of his lips against hers. He only smiled at her, pressing his forehead against her own.

"Solas." she breathed soft.

He brought her body in till her chest was pressed against his, welcoming the warmth of his skin against her own. She missed him, even if his overbearing nature has been tiring. she know he meant it with love. She kissed him once more, her lips tender against his own. Moving her hands to hold his face deepening the endearment, invoking more passion between the two of them.

They were lucky enough to be alone for this long she wanted to tempt fate with him. She made the impulsive choice to bite on his bottom lip, enticing him to growl under his breath. She ran her hand down his chest memorizing each scar and each freckle that decorated his skin, stopping right above his hips.

She was teasing him and he knew it. She returned to kissing him. Gaining the courage to let her hand wander further until she felt him in the palm of her hand. She gasped at how he felt in her hand, looking up at him.

"Arihris, what do you want?" he asked.

She flushed looking him in his blue eyes and her lips parted to speak but she hesitated, why are things easier in the fade?

"I want to feel your touch once more. I want you to draw out sounds only you can hear." she whispered, shyly.

"And I you."

His hands going to her hips effortlessly lifting her up to wrap her legs around his hips. He ran one of the hands on her hips up her back to it reached her neck holding her while his mouth moved to enchant her with his kissing once more and it was working. Pressing himself directly against her.

She had to pull away from the kiss with a soft gasp in a desperate need to breathe and he smiled up at her. She didn't want this to end. She lightly dragged her nails along his shoulders with a small hiss.

He carried her to the edge of the pool laying her back on his and hers discarded clothes. He hovered over her, bringing his hand to between her legs, his fingers delicately pleasing her. He ran his middle finger delicately over her bud. She bucked her hips into his touch getting lost in pleasure until he inserted his finger inside of her making a moan escape her.

He smirked against the crook of her neck, before biting her shoulder, he wanted more of her sounds and he will be rewarded with them. They didn't have enough time to lay under the stars the entire night.

"Solas." She begged.

"Patience, you are hardly ready for me." He whispered.

She whimpered. "Im ready enough So-"

He hushed her with another kiss adding another finger, she moaned into the kiss. Her hands gripping his shoulders as he started to move his fingers to find the spot that always made her toes curl. She could feel that tension in her gut growing. She growled, bucking her hips in frustration.

He smirked shaking his head at her. "Vehnan, our absence will not be noticed. Enjoy this pleasure."

She bit down on her bottom lip nodding in agreement, it was harder to argue when he brought her closer and closer. She was curling her toes already and arching her back into the pleasure when she felt his thumb against her sensitive pearl. She let a loud moan escape her when she fell over that edge, tilting her head back.

"There it is." He whispered.

Pulling his fingers away she looked up at him to see him licking them clean like so many times before. She hardly had a moment to catch her breath before he had her legs firmly back around his hips and pressing his length against her. She bit down on her bottom lip with anticipation.

He slowly pushed himself inside of her, his growl mixed with her moan as he buried himself deep inside. His hand on her hip gripping her tight while the other supported himself from falling on top of her. He stayed there for just a moment.

"Solas..." She whimpered

He snapped his hips into her setting a much different pace from their first time. He was gritting his teeth holding back something. She bit down on her bottom lip with a small smirk looking up at him. She tightened the grip on his waist, moving with her weight to roll them over. She straddled his hips like so many times in the past, this time though was an entire different meaning.

"Is this okay?" she asked.

He stared up at her a bit surprised but his smirk said he approved. He nodded.

"I don't think I've ever been so deep inside of you." He growled, snapping his hips upwards in emphasis.

She moaned out as she rested her hands on his stomach, she started to move her own hips. His hands on her hips to help set the pace and soon she was setting the rhythm. She was gladly riding Solas in the middle of a forest with the stars and moons hanging over them and she wouldn't have it any other way. She dug her nails into his sides as she picked up the pace. Rough and demanding.

He couldn't keep back his sounds each grunt and moan was her own encouragement to keep going, while one of his hands moved from her hips to press his thumb back to her bud. She wanted to cry out but if she did then their other party members will most defiantly know that something isn't right. Without warning she felt herself fall over that edge. She tilt her head back in pleasure seeing the stars over them. Oh, wait, her eyes aren't open.

She opened them, to see the moon and then looking down to Solas who was grinning at her, reaching his hand up to pull her down roughly kissing her while he pumped his hips upwards until he road into his own peak.

"Such a sight." He whispered moving to carry her into the hot spring.

The two of them sat in the waters, looking at the stars. She listened to him as he started to talk about the story for each constellation. With the warmth of the water and his voice in her ear it didn't take long before she was falling asleep.

"We should get back to camp." She sighed.

"Just sleep, You will wake up in your bed." He encouraged kissing her temple.

She smiled nodding, too tired to argue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im pumping out a few chapters before I leave to travel a bit! Enjoy!


	70. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fade dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy <3
> 
> Any elven will be in italics

When she did manage to fall asleep she was greeted with the forest. A sense of peace lingering in the air. It made her relax with a sigh, till she saw it. something that felt sickeningly familiar. She wasn’t in the forest anymore. She wasn’t anywhere. Shoved to the ground she looked up and a figure. Tall, beautiful, wielding a golden bow. Arihris felt pride when she looked up at that figure until it shifted into something darker. Dark armor and even darker weapons lingered behind this person. Doing something terrible to not just her but to many others. She wanted to stop her, needed to stop her. She knew he could stop her. She just needed to find him again. She found him once. She spared him once. A headache, like magic reminding her she wasn’t supposed to remember.

_ “I have been searching for you. I felt your magic. I always knew I would be betrayed. But I never thought... It would be my little hawk. I trusted you. I planned so much for you. You were my favorite.” _

_ “I don’t know what you are...”  _ she managed to breathe the imposing headache making her scream.

“ _ You don’t... How could you not recognize your own master?”  _ the voice grew cold and angry.

Arihris glared upwards  _ “I have no master!”  _ she hissed.

“ _ You ungrateful little hare. First you insult me by not recognizing me, then you claim to be free? My vallaslin will always be inked into your body.” _ they roared hands reaching out to wrap themselves around her neck.

Tightening their squeeze around her till they were cutting off her oxygen. She tried screaming and clawing at their wrists but each time it was like clawing at mud. Wake up. She needed to wake up.

_ “Do you remember your place now?” _

Arihris snarled shaking her head, refusing to demean herself for a demons pleasure. It’s the only thing that made sense. “ _ Leave demon.” _

_ “Demon!? Yes I must look like one to undeserving eyes.”  _ their hands gripped.

Wake up. Wake up. Wake up.

_ “You. Are. not. My. master.”  _ She dared mumble out.

This angered the figure to the point making it howl. Red eyes behind the figure stepped forward, the figure let her go. Arihris fell forward looking up to the figure as a monster stepped to replace her. 

“ _ I did not wish to remind you of your place with pain, but you leave me with little choice.”  _ The figure signed to the beast and its jaws unhinged making Arihris scream, its claws digging into her flesh to hold her in place.

A light bright like the sun shimmered through. Getting their attention, the figure took the shape of a dragon daring to smack the beast off of her. The dragon looked to her

_ “You should not be here, Arihris. Wake yourself.” _

Airhris shot up in her bedroll. She was sweating, her pulse racing, she had to crawl out of her and cassandras tent to find some sort of warmth, some source of light. Lingering in the dark all she could see was that monster. She saw the illumination of the fire. She couldn’t feel her body it was moving on it’s own everything on high alert. Stumbling towards the fire. Till it was gone. She stopped in her tracks looking around the dark looked so much more threatening. She could see the eyes of the beast everywhere she looked. She couldn’t feel herself. She couldn’t see herself. That beast took her sight. She was screaming, until she knelt down on her knees holding her head.

“ _ Please, Let fly your voice to Mythal. Deliverer of justice. Protector of sun and earth alike. Pray to Mythal and she would smite your enemies, leaving them in agony.”  _ she repeated to herself, never one for prayer but at this moment it was the only thing that she could say

_ “Be still... little flower.”  _ A soft voice in her ear.

Little flower... Solas calls her that. She looked up and he was there. He was kneeling in front of her, his hands held out in a shushing motion to calm her. His blue eyes so filled with worry for his little flower. She teared up seeing him she was relieved. She reached out for him and he took her in his arms.

_ “It was terrible...” _ she breathed

“ _ You’re safe, you’re among friends.” _

Cassians voice cut through them “What is wrong? What happened to her?!”

She looked out to see the entire camp circled around her, watching her. Blackwall and Cassandra both had the swords drawn. Blackwall had his hand rubbing his forehead catching his breath. She startled them. She felt embarrassed but at the same time what she saw wasn’t normal.

“Another nightmare...” she whimpered.

“Demons?” Cassandra asked.

She shook her head. “It was no demon...” She rested her head against Solas chest. His hand smoothing down her hair, soothing her in the process.

“What did you see in the fade?” Solas questioned.

She shook her head. “I don’t even think I was in the fade. I couldn’t control it... I couldn’t stop it... I couldn’t..” she shuddered hiding her face into Solas chest.

“Well where else would you be? Obviously it was a demon trying to control you.” Dorian questioned.

“I have explored the fade for years and never once did anything like that did happen.” She shook at the memory of those hands around her throat.

What if it was the fade? What if someone was manipulating it like Solas said? She looked up at him. What if he was right, but that would mean someone with that power had to be manipulating her.

“Stop pressuring her.” Solas hissed. “Let her catch her breath before questioning her.”

She smiled apperticive of his protection. Would he understand what she saw in the fade? Was it even the fade though? She knows demons and she knows they don’t ever get like that. That thing was personally angry at her. She offended the beast.

“We should at least discover if she is possessed or not.” Cassandra spoke up.

Cassian snarled. “Cassandra!”

“Inquisitor. Its a normal thing we should be cautious about.” she defended.

“I never submitted to that thing, not once.” Arihris glared and she started to explain more of her dream in each detail of each word.

Alistair watched them curiously as he tilted his head. “It sounds like... Grey Warden dreams.” he said.

Watching her he knelt in front of her looking her over. “You said you have no memory before the circle?” he asked.

She nodded slow. “Not until recently.”

“Could it be possible you’re a warden.” He suggested.

“I have never had dreams like this before?” she said.

“Have you been to Orlais?” He asked.

She nodded slow. “Only recently....”

“That might explain your recent nightmares. Cause this isn’t your first nightmare.” Cassian threw up his brows.

Solas shook his head. “She is no warden. Do you sense taint on her?”

Alistair paused for a moment not wanting to answer right away, he looked to Blackwall who only looked confused and back to her. Does he? He wouldn’t answer for a moment.

“No.” He said simply looking away. 

Yet she wasn’t convinced the timing of it all seemed to match up. Maybe she was a warden she couldn’t ever be sure yet. Not till she untangle the knots of her memories. It’s something she never really considered. If she was tainted though wouldn’t all her dreams be bad?

The chills of that voice made her shiver, Solas held her closer and she looked up at him. His eyes and touch comforting her, she finally felt her heartbeat starting to settle down.

“I'm sorry if I startled you guys.” She sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last one for awhile!! Going on vacation!!


	71. Homecoming 2.0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coming home to Skyhold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy <3
> 
> any elven will be in italics

The return to Skyhold was met with ac welcome sigh of relief when she was under that protection of the hold. It relaxed her to be home. The long way home gave her time to consider things.

What was her goal in all this? Serving Cassian or the mages? Then there is the thought of running off with Solas. What if she did? Would she enjoy it? Her dream still haunted her. What if she was warden, yet if she was wouldn’t Duncan had recognized her the day he took Lyra from the circle? If she was even from Ferelden. The sounds of the crowd brought her out of her thoughts.

Seeing half of Skyhold there to greet them was a sight. They dismounted from their steeds when they made it past the gates, stable hands ready to lead them to the barns. She was ready to be home.

She spotted Vivienne waiting for them or perhaps she was waiting to see if she would make it home. Arihris smiled at the sight of the familiar face, secretly hoping she was waiting for her. She really missed the woman while she was gone.

“Lady Vivienne.” She greeted.

“Enchanter.” She greeted back with a soft smile. “You look exhausted darling.”

She laughed with a nod, unsure of what to say. Would it look weak to say she has been healing and functioning on little to no sleep. Did it show that much?

“It has been a long ride. Anything to report?” she asked

“Perhaps our meeting should be after your meeting.” she looked to Cassian who was starting up to the steps for war room.

Arihris laughed shaking her head as she left her conversation with Vivienne to start after Cassian who wasn’t wasting a moment to plan their next move. She half wanted to tell him to stop. To take a moment to breathe. Yet she knew this wasn't the time for a break. She understood his haste to fix the world.

She’s been in this position before. She slowed in her steps at the thought. Begging someone to slow down to rethink their actions. Cassian looked back at her and her chest ached. Why does this feel familiar? Archi pressed his head against her leg and she pat his head. The hound glued itself to her side.

The door to the war room closed and it was the advisers and Cassian. Our inquisitor. She smiled seeing the advisors walking around to hug Josephine in the tightest of embraces, a nod to Leliana who respectfully didn’t want to be hugged, and then Cullen. She hesitated, unsure how she should greet him. His eyes lingered long on hers and she smiled soft, wrapping her arms around him in a very brief hug before pulling away just as quick. Things will always be awkward between them it seems. She stood in her usual place looking the map over. As Cassian explained everything to them.

Afterwards they looked around in silence and Josephine took this chance to lay out an invitation from Grand Duke Gaspard de Chalons. Cassian raised a brow picking it up. She listened to him read of the invitation off. A personal invitation to stay at the Grand Dukes estate while they attend the costume party being held in Empress Celene's honor.

Arihris thought it over leaning on the table with one hand as she thought. “That most certainly is the place where Celene will get assassinated, correct?”

“Staying with the man in charge of the Civil War in Orlais? Nothing like the game.” Cassian smirked a bit.

“We do not have the time to tackle both.” Arihris spoke up.

Josephine shook her head. “Not at the same time, no.”

Cullen sighed looking at the invitation with one hand while the other went to the table. His hand just barely brushing against hers, his pinky finger was against hers. She didn’t say anything. Not wanting to embarrassed him and it seems nobody noticed, not even him.

He spoke up, “The ride to the Western Approach would be a long one as well. You will need a couple weeks to prepare yourselves for that. The costume party isn’t for three months and it would take a month just to reach the Western Approach.”

“So Western Approach then?” She asked.

Cassian shook his head “I will need to think it over. Till then let us relax and heal from Crestwood.” He looked over at her at that note.

Arihris rolled her eyes with a small laugh, she looked over to Cullen who was smiling at her. Would there even be a moment's rest?

“We will meet when you are ready to make your decision.” Leliana agreed.

* * *

Returning to her room she as more than ready to settle into her bed and just nap the rest of the afternoon away. First thing she did when she got to her chambers was a warm bath, hanging her velvet armor so it wouldn't wrinkle.

Settling into the bath she took her time adding the vanilla and lotus flower to the water. A gift from Solas she assumed. it showed up in her pack after her incident on the road. She was still embarrassed that a nightmare scared scared her so bad. She sunk into the bath tub smoothing out her hair.

After her bath she dried herself off, changing into her leather leggings and one of the sweaters from Orlais that Josephine had gifted her while she was away. She sighed at how relaxed she felt just at the mere change. She braided her hair into a loose side braid. She still needed to chat with Vivienne and she would hate to keep the Enchantress waiting any longer, no longer feeling as tired as before.

Arihris sat on the chase lounge Vivienne had brought to her area near the balcony that looked over the courtyard and the great hall. Looking up at Vivienne who shook her head as she sat with a small smile.

“Anything bad or good happen while I was gone?” she asked

Vivienne nodded with a shrug “Few people set things on fire on accident, nothing to be worried about. I left reports for you with Commander Cullen since you locked your office so tightly.” She explained.

“Good thing too, I didn’t want to come home to one of Seras many pranks.” She laughed.

“That girl is... something.” Vivienne sighed. “Do you like her much?”

Arihris shrugged. “Her little people are helpful enough and she hasn’t gone too far with her pranks, as long she doesn’t bother me I like her.”

“She has gotten me once with her silly little pranks.” Vivienne admitted.

Arihris gasped. “What did she do?”

“A harmless prank really, nothing like she did to Lady Josephine. A terrible bucket incident. The inquisitor was hung to dry for that one.”

That got an even bigger gasp from her. “What did she do! And when did this happen?”

“Before you left for Crestwood.” Vivienne laughed.

“How did I not hear of this?” She asked.

“Darling i'm surprised you and Leliana were the only ones not pranked.” She commented.

She was honestly surprised as well. She didn’t know Cassian could be so childish especially now. It made her giggle. “So what did she do to Cullen?” she asked.

“Made his desk off balance.” She laughed.

The both of them started laughing when she settled down looking Vivienne over the air silenced and Arihris nudged her, much to her disapproval at being touched

“How is your lover?” Arihris asked in a low voice.

Vivienne sighed, looking over at her the cold on her face didn’t hide the shine in her eyes. “How did you learn of him?” she asked.

“A little research goes a long way. I know the pain you are experiencing.” She spoke soft reaching her hand out to place it on Vivienne's.

Vivienne surprisingly didn't push her hand away instead she held it back. “We met at a ball, I was sent there to entertain and when our eyes met. He stayed by my side the rest of the night.”

“It’s easy to see why.” She smiled encouragingly. “Is there anything we can do?”

“I am working with a few chevaliers who are going to complete a mission for me. Hopefully it is settled before we go to the winter palace. Thank you for your kindness.” She smiled.

“I wish for the best then.” She pat her hand "I should go see to that paper work."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even though im on vacation i managed to uplode this for your enjoyment! <3


	72. Chess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen Time platonic cullen time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy <3
> 
> any elven will be in italics

She knocked on Cullens office doors pushing it open slow to see Cullen sitting at his desk hunched over his work. The desk seemed back to normal now, that’s a good thing. She stepped further into the office clearing her throat. He looked up at her with a small smile.

“Arihris welcome home.” he greeted.

She smiled at that. “It’s good to be home, I just stopped by to get my work.” she held out her hands for the reports.

He looked her over surprised. “But you just returned home shouldn’t you be resting.”

She scoffed at that putting her hands on her hips as she walked around the desk to stand next to him. “I have rested enough. Let me get back to work now, give me my reports and I will be on my way Cullen.” She huffed.

“No.” he said firm.

“No?” she raised a brow.

“You need to rest and relax. You only just got home.” He argued.

She sighed, glaring to his own work pointing at it. “You’re doing work.”

He sighed standing from his seat making her step back, taken back at how much taller he was compared to her. She felt her cheeks flush involuntarily She crossed her arms.

“Not anymore. You're right, I can't expect you to take a break when I wont take one myself.” He watched her.

“Cullen this... You can't be serious just let me get back to work.” She pouted.

“Just take a walk with me.” He started for the door, looking him over.

He reached his hand out, waiting for her to take it. She rolled her eyes placing her hand in his. He guided her out of the stuffy office and they started walking down looking each other over.

“And where are you taking me?” She rolled her eyes dramatically.

“I thought you would be interested in revenge. How about a game of chess?”

“Revenge? I won last time.” She huffed with a small laugh.

“That isn’t how I remember it.” Cullen teased.

She huffed shaking her head. “Fine. Another match then.” she growled.

They sat at the chess table they let their game begin. She took a more aggressive approach to his new defensive strategy. Before long she forgot about work and started to relax into the game which turned into a couple of games until the sun was starting to set.

"So Cullen, tell me about you." She invited, earning a surprised look from him.

"What do you want to know?" he questioned.

She looked him in the eyes as she reset the board. "Any family?" she asked.

"Why yes, two sisters and a brother."

"And your parents?" She moved a pawn forward.

He hesitated a sad look in his eyes. "They did not survive the blight."

"Apologies." She looked to the board.

He shook his head, reaching his hand out to move a knight. "Thank you, do you think you have siblings?" he asked.

Arihris thought about it for a moment. She doesn't think she has siblings, not blood ones anyway. "No..."

He eyed her laughing under his breath. "Cassian mentioned some of your memories are returning to you."

Arihris sat back in her chair a bit defeated, thinking about the memories that sure are returning to her but just one in particular. She could only think of that man. That elven man. She knew him and it hurt that she couldn't remember.

"Here and there." She admitted.

He asked "Anything in particular?"

"Smells and sounds. Once in awhile a certain feeling of having done this before. Then there is the man." She said it before she even knew it.

"A man?" Cullen questioned.

She shrugged with a small sigh, trying not to seem embarrassed. "A spirit that I have been seeing ever since we moved into Skyhold."

"Maybe you knew him." Cullen suggested.

"I hope that's the case." She laughed, finally making eye contact with him.

He was staring at her and for the first time she was reminded of when they first met. He wasn't cruel to her then, in fact he was rather kind, and he showed her the circle. Explained the rules to her. She smiled at that memory now.

"We have come along way Cullen." She spoke soft.

That earned a nervous laugh from him. "You could say that again."

"We got off topic from your siblings." She brought up with a small smirk.

Cullen shrugged as he looked to their unfinished game. "We should talk about it over dinner."

"Is it dinner time?" She asked, shocked.

Actually concerned for the first time she looked around them and sure enough the sun was starting to set. How long has she been here? She looked to the Commander who seemed proud in himself for distracting her long enough from trying to work. She laughed standing from their unfinished game.

"Lets go eat then." she invited.

He stood to his feet standing next to her. "That sounds like a plan." He smiled.

* * *

That night she returned to her chambers and for the first time in a long time she felt relaxed. Cullen was right on taking the night off, she needed it. More than she thought. She groaned as she laid back in her bed, her stomach aching along the way. She accidentally ate too much with Cullen. She yawned laying back, staring at the ceiling. The ache of not sleeping was catching up with her. She could feel it in her draining magic and then the physical effects of lack of sleep. She ran her hand along her forehead. She silently hoped Cassian wouldn’t insist on her coming with them to the western approach.

She already has a lot to catch up with since she’s been gone. How did she go from being just a healer to in charge of the mages. Yet after tonight it won't be just her in charge of the mages. She is determined to split the work up evenly among Fiona and Vivienne. They were all three good mages and they should be involved in what happens with the mages.

She rolled over onto her side letting herself finally close her eyes. She let herself finally drift into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO sorry for the long delay my writers block has been something terrible and then Easter happened and then more writers block but i think i worked out of it!! please dont be shy about comments and kudos!!


	73. Reunion and Gossip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A night of drinking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before we begin i just wanted to apologize for the super long break i put myself on. I have been having mental health complications and then problems at work that made it difficult to be creative. anyways I hope you guys are still interested and if so Thank you so much for giving me your time
> 
> Enjoy <3

That night she returned to her chambers and for the first time in a long time she felt relaxed. Cullen was right on taking the night off, she needed it. More than she thought. She groaned as she laid back in her bed, her stomach aching along the way. She accidentally ate too much with Cullen. She yawned laying back, staring at the ceiling. The ache of not sleeping was catching up with her. She could feel it in her draining magic and then the physical effects of lack of sleep. She ran her hand along her forehead. She silently hoped cassian wouldn’t insist on her coming with them to the western approach.

She already has a lot to catch up with since she’s been gone. How did she go from being just a healer to be in charge of the mages. Yet after tonight it won't be just her in charge of the mages. She is determined to split the work up evenly among Fiona and Vivienne. They were all three good mages and they should be involved in what happens with the mages.

She rolled over onto her side letting herself finally close her eyes. She let herself finally drift into sleep. 

* * *

A couple days into settling home she finally finished with her work. Arihris left her chambers she started for the tavern, ready for a drink and night among friends. Walking into the place it was warm almost a bit too warm. She saw Varric sitting back with a drink in his hand. Then her eyes fell on Bull and surprisingly she took a sigh of relief. She missed him, she missed their side eye knowing looks. She hurried over to him to tackle him in a hug. Something that took him back. He laughed holding her up with one arm at her sudden hug. He wasn’t expecting that.

“I told you she missed me.” Bull smirked, looking to Krem.

“Krem!” She moved over to wrap her arms around him.

“Enchanter.” He greeted with a small laugh.

Pulling away with a giggle. “I am ready for a drink.’

“And the drinks are waiting for you.” Bull gestured to Flissa.

She was waiting for their pint in hand looking her over with a knowing look. She smiled walking behind the bar to embrace Flissa,placing a kiss on her cheek, and taking a drink.

“On the house right?” she smirked.

“Never!” Flissa laughed smacking her with a rag.

Arihris squealed running over to hide behind bull, sitting next to him playfully shoving him.

“How are you and the chargers? Update me.” she smirked.

“We have been given a task now that you mention it. Cassian discussed it with us the moment he returned. We leave in two days time.” He smiled.

“So soon?” She pouted.

She felt like she just gotten home and she was looking forward to spending time with some of her friends. Surprising her that it even included bull in that aspect. Willingly becoming friends with a qunari spy. She has no secrets to tell, maybe that’s why.

“It’s not a long trip, just hunting a demon.”

“I suppose even one demon is something to be concerned about.” She laughed.

He nodded in agreement before changing the subject. “You look tired.”

“I am extremely tired.” She sighed.

“Nightmares?” he looked her over knowingly.

She sighed sitting back in the wooden chair, she looked out to the tavern watching as Sera moved to shove something at another patron. She shouldn’t be surprised. A spy notices everything even when they aren’t looking.

“Something like that, but you know mages. We are always having strange ass dreams.” She tried to sound chipper about it.

The lingering feeling of hands around her throat ached reminding her that the dream was a warning to remember.

There was a crash getting their attention it was Sera falling over laughing at something Varric said. Taking a deep breath before she slammed back her ale. Taken back by the caramel taste in the ale. Flissa must be trying something new.

“I normally spar after nightmares.” He offered his advice.

“After my embarrassment in crestwood I should be sparring more. I know cullen spars I should be doing the same. I have grown soft and I should regain what muscle I had.” She made a mental note on that.

Bull chuckled under his breath. “Been wondering about that. Cass said you fell off ramparts and then tossed off a cliff, you should in all sense be dead.”

“I got lucky.” She shrugged.

“Incredibly. From the way you’re carrying your shoulder, infection should have settled into that wound even with the help of your mystery healer.” he raised a single brow.

She looked over at him confused, did it really matter? In the end she was alright? “Sounds like you want me dead.” She laughed.

“Not at all. Just curious on your luck.” He shrugged.

“I don’t think I was that lucky bull, but you are welcomed to do so.” She laughed.

The doors to the tavern opened getting everyone's attention as Hawke passed through the doors with Cassian following behind. She waved to get their attention and Cass waved back.

Moving tables together they made one single long table for them to sit at. Bull, Krem, and her on one side while the other was Cass, Hawke, Sera and Varric. They all had ales and they were laughing.

They talked about the pranks Sera did while they were gone. Making Cassian laugh so hard he actually spit his ale out of his mouth. Arihris gasped as most of his involuntary laugh covered her. Shaking her head at him.

“Have you thought of inviting the rest of your friends to join the inquisition?” She asked curiously.

“I have considered some... Fenris has been enjoying his time here. Perhaps Merrill would like to join. She would love you, maybe not Solas or Sera, but you she would love.” Hawke shrugged.

Arihris had a hard time believing that, Solas has a way of making people like him. She paused at that when Cassian made a face. They still weren’t on good terms were they? She wondered if they ever will be.

“I'm not that exciting.” She shrugged.

Hawke scoffed at that. “You hold a lot of history of elven lore she would soak that up and in return show you what she knows.”

“Anything interesting?” she wondered aloud.

“She spent most of her time on a project in kirkwall. She called it an Eluvian, ever heard of it?”

That word Eluvian. Seeing glass. She looked up at Hawke, an eluvian was something important correct? She shook her head trying to remember the answer to the increasingly annoying question.

“I never have, explain it?”

“Basically it was a mirror that lets you travel through it. That’s the best I can explain it.” Hawke explained carefully.

She was left with only more questions now. Was that mirror in the basement one of these Eluvians? She supposed magical items like that would need a key to open it.

“Solas would know more.” She mentioned.

“Good luck getting anything out of him though.” Cassian laughed.

She felt a ping of protective anger go through her. “He can be very forthcoming.”

“Perhaps, yet I wonder why he is so forthcoming with you.” Cassian teased.

Her face went red at Cassian throwing their relationship out in the open like that. Sure it wasn’t a secret but it wasn’t something she wanted dangled for everyone's pleasure to comment on.

“I don’t understand what you mean?” She looked to her drink a bit hurt.

“It’s no secret you two are very entangled with one another. Literally.” Cassian laughed making her wince.

She didn’t understand why she felt ashamed in this discussion. She was an adult and so was Solas. Did Cass think she was sleeping with solas for information? Or if Solas was using her? The tension in the room was thick now.

“We weren’t trying to keep it a secret, forgive me if I like to keep some things in my life private.” She suddenly didn’t feel like being there, like Cassain was trying to get back at Solas through her.

“I've seen how you look at him. You're in it. Bet he calls out "Elven glory" when he does it. Boring though, The elf always takes the elf so that banging bits will  _ mean _ something.” Sera spoke up with a laugh.

Embarrassment colored her face, looking to someone to stop the teasing yet nobody spoke up. More embarrassment settled and she shook her head. Why should she be embarrassed about being in a relationship with Solas? He is... he is Solas.

“I don’t understand how you’re intrigued by him, he is such a stuffy know it all ass.” Cassian sighed.

“Don’t you think you are being a bit rude?” Alistair's voice spoke up surprising everyone that he was there.

Cassian turned back to look up at him raising a brow, scoffing and kicking his feet up. “I stand by it. The man is an ass and she could do better.”

She didn’t have to sit here and listen to her sex life be thrown around like it was this mornings gossip. Solas and her  _ do _ mean something. Standing to her feet she raised her mug to throw its contents onto Sera, earning a surprised shriek from her. Turning her attention to Cassian who was surprised at her reaction. In her anger she threw the actual mug at Cassian, hitting him in the jaw. Afterwards she started to leave.

“Come back here!” cassian yelled after her.

“For once Cassian learn to  _ still your fucking tongue _ !” She hissed, setting a chill in the tavern. Literally she could see the frost in the room settling in.

She glared at Cassian and his eyes widen. He has yet to see her upset, she had nothing to be upset with him about till now. Turning her back to him she slammed the door behind her as she left.


	74. Justified Anger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alistair is best boi, and awkward fights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy <3
> 
> Any elven will be in Italics

Her reaction to their teasing was pitiful, she shouldn’t have reacted in such a manor, but she did not regret it. Who were they to put her business out where everyone can see it? And to insult Solas like that. She was grateful for Alistair's defense.

She started for the Rotunda just wanting to be among someone who didn’t annoy her. She stepped into the room to see Solas at his desk a book in hand. Leaning against the door way she studied him. The way his eyes lit up on reading any amounts of knowledge, the way he ran his thumb along his bottom lip deep in concentration. She didn’t want to disturb him with her sour mood so she backed out slow before he could notice her.

Avoiding everyone seemed like the best course of action so she went to her undisturbed office. locking the door behind her. She settled into the sofa she had put down here when she needed sleep but didn’t want to leave her work. She shouldn't be disturbed down here.

Just as the thought passed the handle on the door started to jiggle. Someone was trying to see her, yet she didn’t want company. Her outburst embarrassed her and she hardly wanted to speak of it when she was still angry.

Standing from the sofa she waited.

“Arihris, its Alistair. Are you in here?” his sweet voice.

She walked up to the door opening it slow and she leaned against the doorway. He smiled sympathetically at her.

“I'm okay.” she sighed softly.

“The puffy eyes say otherwise. So I brought a present, cheese and wine.” he showed a small cheese platter with some wine making her giggle.

She invited him in, the two of them sat on the sofa. She eagerly bit into the cheese. Sitting cross legged occasionally looking over at Alistar. He took a bite of his own cheese.

“Thank you.” she said with a mouthful.

“You’re welcome, It’s just brie cheese though.”

She laughed shaking her head. “You know what I mean.”

He shook his head. “No I don’t think I do.”

They looked each other over with a laugh. He really knew how to cheer her up or at least a start to cheering up.

“Solas does seem hard to approach, but I don’t think it warranted that kind of talk.” Alistair spoke.

She laughed at that shaking her head as she popped open the wine to take a drink before offering it to him. He took it with a smile taking his own sip.

“He is an amazing person, I wouldn’t love him if he wasn’t an amazing person. It’s like Cass has forgotten what Solas gave up to stay here and that the only reason he is alive is because of Solas and his studies. Yes, he is protective of his knowledge but so am I. Why do you think i'm not offering elvish lessons? I don’t want that here where templars or humans can get ahold of it. I'm sorry if that makes me cruel, but after so much as been stolen....” she paused.

Looking over to see Alistair smiling at her who was just listening to her. She tilted her head realizing she was going into a long rant.

“Apologies my friend.”

“No reason to apologize, it really got under your skin... You said you loved him.”

She flushed at that looking away from him. “It just came out.”

“Cassian will apologize once he realizes how much he has wronged you.” He simply stated.

Arihris laughed looking up at the ceiling. “I can only hope, his opinion shapes Thedas as of right now.”

There was a moment of silence as they went back to their snack and wine. She couldn’t stand it for too long though, she had a lingering question on her mind and this was the time and place to ask it.

“Have you thought more about the possibility of me being a warden?” She asked curiously.

“I have considered the idea.”

“Since it’s just us, do you think so?” she asked.

“While I do sense something on you, I don’t think it’s the taint. It feels like something else.” He shrugged.

She groaned running her hand along her braid. “That answers nothing.”

"Its not like I have all the answers, talk to me about dogs and cheese I have it plain as day." He encouraged.

That made her laugh as she rubbed her forehead. The rest of the night went on before both of them fell asleep on the couch. The sounds of footsteps above them to listen to while they sleep.

* * *

Things haven’t settled since her scene in the tavern. She has been avoiding Sera and Cassain at every point she can. Purposely sitting out of war meetings claiming she was busy with her research on the fade to take part today. She was sitting in her study when there was a knock on her door. She was worried for a moment that cassian was going to walk through that door and debated on not answering it.

“Arihris.” Cullens voice as he opened the door.

She smiled hiding the groan of disbelief under her breath. She stayed seated pretending to me looking through a book when she heard his footsteps inside the room. She looked up from the book, closing it and placing it on the desk.

“Cullen.” she greeted.

“Has something happened? Why are you not taking part in the meetings?” he asked.

She had to pause and wonder why it wasn’t Leliana walking down here to ask her that very same question, but she probably already knew and didn’t want to embarrass her anymore on the subject.

“I have had a lot of work that i didn’t want to walk away from.” She simply put it.

He shook his head. “We have been trying to discuss the trip to the western approach and Cassian is thinking of taking you off the mission. Claiming 'if she is going to be acting like that then she can stay.' Not sure what he means exactly.”

That stung, instead of apologizing for his behavior he was going to punish her. She knew she looked hurt, Cullens soften expression told her that much. She didn’t want to talk about it.

“He is acting like a child.” she scoffed under her breath.

Cullen rubbed the back of his neck clearly uncomfortable. “You aren’t acting much better. At least he is still doing his job.”

“Did he even tell you why we had a disagreement?” she scowled.

“He didn’t need to, the boys did plenty of that. Saying you threw something at him for teasing you about Solas.” He sighed.

“It wasn’t teasing, commander. It was insulting. It was rude. It was...”

“Cassian being upset. Drunk and upset, it's no secret that he and Solas do not see eye to eye.” He defended.

“So that gives him and Sera the right to tell the entire tavern about how me and solas bang our bits.” She used seras terms and it clearly made Cullen uncomfortable.

He shifted in his stance looking nervous, his cheeks blushing. “I didn’t... I didn’t know about that part.” He coughed awkwardly.

“Does my anger seem justifiable now? Do you think Cassian would be acting this way if I had started openly talking about him and Dorian and then proceed to insult Dorian.” She huffed.

“I suppose in some way, but you have to leave the study eventually. You have a job to do.” He growled as he started to walk away looking back at her.

She shook her head moving to sit on the couch as he slammed the door shut. She couldn’t believe Cassian. Maybe he doesn’t remember why she is angry with him? Maybe he doesn’t remember what he said? She sighed at the thought. She really hated conflict it made her so uncomfortable. She knew she had to get back to the meetings.

So like the proper adult she needed to be, she stood from the couch brushing herself off and she started up to see the hold in such a busy state. Well they were leaving for a long time it makes sense to be this busy. She really should be training instead of sulking in her office.

Walking into Josephines office she saw the beauty talking Leliana. The girls turned their attention to her and their faces said it all. They felt bad, but they only knew what Cassain told. Well Leliana surely knows.

"Are you feeling up to a meeting?" Leliana asked.

She sighed. "Might as well, I can't just not work after Cullen got sent to bark at me. He is pretty cute when he is fired up though."

That got the girls to giggle along with her nodding. "They in the meeting room. Shall we?"

"We shall."

All three of them started for the meeting room and she was dreading it more with each step. Taking a deep breath she opened the door. Seeing Cassian leaning over the map of thedas with Cullen by his side.

"Done being mad at me?" Cassian asked.

"Not in the slightest. Lets just get this meeting over with." She rolled her eyes, standing far off next to Leliana putting a good space between the two of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! thank you for being so patient while I work on this! Expect an update on a sunday night.


End file.
